


Zootopia Drabbles by DemonWriterX

by DemonWriterX



Series: Zootopia Drabbles [1]
Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 117,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonWriterX/pseuds/DemonWriterX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the lives of michevious and overly-flirty fox, Nick Wilde, who used to make his living conning animals and Judy Hopps, a spite-fire police officer for the Zootopia Police department.<br/>Edited by: @obsessivegeekgirl13</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee and Donuts

"Coffee and donuts"

 

Once the sun comes out, so does the donuts. The sweet smell of warm glaze drizzled onto hot dough is enough to make any animal salivate in Zootopia. Keeping in the spirit of diversity, Glaze, is not the only option you can have. For mammals who are vegetarian they can have it topped with grass, hay, anything that grows from the ground- it's on donuts. Carnivores on the other paw-(hoof,claw etc.) can have anything from bacon to fish, but for a fox like Nick Wilde? He preferred the glaze.

With a brown bag in paw and two styrofoam cups of coffee in the other. Holding a sleepy eye gaze and a small smirk he swiftly moved through the growing crowd of animals. His tail swayed as he made his way to the last place he thought he ever be, The Police District.

Nick Wilde was a con-artist at heart and he never would have thought that a loose shirt like him, would be ever working "with" the police.

The glass doors swung open as he made himself inside heading down the hall as he saw many police officers hard at work. The police business is a very hearty place to be and only the toughest animals could be in it, not to mention, large. He was a fraction of the size to most of them but he never felt small. Making a sharp turn he finds the working stations where officers answers phones and go to duty and at the far end of the room, hard at work and wrangling through paper work was an animal much smaller than him. A bunny named, Judy Hopps.

One ring from the phone and she answers it excitedly. "Police station, what is your problem?...yes....your burrow was robbed?" She immediately grabs a pen and paper. "Yes sir I'm on the case! What's your address?"

Her ears suddenly dropped. "Oh-what kind of animal I am?...w-well I'm a...a bunny?" She answered with a cringed and immediately she let out a frown. "I...I understand, I'll transfer you to one of our own "experienced" officers." With a sigh, she clicks on a small dial and hangs up.

"Tough day, whiskers?"

Her ears twitch as she turned her head to the fox sitting smugly on her desk. She crossed her arms as she leaned back at her chair.

"No..." She answered holding a hard frown. "And how many times do I need to tell you to get off my work station?" She said motioning him to get off. He did not.

"Wow-" he said with long droll. "You really aren't a morning animal and to think I wasted my time getting you breakfast."

He shook the items in front of her, immediately the smell of the donuts made her nose wiggle.

"Guess I have to eat these donuts all-" he reached in taking a donut out of the bag. "By..." He inched the hot bread towards his muzzle. "Myself..."

Judy reached for the bag, desperate to snatch it, only to fall short by Nick's fast hands, one of his many gifts of being a scam-artist. He let out a chuckle as her cheeks grew a shade of pink.

"Aw-does the whittle bunny want a donut?" He mocked shaking the bag above his head.

"Nick!" She growled as she lifted herself out of the chair reaching for the bag. Holding his sleepy gaze he moves the bag away from her short reach back and forth. Judy placed her paws on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.

He let out a small snort of laughter.

"Aw come on, jump for it-you want a donut right?" He snickered only for him to shout out in pain as a wave of electricity hit his side. Losing his grip on the bag, Judy caught the bag as Nick fell off of her desk. He let out a soft groan watching her put her taser back at its holster.

She let out a confident smile as she takes out a donut. He rolled his eyes and dusted himself off.

"Isn't that misuse of police equipment or something?" He muttered, rubbing at his sore side.

"No-you were withholding evidence." She answered with a smile, taking a satisfying bite out of her meal.

He let out a soft smile and gives her one of the cups of coffee.

"All right Robo-cop, here's your decaf."

"Thanks Nick-" she smiled taking a small sip. She let out a sigh, her ears drooping. He frowned slightly as she turned back to her work station, sadly staring at the phone in front of her.

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Hey...I'm sure someone would take ya."

"I need a case, Nick-a tough one! Or anything really..."

"You'll get one soon, doll...maybe we can sniff out some real low lives huh?" He said punching through the air. Judy gave him a small smile followed by a laugh.

"I think you mean, me, myself and I...you just go and hide like always."

"No! I'll help!...I find and track these guys and.... you do the rest, you are the one with the taser."

"And you just have what?...your charming good looks?"

His ears moved back as he let out a toothy grin. "Ah-you think I'm charming, Whiskers?" He said as he leaned towards her, loosening his neck tie. She let out a scoff and pushed his face back.

"Don't read so much into it, Foxy."

"Whoa hoe! Someone's being flirty today-I knew bringing donuts was a good idea."

"Stop!" She said playfully, giving him a swift punch in the arm. "You're going to get me in trouble with the chief with that type of talk-"

He rubbed his arm. "If you keep hitting me-I'm sueing your district."


	2. Family Reunion

"Family reunion"

 

Nick Wilde was good with his paws. When it came to hustling dim-witted animals he always come out on top and with a little extra cash in his pockets.

He shuffled the deck skillfully, making the group of rabbits in front of him eyes whirl like a washing machine.

"All right! Look for the queen! The queen is the one you need to pick! The queen is the winner!" Nick exclaimed tossing three cards face-down on the cardboard box. The dunce who was next was a middle-age bunny, with large glasses. He eyed the cards carefully, if he picks the wrong one, he loses twenty dollars. For a sly fox like Nick it does not matter what card the bunny picks because during the shuffle he took out the queen. The bunny slowly pick the one in the middle making Nick let out a sharp breath.

"Ooh! Sorry buddy-" he lifts the card revealing an ace. "You lose!"

The bunny ears dropped as he let out a frustrated groan knowing he just lost his twenty. Nick let out a snicker as he picked the cards up doing another: shuffle.

"Alright who's next?! Don't be shy, you might be a winner!"

"Nick!"

The cards suddenly flew out of his paws raining over himself he put on the most innocent smile he can mustered. With his paws behind his back he was faced with the disapproving scowl and foot tapping of a certain little police bunny.

"Hey Judy!-"

She crossed her arms,not falling for his act. "Nick! I brought you here to meet my family, not to cheat on my relatives out of a few bucks!"

She snatched the twenty out of his pocket giving it back to her poor uncle, which he and the small crowd gave him a frown as they walked away from his "game". Nick's arms dropped to his sides in disappointment.

"Aww-come on whiskers! I just wanted a little fun..." He said putting his paws in his pockets. "Your family are so naive, it's a gold mine here!"

Judy pursed her eyebrows and shook her head at his words. "Okay-I'm going to pretend that you suffered a brain injury and have no idea what you're saying..."

"Fine, alright, I won't scam your family." He admitted with an arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to him. She continued holding her scowl making him lean down putting his cheek against hers. "Let me see a smile~" he sang, rubbing against her cheek for good measure. She felt her cheeks turn warm and sighed. With a quick turn she gave him a soft nuzzle making his ears pop up.

"Promise me you be on your best behavior-" she whispered seriously. "I really want my parents to like you...and you know how they feel about "foxes"."

"We are natural enemies-" he shrugged holding his sleeping eye gaze. Judy grabbed his paw. "Sorry...I meant "were"."

She smiled making him give her a chaste kiss on the forehead, making her blush deeply. She pulled him forward.

"Let's go meet my parents-"

"Sure, sure....maybe I can show your dad some of my tricks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From chapter 1-34 was all speculation of what I believe the zootopia character would act like and what their relationship might be, you will notice some names that are not canon but I later fixed throughout the series. Regardless don't let that sway you and enjoy this story.


	3. Meeting the Family

"Meeting the family."

 

Nick held a strained grin, his eyes darting back to Judy, who had her arms crossed next to him while she stared down two middle aged bunnies: her father and mother. Her mother sat quietly at the other side of the table. Her face showed concern for her daughter and her husband, who was returning Judy's glare with his arms crossed. One look and Nick could tell that she took after her father in mannerisms

Judy's father had on a suit and tie, the color faded just like his whiskers. In his right paw he had on a golden wedding ring matching his wife's. From what Nick heard from Judy, her father was the owner of a large farm and sold carrots to the bunnies in her hometown. He was also a prominent member in the addition to being a hard-working, law-abiding bunny, he was a prominent member of their community. The fact that his daughter brought Nick, a creature who was in every way his opposite, triggered his current irritation and anger.

The silence was finally broken by Judy's mother. She wore a sunflower sun dress with matching earrings.

"N-Nick Wilde is it?" She asked him with a polite 's eyes moved to look at her, holding his strained grin.

"Yes, that's my name." He said with a chuckle.

"Um..well, Judy didn't mention you were a..." She paused, feeling the atmosphere in the room grow more tense.". Nick held his breath, his eyes darting at Judy.

"A...fox?"

A loud exhale of air from Judy's father, which made Nick and her mother jump slightly. His brow furrowed at hearing the word, and he placed a paw over his face in disbelief. Judy's jaw tightened, and Nick could tell that she was grinding her teeth.

Nick gulped, he needed to turn this around. "I...I never knew that she got her looks from her beautiful mother." He smirked. "You two almost have the same eyes."

Her mother seemed to relax, letting out a soft laugh. "Oh thank you..and what do you do, Mr. Wilde?"

"I...work alongside your daughter in the force." He said, carefully not mentioning how.

A loud scoff from Judy's father rang. "You mean a criminal working to catch other criminals?" He snarled in a gruff voice. Judy slammed her paws on the table.

"He is not that type of animal!" She stated loudly. Nick's ears lowered when her father waved her words away.

"He is a fox!" Her father exclaimed. "We already know what his kind really are!"

Judy fumed. "You are not even giving him a chance; you don't even know him!"

He slammed his fists on the table. "It seems I don't know my daughter either, seeing as she decided to become mates with an animal outside of her own kind!"

"Hector!" Her mother spoke harshly, placing her paw on his shoulder. Judy hit the edge of the table, moving back to cross her arms. "That's enough, for the both of you! And Hector, that is no way to act around a guest."

Nick sunk from Judy's father casting daggers on him. "Martha, you can't be serious." He said in a low voice.

"That's enough." She said, ending the conversation. She turned to Judy and cleared her throat.

"Please sweetie, tell us where you two met..." Judy's father seemed to cringe from the word. Judy took a breath, giving a glance towards Nick who nodded feverishly. He did want to be on good terms with her parents. At least he knew that her mother seemed to like him a little.

Judy twiddled her fingers. "Umm, we met when I was on my first day."

"Was he working with you?"

Judy pursed her lips. "Not at first."

"I was working a con when I tripped her while she was walking by." Nick said bluntly. Judy swiftly kicked him, making him jump in his seat. Her mother's eyes went wide.

"Why would you do such a thing?" She asked.

Judy's father snorted. "So my daughter is dating a thug.."

Judy opened her mouth but Nick spoke quickly. "I thought it would be funny because she looked stupid in her uniform and she wasn't looking where she was going."

Judy slapped a paw over her forehead while her mother and father were now internally judging him. Nick continued, much to the sheer shock of Judy, who wanted desperately to strangle him.

"At the time, I didn't know she was a cop, and the next thing I knew is that she hit me with an elephant tranquilizer." Nick saw the corners of her father's lips slightly turn up while her mother covered her mouth holding back a smile.

"Your daughter is a real spitfire." Nick said proudly. "You should see her take down rhinos.."

Her mother gasped. "Oh my! Rhinos?"

"Yes Ma'am." He winked and tapped his chin. "I wonder where she got that strength from? She must have got it from some "bunny" who taught her everything she knows..."

He grinned mentally once he saw her father smirk as he responded.

"She must have got it from me." Her father said. Judy cast her eyes on her parents, knowing exactly what Nick was doing.

"Will you be staying the night?" Her mother asked suddenly. Judy's father went still, turning to his wife in surprise. Even after sharing a few laughs he still had doubts about the fox. Judy looked at her mother with hope in her eyes, grateful, that she was willing to trust her daughter's judgement.

Nick let out a nervous laugh. "I don't think I..."

Judy grabbed Nick's paw, pulling him out of his chair. "He can bunk with me. Come on Nick."

Her father stood up. "N-now wait a minute-!"

"Hector, leave her be." Her mother started. "Besides, it's not like they're going to do anything..."

Judy slammed the door behind them. Her back hit the door, sinking down against it. "That could have gone a little better..." She muttered.

"I don't know, your mom seems nice." Nick replied, looking around her old bedroom. Living underground, the walls of her home and ceiling were dirt, but the floor was wood. Her furniture was white, and her bed was twin-sized with floral print on the blankets. Everything looked so simple. Judy made her way to the bed, collapsing face down on the mattress.

"Ugh!" She shouted, muffled by her bed. She turned her head. "My dad is the problem...and just because he thought I was dating a bunny. I knew he would react that way!"

Nick sat down at the edge, the bed creaked underneath them. "I think I can get him to like me, Whiskers." He said confidently.

She sighed. "I don't think he will ever like you, Nick...not that I care!" She punched her pillow before placing her chin on it. "He doesn't believe in inter-species relationships, he keeps forgetting that things are changing in the animal kingdom." She let out a frown. She really did love her father, and she wanted him to accept her relationship with Nick, yet she didn't want to be enemies with her own dad. She sighed heavily.

She blinked once Nick placed his paws on her shoulders, resting his head on her back.

"Don't worry about it right now, instead let's worry about who's going to sleep on the floor."

Judy let out a smile. "Obviously you." She let out a small gasp from him running his paws down her shoulders. She felt him move his lips next to her ear, feeling his hot breath.

"Or we could...share?" He whispered. Judy let out a deep blush and moved herself onto her back, putting out her hand to distance herself and Nick in an attempt to avoid an obvious disaster.

"N-no, we can't do that!" She replied in a hushed voice, worried that her parents might hear. Her hand was captured by his own, making their fingers interlock.

"Why not? It's not like we haven't done it before..." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She rolled her eyes. "Nick, that was one time and you were unconscious."

She was suddenly on her back, with her paws next to her head, his paws pinning them down. She felt her pulse quicken from him looming right over her. His eyes roamed

up and down her figure, making her shut her eyes tightly in embarrassment. "They're going to walk in!" She warned.

"No they won't." He replied and pressed his lips against her cheek.

She jerked her head aside. "N-Nick! I'm serious!"

"Some bunny is playing hard to get~" he sang and pressed his lips back on her cheek, giving her playful pecks. She began to struggle against him, kicking her legs out and trying to throw him off.

"Nick!...Nick! Stop it! I will kick you!...Nick!"

He ran his lips down her neck. She pursed her lips together tightly, holding back a smile before unintentionally letting out a giggle. Nick wagged his tail happily and wrapped his arms around her small body, pulling her close to him. The way he held her, gentle yet strong, always made her feel safe in his arms. She put her paw on the back of his head, keeping his lips on her neck. If she could admit one weakness, it would be his butterfly kisses. She placed her other paw on his back, grabbing at his shirt. He pressed his muzzle against her shoulder, breathing in her sweet scent.

"I love you."he whispered huskily. Judy wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips lightly pressed up against his ear.

"I love you too." She replied. She felt him smile against her and his embrace tightened. "Don't ever let go..."

"Well I'm saying he is."

The sound of the gruff voice made Nick and Judy separate from their embrace. They both jumped back making Judy hit the headboard of her bed while Nick fell off the mattress. He landed on his back with a loud thud. Judy turned to the source, finding her father thumping his foot rapidly, and holding a cold glare toward Nick. The fox let out a nervous grin, rubbing the back of his head.

Nick stood up, already thinking of an excuse. "I-uh!...your daughter made me!" . He said childishly, pointing an accusing finger in her direction. Her mouth hung open in disbelief. Later that night, Nick wasn't allowed to sleep in the same room as Judy. Instead, he was left with the couch...that was half his size. It led to an uncomfortable night.


	4. Stake-Out part 1

"Stake-out"

 

Judy Hopps curled her paws against the binoculars making her vision enhance. She peered at the front door of the warehouse waiting for enough evidence of crime to report back. She placed the binoculars down on her lap, leaning against the leather seat of her car, she marked the time on her notepad.

"1:45 A.M-quiet, nothing so far." Her eyes moved to her partner, Nick Wilde, who had his attention on the car mirror as he picked at his canines. His nail scraped against his sharp teeth trying to get a stray piece of food stuck in between his molars. Judy cringed.

"Ugh! Nick!- do you really need to do that now?" She said, her nose furrowed in annoyance as Nick shrugged and leaned fully back against the passenger seat.

"Be cool-Whiskers...don't be so uptight." He said gently and let out a yawn. "Why don't you enjoy the peace and quiet?"

"We're on-Duty, Wilde." She replied sternly. "We can't let our guard down."

"With your hearing you can sense any animal who comes by-why don't you adjust your seat back and lay down next to me?" He winked. Judy rolled her eyes and picked up her binoculars.

"When are you going to take this seriously?" She muttered putting them up over her eyes.

"Some bunny is being a little grumpy from lack of sleep~" He flicked at her ears making her let out a irritable growl. She chose to ignore him and focus on the mission at paw.

Flick. Flick. Flick.

She slammed the binoculars on the dash.

"Nick!" She whirled only to find him with his hands behind his head smugly, with his eyes close.

"Shh! Judy-you're going to blow our stake-out..."

Her eye twitched as she lifted her paws as she imagined choking him with his own ugly, striped tie. He opened one eye at her coyly.

"Relax..." He began. "Just for five minutes-I'll open the sunroof and we'll look at the stars..." He lifted his arm up boredly and slide the sunroof open with ease. Judy rolled her eyes and let out a noise of frustration before finally agreeing. She leaned back against her chair until she was looking straight up at the roof. With her arms crossed she looked at the sky, unimpressed...at first. Her eyes slowly widen in awe. Little bits of stars shined through the harsh light of the city. In downtown she would have never seen the stars because of all of the all-night clubs for the nocturnal but since she was at the outskirts, she could finally see them in full magnificence. She let out a small breath feeling a pair of fingers curl into her shoulders. She went still from seeing a pair of emerald eyes staring at her.

"N-Nick?..." She shifted under him slightly. "What are you-"

"Hey." He interrupted, a soft growl rumble in his throat as he leaned in. "Just relax..."

Judy let out a soft gasp turning her head, her small paws holding his chest back. "N-no...we're on duty, we shouldn't!" She exclaimed. She let out a sharp gasp from his paw touching her ear.

"Nick!-...Nick stop!..." She said pushing against his chest. "This is unprofessional! I'm on-duty!"

"Whoa-chill!" He said defensively, retracting his hand back. "I was just getting a spider off of ya ear." He explained opening his paw.

Judy blinked as she saw a little black spider staring at her with eight red eyes. She sat up suddenly as Nick close his paw heading to the open window.

"O-oh..." She immediately turned redder than a tomato. With a toss, the spider was outside and Nick was left chuckling under his breath.

"You thought I was going to kiss you huh?" He grinned with a paw under his chin in amusement. Judy grabbed at her ear in embarrassment as she looked away.

"Of course I did, you jerk..." She muttered. Nick slowly placed an arm around her.

"Well if you want...I'm sure we can spare a few, little...itty bitty...minutes?" He pursed his lips slowly leaning in, only to meet the harsh palm of her hand.

"Wait! We got movement!" She exclaimed holding up the binoculars.

Nick frowned."Just in time to ruin the moment-"


	5. Stake out part 2

"Stake-out 2"

 

"You sure there's something here?" Asked Judy Hopps, who stared out of the driver's window towards the other cars parked beside them.

"Of course-" Nick replied smoothly as they overlooked the view from the cliff, seeing the glowing orbs of light from the city. "I swear something is going to go down, we just need to wait it out." He smirked. Judy ears lowered in concern.

"But there's seems to be nothing wrong here, I'll I see is couple enjoying the view, are you sure this is the place?"

Nick let out an audible gasp holding his chest as if he's been wounded. "Whiskers!-do you actually not trust me?"

Judy eyes narrowed. "Nick-where did you get this tip?"

"From a reliable-uh "semi-reliable" source, honest!" He replied, holding his right paw in the air. "Everything is legit."

Judy bit the inside of her cheek. "If you say so..." She said turning back to the car beside them. She noticed a female sheep and a male enjoying the scenery together. She watched as they exchanged words, the female sheep began to giggle before the male slowly came in taking her in his arms, in a heated embrace. Judy's face immediately reddened, turning away and towards the steering wheel.

"Oh gross!" Nick exclaimed in mock laughter towards Judy's reaction. She gave him a harsh scowl as he continued. "Ewww! Right whiskers? Aren't you going to arrest them for PDA?" He said nudging her with his elbow playfully. She crossed her arms, her cheeks puffing out in annoyance. Nick gave her a sleepy-gaze, leaning back on his seat.

"Let's hop in the back- and no that pun was not intentional." He said climbing out from his seat. Judy rolled her eyes.

"We have to vigilant-you said that there might be something here and the best vantage point is at the front." She replied.

"Yeah sure-you keep looking at the animals kissing, I'm sure you'll find something illegal." He chuckled as he leaned back against the car door, his leg propped up on the length of the seats. Judy eyebrows furrowed together as Nick made himself comfortable, even going as far as to taking out a blanket from underneath his seat. He gave her a smirk, patting on the seat. She let out a scoff and reluctantly moved beside him, sitting with her back erect and rigid. Nick cocked a brow noticing how far away she was and how she intensely focused on the outside.

"You know..." He slowly started. "You could relax by me-you know?"

Judy's ear twitched. "I'm fine here-one of us has to be look out."

She jumped feeling a paw on her shoulder making her whirl at Nick, who gave her a small smile.

"Just come here." He said gently pulling her towards him. "I promise I won't bite."

She never had a chance to reply because she was already resting her head on his chest. Her small body was curled perfectly against him as he fully laid against the length of the back seat. She let out a small blush as he draped the blanket over her shoulders. An arm wrapped around her slim waist protectively as the other brushed against her long ears.

"W-wait Nick!" She pushed herself up, only to have his paw stopping her. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged innocently. "Just trying to get my partner comfortable, if she'll let me."

Her paws clenched into fists. "There's not going to be any criminal activity here, is there?" She said with a tight jaw. Nick ears lowered.

"Nooooo?-I mean!...yessss?" He cringed as Judy forcefully pulled herself away.

"I can't believe you, Nick!-I should have known you were up to something!" She hit herself on the forehead. "I should have never believed you!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey." He sat up, putting his paws out to her only for her to pull herself away.

"Don't touch me, Wilde!" She warned.

"But Judy!"

"Don't you "but Judy-" me! You sneak!" She growled and punched him harshly in the arm. "You're despicable!"

"Ow! Judy! Come on-I just wanted-!"

She punched him again. "I don't want to hear it! You just wanted to make fun of me!" She gave him another punch. "Laugh at me while I wait for nothing!" Another punch. "Treating me like I'm stupid!"

She put out her fist, heading for his gut only for it to stop in mid-punch by his palm. He swiftly twisted his wrist catching her own in his paw. She glared at him only to find him already glaring back at her. Her ears suddenly dropped finding his eyes intensely staring at her, like a predator that caught its prey, which was exactly that. She felt herself sink with her breath caught.

She winced as he twisted her paw out, removing her fist. With her fingers free, he brings up her open palm towards his mouth. He gently placed his lips against her soft hand making her let out a shaky breath. His eyes quickly soften as he pulled away.

"Don't you ever think that I would treat you like one of my "clients"." He said, intertwining his paw into her own, embracing it. She turned her head away from him.

"Then why?...just to-have fun?" Her voice cracked.

"Of course not-" he replied honestly. "I wanted to spend time with you, my plan was that we wait here for a few hours and maybe...watch you sleep?" He let out a soft chuckle as she gave him a bewildered look.

"Why'd you lie to me than?-if you wanted...if you wanted to take me up here, you could have just-"

"Ask?" He let out a scoff. "Yeah right-the only free time you have is dedicated to your police work." She blinked at him. "Day shift, night shift, private investigator, stake outs...when do you have time? The only time you have is sleep and a couple of hours of free time! Do you really think that you would have went with me if I said "let's go watch the town lights?"

"Oh Nick-" she sighed grabbing his tie. She twirled the fabric in her paw, pulling it towards her. "I'm sorry I've been busy but...if you would have said something-I would have "made" time for you. Just for you...and maybe myself."

He let out an exhale of air and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. Judy let out a small blush.

"I'm sorry." He admitted. "I shouldn't have tricked you."

Judy pulled at his tie bring him down towards her, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright Nick..." She whispered placing her free paw on his cheek. He gave her a sleepy-gaze making her smile. She slowly wrapped her small arms around his neck in a tight hug while he wrapped his own around her torso.


	6. Foot Chase

"Foot chase"

 

Judy Hopps was fast on her feet. She zoomed down the alleyway, her keen eyes set on the mammal ahead. A siberian tiger, named Raja, leader of a street gang in Sahara Square. The hulking tiger muscled through the piles of discarded garbage cans, knocking and throwing them down to slow down the determined bunny. Judy pivot her heels, springing up in the air she hit the sides of the alleyway avoiding the obstacles.

She tumbled forward continuing the foot chase. "Stop! in the name of the law!"

Raja let out a primal snarl. "For a little bunny like you!? you must be mistaken!" he makes a sharp turn to the right, skidding to a halt to find a dead end. His pupils dilated as he looked for his surroundings for a way out. His ear perked hearing the swift pitter-patter coming up behind him. He turned finding the small bunny at the end of the alleyway and the familiar barrel of an elephant tranquilizer at paw. Judy wiggled her nose letting out a sniff.

"Nowhere to run, Raja..." She proclaimed, leaning forward with her eyes steady on the target. The tiger let out a thin smile, his canines gleaming in the daylight. He straightened his black sport jacket taking a step forward. His muscles bulged slightly making Judy cocked her weapon making him stop.

"Officer." he said softly, pulling at his cuffs. "Let's be reasonable, I am a business mammal after all. Perhaps we can make a deal."

Judy scoffed at the idea, her ears down in annoyance. "All I want is you behind bars."

"Miss Hopps-" Raja began curling his lips. "You are making a mistake not taking my proposition, I can give you anything and let's face it, if you take me away who know what might happen to a cute, little bunny as yourself?"

Judy's nose wrinkled in anger from him taking her so lightly. "Last chance!" she commanded loudly. "On the floor, arms out, now!"

Raja eyes moved to the right giving her a bored expression. Judy raised one brow carefully watching as the massive tiger put his arms up and turned his back on her. With her knees bent she slowly made her way towards him, never lowering her weapon or allowing herself to blink. Just a few feet behind him she noticed how large he was, compared to her, she was miniscule and only reached as far as his knee. She clenched on the handle of the elephant tranquilizer, her knuckles turning white, her ears twitching in anticipation.

"On the ground." she said sternly. Her ears suddenly went fully stright hearing the familiar sound of claws retracting. As fast as the wind, she was slammed against the wall, Raja's claws wrapped around her fragile neck. Her weapon laid on the floor of the dirty alley, her paws struggling to pull away his claw from her neck. One snap threatening to end her life. He let out a snarl, his teeth snapping with confidence.

"I told you, little bunny- you should have just taken the deal." His grip squeezed making her wheeze, the air pushing out of her lungs. She kicked rapidly trying desperately to free herself from his death grip. Raja chuckled darkly watching her gasp.

"Hey!"

Raja turned towards the voice, a closed fist met with his muzzle sending him stumbling back. Judy fell but instead of hitting the concrete she was caught in the arms of Nick Wilde. She coughed violently, clutching at her throat as she struggled to breath.

"Judy, you alright?!" Nick shouted, slapping her cheek lightly. Judy let out a sudden wheeze taking in a breath.

"N-Nick?" she muttered, her eyes half-open. "What-took you so long?"

He let out a small chuckle, lifting up his fist. "Sorry partner, I needed to get my brass knuckles."

Judy let out a strained smile, grabbing at his tie.

"That's...illegal...Nick."

"We'll keep it between us." He winked, letting out a toothy smile. A snarl made him turn to find Raja lifting himself off the ground, his paw on his chin. He spit at the ground, a sharp tooth hitting the floor. Nick, acting fast, grabbed Judy's tranquilizer pointing it straight at Raja and shot his shoulder. The tranquilizer met its mark, immediately bringing the tiger down. With his chin up, Nick turned back to Judy who was finally sitting up on her own. She breathed slowly, her chest rising and falling dramatically.

Nick eyes fell in concern placing his paw over her forehead.

"Keep resting, Whiskers...that thug did a number on ya." Nick said running his paw down her sore neck. She winced, letting out a sharp breath.

She grabbed his wrist, gently petting his paw.

"I'm okay, Nick...don't worry about me."

"Too late, Whiskers." He admitted noticing the bruising on her neck. His jaw tightened. She was close on seriously becoming injured. If he haven't shown up, Judy would have been...

Judy tilted her head at Nick, who kept staring at her. She opened her mouth wanting to ask him what was wrong and felt Nick's lips over her own. Her eyes widen from his tender kiss that before she could process it fuller he pulled away. Her cheeks immediately redden while Nick wagged his tail.

"From now on, I'm staying by your side."


	7. Drive-in Movie

"Drive- in movie"

The car sputtered to a halt, the metal strained as Nick moved the gear stick upward putting it into park. The car was a hatchback and looked as if it was on its last miles. The leather was peeling with its stuffing coming out, it smelled like old fast food because of all the discarded bags and wrappers, the air conditioner only blew out noxious fumes and the suspension was faulty. Judy Hopps was in a disgusting, death trap.

Judy held a small scowl, she kicked out her foot hitting a greasy paper bag and cringed immediately for having touched it.

"Nick, this is unacceptable!" She said lifting her knee up, not wanting to touch anything else.

Nick didn't seemed to take notice. "You mean taking you to the drive-in? Wow, I never thought of you as a chauvinist."

"I mean the state of your car-" she responded dryly.

"I think it was made in California." He replied giving her a half-lidded look, holding a slight smirk.

"Nick!-"

"Alright, sorry for the mess." He shrugged, not really caring. "-let's go in the back, I already set the seats down and set up a blanket."

Judy held her nose in the air seeing the vomit green wool blanket. She felt the hairs in the back of her neck stand on end from seeing large yellowing stains. Nick immediately sat down on the dirty piece of fabric and pulled out a couple of round pillows for comfort. Judy suspected they must have been stuffed with molds.

When Nick invited her to go to a drive-in, she thought it might be a great night for both of them to spend time together, but she was starting to regret her choice of ever stepping foot in his car. She tipped-toed carefully over her seat, finding one clean spot in the corner of the blanket to sit down. She hugged her knees in tight. She looked like a deranged health patient from the way she stuck to the corner. Nick leaned his back against the back of the driver seat with one brow raised towards her.

"Why don't you kick back and stretch your legs a little?" He said, wiggling his toes.

"I'm very comfortable here, thanks-" she replied dryly, looking out the window in front of them. They were parked in the second lane behind another car, a large white screen was set up and it wasn't long till the flicker of the projection created the images of the black and white movie. Cheesy music began to play introducing the title of the film.

"The case of the stolen rubies?" Judy read out loud. "A mystery movie?"

"Yup- your favorite, Whiskers." Smiled Nick with his paws behind his head. "You might actually figure out who-dun-it before the movie ends with your detective skills."

She leaned forward giving him a warm smile. "Really?-but isn't these type of movies boring to you?"

"But not to you, right?" He reached underneath the seat taking out a bag of chips.

Judy's smile widened. She knows how Nick acts around these type of movies and that's by taking out his phone, looking at anything else that interests him. She peered back to the front seat finding the discarded phone in the cup holder, turned off. She placed a hand over her mouth hiding her ever widening grin. Nick had his eyes on the screen, stuffing his face with potato chips trying to look interested in the plot.

"I bet the butler did it-" he said, his voice muffled by his crunching. He swallowed, licking his lips clean from salt.

He slowly felt himself being pulled by his tie. He blinked turning away from the movie only to hit his nose against Judy's. He swallowed suddenly from her piercing amethyst eyes. Judy had his tie in between both her paws, her eyes half-open in a flirtatious gaze. Nick's ears went back, his eyes moving back to the screen and to her.

He nervously chuckled. "Uh...y-yeah Whiskers? Something you..um need?"

He felt her paws climb his tie making him turn still. She shook her head, her small nose hitting his own.

"No..." She whispered, her tender voice made him shiver internally. Her hypnotic gaze trapping him in her grip. Her small fingers found themselves on his neck, gently stroking at his soft and itchy coat. He let out a soft whine feeling her fingers scratch against his neck. His tail wagging happily.

He let out a soft hum. "Hmm-then what?"

She leaned in, pressing her lips against his. His questioned answered. She pulled away, snickering at the sight of the dopey look he had on his face. He shook his head and gave her a sly grin. Judy put out her paw.

"Thank you, Nick-you have no idea how happy you made me."

"I'm just that great, Whiskers." He stated proudly with his chest out. "But let's have some real fun..."

He grabbed at her shoulder pulling her away from her corner. Judy resisted, knowing what he was planning.

"Ew Nick no! I'm not laying down on your disgusting blanket!" She yelled out trying to pull away. He let out a loud laugh.

"Is that it? Okay fine!" He pulled her forward as he fell back. She landed over his chest with his arms locked around her waist, refusing to let her go. She put out her paws trying to lift herself up while she laughed.

"Nick!-let me go you jerk!" her face fell back down over his chest, she felt him laughed along with her.

"Aww come on Judy, I can't hug my favorite bunny?"

"Eww Nick, my paw just touched a stain!"

"Well that paw should have been on me." He said slyly making her snort out in laughter. She slapped his chest playfully.

"I'm serious! Let me go, I thought we were watching a movi-!" She was silenced by his lips colliding with hers in a passionate embrace. Her cheeks immediately heated up from his heated kiss. She let out a soft whimper feeling his paw run up and down her spine. She clutched at his shirt with each stroke down her back. She pulled away only for Nick to begin peppering her cheek. Her ears folded inward from his ticklish touch.

She let out a small giggle. "N-Nick! That's enough!" She shoved his face away finally having some space. He grinned underneath her paw.

"Do you want me to get some popcorn?" He asked after he removed her paw away from his lips.

Judy tilted her head in thought. "Can you get me some carrot sticks and churros too?"

"Sure-" he sat up. "Can I borrow some money?"


	8. Strong

"Strong "

 

She felt like giving up. No, she already gave up. She hugged her knees looking out the window from the top floor of an abandoned apart-itat. She stared at the small police badge in her paws. Her thumb glided across its bumpy frame. She didn't deserve this badge. She felt like a failure, a loser, just a bunny at the bottom of the food chain. She had lost everything. How did she ever think she could find that missing mammal?

Her ears perked from hearing soft footsteps behind her. Her paws grasped against her badge, hiding it.

"Go away." She said with a low voice. The footsteps stopped.

Nick's ears and eyes were down in concern. Judy had her back towards him, hugging her knees with her face buried in her legs. He sighed loosening his tie and putting on a smile he walked up to her again.

"Come on Whiskers!" He exclaimed loudly. "Get that detective mind going! Let's go and look for clues, interrogate some animals! Play with that taser!" He grabbed her shoulder.

"Let go of me!" She wrenched her shoulder away making him flinch, retracting his paw back. She whirled at him, her eyes glossing over as she spoke. "Just leave me alone! It's over! I'm not a detective anymore!"

She threw her badge at him, hitting him in the chest before falling to the floorboards. His eyes widened from seeing her precious badge, that she regarded with honors, now on the filthy floor like garbage. Judy turned away from him burying her face back on her knees. He gingerly reached down to the little badge, picking it up carefully.

He rubbed against the gold metal, dusting it off before taking a seat beside her.

"You know..." He started slowly. "I thought you were doing a real good job."

"What part of "go away" do you not understand?!" She cried, lifting her head back up. This time with hot tears running down her cheeks. His breath caught.

"Just leave. Me. Alone!"

She shoved him back harshly but instead of him leaving, he continued to stay where he was. His eyes soften and put his paws out to her. She cringed and shoved him again and again. and again. He ignored her attacks as he continued to lean in with his arms out. Judy let out a sudden sob, her hits lessening until her paws laid lazily on his chest. He gently wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close making her weep onto his shirt.

"It's okay, Whiskers...it's okay, everything is going to be fine."

"No it's not-" she began with her voice crack. "I'm a failure, what was I thinking when I joined?!" He bit his lip refusing to say anything. He patted the top of her head, knowing that is all he can do.

"I mean, a little bunny like me?...they were right for making me a meter maid. I really

can't do anything-I was never meant to be an officer." She sobbed ever harder. Nick let out a sigh, unsure of what to do. With his eyes towards the city, his mouth began to move.

"I met animals who told me I was nothing too." Judy immediately went quiet. "Animals told me all sorts of stuff, "you're vermin"..."your a scavenger"..."your nothing but a rat"..."stupid", "naive", "nothing"...and it hurt because it was true, in some ways."

She pulled away looking at him straight on. "No! You're nothing like that!" She argued with a hint of anger. He gave her a glance, letting out a sniff.

"Judy-what I'm I?"

She shook her head. "But that's not "who" you are! That is just stupid stereotypes!"

He smiled and touched his nose. "Exactly." He grabbed her shoulders, their eyes locking.

"Look at you, Judy...look at what you already accomplished, you're not a weak, cute, little bunny. Do you really want to give up? Don't you want to prove to these ignorant animals what you are?"

She blinked the last remaining tears cascading down. "Yes-" her eyes narrowed. "Yes! I won't give up! Not when I am close!"

"That's my bunny!" He grinned. They both stood up simultaneously, the tears and melancholy gone. She put out her paw towards him.

"And I want you there by my side, partner." She said. Nick gave her a sleepy gaze and grabbed her paw.

"Always...partner."


	9. Oversize Shirt

"Oversize shirt"

 

"Nick?" Judy called after opening the door to his apartment. She gave the room one look around before entering. "Are you here? We have a case!"

The apartment was quiet and with her hearing she deduce that Nick wasn't home. She shook her head in frustration and picked up her smartphone. She scrolled through her messages reading over the last one she sent him.

"Coming over, be ready."

Which he responded. "Sure thing, I'm bringing over some Chinese."

She placed the phone down on his messy coffee table. He was probably still getting them dinner. Her nose cringed at his dark green couch finding all sorts of crumbs, candy wrappers and even one of his signatures yellow shirts laid on the arm rest. With a scowl, she began cleaning off the couch, wanting to sit on something clean. She stuffed all the discarded wrappers in a small trash bag and threw off any crumbs. With a knot she placed the bag to the side of the couch. Hey eyes moved to the last item left, which was the shirt. She noticed that his shirt was actually clean, like he barely took it out of the dryer. She could never understand why he chose to wear yellow shirts since he

could get any other color. Her head moved to the front door and back to the shirt. She slipped her arm into one of the sleeves.

Nick let out a yawn finally returning back home to the apartment. House keys on one paw with a bag full of Chinese take out in the other. He scratched the back of his head knowing that Judy must be there already and he was preparing to receive one of her "come in time" lectures. He reached into his pocket taking out his phone, the bright screen lighting up the time. He rolled his eyes already dreading to see a foot tapping Judy Hopps waiting for him. Balancing the key in between his fingers he slips it into the lock, opening the door. What he saw inside almost made him drop the bag.

Judy was admiring herself in the mirror attached to his wall in the living room, running her paws down the long piece of fabric to the top of her knee. It appeared to be a dress if it wasn't for the buttons down the middle and for the fact that it was his shirt. It was also two sizes too large for her and a few inches of sleeves hanged passed her paws. It look extremely awkward, loose and ugly. It looked perfect on her. He shut the door, the noise making her whirl. Instantly her paws went to her chest with apparent fear and embarrassment from Nick staring at her with his ears fully erect and his tail wagging slightly.

She opened her mouth. "T-this isn't what it looks like!"

Nick's eyes went up and down on her figure making him put up his hand. Judy blinked dumbly at the sight of his phone. The familiar shutter of the camera made her gasp loudly while he held a large toothy grin from the new picture.

"Nick!" She shrieked, her face now looking like a cherry red tomato. "Delete that now!" She yelled running up to him. Holding a smug look he put the phone up over his head, out of reach. She hopped desperately trying to swipe the phone.

"Not until I post this on my feed in Fur-book." He replied, his thumb gliding across the screen.

"Don't you dare!" She jumped again. "don't post that! I will never forgive you!"

He let out a mocked groan, holding a pout. "Aww-too bad, it's posted."

"No!" She gasped, horrified that all the animals in the precinct will see that picture and what they might assume. "I hate you!" She said, followed by a punch in the gut. He let out a sharp gasp clutching his stomach, while Judy turned away from him in spite.

"Delete that now!" She demanded stomping her foot.

"Fine, okay I will-" he conceded painfully. She turned back to him with hopeful eyes. "If!-" they were gone. He rotated his index finger, making a small circle in the air. "You do a little twirl for me..."

She stared at him stoned-face. "You're joking."

He did the motion again with his finger, holding a wolfish smirk. Her hands clenched into fists, holding them down at her sides. Resisting the urge to punch him in his muzzle, she forced herself to move. With a blush growing she does a quick turn.

"There." She muttered hugging herself. Her ears catching fire.

"Okay... Now do that again, I forgot to catch it on video."

"You're despicable!" She buried her face in her palms. "I should have never put this on!"

Nick put his paws up in defeat. "All right, I was just kidding, I didn't put anything of Fur-Book."

He ducked, avoiding the rolled up shirt that was thrown at him. He let out a snicker from her holding a furious scowl. She stomped past him, yanking the Chinese food out of his grip before taking a seat on the small kitchen table.

He smirked. "Next time, you can try on my tie too." He didn't see the wonton soup coming.


	10. Selfie

"Selfie"

 

She found him enthrall in his phone. His thumbs flying across the bright little screen, putting it back into his pocket back and forth once he was done, only to take it out as soon as he hears it beep.

He was obsessed with that phone and it made Judy wondered who or what Nick was typing about. Whenever she brought it up, he usually just laugh and tell her it was no one. She noticed that he never left his phone for too long either, it was always by his side...except for one night.

Nick had finally forgot his phone at her apartment. It laid on her coffee table, almost prompting her to pick it up and take a look inside. She bit her lower lip. Nick just left a few minutes ago and it won't be long until he realizes that his precious phone is gone. She saw her paw already reaching for his phone. Maybe she would give it a quick peek.

Luckily for her, he did not had a set password. One the screen lit up she saw many apps, Fur-book, furry crush, Tweeter, but there was one that caught her attention. It was an app of a blog site called Tumblfur. Her brow arch and immediately clicked.

She was automatically directed to his page. He actually had an account! And the first thing she saw was the choice of username.

Nickyiswilde.

She laughed slightly by the name and the sight of his profile, which was him making a duck face. She scrolled down wondering what type of things he might like or write about.

Selfies...there was hundreds of pictures of him and only him! She did not know why she was so surprised but the pictures that she was seeing was today!

And there was at least fifty. She continued to scroll down finding some magic tricks posts, food pictures and Hawaiian shirts. His blog was strange at best. She stopped catching a glimpse of something grey. She slowly scrolled up and her breath caught. She saw herself. She was sitting by a window at work, coffee cup in hand while her eyes was facing outside. She never knew he took a picture of her. She looked down reading the description.

'Judy hard at work. #mygurl'


	11. Nightmare

"Nightmare."

 

She was gone.

Coming to her side, Nick shouted Judy's name hoping that the sound of his voice would wake her. She was on her side, her protective suit was cut and ripped open. Her arms laid awkwardly over the other, her elephant tranquilizer inches away from her fingers. A shaky gasp escaped his mouth, his stomach lurching from the pool of dry blood underneath her.

"J-Judy?" His voice was empty. She laid like a broken toy, it seemed unreal. He put out his paw, gently lifting up her head. Her ears laid heavily over her eyes almost like a veil. He carefully removed her ears pulling them away from her face.

"Jud-!"

Two gaping holes stared back at him, devoid of her eyes.

He screamed and found himself in his own bed. He nails were buried in the mattress with blankets laid tangled around his legs. He clutched his chest in pain, his heart beating like a drum while he breathes heavily. He ran his paw over his head, wet from cold sweat. He rubbed his eyes, trying to rid of his mind of the horrifying image. He threw the covers aside noticing that it was still dark and grabbed his shirt.

Frantic knocking woke Judy immediately. Wearing a pair of sweats and a tank top, she swiftly made her way to the front door. She unexpectedly hit the end of her coffee table, making her shout in pain clutching her foot. She muttered angrily to herself from her lack

of night vision. Blind, she reached out to the wall beside her door and switch on the kitchen light before slowly opening the door. Careful of what type of city she lived in and her occupation, she left the chain locked against her door, making her peer outside safely.

"Judy?"

Hearing Nick's voice, she unlatched the lock opening the door fully. His fur was out of place and his shirt looked like it was thrown on in a hurry.

"N-Nick? What happened, are you okay?" She asked putting her paw out to him. She grabbed his arm and almost pulled away from how cold he was. She brought him inside, closing the door behind them. She sat him down on the couch.

He rubbed his face almost unsure of what he was doing in her home. "Sorry Whiskers..." He muttered. "I guess I got...worried."

"Worried?" She grabbed his hand. "What are you worried about?"

He squeezed her hand, the images of her lifeless body flashed in his mind. "Nothing. It was nothing."

Her eyes narrowed from his jaw tightening. "Nick, I don't believe you."

He gave her a glance, debating or not if he should tell her. "Nick-please...I'm worried about you, what's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing." He responded and held out a strained grin. "I just got lonely, wanted to see you."

"Nick...don't lie to me." His grin disappeared letting out a soft exhale. He should have known better for trying to trick her. "You wouldn't be here in the middle of the night because you "missed" me."

He ran his paw down his neck, giving in. "I had a dream."

She leaned in, her eyes softening and full of her concern when his eyes began to turn glossy. Nick is not the type of Fox that cries when something turns rough even now, he held it back.

"You were gone, Judy." He stated looking at her. "Gone. Dead. And you being an officer and tracking down dangerous animals, makes me worried that one day-!" He took a sharp breath, turning away. "I won't see you again."

She cupped his face making him turn towards her. "Oh Nick, please don't worry about me..."

He scoffed bitterly. "Don't worry? I have plenty of worry! Look at us!" He pointed hard at himself. "We're small! Compared to a elephant, lion, wolf, and dog-we are easy pickings!"

"Nick-"

"And you are smaller than me!"

"You think I don't know how small I am?" She replied calmly. His palm hit his forehead in disbelief.

"Judy, you are not listening!"

She stood up abruptly. "No! You're not listening Wilde! You think I don't know how small I am? I work in a place where every animal I see is larger and stronger than me! You think I can't handle that?!"

He meet her height and volume. "This is not about what you can handle!"

"Let me finish speaking!" She demanded shouting right at his face. He stepped back, his muzzle wrinkled in annoyance. She took a breath, calming herself. "I already knew what I was getting myself into when I joined the force...you think I don't think about what might happen when I answer a call?I'm scared too, Nick..."

Nick pursed his lips together. "I don't think I'm ready to see you die..."

She placed a paw on his cheek, her thumb wiping away a tear. "Nick, I always think about you whenever you come with me on a call, you're not the only one who is not ready to see the other die..."

"You come with me and knowing you, you jump off a bridge without thinking there's water below, you don't carry a weapon and you are vulnerable."

His paw gently laid on her own that was set on cheek.

"You have to understand that yes...there is a possibility that I might die on duty and yes there is a possibility that "you" might die."

"So, what can we do?" He asked softly.

"Oh Nick, the best we can do is to be careful but continuing doing what is right for the public." She smiled seeing him roll his eyes. "this isn't about you or me but about another animal that might need our help."

He sighed heavily, nodding. "Yeah, I get it..."

He felt her lips press against his cheek.

"Don't be afraid to tell me what's bothering you...I'm always here if you need me."

He had doubts, that one day she would be gone and he will be left alone but deep inside, he felt his heart lighten and that her words were true.

"Stay for the night-" she said making Nick give her a look of surprise. "You can take the couch and in the morning, let's go out for some breakfast..."

"What about work?"

"We don't go in until 11:00...plenty of time." She smiled.

"Well if you insist." He said matching her expression. She took a step towards him, her arms wrapping around his waist. He placed his chin over her head taking in her warm embrace. His fears melting away.


	12. Foot Rub

"Foot rub"

 

Judy was exhausted.

She fell against her sofa in a soft plop. Her arm hanging lazily off the cushions. Her body sore and uncomfortable, pain ravaging from her back to down to the soles of her feet. For an entire week she had been on foot chases, being one of the fastest on the force, she was great to think on her feet. Yet, she shifted uncomfortably against the soft fabric of the couch in unbearable pain from her feet. Receiving a few days of rest, she was determined to take the time to heal and take some well-needed sleep. Curling up, she rested her head against her pillow, her eyes becoming heavy.

Her eyes snapped open from a rapping at her door. She lifts her head hearing a set of clicks from the door unlocking. One look of a familiar green shirt made her head fall back in disbelief.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" She asked, a soft groan escaping her throat unwilling causing Nick to give her a dropped look.

"Wow and here I thought it might be nice to congratulate you for a job well done..." He shut the door, his arms full with special treats, just for her. "Do you have any idea how long it took to buy these from your extended-extended family?"

She opened an eye at him, seeing him drop small box of carrot-shaped cookies on her coffee table. He made himself at home by taking a seat beside her feet. In his paw, he held a small paper bag filled with his own treats-greasy potato chips.

He munched loudly making her cringe as he spoke. "They couldn't believe a fox was buying their food! I swear your race has it out for me and I've been nothing but polite!"

Her brow lowered, pinching the furrowed brow with her fingers. "That's because you told my baker that his food looked like it was made in the ground!"

He snorted. "That was a compliment, everything he has is carrot shaped." He took another mouthful of chips causing crumbs to fall right on her feet.

She jerked her feet away, which proved to be a mistake. She let out a soft grunt of pain from the movement causing Nick to shift his arms up, thinking that it was him...which it was.

"You okay, Whiskers?" He said after putting the bag down. She curled into a small fetal

position, keeping still.

"No, actually!" She replied roughly, she took a breath, calming herself. "Nick...it's very sweet that you got me my favorite snacks but-I've had a really long week and I could use some quiet, if you don't mind."

She casted her eyes back at him and found him clicking away at his phone. His eyes darted back towards her, finding her glaring at him. He stopped and let out a nervous laugh, placing the phone on the table.

"S-sorry...but I was listening!" He retorted, she rolled her eyes and slumped her head back on her pillow.

"My feet are killing me." She stated through her teeth. She hoped that Nick would get the message and leave her alone. She stared at the ceiling, hearing nothing but silence. She didn't want to come out as crossed. Deep down, she was happy that Nick took the time to buy her the treats. The short moment of silence was shattered by Nick grabbing her ankles, pulling her legs towards him. Her head fell off the pillow and a surge of deep pain ran through her body.

"Ow! Nick!" She lifted her neck and saw her feet on his lap. His paws wrapped around her left foot, his thumbs against the middle of her sole. He pressed against it, rotating his thumbs. She winced, her paws gripping the couch.

"That hurts!" She exclaimed, trying to pull her leg away. He kept his grip on tight.

"Just trust me okay?" He said and pressed his fingers against her sole again. He rotated her ankle while using his fingers to massage her foot. She cringed and writhed.

He let out a laugh. "Relax...or else you'll feel worse."

She grabbed her pillow and put it in a death grip. The poor stuffed fabric let out a pitiful squeal from the air escaping. After a while, the pain lessened making her finally lean back, her eyes closed in complete bliss. She would have never thought Nick had a way with his paws. The way his fingers seemed to dance up her foot and ankle. It was actually relaxing.

Nick smirked at Judy, who had her head resting back on the pillow. She breathed out, slipping into the snares of beauty sleep. Carefully and quietly, he placed her feet off of his lap and onto his place on the couch. He backed away, tip-toeing around the coffee table he took a seat on the ground. With one last look at the sleeping Judy he placed his arms behind his head falling back to the floor. Sleeping right beside her.


	13. Board Game Night

"Board game night."

 

Nick placed his piece on the last square. He smugly rocked back in his chair, addressing the loser.

"I won!" He exclaimed. "Again!"

Judy knocked her own piece away. "I hate this game!" She crossed her arms. "You always win."

Nick rubbed his knuckles against his shirt. "I know, that's why this is my favorite game."

Judy rolled her eyes and picked up her piece from the game of Furlopoly. The rules were confusing (I'd go with "the rules were confusing" or "the rules confused her"), she kept losing her money to Nick and she always got stuck with the piece that looked like a shoe. She pushed the game away in annoyance.

"I'm picking the next game." She said, going to their stack of board games that was set beside them. Nick sat cross-legged on the floor watching her pick."They spent their weekends watching movies or playing board games together. After a long week of catching criminals in Zootopia, they both would need a bit of relaxation.

Recently though, Judy had been in an extremely competitive mood. All of his winning had started to wear her down. She intently stared at the options in front of her, trying to figure out how high of a chance she had of winning. Nick already knew that the odds of her winning any of the games were slim, due to the fact. He had won in every game from their large selection, numerous times.

"I have an idea." He started. "Let's play a new game."

She gave him a frown. "I'm not playing cards with you again, Nick."

"No, not that, a brand new game."

"Well...okay, what's the game?"

"Predator and prey." She rolled her eyes, having already decided that she didn't want to play. "No, this is a good game, I swear, it's like hide and seek."

"Fine, tell me the rules." She said, giving in.

He smirked. "It's easy, I'll be the prey and you will be the predator." Her ears perked with interest. "But you'll be blindfolded."

Her ears went down. "But how will I win?"

"This is where the hide and seek part comes in; you have to find me by hearing and smelling plus it's on a three-minute time limit."

"O-Kay.." She said slowly, unsure of how it would turn out but willing to try.

"I'm also allowed to move around the room." He continued. "And if you catch me, you win whatever you want."

"So we're betting?"

"Sure, why not?" He smiled. "Anything the winner wants."

"Deal! Let's start." she said excitedly. This might be the one game that she could win at. Nick took off his tie and wrapped it over her eyes. Completely blinded, Nick grabbed her paws and brought her up to her feet.

"Alright," Nick began, taking a step back. "I'm setting the timer on my phone." Judy noticed that his voice was starting to sound far-away, trying to find a place to hide. "Okay, get ready, I'm starting the timer...now!"

Judy lifted her ears up, listening for any distinct sounds. She moved her ears around the room like radars dishes. If she could count on anything, it was her ears. She heard something shift to the right, making her take a step. Her toe slammed against the coffee table, making her shout out in pain. A muffled snicker echoed through the room.

"Ow." she rubbed her injured foot. "That's not funny, Nick..." She muttered. Ignoring the pain she took a step to the side, avoiding her coffee table. She moved her feet carefully across the rug, wary of the many pieces of furniture scattered around the room. If she wants to find Nick in time, she would have to move faster. She put out her paws, hoping to encounter Nick as she felt the air. Her paws hit the TV screen, and as she slid them down she felt the DVD case and then her furry house plant. She stopped, patting her plant. When did it become furry? With realization, she grabbed it.

"Gotcha!" She removed the blindfold and found Nick holding a sleepy gaze. She had her paws on his face. She blushed lightly.

He lifted his phone. "And just in time, Whiskers."

"Yes!" She cheered, fist pumping the air.

"Now, what is it the winner wants?" He asked, and she tapped her chin in thought. 'What is it that I really wants?' She asked could take his money, or make him dance for her amusement, or maybe even make him clean up his car. She snapped her fingers, an answer finally coming to mind.

"Let's play another game.." She smiled, and his brow cocked in confusion.

"Another game? That's all you want?"

"No, we are going to play more games but I'm going to win and you can't."

His arms dropped. "So no matter what I do, I will always lose?"

She nodded, holding a large smile. He frowned and let out a groan.

"Okay fine! Whatever the winner wants..."


	14. Fireworks

"Fireworks"

 

Judy pulled the sleeves of her Komodo back, trying to adjust the heavy fabric. Yet, folding them back proved to be in vain as the sleeves fall back over her paws. She sighed, her eyes moving through the crowd, waiting to see a glimpse of Nick.

It was Fireworks Day in downtown Tokyo and Nick thought it would be fun for the both of them to watch the fireworks together. Fireworks Day is a very old tradition and tradition ask for participates to dress for the occasion. The Komodo was heavy and tight, making it difficult to move, while it was a hassle, it was minor compared of how she looked. Her Kimono was white with images of cherry blossoms scattered around. Making her a walking picture of wind blowing through the cherry blossom trees. It made her feel beautiful.

"Waited long, Whiskers?"

She looked up to see Nick holding two bento boxes. He was wearing a dark green Komodo, the bottom designed with images of bamboo.

"What are those?" Judy asked taking a box. She opened it to find an array of color, decorated to look appetizing. Walls separated the different meals. It had sticky rice, sliced orange, a salad, fried bread and Sushi( minus the fish).

"Thought you might be hungry after hours of walking around."

"This looks great, Nick!" She exclaimed, covering the top back on her bento box. "We can eat these while we're watching the fireworks."

"That's the plan, long ears." He winked. "And I found us the perfect spot."

Judy followed him through the crowd wondering what sort of spot he had found for them. Walking alongside him, she noticed how different he looked wearing a new outfit. She was used to his Hawaiian shirt and tacky tie that she would have never thought of him wearing anything else. The Komodo made him look masculine, his shoulders more broad and his fur looked groomed. She placed a paw on her cheek, feeling them heat up. He looked handsome. She always thought he looked handsome before but never like tonight.

He soon lead her outside of the crowded town to the gardens. Judy smiled seeing all the couples sitting on blankets or laying down on the grass. She and Nick walked passed them, his steps never slowed even after seeing perfect spots for the two of them. She raised a brow when he walked up a grassy hill, away from the other couples. The hill was steep and slippery making Judy struggle to keep her feet steady. She looked up seeing Nick with his paw out towards her.

"Come on Whiskers, we're almost there." He smiled gently. She felt her heart began to race when she took his paw. He pulled her up when he took a step, never letting her go for a moment even when they made it to the top.

Judy eyes widen when she saw a checkered blanket set up. Nick brought her over, the two of them taking a seat together. In the distance, Judy could see small orbs of light rising up into the sky. Her breath caught as the paper lanterns rose high into the dark sky.

"Wow." She whispered in awe.

"Just wait till the fireworks start." Nick replied, squeezing her paw slightly. She let out a blush, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You picked the most perfect spot..." She said. He blushed lightly, his eyes falling on her.

"I thought you might like it."

A loud whistle made them look to the sky to see the first firework shoot open in a fiery explosion of red, followed by another of blue and the next white. The fireworks collided together making it look like a bouquet of flowers. Throughout the loud explosions of color, they both never let go of the other's paw.


	15. Out Sick

"Out Sick"

Judy rushed to Nick's apartment as soon as she saw his message on her phone.   
He was sick, and with him being a fox, a simple cold could turn disastrous if not treated right away. She was carrying three plastic bags filled with remedies and food for Nick to try. It was a good thing that she didn't have to come in to work that day. She climbed the metal staircase of his apartment complex. He lived in the most shady part of town, and Judy hated it. There was trash tossed about, vagabonds living in unsanitary conditions and shifty mammals peering out of broken blinds in their homes. Judy quickly located his apartment, and upon entering the cramped studio apartment cringed at the mess that greeted her. Locking the door behind, she saw unwashed clothes carelessly thrown on the wooden floor.   
The smell from the dirty clothes was horrendous to the point that she had to cover her nose to prevent herself from her way to his kitchen, she saw dirty grimy pots on his stove covered in grease, and stacks of unwashed dishes left on the counter next to the sink. The garbage was filled to the brim with fast food containers and packaging from microwavable meals. Judy couldn't believe that he lived this way. She opened the door to his bedroom, and was immediately met with the sound of coughing.

She found Nick on his bed, buried under a pile of thick blankets. His eyes were closed, making her believe he was asleep. His face was flushed all the way up to his ears, and his breath came out as a wheeze. He let out a set of harsh coughs, causing Judy to quickly come up to him.

"Oh Nick, your cold is worse now..." She said gently. Setting the bags aside, she placed her paw on his head. She pulled away as if she had touched a hot stove. She dug into her bag and took out a washcloth, walked into the messy bathroom next to his room, and ran cold water over the cloth.

The moment the cool washcloth was placed on his head he let out a soft sigh.

He was sweating profusely, covering his pillow with sticky sweat as a result of the amount of blankets on top of him and his fever. With a toss, Judy removed the thick sheets. She grabbed a clean thin sheet from his closet and placed it down near his feet. She shook her head, finding him still dressed in his pants, Hawaiian shirt and tie. The smell of B.O stung her nostrils, making her retch. She opened his dresser beside his bed and found a clean blue pajama shirt.

"This will do." she smiled, and gave him a glance. All she had to do was unbutton his shirt and give him the new- she suddenly wrung the shirt in her paws. A small blush grew as she thought about it. Undressing Nick? That seems a little... shook her head. No, it's not that weird, I'm just taking off his shirt. It smells! I can't just let him continue wearing it.

With a deep breath and a clear head, she sat down at edge beside him, her fingers going to work. The buttons were easy to undo, though propping him up long enough to get his arms out of the shirt took some effort. Laying him back down on the bed and tossing his shirt to the floor, Judy realized that his torso was fully exposed, and her cheeks heated up at the fact. She placed her paws over her eyes instinctively.

Ugh come on Judy... She mentally told herself. You can do it, it's not like you haven't seen him shirtless before.

With a breath, she lowered her paws. She grabbed his pajama shirt and slowly put in his arms. It was like dressing a large doll, seeing as his arms laid limp for her to put in his sleeves. She tossed the thin sheet over him, covering all of him except his head and neck. She removed the wet washcloth and placed a paw on his forehead, feeling that his temperature had gone down a little bit.

Nick's eyes opened halfway, and he peered up at Judy. She sweetly smiled down at him.

"Hey Nick, how are you feeling?" She whispered, running her fingers down his cheek. He stared at her as if he had never met her before. She raised her brow. "Nick...you okay? Are you hungry? I can make you some soup if you want."

He blinked slowly at her and smacked his dry lips.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked, leaning down closer to him. "Does your throat hurt? I have some medicine."

He closed his eyes, letting out a soft wheeze as he shook his head at her.

"No?...what do you want? I'm here to help, you know."

He opened his mouth slightly. "S-soup..."

"Got it." She placed the washcloth back on his forehead and left his side,grabbing one of the plastic bags and setting it on the kitchen counter. She had to vigorously scour a few pots to boil the broth and cook the noodles. In between the prep time she began to clean his disgusting studio. Like her fellow rabbits, Judy had a knack for cleanliness, and seemed to have an instinctive compulsion to fix anything that was out of order.

Sometime later, she admired her masterpiece, wiping sweat from her brow. The floor was shined, free from garbage and clothes. His shirts were washed, folded, and neatly put away, and the dirty dishes had been washed and put away in the cabinets. She even had had time to wipe and dust his furniture, making sure everything had a "shine" once he woke up.

She poured the vegetable soup into a small bowl, followed by the thin noodles. She carried the hot bowl underneath a cool plate to Nick.

Dry coughs came out of his mouth, causing him to weakly lift his neck in the hope of catching his breath. His head fell back on the pillow with a plop.

"Nick, I made you some vegetable soup." She said gently, and he gave her the biggest scowl he could muster in his condition, which more resembled a small frown", as he dislikes vegetables. She knew he hated eating vegetables, but when it came to a cold, helping him get the proper nutrients to aid his recovery was of the utmost importance. "At least try it...I promise you'll like it."

She stirred the soup with a silver spoon, making it cool enough for him to drink. She inched the spoon over to his mouth, making him sip the liquid. He swallowed and immediately began coughing. He made a retching noise, making her fear that he might discard his stomach contents all over the floor. She let out a sigh of relief once his head fell back on the pillow. She had to make him eat and drink plenty of fluids. She had always known that he had a weak immune system, but this was the first that a cold had left him weak and vulnerable. She gave him another spoonful and he took it willingly. He drank about half of the soup until he couldn't lift his head anymore.

Judy set the soup aside and removed the washcloth.

"Get some rest, Nick...I'll check on you later." She pulled away from him, only to feel a weak hold around her wrist. She stopped and whirled back to Nick, wondering what else he might need. He glanced at her weakly and opened his mouth.

"...I love you."

Judy eyes widened and her jaw suddenly went loose, resulting in a slight gape. On very rare occasions, depending on the mood of the situation, Nick uttered those three words to her. This was the third time that he had ever said it. She closed her mouth and placed his paw back on the bed. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, failing to notice her small fingers stroking at his whiskers.

"I love you too..." she replied with a small smile.


	16. Storage Mishaps

"Storage mishaps"

 

Judy and Nick were inside a storage shed outside of the police district. Nick reached for the top shelf, trying to grab a small box full of batteries. He clawed the air, unable to reach. Standing on tiptoe, tongue lolling between his teeth, he was finally able to reach the box and bring it down.

"Oh thank you, Nick." Judy smiled, taking out four small double AA batteries."I wouldn't have been able to grab it by myself."

She slipped the batteries into her taser and snapped it on. She clicked it on and heard the wonderful sound of electricity dancing.

"No problem, whiskers." Nick said, sleepily gazing at Judy. He leaned against the wall with his elbow. "How about a reward for my good efforts?" He closed his eyes, pursing his lips together. Judy giggled.

"Maybe later...at my apartment?" She said slyly.

His eyes snapped open. "Ooo, maybe over a movie too?"

She turned away from him. "That was the plan...we should hurry back to the station. It's almost time to leave anyway." She reached for the closed door handle, only for Nick to grab it first.

"Allow me." He said, making her smile.

"Such a gentleman."

Nick moved the knob and pulled. The door strained and the knob squeaked. Nick blinked and turned the knob again and pulled. The door winced as it hit the frame.

"Maybe it's toward the left?" He wondered aloud, but his efforts only yielded the same result.

"Okay Nick, that's enough. We really need to get back to the station; we might miss a call." Judy stated, becoming worried.

"Just give me a second." He pulled at the knob and let out a groan. "It just takes a gentle hand!"

"Come on Nick, open the door!" Judy demanded. The knob shook violently against Nick's palm.

"It's-!" He pulled the knob, placing one foot against the door and trying to force it open. "It's stuck!" His hand slipped and he wearily stumbled back toward Judy, falling to the floor.

She rolled her eyes, walking past him. "I don't have time for your pranks, I have to get back to the station."

She turned the knob and pulled. "What the...?" She jiggled the knob, pulled it, and then kicked the door in frustration. "It's stuck!"

"Once again your skills of perception as an officer astound me." He sarcastically quipped, brushing himself off as he got off the floor.

She whirled at him. "This isn't good, Nick!"

He put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I didn't lock the door!"

Their ears suddenly went erect once they heard the loud rings of a bell. Judy ears fell.

"That's the check-out bell..." She whispered. She desperately began banging on the door. "Help! Some animal! Please help! We're stuck! Help!"

Nick placed a paw on her shoulder and pulled her away. "Judy! No one can hear us! We're outside of the precinct in a concrete storage shed, and it's sound proof!"

She slapped his paw aside in spite. "Nick! It's Friday!"

"So?"

"No one will be here until Monday!"

His ears drooped in realization. Nick ran to the door, banging his fists rapidly. "Help! Some animal help! Help us! HELP!"

"Wait, Nick, your phone!" Judy exclaimed, pointing to his pants pocket. "You can call for help!"

"You're right, get ready to get out of here!" He grinned, shoving his paw into his pocket. He suddenly went still. Judy raised a brow at him.

"What?"

He let out a soft laugh. "Um...now don't get mad but-"

"You don't have it!?" She shrieked. He cringed and quickly tried to explain himself.

"I-it w-was on low battery and I left it charging by your desk before-!"

She slapped her paws over her face, hiding her eyes. The sound silenced him. "We're stuck." She dragged her paws down her face. "We're stuck here until Monday."

Nick's eyes widened, and he turned back to the door. With a breath, he began throwing himself against the door. Judy stood back and sighed, watching him back up before throwing his shoulder toward the solid oak door. "I can't stay here!" He shouted. Clutching his arm, he threw himself against the door again. "Not without my phone!"

Judy hit herself in the forehead, a redness starting to form in that area. She groaned and slid to the cold floor. Her head was starting to pulse from seeing Nick fling himself against the door again. It was obvious that Nick was not strong enough. Even if she did help, wouldn't be enough to pry the door open. Nick stepped back, clutching his sore shoulder. Judy rubbed her temple.

"It's obvious your 'brute-strength' won't help." She began, ignoring Nick's annoyed glare. "I'm sure someone will notice we're missing."

"A short bunny and fox that normally gets ignored? Yeah, I'm sure every animal is frantically searching..." He snorted before sitting down across from her.

Judy slowly let out a breath. "No, no, we must stay optimistic, I'm sure the chief will notice that we haven't checked out and..." She put a strained smile on her face. "He'll find us, it won't be long now..."

Nick loosened his tie, scoffing. "Please, that donut-muncher? If we were fried food, he would sniff us out."

"Hey! Show some respect!" She scolded. "It was thanks to him that you got to join the force."

"And look how much of an importance we are." He said, extending his arms out to the side. He kicked a discarded coffee cup aside. "I bet they didn't even notice that we left."

"Someone will come for us." She crossed her arms and leaned her head back on the wall. "We just need to wait, and I would appreciate it if you stopped talking like that."

Nick let out a soft growl. "Fine, I didn't want to waste a conversation with a bunny who got us trapped here in the first place."

"Me?!" She yelled. She pointed an accusing finger at him. "We wouldn't be stuck here if you weren't playing with my taser!"

"You said it was fine!"

She snarled. "I thought you were going to train yourself on how to use it! Not get free drinks from the vending machine by zapping the mechanisms!"

"I gave it back!"

"With dead batteries! We wouldn't have needed to come here to get new ones if it wasn't for you and! And!" Her cheeks turned red with anger. "Your stupidity!"

Nick's muzzle contracted as he bared his teeth. "The only stupid thing I did was follow you, and only because you needed someone "tall enough" to reach the batteries!" He pointed to the box of batteries left discarded on the floor.

"Let's not forget that it was you that left your phone!" Judy yelled, going to her feet, Nick doing the same.

"I remember that a certain prissy little bunny was using it to locate some felons! If you had used it after we got back from this place it wouldn't be charging right now!"

"Prissy?! Ugh!" She pulled at her ears. Her face was becoming redder than a cherry tomato. "Coming from the fox who has an inseparable relationship with his phone, I find it surprising that a phone-addict like you would forget about it!"

Nick's fur went on end, his tail puffing up in anger. "At least I wasn't the one who closed the door!"

"That's enough!" Judy turned away from him, crossing her arms and effectively ending the conversation. Nick snorted at her and laid down, facing the wall and away from her.

"Fine." He said bitterly. Judy bit her cheek and laid down. They were in for a long night. She scanned around the small shed and found that the precinct kept emergency supplies, including food and water. at least they don't have to worry about starving. On the shelves there were electrical supplies but what they did have was blankets, a lantern, and a radio. Hopefully they don't need to use them. Surely someone had already started looking for them, or at least she hoped that that was the case.

The sun had gone down. Judy rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up. The temperature in the shed had quickly gone down, and it was still falling. The night air nipped at Judy's nose, making her sniffle.

The city was surprisingly quiet, though perhaps the regular city noise had been muffled by the thick concrete walls. She sat up, unable to bear the cold. She glanced at Nick, who still had his back facing her. He didn't move. She guessed that he must have fallen asleep.

She bit the inside of her cheek. Nick being asleep gave her the chance to enjoy the peace and quiet.

She shifted through the shelf and grabbed a blue wool blanket. For a moment, she thought that the blanket was slightly large, until she realized that it was. The problem was that she thought there were two, but it turned out that there was only one big blanket.

She held the blanket against her and glanced back at Nick.

His body was curled in, and his arms were wrapped around his body tightly. It was obvious that he felt cold.

She hugged the blanket. It was very large, too large for just her. She placed the blanket over his body and crawled underneath it. It smelled like mildew, but at least it kept them both warm. She tugged her end of the blanket, nuzzling it slightly. Her eyes turned heavy as she imagined herself already in bed.

Nick slowly woke up and after a quick look around the room, let out a groan.

"No one came, huh?" He turned over to his right side. "What did I tell ya, Jud-?" He froze when his muzzle hit her pink nose. He jolted back. She was sound asleep. He blinked when he found themselves wrapped in a blanket.

He couldn't help but smile at her sleeping face. The warmth from her and the blanket made it comfortable against the chilly night.

He found himself stroking her cheek, feeling her soft fur against his fingers, and marveling at how her fragile whiskers seem to twitch with each touch.

Judy began to stir once she felt something cold against her cheek. Her eyes flickered open. The room was pitch dark and she had horrible night vision. She was practically blind at that moment.

"Hmm...Nick?" She whispered, feeling a thumb glide down her cheek toward her neck. His hand stopped. She felt her cheeks began to heat up.

"...sorry." He said quietly, mentally cursing at himself. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh...hm," she bit her lower lip. Not being able to see his facial expressions made it hard for her to talk to him. "I-it's okay."

"Cold?" She flinched from his hot breath hitting her nose. How close was he? She felt her ears begin to burn. Sharing a blanket with her mate, who tended to be affectionate, made her turn soft with his gentle touches and made her heart race with his silver-tongued compliments, caused her to forget that she was still angry with him.

"N-no." She stammered. She regretted not taking her time to respond in an even voice.

"You sure?" He sounded concerned, but then again he could have been wearing that stupid smug smirk of his.

"I...hmm..." She closed her eyes and took a mental breath. "Yes." She felt her heart beat faster, imagining him just inches away from touching her lips. She wanted to scoot back but his hand kept her in place.

She heard him sigh. "I'm sorry..." She blinked, he was apologizing? "I'm sorry for shouting at you...I know it's not your fault."

"Oh Nick..." She breathed. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it was stupid of me, and I didn't mean any of that stuff I said."

"You know-" Nick stopped before continuing in a gentle voice. "You know that I love you, right?"

Her cheeks went hot. She slowly nodded. "Y-yes."

She heard him snicker. "...embarrassed?" She forgot he had perfect night vision. She felt her whole face go red.

"No!" She feverishly stated. Her mouth slammed shut when his hand went down to her neck. His fingers danced underneath her chin with ticklish strokes and pets. She grabbed his wrist. "S-stop!"

He chuckled. "You're beautiful when you're shy." She felt his nail scratch underneath her chin, teasing her. She pushed his hand away in defiance.

"Stop that! I-!"

"You know-" he interrupted as he pondered. "I never got that thank you kiss."

Blinded in the darkness, she was easily pounced upon. Her back was on the cold ground and Nick's lips were on her neck. Her paws were pinned underneath his chest giving him free range. She jerked her head aside as she felt him ravishing her neck.

"N-Nick! No!" a laugh escaped from her lips. "Stop that!"

"I'll stop when I hear you say that you love me." She did not think her face could get any redder. His pressed his mouth underneath her chin, kissing her gently while rubbing his nose against her in a nuzzle. She found it difficult to control her laughter from his ticklish touch.

"N-Nick!...okay! Okay!" She slipped her paw out just in time to push his face away. "I love you!"

"Great!" he pulled her forward, making them both sit up. With a pull, she was placed against his chest as he leaned back against the wall. She smiled slightly from him wrapping the blanket around them, making sure not to lose the heat they were sharing. She rested her head against his shoulder with a paw on his tie, playing with the fabric, loosening it.

"I hope someone gets here soon." She said quietly.

"Oh, I don't know, I kinda like it here." Nick began, "Our own place, living together, sleeping together..." the last word ended with a growl. She pulled his tie, tightening it and making him choke. He coughed. "N-nevermind!"

She patted his chest, giving him a smile. "Thought so, you goof."

He rubbed his sore neck. "Ugh, I don't know why I wear this thing." he muttered, loosening his tie. Judy gave him a small kiss on the cheek, making his ears spring up.

"I like your ugly tie."

"Ugly?!"

She yawned, resting her head back on his shoulder. "Yeah...ugly..."

Nick wrapped the blanket around her tightly, watching her close her eyes and finally falling asleep. In the morning, they were found by the sloth janitor, who had been on his way to help them since last night.


	17. Jealousy

"Jealousy"

 

He's not the confrontational type.

He's laid back, cool, he could even go as far as to call himself lazy, but he never thought of himself as the jealous type.

He held a scowl as he stared at Judy, who was giving the most dreamy eye stare towards a tall, strong antelope. The antelope was new to the force, filling in for the day and Judy immediately recognized him. Judy knew him from all of his feats in the force. He was known for his amazing foot chases, tracking down and chasing down criminals in the most amazing speed. He had caught over 100 criminals in just one month after going the force and Judy was going gaga over him.

"Wow." She sighed staring up at the antelope. "I can't believe we got you, of all animals, to help us out. Mr. Hoofe."

Anthony Hoofe gave her a kind smile as he filled his cup with coffee from the break room. Nick was watching them from Judy's desk, chewing the inside of his cheek methodically.

"Heh. Thanks umm...uh...sorry I didn't catch your-"

"It's Judy!" She covered her mouth hearing her own outburst. "O-oh sorry- um Judy, it's Judy Hopps." She said blushing, moving back and forth from her heels, with her hands behind her back. Like a schoolgirl talking to her crush. Nick bite hard on his cheek.

Anthony chuckled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, officer Hopps."

"Oh! just call me Judy, please, everyone calls me that." She let out another giggle and Nick tightened his grip on his phone. He saw her grab her ears, running her hands on them nervously. Almost embarrassed. He only seen her grab at her ears when he flirts with her. Only to him. Not to any other animal. It made him writhe in his seat.

"Okay, Judy-" Anthony began making Judy smile widely. Her eyes closing halfway, admiring him silently. "It was nice talking to you, but I really got to get back to my station..."

Her eyes widen and suddenly began to ramble nervously.. "O-oh, I'm so sorry! I was keeping you too long, I really do apologize, I mean you are just so great at your job and you were such an inspiration to me-" Nick's tail slowly puffed up. "During training and I just really admire your work! And, oh my gosh, I'm talking a lot, sorry! B-but they way you catch the bad guys a-and I'm still talking, I-..." Her face immediately turned red, making her cover her face in complete and utter embarrassment. Even more when Anthony let out a hearty laugh.

"Hey, it's alright Judy!" He placed a hand on her shoulder. Nick let out a snarl going to his feet. "You're not the first officer to say those stuff to me."

Judy smiled and put down her hands, twiddling her fingers. "I...I'm so sorry for acting so...giddy." She cringed from the word. "I always wanted to meet you and now that you're here in front of me, I just can't believe it."

He moved his hand away. "It's cool, I'm actually still not used to the attention, I mean I'm just an officer, like you, and I heard of all of your arrests so you could say, I'm a big fan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, say..." Anthony scratched the back of his neck. "are you busy after work? If not, we could go and eat dinner...maybe. If it's not too much trouble, or get a cup of coffee..."

That's it. Nick was making his way towards them now. Seething at the grass-munching, good two shoes, weird hoofed Antelope. Ready to show him that Judy was with him. That should make him run. Then maybe Judy won't bat her eyes at that antelope-jerk.

Judy gave him a smile. "I would love to..." Nick screeched into a stop. His ears lowered. Did he heard her correctly? His arms dropped to his side in disbelief. Did he really lose Judy?

"Great!" Anthony exclaimed. Nick felt as if he was sucker punched in the gut. How could this has happened? He hit himself mentally, no, of course he knows why. He was an irresponsible slacker and facing the facts, not a very good officer. No wonder Judy lost interest.

"But-" she began making Nick's ear pop up. She turned and found Nick standing by the doorway of the break room. Holding a far away glance. She tilted her head and grabbed his arm gently bringing him towards them. "I'm watching a drive-in movie with Nick...my partner...and" she tightened her grip on his arm, making him blink dumbly at the situation. "He's my mate." She said in a low whisper, holding a blush.

Anthony nodded letting out a chuckle.

"Gotcha," he winked. "nice to meet you Nick." He put out his hand toward him, Nick stared at it like it was some foreign object, refusing to move. Judy elbowed him in the ribs. Hard.

"Don't be rude!" She whispered harshly. That jab in the ribs made him snap out of his daze making him shake Anthony's hand.

"Yeah...nice to meet ya." He cleared his throat, his jealous rage dying.

"Well! Back to my station, see you two later." And with a wave Anthony leaves the two alone in the room. Judy looked up at Nick.

"Isn't he nice?"

Nick shrugged. "Eh...he's alright."


	18. Just like us

"Just like us"

 

They were both in front of an old home.

Judy received a call from a residence who had reported of having some of their items stolen. She and Nick came right away to the old Victorian home. Nick had his paws in his pockets, with a bored expression on his face as they walked along the cobble stone path up the the porch.

"What a lovely home." Judy sighed, admiring the old architecture. "I can't believe that the owner was a victim of a robbery, it looks like such a nice neighborhood." She said watching kids play in their front lawn, being watched over by their parents. Nick had his finger in his ear, taking out some built up wax, half listening.

"White picket fence, cheery families, seems too good to be true..."

"You think?" She asked, glancing back at him while she walked up the wooden stairs. "This might have been some random robbery..."

She knocked on the door. Nick stood beside her holding sleepy gaze. "I don't trust people who don't have a dark side."he smirked.

"Hush." She whispered harshly, hearing footsteps inside. "And don't be so quick to judge, I think it would be nice to live here."

She held a polite smile as the door open. Inside there was an old black fox, with blue eyes. His whiskers were white from age but he stood a few inches taller than Nick. The sudden height of the old fox made Nick lower his ears and shrunk from his steely gaze.

"You the cops?" grunted the black fox, straightening the cuffs of his white long sleeve shirt. He had on a pair of brown slacks with black suspenders. Making Judy think he must have been a detective in his youth.

"Yes." answered Judy sternly. "Are you Mr. DeClawe?"

"Sure am, short-stack." He replied. Judy continued to hold her polite smile, ignoring the rude comment. Nick snickered slightly from the turmoil roaring inside her.

"And who's this?" Mr. DeClawe asked turning his attention towards Nick and noticed his green Hawaiian shirt. He let out a slight laugh. "Did you lose a bet or got lost in the clearance aisle?"Judy held back a laugh as Nick's eyes narrowed in a glare. The old fox scratched the back of his neck. "Guess I should show you inside and tell you what's what."

He stood aside, letting them both in. He lead them into the living room. Inside Nick noticed that the living room was filled with white doilies in every flat surface. He strolled up to one small table that held a long floral pattern of one, with a glass vase on top. In the living room there was a grand piano, he could tell it was old because the keys were made out of real ivory.

"You a music lover, Mr. DeClawe?" He asked leaning against the wooden frame. The old fox took a seat on his brown couch, placing one leg over the other.

"Nah, ain't got the talent..." He turned towards Judy who took a seat on a wooden chair. Nick raised a brow at the fox's choice of words but he soon put it aside once Judy began asking him questions.

"Let's start at the beginning, what time did you notice that you have been robbed?"

"The punks came in the middle of night, had to chase them off with old reliable here." He said nonchalantly, he leaned over off the side of the couch and took a hold of a handgun. Judy's eyes widen as Nick put out his hands.

"Whoa! Put that away you old cook!" He exclaimed.

"Nick!" Judy said through her teeth, she didn't want to offend the old fox but at the same time, she wasn't even sure if he should be around a firearm in his age.

"Calm down." Mr. DeClawe said. "It's not even loaded, I'm not some fool." He placed the firearm on the table beside him. "I chased two animals out of my house with that but they managed to run off, but not before they bust up the picture frames I had hanging in this room."

Nick eyes wandered around the room and noticed that on the right wall, just above the fireplace, nails empty from their portraits. He counted that ten portraits once hanged there.

"Did they take anything?" She asked. The old fox let out a frustrated sigh.

"Just some money I had in a jar, I was saving it for a rainy day. I had about 200 bucks there."

"Why would someone go to the trouble into smashing your picture frames?" Judy asked.

The questioned seemed to make the black fox turn uneasy. He bit the inside of his cheek, almost not wanting to say. "Mr. DeClawe?...you know we're here to help, you can trust us." She smiled gently, making him relax slightly. He leaned forward, letting out a deflated sigh.

"Alright, guess I should come clean than..." He said with his shoulders slump. "You seem like a nice girl...not sure about that show-off over there though." Nick eyes lowered again. "But I suppose I could tell ya."

The black fox looked down at his paws. "I...I am married, to a beautiful and most wonderful women I had ever meet, when we were young, we faced...problems."

"What type of problems?"

"...animals back then didn't really "supported" the love we had for each other." He said in a very low voice, almost trying to keep out anyone who was trying to hear into their conversation.

"I...I don't understand."

"The thing is, I think the animals who came last night are the same type of animals who don't support our lifestyle..."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Just tell us, instead of beating around the topic-" he said bluntly making Judy cast daggers towards him. Before Mr. DeClawe could respond, a low creak of the stairs behind him caught their attention. Standing on the steps, was an older looking snow-white hare. Her ears were dropped down in concern, while her paws gripped the fine blue fabric of her sun dress. Her ruby-colored eyes seem to gloss over seeing Judy and Nick exchanged surprise glances towards one another.

Mr. DeClawe quickly went to his feet.

"Martha!-I thought I told you stay upstairs." He said sternly but softly. Almost not wanting to upset her more than she already was.

The frail white rabbit almost seem to turn small from the sudden attention from the strangers in the room. She shyly opened her mouth, letting out a timid voice.

"I'm sorry...I-I was worried when it suddenly gotten quiet."

The old fox could only smile reassuringly towards her. "Why don't you sit down, Martha?"

Martha's eyes widen at his question, and looked back fearfully up the stairs, wanting to escape. With her head down, she slowly walked down the stairs and hurriedly went by his side. She sat down close beside him, clutching tightly at the hem of her dress, when he moved his palm towards her.

"This is Martha...she is my wife." He admitted. Nick staggered forward unable to believe it but at the same time he did. He and Judy had been together for a few months now and they kept their relationship a secret. Mostly because they did not want Judy to lose her job for having a romantic interest in her partner but they always thought that they were one of the rarest, few to have an interspecies relationship. Now, they have found another couple who had been together for many years, who are being harassed from their way of life and devotion towards one another.

"As you can see-" continued, placing a gentle paw on his wife's shaking paw.

"We are an...odd couple."

"O-oh." Judy sounded. She cleared her throat, glancing back at Nick who stood there slack-jawed. "Nick!"

He seem to snap out of it but only to shrug and point at them, like a child seeing something new. She resisted the urge to slap a paw over her face. His frantic pointing made Martha press closer to her husband. It made him grew very protective placing a firm arm around her while glaring hatefully at Nick.

Judy stood up and stomped over to him. She slapped him upside the head, making him gave out a shout of surprise.

"Judy?!"

"Oh grow up, Nick!" She growled. "Will it kill you to stop acting like yourself and start acting like a professional!"

"But-they're just like us!" He exclaimed giving out the largest grin.

"E-excuse me?" Martha questioned, her meek voice wavering. Nick was practically springing in each step as he went towards them, holding out his phone.

"This is me and Judy!"

"Nick! Put that away!" She demanded rushing up behind him trying to snatch the phone but Martha was too quick. She grabbed his phone with wide eyes, letting out a sharp gasp. Even her husband seemed surprise of what he saw in the picture. Nick had as a wallpaper was a picture of him and Judy, in his car, curled up close. Judy smiled at the camera while Nick placed a kiss on her forehead.

"A-are you two married as well?" She asked excitedly. Nick and Judy blushed lightly from the question.

"N-not exactly-" Nick replied taking his phone back. "But we had been dating for a while now."

"I can't believe it." muttered, rubbing his face. "We thought that there were no other animals like us."

"Well now there is." Nick replied with a smirk and a wink. Judy went up behind him, placing a paw on her hip.

"Well, Mr. DeClawe, we can actually write this up as a hate-crime..."

"You can?" Martha said, her ears perking.

"Of course, don't think that you two are the only inter-species love out there, there is actually a few in Zootopia, although not common."

"And almost everyone seems to not care." Nick added, following with a shrug. "Which works with us."

"Inter-species love is not illegal, and it is accepted as a lifestyle choice." Judy continued. "The criminals who had harm your home will have hate-crime charges added into breaking and entering." She pulled out a card and handed it to Martha, who was on the brink of tears."if you know what the criminals look like, come down to the zootopia police station and we can have one of our sketch artist draw them out...my number is at the back, feel free to call."

And with that they bid the couple goodbye, leaving them with reassurance and confidence resting on their shoulders.


	19. A little like us

"A little like us"

 

She came to him in tears. Martha White was a white albino hare, who made her living singing in clubs around Zootopia. She stood in front of him, still wearing her shiny flapper girl outfit, with streams of tears staining her flawless snow-like fur. Obviously this made Martin DeClawe rise, from his brown couch, to his feet. He had just returned home to his apartment from his job at the police station from downtown Zootopia, having just solve a bank robbery.

"Martha!- what happened?" He asked gently, placing his paws on her arms. She sniffed wiping away the falling tears.

"Oh Marty-" she softly groaned, she placed a paw over her mouth, letting out a shaky sob. "It was Franky."

"Your Boss?-tell me what he did to you Martha, I'll thrash that weasel!" He growled fiercely.

She shook her head at the growing anger he was emitting. "Please don't!"

"What did he do, Martha?" He demanded, shaking her slightly. "I'll go over there a sock him in that big mouth of his!"

Martha whimpered. "He....he found out about us."

He blinked. "What?"

"I-I didn't mean to, Martin!" She cried out suddenly. "He...he found the picture I kept of us in the my dressing room drawer."

"Why in the hell was he was snooping around?" His brow was furrowed, with his fur standing on end for that troublesome weasel that she had for a boss. He always thought she deserved a better manager. Martha wiped her tears away again, but she was unable to stop the new ones flowing out.

"I-I don't know but I knew I shouldn't have kept it in there, I always knew something like this might happen but I was so foolish!" She cried out, burying her face into her paw. Sobbing loudly.

"Martha-!"

"He fired me, Marty!" His eyes widened. "He fired me because he knew we were together and he got so furious!"

Martin began cursing under his breath. "Forget him, Martha! You can always find another manager."

"You don't understand!" She said wrenching herself away from him. "He told everyone! He ran out and showed the picture before I could even stop him!" She collapse on the couch with her shoulders shaking from her loud sobs. He sat down beside her, placing a paw on her back while inside he thought of ways to make that good-for-nothing weasel suffer for what he did to her. "Everyone turned against me, Marty! Everyone! They booed me out of the club and now, I don't think no one will hire me!"

"Don't say that Martha, any animal would be luck to have you..."

She sniffed, letting out a shaky breath. "Maybe we sh-should'ent...do this anymore."

"Wh-what are you saying?" He said in a low voice. She pulled away from his hand, placing it back towards him. "Martha?!"

She flinched from his sudden booming voice. "P-Please, don't be angry..."

"Martha!-how could I not be angry!?" He stood up abruptly. "You're telling me you don't want to be together anymore!"

"But what if your own captain finds out?!" She retorted. "You'll lose your job!"

"He won't find out!"

"I don't want to be responsible for you losing your dream job!" She cried out, her voice already breaking. "I can't do this anymore! No one will ever accept us!" She wiped her eyes again but they were already swollen and redder than her eye color. Martin let out a primal growl, his fingers twitching from frustration.

"We were just fooling ourselves, Marty." She quietly muttered, clutching tightly at the rim of her dress, the glitter sticking to her fur. "We're too different..." She was suddenly grabbed by the wrist, forcibly pulling her up towards Martin. His lips slammed into hers in a heated and passionate kiss. Her eyes widen in shock from his sudden and extremely intimate kiss. He had never kissed her so hungrily before, making her face heat up. She was pressed up against him, his right arm locked around her slim waist with his paw set behind her skull, refusing to her escape. He knew that she was a modest lady, their kisses were always innocent and he never once held her against his broad and brazen chest. She felt her knees go weak as her mind went black. Wanting to let him do whatever he wished. He pulled away leaving her panting slightly while he cupped her face, staring into her eyes.

"I love you." He proclaimed in a husky voice. "I love you, Martha. Do you really think I care what others think of us?" She couldn't cool down her face fast enough, or stop the tears from running. He chuckled slightly.

"You were always such a cry-baby, even when we were kids..." He said stroking her ears, trying to soothe her. He gently butterfly kissed underneath her eyes. Like he had always down when they were young. She turned her head away, adamantly placing her firm paws on his chest, making his ears lower.

"W-we can't." She whispered. With a glare he grabbed her right paw and swiftly went on one knee. She gasped. "No! No-don't do this to me Martin! I don't think my heart can take it!"

He ignored her pleas, giving her a gentle and warm smile "Martha Elizabeth White?..."

"Marty! I don't want to hear it, please let go of my paw!" She struggled to pull away but he was always stronger than her.

"Would you marry me?" —– Loud sniffling interrupted the story as Judy and the now older Martha and Martin DeClawe turned to Nick who was feverishly wiping his own face with his forearm.

"Do you need a tissue dear?" Martha asked gently, smiling at the sight. Martin crossed his arms.

"How about a diaper?"

"Martin!"

Nick out his left hand, shaking it slightly while he hid underneath his right arm. "N-no no, continue-I'm...I'm going to need a sec." —– Martha couldn't resist him any longer, falling to her knees, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes! Yes! Of course I do!" She quickly pulled away, the doubts returning. "B-but...what are we going to do?"

Martin quickly brought them both off the ground, pulling away he rushed towards his office, snatching a briefcase off of his desk before returning to his fiancé. "We can use this!" The briefcase snapped open revealing rows of newly pressed money.

"Where did you get this?" She demanded.

"My last case, from my now last job, I can quit right now and you and me could run away from this garbage city, buy a house, and live by this!"

"B-but that doesn't explain where you got this much money! Your boss didn't give this to you did he?"

"Forget that hay-muncher! This is from the bank robbery, it's part of some evidence but they won't even know it's missing."

"N-no Marty! Are you crazy?!"

"This is 10,000! Unmarked! No one will know, I promise!..."

"I-I..." She clutched her head, her thoughts swirling, he slammed the briefcase shut and grabbed her paw.

"Run away with me, Martha..." He smiled, his canines gleaming. "We can buy a house and live together, far away from the city, far away from any animals who don't want to accept us, far away...just the two of us." Martha was slacked-jaw, her voice gone. It was a crazy idea, he might get caught and thrown in jail. He's asking her to leave everything behind, just to be with him? Her paw tighten against him, and nodded.

"Let's do it."

"Great, we'll leave now!" He began running to the door, dragging her behind.

"Wait! What about our things?!"

"I'll send someone to fetch them!" He replied going out the door and running down the steps of the 2nd floor stairs.

"What should I tell my mother?!"

"Tell her that you'll be happy! And you're going to be taken care of!" They ran towards the parking lot, towards his car. He opened the passenger seat, waiting for her to go inside.

"But where will we go? We should think about this!"

"I am thinking!" He argued. "I'm thinking of buying a house with five bedrooms and an open backyard with high fences so no snooty neighbors will peer in."

"But-!"

"How about a piano?" His mind was racing faster than his lips could speak. The cold night sky couldn't cool down his excitement. "A piano just for you, to sing and play whenever you want?"

"That...sounds nice but-!"

"How about that dress at Main Street? The blue one? We can buy that right now, we can buy the whole ding-dang store if you want! All the dresses you can count!"

"Marty, calm down!" She was afraid with the rate that he's going, he might blow a fuse.

"All the books you can read, all the music we can buy, and the wedding ring I'll buy you! It would be wonderful!" She bit the insides of cheeks, when he kissed her straight on her pink nose. "Just us, together...forever."

"Oh Marty..." She sighed, giving in. She went inside the car, with him closing the door behind her, like the gentlemen he is. She laughed slightly as she saw him holding a large grin that even a hyena could be jealous from it. He was swiftly beside her in the driver's seat, with a start, he drove away. Down one path, hoping to find their dream home.

"That was a really nice story." Judy smiled, her eyes glossing over, not entirely weeping like Nick, who still had his arm over his face. "But didn't you technically stole evidence?" She said in a serious tone towards Martin. He shrugged.

"Hey, I was young and crazy, plus if my department ever noticed I would have come back...maybe...but they didn't so, I got away."

"We have been living in this home for over thirty years." Martha said softly, reminiscing on a past memory. "You won't tell anyone about Martin and the money right?"

Judy frowned. "I-I guess...I could pretend I didn't hear a confession, and if there wasn't no report than there is no need to bring you in." She smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you dear."

Judy couldn't help but look at Nick in their own situation. Even if he sat next to her crying his eyes out and making Martin grow more uncomfortable, she was glad he found someone as sweet as Nick. No matter how different they are, or what others might think, she does not care.


	20. Lost and Found

"Lost and Found"

 

He was hopelessly lost.

Lost in the large city of Zootopia, he was trapped in the herds of animals rushing to get to work. Everywhere he looked was animal after animal, from elephants to mice. He shrank from the sheer size of the elephants and rhinos, all animals that were bigger than him. One false step from a rhino and he'd be crushed like a piece of gum.

"Papa!" He cried, circling where he stood. "Papa! Where are you?!" He had come with his father, who was taking him to his job to show young Nick Wilde the ropes of being a banker, but Nick had foolishly let go of his father's paw when a street performer- a magician- caught his eye.

He couldn't help but be drawn into the wonder of the show performed by the sloth. It took the slow magician a while to shuffle the cards for the classic "Pick a card, any card" trick, but in the end it was worth it...except now he was regretting that decision.

He felt his eyes begin to water as he was bumped aside by the crowd that ignored the cries of the lone fox pup.

"Papa!" He yelled loudly, over the roar of the crowd. "Papa! Where are you?! Papa! Papa! Pa-!"

He stopped when he felt a gentle squeeze on his paw. He whirled around to find a pair of curious amethyst eyes staring at him. He blinked, a small tear ran down his cheek as he stared back at the little bunny girl. She wore a blue sun dress and had a bandage on her left cheek.

"Are you lost?" she asked, giving him a toothy smile. He noticed that she was missing one of her front teeth. He sniffed and quickly rubbed his eyes, wiping away his tears.

"N-no!" he muttered, turning his head away and yanking his hand away from hers. She bounced in front of him, holding her smile. He kept his head down, avoiding her eyes.

"Aw come on! I can help you! When I'm big I'm going to be a police bunny and this is good practice!"

Nick sniffed and rubbed his wrist against his cheek. "L-leave me alone!" he crossed his arms and turned away from her again, facing the ground. She followed him swiftly, tilting her head down, reaching eye level.

"Why you crying?"

He gave her a pout. "I'm not crying!" he said, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Okay I believe you!" she said. "But you are lost, right?"

He slowly peered up at her from behind his arm. She gave him a kind smile, waiting for his answer. He could ignore her, but he was desperate.

"I can't find my dad..." he said softly. The bunny girl tilted her head down to his level.

"Well, don't worry, I'll find your dad...promise." she replied. He didn't know why he felt better after she said that. She put her arms out from her sides.

"Just look! I can jump really high and I can see where your dad is!" She exclaimed excitedly, jumping in place to show him. "What does he look like?!"

"Um.." Nick bit his lower lip, watching her jump. "He's wearing a green suit...and...some glasses?"

"Okay! got it!" she bent her knees and sprang up, jumping over six feet. Nick eyes widened. The bunny girl hopped in place, turning her head and peering her eyes over the crowd. Her eyes lit up, seeing something in the distance. Once she landed safely on the ground, she grabbed Nick's paw and started dragging him through the crowd.

"Found him!" she cheered. "I found him! I found him!" she zig-zagged through the crowd making Nick run faster in fear of tripping over himself and having her drag his limp body across the ground. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, making him stumble forward, just in time to catch himself. The bunny girl tugged at an animal's coat tails.

"Excuse me, Sir, is this your son?"

Nick looked up to see his father turn to face the small voice, and saw his ears spring up from finding his son. "Nicolas! I was so worried!"

"Papa!" Nick ran into his father's open arms, crashing into his chest. "I was so scared, Papa! but this bunny-!" he pulled away, pointing toward where the girl was, but she was gone. He never got the chance to thank her. He always thought about that day from time to time. Even as an adult, when he found himself at a wrong turn, he always thought of that bunny girl coming back and holding his hand again. He always remembered her toothy grin and her bright and curious eyes. He regretted not asking her name, and he wondered if she would ever recognize him as that little fox pup who cried for help. He often took the bunny train, not because it got him where he wanted to go, but to try to catch a glance of that bunny. He wondered if he would recognize her when the time came for them to accidentally meet again.


	21. Staring Contest

"Staring contest"

Judy was neck-deep in reports. Her job was to document every single investigation she and Nick had done. She made the mistake to make it pile up and now she was rushing to finish until the deadline. Which was today. She massaged her temple while she scribbled furiously. She had been working all morning and she had barely got through one-third of her reports.

While she was focused on her work she suddenly had an overwhelming feeling that she was being watched. At first, she tried to ignore it because she was in a building full of officers, of course there will be a few glances on her, but she couldn't shake the creeping feeling running up her spine.

Her pencil stopped and her eyes slowly strayed upward. She flinched when she saw Nick, staring at her. He was holding his sleepy-gaze while he had his chin propped up against the seat of his rolling chair. He was sitting the wrong way, with his body facing against the back rest of the chair.

"Hey Whiskers-" he sang giving her a smirk. She rolled her eyes and went back to writing.

"Aren't you supposed to be writing your reports?" She said annoyed. She heard the wheels of his chair squeaked from him moving back in forth in place.

"Just finished up." He answered.

"How?!" She demanded, scribbling furiously from the insight that Nick Wilde, the slacker, actually managed to finish before her.

"I actually typed it up on my phone after each job we had, so I don't have to deal with this mess." He said eyeing the amount of pages Judy still needs to finish. He placed his paw on the table, his finger rolling the extra pencil she had in front of her. The constant rhythm of the wooden pencil running against her wooden desk made her paw hit the solid oak.

"Nick! Please I'm trying to concentrate!"

He pulled his paw away calmly."Someone is a little cranky from being a procrastinator." He said smugly, she let out a huff and continued writing.

She thought he would eventually get bored and roll away on his chair and annoy Clawhaser but instead he refused to move. She was happy that he sat there silently, while that did made her a little uneasy by what he might be planning, she felt his eyes on her.

She found herself writing slowly, unconsciously nibbling her lower lip and rubbing her small fingers against her forehead. She slowly glance up quickly to find that he was in fact back to staring at her again.

"Stop that." She muttered.

"Stop what?" He said with an innocent voice.

"Nick come on-I'm really trying to work and I can't concentrate with you... "looking" at me."

She began writing on a new page of paper, hearing Nick sigh softly.

"Can't." He replied quickly.

"Why not?" She sighed heavily. She was ready to move into the ladies room for escape.

"Because...You're beautiful to look at."

She stopped and look up at him, wondering if she heard him right. He blinked, still holding his gaze and lovable smirk. She blushed and went back to working. Saying nothing to Nick, making him stay where he was.


	22. Master of the DMV

"Master of the DMV"

 

She was dreading it even before she came through the doors of the DMV. Once again, she had to get a plate I.D by one of the employees, the only problem...they're sloths. The worst type of animals to be working at the DMV, it they were replaced by cheetahs it would make every animal happier. Yet, with her ears low with uncertainty and a scowl across her face, she slowly walked towards her doom.

A lone sloth stood behind the counter, sporting a green shirt and a name tag titled, Flash. Ironic.

Flash was a good guy, in fact he is the fastest sloth in his workplace, but that isn't as great a feat as it sounds. She was in a hurry to identify a pair of robbers who, while fleeing a scene, had their plate identify by eye-witnesses. It would have gotten smoother if she was by herself, with no distractions.

"Ah! I love this place!"

But she wasn't. She ignored the enthusiast fox's words while they both walked closer to the counter. She cast a narrowed gaze towards her partner who had his paws placed calmly in his pockets while he strolled down the aisle with her.

"Do you really have to be here?" She grumbled watching as they were only a few feet away from Flash's station. She stopped, facing Nick who turned his head at her, holding a smirk and sleepy gaze. His signature look. It always hid behind his mischief and he was full of it. It was worst whenever they visit the DMV.

He put his paw over his paw, letting out an exaggerated gasp, as if he's been stabbed.

"Why Whiskers! Of course I do! It's in the Zootopia police manual." She curled her paws into fist, letting out a soft groan. She hated it when she throws the manual rules at her face. "It's rule number 5, "never leave your partner without back-up", what kind of animal would I be if I wasn't here to protect my favorite little bunny?" He cooed. Her eye twitched. "...and I take this job very seriously." He replied, his smirk returning. She huffed turning away from him in a tight turn as she stomped towards Flash, who was busy typing....very slowly, on his tablet. She placed her paws on the edge of the counter, watching Flash intently before shooting a look at Nick, who leaned his arm against the countertop, playing his other paw on his hip. His eyes moved towards her, letting out a sniff while Judy glared angrily at him, warning him silently, Don't you dare try anything.

He moved his eyes towards Flash.

"Hey Flash!" He exclaimed. "Nice to meet you again buddy! How are things?" He grinned.

"Nick-" Judy growled through her teeth. Flash slowly looked up.

"Hey...you...two...Nice...to...."

Judy clenched onto her counter tightly, her knuckles turning white, waiting for Flash to finish his sentence.

"See...you...again....I...am...fine...and....you?"

Nick opened his mouth, making Judy spring up.

"I need you to identify a plate number!" She said loudly. Nick chuckled silently. Flash opened his mouth, nodding, once again in a slow pace.

"Sure...thing....Officer...Judy...what...is..."

"Z1546P!" She said grabbing her ears, she was starting to lose it.

"The...number?"

Her forehead hit the counter. "Z1546P!"

Flash placed a claw on his tablet. "You...got...it...."

Judy peered up, holding her breath while Flash meticulously tapped at his tablet. Nick looked at his claws calmly, flicking some dirt out of them before lifting his head towards Flash, while he kept his eyes on Judy.

"Hey Flash..." He began, Judy whirled.

"Don't...You...Dare." She snarled. Nick blinked.

"Impersonating a sloth is very specist Juds, for shame, tch, tch, tch." He put out his index towards her and using his other finger, stroking it in a way to reprimand her. She felt her cheeks heat up in anger. He smirked turning back to Flash.

"Again....Flash? How was your date with-!"

"Nick! Be quiet!" She jumped trying to cover his mouth but he quickly blurted out. "Priscilla!"

"Noooo!" Judy sank to the ground clutching her head. It was over. There was no turning back. Nick snickered at her and Flash looked up.

"It was...good...thanks for...asking...she's great...we are...going...to...the movies...next...week." He smiled.

"That's great, splendid, I knew you got it in you good buddy."

"...thanks...and you?..."

He shrugged. "I'm still with Judy, she's a funny one, I'll tell you, right Whiskers!?" He smiled widely, going down to her and elbowing her side while she sat on the floor, holding a frown. "Why don't you tell Flash that joke you told me the other day while we were hanging out!"

She crossed her arms. "Stuff it, Wilde."

Next time, she's cuffing him to the car.


	23. Snow Cones

"Snow Cones"

It was painfully hot. So painful that Judy was considering to jump into the public fountain of the Sahara Square. Her uniform was built for insulation, to protect her from the harsh winds of Tundra Town but when it comes to the blazing heat, she rather go casual, like Nick. She waved her paw towards her face, trying desperately to generate a cool wind. She was sweating more than a pig as she waited for Nick to return. She was sitting on a metal bench, watching as the cold water flow out of its main pipes into the exterior of the fountain. She pulled at her vest. Ready to jump in.

"Hey Whiskers, you waited long?" Quipped Nick while he plopped down beside her, holding a pair of snow cones. Judy sat up abruptly, seeing the shaved ice covered in sweet delicious syrup. He put out one that was covered in red syrup with a plastic spoon jammed inside the massive snow like mound. "Got your favorite flavor, strawberry right?"

She took out of his paw, clutching it like it was precious gift. "Thank you, Nick!" One spoonful in her mouth and she was in heaven.

Nick chuckled while he leaned back against the bench, getting a spoonful of his own snow cone, it was pink in color.

"Better eat it quick before it melts." He warned before putting the spoonful into his mouth. Judy pulled her own spoon out of her mouth watching in horror as her precious snow cone was already melting.

"You're right, I better take huge spoonfuls then..." She smiled, diving her spoon into the bottom of the mound, right in between her paper cone and the shaved ice. She wanted to take spoonfuls from the bottom and work her way to the top. She lifted her spoon upwards ready to take a large piece out of the bottom. Unknowingly tipping the snowmound backwards. A small splat made Nick's ear twitch and glance to find Judy holding her spoon in one paw while the other laid empty. He arched a brow, seeing her staring at her feet. His eyes moved down and saw that her snow cone, now laid face down on the dirty sand.

He let out a snort.

"Butterfingers." He teased, snickering slightly. Judy's ears flopped down, her lower lip turned upward into a pout. The ants already came and began eating her soiled shaved ice. She was going to die in the heat. "Here, I'll share mine with you..." Nick said, putting his out towards her.

Her ears went up. "Really?" She smiled widely, grasping her paws together. He shrugged.

"Yeah, why not? I'll eat this half and you can have the other." He said scooping up about her mouthful. Judy dug her own into the side that was untouched.

"Oh thank you Nick, you really are the nicest-!"

Plop!

Nick looked down, seeing his own shaved ice, facing down on the sand. Judy's mouth was a gaped, unable to say anything. The two of them watching as more ants came to eat the rest of their snow cones. Needless to say that either of them ate anymore snow cones. Drinking cool lemonade was the safest route but that too, fell out of Judy's clumsy paws.


	24. The Christmas Shift

"The Christmas Shift"

 

It was Christmas Eve in Zootopia. The most beautiful holiday in the year and Judy's favorite. She loved everything about it. The fresh powder of snow in Tundra Town with snow angels and snowballs in the thousands. With a few frozen tongues frozen onto poles here and there. The sweet peppermint ice coffee in Shara Square and their beautiful Christmas lights and fireworks. Even all of the arrangements of Christmas flowers in the Rainforest District, all from hydradias to mistletoe. She loved the smell of pine in everyone's home and the scent to stuffing made her stomach growl. Yet, the one thing she loved most of all was being with families and friends around the dinner table. Except she would have to miss it this year.

She sat, alone, in her office. The only animal who took the Christmas shift. When her chief ask for volunteers, she was the first to raise her paw. She knew she had to be the only one to take it because being with family is most important in the holidays. No matter how difficult it was, she knew that most of her fellow officers had kids to get home to.

She didn't mind sitting in her dimmed office, waiting for the phone to ring. Ready to take any emergency that is thrown her way. She knew it was better her than anyone else. She would only feel guilty if a father was sitting in her place.

She flinched when she felt her personal phone vibrate on her side. She swiftly took it out and her ears went down in dread from seeing the name flash on screen.

Mom.

Taking a deep breath, she answered.

"Hey mom!" She perked with a loud voice, trying to sound as happy as possible.

"Judy! When are you coming over to eat dinner?"

"Actually...listen Mom, I-I know you wanted me there but..."

"But?-What's wrong? Is this about Nick?...I'm sure your father won't mind if you bring him along..." Judy slowly frowned and scratched the back of her neck, listening to her speak.

"I can whip something up for him! Its kinda late-"

"I know, I know it's late but something came up and...I'm working." She held her breath hearing her mother's frantic pleas.

"Oh Judy no! C-can't you come for a couple of hours? Why on earth are you working? Please, just come over Judy!"

"Aw Mom, I'm sorry but, it's just this once...but I'll see you in New Years! I promise!" She smiled only for it to melt away.

"O-oh...alright sweetheart...yes, new years. That would be wonderful, don't be a stranger dear. I love you."

"...I love you too, Mom. Okay. Bye."

Her forehead hit the desk as she cast aside her phone. She could only imagine her mom being so disappointed throughout the evening. She wouldn't even be there to open and exchange gifts. She jerked in her seat when she heard her phone vibrate again. She flipped around the phone to see the name flash on screen and groaned.

"Oh Nick-" she whispered sadly. She clutched on the phone, forcing her thumb to press down to answer him. With a cringe she put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey whiskers, ready to go to Shara Square?" He said with an excited tone. Her paw slid down her face. She and Nick planned to go see the light show. "I got the tickets just like we planned, and they're giving out free peppermint coffee!...I managed to grab four for the both of us! The polar bear giving them away won't let me go back to the stand through for taking more than two..." She winced when she responded.

"That's great Nick, but I-!"

"I even got your present!" He sanged. "Can you guess what it is?"

"No?"

"Do you want me to give you a hint?"

"No Nick, listen I need to tell you that-!"

"That you got me my present? I already know what it is, it's a new phone case isn't it?" She practically heard him grin. Her eyes widen and her paw quickly opened her desk drawer to find his gift still wrapped, or so it seems. To the naked eye it would have look as if it was untouched but she saw that a piece of tape was pulled back.

"Nick! Did you opened your present?!" She accused.

"Yes. I couldn't help it! I think it's great!...I'll even act surprised when you give it to me if it would make you feel better."

She rubbed her temple. She would have to get mad at him later, because she could only imagine the same outcome of what happened with her mother with Nick. "I can't go out tonight."

He paused. "Is this because I opened the present? I was joking! I didn't look I swear! I-it was a guess!" He exclaimed while lying through his teeth.

"No. It isn't that." For a moment Judy only heard silence making her clutch at her chest as she continued. "I took the Christmas shift and I know that we planned on spending time together but...I couldn't go, and I wanted to but, it was either me or some animal else who has their family waiting for them!"

She waited a response but found none. She blinked confusingly and nibbled on her lower lip. "Nick?...I'm sorry."

She continued to hear nothing and glanced at her phone, only to find that he hung up on her. She frowned. How can he do such a thing? She suddenly pushed herself away from her desk angrily, tossing the phone against the couch in her office in a loud cry. She fell over to the couch, face planting on the cushions while her muffled screams filled the room.

"That stupid fox..." she muttered bitterly. Her eyes glossed over from the words she said. Does she really have the right to be angry at him? All the trouble he went through to get them tickets for the show. All that planning. All that overtime he took to save enough money to get the gift he was going to give her. He sounded so excited to give it to her too. She sighed heavily. She really had no right to be angry at him, but he had the right to be angry at her. She closed her eyes, if anyone calls for help, the rings will wake her.

Her ears twitched when she heard the distinct sound of some animal tip-toeing, the slight cracks of the wooden floor made her lift her head up immediately.

"Aw! I wanted to surprise you! guess I can't do anything with ears like yours, right Whiskers?"

It took her eyes some time to adjust to the dark, but there was denying that it was Nick standing in front of her. She rubbed her eyes when she faced him.

"N-Nick? Wha-What are you doing here?" she asked softly, sitting up fully. "I...I thought you were mad at me."

His head tilted to the right. "Mad?" he scoffed. "Why?"

"Because I took the christmas shift. You hung up on me."

"Whoops, sorry...My phone died right after you told me you took the shift, so I came over." He walked over to her desk, switching on the lamp to brighten up the room. Once the light filled the room, she noticed Nick holding out a styrofoam cup. Her nose twitched from the sweet smell of peppermint and chocolate mixed into the hot drink. She took it nimbly into her paws, staring down at it.

"Thank you Nick." She smiled, only to slowly make her grin turned into a soft scowl. "I'm sorry I ruined our night together." A harsh flick hit her forehead making her let out a yelp, her paw going to her head while glaring down Nick, who gave her an innocent grin while he pulled back his own paw.

"Ruined it? Ha, that's a laugh, it wouldn't be much fun if I went by myself, so I pawned the tickets off to some other couple to buy...this!" He held up a DVD case titled "The Christmas Story". Judy gasped. That was her favorite christmas movie. "I figured we can go get one of the small tvs and the DVD player to watch it here, at least until some animal calls."

Judy's eyes began to gloss over. "I can't believe you would do this for me."

Nick scratched at his cheek. "Yeah well, you know I would anything for you." He coughed, a small blush appearing as he looked off to the side. Judy wiped a small tear from her eye. "So before we watch the movie, let me give you your present."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, wrapped in shimmering gold wrapping paper and a small red bow on top. Judy's ears perked.

"What is it?" She took it immediately from his paw.

"Open it."

She cocked a brow at him. "It's not going to be another one of your pranks is it? It won't be a lump of coal will it?"

"Nah." he waved the idea off. "I already gave one to Clawhauser as a secret santa prank."

"Nick!"

He motioned his fingers towards the gift, pointing at it impaciently. "Come on! come on!" he began. "Open it already!

Judy giggled and ripped open the beautiful wrapping paper, underneath it was a white box with a lid. She gingerly lifts it up and inside she felt her breath stall. She gently put the box on her lap and pulled out a silver charm bracelet. Each charm was a different color and a different shape. She saw an orange carrot, a silver shaped fox head, a red heart, a bronze roll of film, and a golden police badge. The bracelet was also decorated with blue stars. She immediately put it on her right wrist. A perfect fit.

"Thank you Nick!" She smiled widely. "I love it! Now let me give you your present!"

"Don't bother, I opened it when you were asleep..." He lifted up his phone and Judy smiled to see that he slipped on his new phone case, it was a fox. She thought it was ironic. "I thought it was funny."

"I'm glad you like it."

"And guess what else I bought?" he smirked.

"What?" She blinked when he put his paw over her head. At first when she stared at it, it took a moment for her to realize what it was. "Mistletoe?"

"Great right?" He winked. He didn't expect her to kiss him right away. She pressed her lips against his in a small peck before pulling away.

"It is."

this was inspired by a concept art provided by Bryon Howard when he was creating Zootopia, there was a female fox who was a mechanic, but we weren't sure if she was supposed to be a love interest of Nick, and since I ship Judy and Nick, I decided that she was properly a sister or something, she won't be in the final movie.


	25. Surprise!

"Surprise!"

He brought over a large blanket from his room heading towards the couch, where a certain bunny waited. Judy had a bowl of popcorn on her lap, with her legs curled underneath her. She wore a large grey sweatshirt, the bottom stretched over her knees, hiding her jeans and T-shirt. The sleeves fell over her paws and the fabric looked as if she already had a blanket draped over her. Obviously too large, but it was a perfect size for him since it was his.

He plopped down beside her, wrapping the green blanket around both of them, it looked like as if they were wearing a large cape.

"Warm enough, whiskers?" He smirked, half-coyly when he placed his arm around her shoulder.

She smiled at him sweetly. "Yes, and thank you for giving me your sweater, if I knew it was going to get cold I would have brought my own."

'It's a good thing, you didn't.' He thought, because she looked good wearing his clothes. If he can, he would called her cute, but he knew to keep that to himself knowing Judy's distaste of the word. He brought her closer to him instead.

"Anytime Judy, I even ordered some pizza for us to eat when we are watching the movie."

Judy cocked a brow at him. "Really, Mr. Cheapo?" He scowled from at the name. That one time he used a month's worth of coupons to get three month's worth of ice cream for ten cents, and suddenly he's called cheap. "And where did you ordered?" She asked already knowing the name. Nick huffed, putting a paw over his chest as if offended.

"The only best pizza place in town!-Little Weasels."

She giggled when she replied. "Penny-pincher."

Well, He wasn't going to take that lying down. He growled playfully, locking his arm around her waist, planting a kiss on her neck. Judy laughed when she felt his whiskers tickle her neck, she put out her own paw, trying to push his muzzle back.

"Don't!" She chided, it was hard to sound serious when you are laughing.

"Penny-pincher? I show you a pinch!" He replied with a grin. Judy yelped when he gave her a small pinch in her side, not hard enough to hurt but it was enough to feel it.

"Hey!" She slapped his paw aside before giving him a smack on the chest. "You flirt!"

"You like it." He smirked, giving her a wink for good measure. She pushed his muzzle aside, a soft laugh escaping. She felt his arm loop back around her waist making her run her paw down, slowly to his tie. Loosening it slightly.

"What toppings?" She asked.

"Half carrot , half crickets."

"Ew!" Judy exclaimed. She would never get used to the fact that carnivores eat bugs. Creepy, leggy, slimy and with too many eyes. How can any animal manage to put that into their mouth?

"If you can eat strawberries, you can at least eat one little cricket." He argued, giving her ear a tug. She recoiled at the thought he had the gall to compare the sweet and delectable fruit with a ugly and green bug.

"Strawberries are not the same like crickets!"

"Whatever happened to your motto, "try everything?" Huh?" He said using his free paw for the air-quotations.

"I am not trying a disgusting cricket."

"Try one."

"No!"

"When the pizza guy comes, I dare you to try one!" He pressed. She shook her head, her mouth tucked in a thin line. Like a child not wanting to eat her vegetables.

"No way!"

Their ears perked when they heard a rapping at the front door beside them. Nick's brow rosed.

"That was quick, hey get the door while I go and get the cash in the kitchen." He said making his way towards his counter now, Judy excitedly got up, already having a hankering for some carrots and cheese. If Nick is going to make her eat a cricket than she is going to make him eat a carrot. That should make him back off on making her try something as disgusting as a bug.

She opened the door slightly, opening it to just a crack. Mostly as a precaution. With Nick living in a bad part of town, who knows who might be at the other side of the door. Her eyes widen slightly seeing a blond slender fox, wearing a pair of overall pants and a white shirt underneath. Judy noticed that the white, was really no longer white with all the blotches of motor oil on it. She wondered if she was a mechanic because there was no way she was the pizza delivery guy, since she had no pizza.

The beautiful blonde fox piercing blue eyes widened in surprise, just as large as Judy's. Almost as if she didn't expect to be there. Her blue eyes bounced back and forth at her and to the side.

"I-I'm sorry, do I have the wrong apartment number?" The blonde fox asked. She took out a piece of white paper, her eyes scanning it. "I thought this was the place, figures he wouldn't give me his real number." she muttered before letting out a scoff.

"Hey Judy, I got the money!" Nick called out from behind, making Judy and the blonde fox's ears perk. Suddenly the blonde place her paw on the door forcing it open and making Judy stumbled back in alarm by how strong she was besides having a girlish figure.

"Nick?" the fox called out, locking eyes with him. He froze, like a deer stuck in a crosswalk during rush hour. Judy whirled at the two foxes, does Nick know her and how does she know him? Nick never mentioned another girl. Her small paws tightened against the fabric of her sleeves. What if she was someone from his past? Nick dropped the crumpled money to the ground, his smile gone, his tail standing on end and his face full of fear.

"J-Jessica?" He said with a small voice. The blonde fox, Jessica, stared at him in bewilderment. Mostly because her eyes darted to him and to Judy, looking at Judy as something that does not belong. She put up her paw, pointing at her, going slack-jawed.

"Isn't that your sweater?" Judy felt her cheeks go pink from the question.

"No!" Nick shouted, making Judy turned at him. Why would he lie to her about that? It seemed that Jessica did not believe him as she continued to bombard personal questions, mostly towards at Judy.

"Who is she? Why is she wearing your clothes? What were you doing? I-I thought you didn't like bunnies so why is she-Is she the one you keep texting about?!"

"That's none of your business!" Nick replied in annoyance.

"N-nick?" Judy softly spoked. Gaining both of their attention, she turned to him in seriousness. "Who is she?"

"N-Nobody!" He said with a nervous chuckle. "I have no idea!"

Jessica scoffed placing her paws on both of her hips. "Are you serious right now?"

"Look I-!"

"Nick!" Judy said loudly. "Who. Is. She?"

"Juds! I-I..."

"Nick! Who is she?" Said Jessica while she crossed her arms pivoting her hips to the right while tapping her foot.

"Look I-I can explain!"

He tried to come up with another lie but saw that Judy was in no mood for his games. His arms fell in defeat. "She's my sister!"

His sister? He never told him about her or even mentioned her. He was always so private about his family life but trying to deny he knows her. What exactly happened between him and his family? She was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and pulled towards his bedroom. She could practically hear his stomps when they walked towards the door. Once inside, Nick slammed the door and locked it. Judy watched in confusion as he pressed his ear to the door before turning back at Judy.

"Nick, what are you doing?" She asked with a low voice. It almost seemed appropriate since he replied in a whisper.

"Okay look, I had no idea she was coming over today." He said in a rush, almost as if he had broken the law. "I thought she was coming over tomorrow when she asked me for my address!"

"Nick, I don't understand, why are we talking like this? Why don't you talk to your sister?"

"Because she saw you!"

"Me?"

He placed his paws over his ears in exasperation, closing his eyes when he responded. "You won't understand."

"Try me." She said sternly, she jabbed a finger against his chest. "You tell me right now, Nick, or I'm walking out there and asking her myself."

He put her hand down, rolling his eyes from her threat. "Trust me, you don't want to talk to her."

"Then tell me what's going on!" She demanded, pulling away from him and taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "We agreed that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other and I gave you a pass when you said that you didn't want to talk about your family..." She sighed when rubbed her temple. Nick loosen his tie, gulping slightly.

"But you didn't tell her about who I was to you!"

He put a finger to his lips trying to shush her or make her lower her voice. She scowled angrily at him and crossed her arms in defiance. He let out a breath, coming over to her.

"Okay, okay-" he began, taking a seat beside her. "No need to pull my tail about it." He muttered. She I crossed her arms, putting a paw on his knee making him glance at her. She stared at him with so much intensity, he thought he was being interrogated but at the same time she looked at him in concern.

He sighed heavily. "I....I come from a wealthy family, alright?" She blinked. "My dad is a banker and my mom works in real estate. Well, some years back, I dropped out of high school..." His ears lowered when Judy put a paw over her mouth in shock. "And my dad kicked me out when I did that and cut me off of the inheritance."

"Oh Nick..." She whispered, putting a paw on his cheek, stroking it gently. "Is that why you were-"

"Conning animals out of their money? Yeah. My dad wouldn't talk to me, I couldn't ask for help so I did what I had to do." He grasped at her paw turning to her. "I haven't talk to my old man in years, and I barely got in touch with my older sister a few years ago."

He put his paw behind her head, stroking her ears down. She felt her cheek heat up as she felt his fingers gently brush her ears down.

"But I never told them about you, specifically you being a bunny...and my sister is a loudmouth." He said, his muzzle agitated into a displeased scowl. "They won't understand our relationship."

She licked her lips before speaking in a tender voice. "Nick..."

"D-don't do that."

She raised a brow. "Do what?"

"Make that noise, that you understand, but you don't okay? My family is different! If my old man finds out about you, it will ruin his image, he would try to keep you away from me." He said darkly. "With any means necessary."

She shook her head, not believing him. "Aren't you over reacting?"

"I'm not." He said becoming livid. "He would try to bribe you, if you don't take it then he would try to ruin your name....and you're a cop."

She suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine. "Will he really do that?"

"I seen him do it before, Judy." He moved his paw to her cheek making her turn towards him fully, their nose almost touching. "But I'll make sure that never happens...alright?"

Her eyes lowered, almost unsure. "What will you do?"

"Let's say I have a plan and leave it at that." He smiled slightly. She nodded but deep down she still felt unsure. Just what type of animal Nick's father is? She felt Nick run his paw down her cheek almost as if trying to calm her nerves. She worked too hard to have it taken away by some animal she hardly knows. She bit her lower lip and grabbed Nick's shirt, almost clutching it. Deep down she was afraid. She was afraid for both of them. As if sensing her fear, Nick wrapped his arms around her frame protectively, her body pressed close against him.

"I promise nothing will happen to you." He whispered into her ear. For some reason, that made her feel a little better.

She jumped slightly when she felt his hot lips on her right ear. She pushed against him only to feel his lips on her jaw line. A soft whimper escaped her lips prompting him to capture her mouth with his own in a heated embrace. She could feel his desperation and passion when he kissed her. Her whole face turned into a dark shade of red when he deepened it. She was so surprised by his act, she tried to pull away, getting only an inch of freedom before hearing him growl. He pushed himself forward and capturing her lips again. She felt his paws begin to roam up and down her spine. Things were getting heated real fast. She pushed against him again.

"N-Nick...Nick wait..." He tried to get to her again but she made herself firm, a soft laugh escaped when he was met with her palm. He gave her an unimpressed look when she got up from the bed.

"Couldn't even give me five minutes?" He muttered when he followed her. She slapped her cheeks slightly trying to wave the heat down from her cheeks.

"Did you already forgot that your sister is outside?" She questioned, she heard him groan.

"Oh right....alright, I'll handle it." He wrapped his paw around the handle, unlocking the door as he turned it. Outside, he was startled to see his sister waiting just outside of the door with a coy smirk across her face.

"Had fun in there, Nick?"

"How long were you there?!" He demanded, already in a fury that his sister would had the gall to peek in at his conversation.

She looked at her nails.

"Long enough." Nick eyes narrowed.

Jessica interest was peaked when she saw Judy hiding behind Nick, wondering whether or not to show herself. She pushed her brother aside making him shout out in surprise when she went up to Judy.

"So you're the Judy my brother kept talking about in his texts. He didn't mention that you were a bunny..." she began, putting her thumb in between her teeth when she looked her over.

Judy smiled politely. "And you're Jessica, Nick's sister that he never once mentioned to me."

"I know he's so rude." She snorted giving him a glance. He glared at her making her turn back to Judy. "And you're the same bunny that gave him that police job. Good. He was such a deadbeat when he was doing his con "job"..."

Nick let out a growl, making Jessica pivot her hip towards him giving him an unimpressed look.

"Oh please! You know you were, you were still living on rooftops when you were at your "odd jobs" and you live at this dusty old place!" She turned back to Judy. "You didn't move in with him, did you?"

Judy laughed slightly, a blush forming. "Oh no!...I w-won't do that until I'm married, and I won't be living here."

Jessica let out a loud laugh. "Yeah I bet! Yeah I like you better than his old mates! Those stuck up-!"

"Alright that's enough!" Nick shouted out going in between them. "I need to talk to you about this..." He said sternly. She rolled her eyes.

"I won't tell dad, ya big baby." She said with a sense of boredom. "I know how much she means to you..." Nick's ears lowered, letting out a sigh of relief. "And I am not a loud-mouth!"

"Well good!" He retorted. "Now you can leave and come back tomorrow!" Judy grabbed his arm, squeezing it slightly.

"Why don't you let her watch the movie with us? I would like to get to know her better." Judy said. Jessica flicked her nose, grinning at her.

"Yeah I like her best."

"But Judy-!" Nick began, not wanting his sister to ruin their date.

"Come on, she can eat pizza with us!"

Jessica went around towards Judy, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You're my type of animal, Judy." She said walking her towards the couch. "If you need your car checked, I'll do it for free!"

"So you are a mechanic!" Judy exclaimed.

"The best in the business!"

Nick clutched at his face watching the two girls sit down on the small couch, excluding him out of the conversation and his seat. The rest of the night he sat on a plastic chair, eating quietly and listening to Judy and Jessica conversation. He hardly ever heard the movie or gotten close to Judy.


	26. Taste Like Blueberries

"Taste like blueberries"

"Nick! I got a surprise for you!" Judy exclaimed as she was hiding something behind her back. Nick's ear perked up and turned away from the car window. They were out on patrol and the day was becoming slow and boring, which prompted Judy to get out some snacks. Nick loosen his black tie from his blue police shirt, being a member of the ZPD, he had to look like one. The seat of their police car squeaked from under him as he turned towards her with interest.

"What is it? A present?" He smirked.

"Kinda-" Judy snickered. "I was at my parent's farm recently and I manage to take home a basket of your favorite snacks."

He gasped dramatically, clutching his heart. "My favorite! Aw you shouldn't have, is it-!"

She pulled out a plastic box and inside was a pile of delicious round blue-

"Blueberries! I made sure I brought it along just in case!" She smiled, Nick snatched the box out of her paws, ready to devour each and every one of them. He loved blueberries, especially Judy's family homegrown blueberries. It was the one treat he loved more than pawsicles. He could have a whole sack worth if he can.

"Hey, you do realize we have to share those right?" Judy laughed, reaching her paw out to grab one. He held it away, becoming possessive over it. "Nick!"

"No way!" He argued jokingly. "This isn't enough for both of us!"

"Yes it is! Give me one!" She reached out again, only for Nick to put his arm out blocking the sweet treats. She watched in shock as he managed to grab one and put it in his mouth. She huffed, putting her paws on her sides.

"You hog! Don't eat them all!"

He grinned. "Watch me." And he put his mouth in the box, scooping up at least half in his cheeks. She gasp, lifting herself out of the driver's seat, trying to grab them back. Nick put his paw out, pushing her head back as she struggled to save the delectable blueberries. Her arms waved furiously, making Nick chuckle with his mouth full.

"Nick! Stop! That's not funny!"

"Shesh it is-" he replied with his mouth full. "Chu betah hurry, there's wonly ten lefth!" He swallowed and shoved his face back in. She decided to take drastic measures, she grabbed at his ears pulling them back and making his head go back.

"Ow! Hey! You cheat, that's playing dirty!" But Judy reached over and grabbed a pawful before letting him go.

"Ha! She cheered, holding up her prize in front of him. He rubbed his ears, his mouth stained with blueberry juice. He wiped his lips clean, giving her a smirk while still rubbing his ears.

Judy smiled triumphantly, putting a blue berry in her mouth, right in between her front teeth carefully, not wanting to burst its soft center. She showed off her prize while also keeping her other blueberries safe in her paws.

"Nah nah!" She snickered, her nose wrinkling from her giggling up at him. He grinned in response.

"Oh yeah?" He went forward capturing her lips against his own. Judy's eyes widened and her cheeks immediately heat up when he pulled away. At first he smirked, his lips closed, until he moved them back showing her a blueberry in between his front canines. Judy's ears went back when she put her paw up to her mouth. He stole her blueberry.

"Nah nah!" He mocked, giving her a wink.


	27. Mittens

"Mittens"

 

He hated the cold.

Nick blew hot breath into his paws desperately trying to warm them up, while he sat in Judy's police car. It was shut off while they waited outside of a club, waiting to tail their suspect.

Judy was bundled up, wearing a thick blue coat and beanie. Nick wore a black beanie, and a green, itchy wool sweater. That did nothing to warm him up but instead gave him a bad back rash. It was horrible and the worst part is, Judy refused to turn on the heat, in fear of being discovered.

He glanced at her, hearing her hum a happy tune with two large needles in her paws, moving them methodically as she strung along the yarn. She passed the time by knitting. Her favorite hobby. The cold didn't seem to bother her as long as she was doing something productive.

Nick blew on his hands again before putting him underneath his frozen armpits.

He shivered. "J-Judy! Come on! I'm freezing my tail off!" He said with his teeth chattering. She gave him a smile not giving him a second look.

"Oh don't exaggerate, it's not so bad." She replied while constantly peering up at the dash, waiting for the animal in question to come out. Nick eyes narrowed. He didn't like being ignored or being half-frozen.

"W-well maybe I'll feel better I-if a certain little b-bunny would come here and give me a h-hug?" He pressed giving out a strained grin, holding down his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering. He put out his arm ready to wrap himself around Judy. She leaned away, making him scowl slightly while she giggled at his reaction.

"Not this time, Nick. I know how you get during these stakeouts..."

"If you know t-than you s-should let me, I-it will help warm things up." He grinned, moving his eyebrows up suggestively. She coyly gave him a sideways glance.

"No. We have to focus. No kissing or hugging today, you sneaky fox."

He sank in his seat, crossing his arms while holding a frown. Judy finally turned to him, placing the needles down.

"Here, I want you to try these on." She said lifting up her finished product. In her paws she held a pair of mittens. They were orange and had black at the palm. They looked too large to fit on her hands but they looked perfect for him. She even attached little cotton balls to the wrists.

"You...you made me these?" He asked softly while he took them carefully out of her hands. She laughed.

"Of course I was! What do you think I was doing this whole time? Go ahead, try them on!" She said excitedly.

He didn't waste any time. He slipped them on finding that she knitted them perfectly since they fit, nice and snug. He could already feel his paws becoming warmer. She never made him anything before and he couldn't stop smiling.

"Do you like it?" She asked, her eyes wide and glossy filled with hope and she waited for his response.

"I love it, Judy." He grinned. Her eyes immediately lite up making him put his arms out again. "I think you deserve a reward, now come her so I can give you-!" Her paw slammed at his face, scrunching up his cheek while she pushed him away.

"I said no, Nick." She said rolling her eyes, while keeping her smile. "If you're really that cold I'll put on the heater." She turned on the dial making the rotor inside rumble, making the warm air come streaming out. Filling the car in nice toasty air.

His ears perked. "Oh thank you Judy! You are too kind!" He exclaimed grabbing her paw and pecking her with dramatic kisses. Big and slobbery.

"Ew! Nick no! Stop!...that's gross!"


	28. Opposites Attract

"Opposites attract"

He never knew when it started, but he found himself staring at Judy. More often than he would have thought. When hanging around the police station he found his eyes away from his phone, a prized distraction whenever he got bored, and on Judy.

He never realized that he had been counting her whiskers, watching how they shook whenever she took a sniff. How her fur seemed to shine in the light of the sun, the individual hairs looking as they would be soft to the touch. Even her deep purple eyes seemed to make him drown in her beauty. He was stuck staring into them while Judy shouted at him angrily for some....thing.

Even when angry, her eyes continued to look like gems.

"Do you understand, Wilde?!....Wilde!"

He blinked tiredly at her, snapping out of his daze.

She tapped her foot impatiently on the pavement. "Did you heard anything I said?"

"Oh yeah, every word." He replied. He took out his phone and began texting, making Judy scowl at him.

"Then what did I say?"

His typing never slowed. "Uh- "Nick don't be so reckless", "be more responsible," and..."don't play with the police equipment."

He thought that would be the end of it until his phone got taken out of his paws. His head shot up.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "You know not to take my phone!"

Judy held it away. "I didn't say any of that! If you were paying attention you would have known that I said- 'this phone is cause of all your problems!"

"Oh boy-" he muttered crossing his arms, a sign that he was now out of the conversation.

Judy held the phone tightly.

"I am sick of this phone! You never even listen to me!"

"I'm hearing you pretty good now." He dryly stated.

He noticed some animals with their heads turned towards them, wanting to witness and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Why don't you take this job seriously, Wilde?" She continued. "I gave the chief my word that you would be a great asset but he noticed that all you do is look at this stupid phone!"

Her cheeks were now a shade of red. He bit the inside of his cheek, holding back a laugh because of how she puffed out her cheeks. He had the urge to squeeze them. He blinked. When did he started having these thoughts?

"Do you think this is funny?!" She yelled, her hand threatening to crush his phone. His jaw went loose.

"I have a crazy bunny yelling at me in broad daylight, what do you think?" His response was more than sarcastic making her finally lose all her patience. With a shout she threw his phone straight at his muzzle. His paws bounced the phone, awkwardly refusing to let it fall. The thought of the screen being cracked was more than enough for him to finally catch it.

Judy turned away from him. "Enjoy your stupid phone! Because I'm through with you!" She threw open her car door, then slammed it shut behind her, fuming.

"Judy!" Nick called banging on her car window, trying to prevent her leaving. "Come on Judy! Let's talk!"

She glared at him as if insulted. "Don't bother coming into work tomorrow!"

Her foot hit the reverse hard, speeding away into the streets and leaving Nick behind in the parking lot. His only source of transportation was gone, but that was the last thing on his mind. He grabbed at his ears harshly, letting out a loud moan knowing that he really messed up this time. He had never seen Judy so angry with him and he made it into a joke. His only friend in all of the animal kingdom was now gone. He clutched at his phone, giving it a squeeze before stuffing it into his back pocket. He needed to get to Judy.

He stood in front of her apartment burrow. The dirt-colored door was proving to be an obstacle,blocking his path inside. A series of crashes and angry shouts made Nick jump back. He pressed his ear against the door, hearing her talk to herself.

"Stupid fox!" He cringed hearing another crash. "That is so like him! Irresponsible!" He heard a thud, almost like something was dropped. "Never listening to me! Always treating everything like a joke! I hate him!"

An object hit the door, making him pull away in fright ready to take the chance to come back later. Maybe when she calmed down he could talk to her. He took a side-step ready to go back to his own home, but stopped when he heard something strange, or rather the lack of noise. He pressed his ear back to the door, hearing nothing but silence. His brow arched and he pressed himself closer, the wood creaking under his weight.

It was quiet inside, until he heard a sniff. He took out the spare apartment key, he visited her so often that she had given him a spare, and opened the door.

Judy's head shot up from her hands, her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks stained by tears. She was sitting on her couch with a large cardboard box filled with his things that he had left. One look of him made her bare her teeth.

"What are you doing here?" She said, her blood boiling over.

He closed the door, wanting to save the residents around them from the amount of screaming that might happen. He took a few steps towards her in caution, her eyes piercing right through him.

"I...just want to talk."

She cut him off with a swift motion of her paw. "I don't want to hear it! So here!"

She picked up the box, slamming it against his stomach. Inside he saw an assortment of DVDs that they had watched together, CDs of his favorite music, their favorite board game-mousetrap, and the matching green Hawaiian shirt he gave her.

"I don't want these here anymore-"

"Judy..." He began, placing the box back on the floor. "I know you're angry but-!"

"Angry? No-I am done with you, Nick!" She hissed and poked at his chest. "I don't want to see you right now and I want you to leave. Immediately. With all your stuff too!"

His fingers twitched. "So that's it huh? You don't want to be friends anymore?"

She blinked and he saw in her magenta eyes, the option hurt her. She opened her mouth.

"I...I want someone that I can count on and right now-" she took a breath, holding back her tears. "You're not it."

He felt as if the air was knocked right out of him. She was actually serious. She crossed her arms, effectively cutting him off from her own emotions. His paws curled into fists, shaking in his own wave of anger.

"You-" he let out a primitive growl. "You stuck up little bunny!"

Judy took a step back hearing the fury of his voice. She had never seen him so angry, he was usually so calm and he never raised his voice at her. He took a step towards her.

"You want to just cut me off?! Forget about me?! You want me to actually "learn" something?!" He snarled, baring his teeth.

The sight of his sharp canines made her retreatmaking him close the space between them. He pulled out his phone, shaking it in front of her face.

"All because you think that the phone is the problem!"

He threw it down, his phone shattering into pieces of sharp plastic and glass. She gasped loudly seeing his precious phone broken next to them. He grabbed at his head, his nails digging into his fur, and Judy was afraid that he might pull it out.

"Why can't I see you like a regular bunny?! If I was another fox I probably wouldn't care but I do!"

Her eyes widened. "N-Nick?" She jumped when he grabbed at her shoulders. His fingers were squeezing her skin.

"I can't get you out of my head!" He blurted out. She looked at him like he had lost his mind, making her struggle against him.

"Nick! Let go!"

"I mean why did I ever get mixed up with you? I was doing great conning animals from their money and then you have to come along and change everything!"

She grabbed his wrists, trying to pry his fingers off. "What are you saying? Have you gone crazy?!" She yelled.

"I'm saying that I think I actually love you!"

She felt the world stop, looking at him in shock wondering if she heard him right. His paws slowly fell off her shoulders, pulling away from her own. Her eyes narrowed.

"Is this a joke?" She asked, clearly not believing him. He looked straight at her.

"No. For the past-I don't know how long- You've been in my head, no matter where I am."

Something clicked in her head, making her glance at the phone. "So that's why you've been....distracted." It really wasn't the phone.

She peered back up at him, seeing him holding a small frown waiting for her response. He ran his paw down his face.

"Look-I know how weird this is! But-"

"It's not weird."

"What?"

She shrugged, a small blush appearing. "I...I actually looked into "inter-species" relationships. It's actually something not weird at all..."

"Looked into?" He tilted his head. "What made you do that?"

"I..." She grabbed at her ears, bringing them down, her blush growing. His ear popped up in surprise, his mouth moving into a grin.

"Do you...'like' me?"

Judy stroked at her ears and biting her lower lip, she nodded. He began to chuckle, relieved to find out that she actually liked him! He laughed at the outcome of the day, laughing at the thought of what animals might think of a bunny and a fox becoming mates!

He laughed even louder seeing his phone completely broken! Judy stared at him as he laughed uncontrollably and found herself laughing along.

With their laughter dying he wrapped his arms around her head bringing her towards him. She giggled as she grabbed at the back of his shirt.

"What do we do now?" She asked with a small smile.

"Does that mean you're not angry with me anymore?" He asked, having another laugh escaped his lips.

"I...I was wrong anyway." She admitted.

"Half-wrong." He corrected. "I'll leave my phone off whenever we are in the office. It was becoming a problem."

"What phone?"

His face fell. "Oh...that's right."

Judy smiled. "I was wrong again."

"About what?"

"I can count on you."


	29. Family Day part 1

"Family Day part 1"

She was excited to tell him the great news.

The feisty bunny, Judy Hopps, raced towards Nick's apartment. She jammed the spare key into the keyhole and burst through the door in a crash. The front door rattled, making a frightful noise which startled Nick from his bed. His muzzle kissed his wooden floor in a painful thud. He scrambled, trying to escape from the unknown threat running right toward his door.

"Nick!" She called out, opening his bedroom door and running inside. "Wake up! I got to tell!...why are you on the floor?" She asked, finding him facedown with his arms and legs tangled in his sheets.

His shoulders slumped as he released a tired sigh. Of course it was her. He should have been used to her sudden visits.

"You know," he muttered toward the floor. "That's what I was thinking too." He managed to pull his arms out of the sheet's grasp and pull his legs out of the mess. She noticed that he was shirtless, only wearing his khaki pants. At one point it would have made her look away in a awkward sideways glance, but over the months she seemed to have gotten used to the sight of his bare chest. However, she still couldn't help but blush. He rubbed his tired eyes.

"Is there a reason to why you're here? At..." He glanced at the clock on his dresser drawer, which sat beside his bed. His ears and tail sprang up when he saw the time. "At 5:30 A.M!? Judy!"

She blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, but I just couldn't wait!" She smiled widely, bouncing on the heels of her feet. "I need to tell you something amazing!"

He gave her a deadpan look, and turned back to his warm bed, which beckoned for him to return before it turned cold. "Can it wait a few more hours?" He was already climbing back into bed before Judy suddenly grabbed him from behind.

"No! We actually have to get ready!" She said, pulling him away from his bed. Nick scowled and made his body go limp and heavy, purposely making her struggle. That didn't stop her from dragging him in the direction of his closet.

"Come on Nick! This is really important!"

"It can't be work; it's our day off!" He grumbled. Judy dropped him, making his head hit the floor with a thunk.

"It's not work." She answered with a giggle, looking at him from above. He rubbed his sore head, slightly annoyed.

"Than what is it?" He went back to his feet, sliding his closet door open. Inside, he had a row of green Hawaiian shirts on the top; his khaki pants sat on the row below. Judy wondered if he would ever get something new. She pulled a letter out from her back pocket.

"It's an invitation for "Family Day" back at my hometown; it's a family reunion!" She smiled, pressing the letter to her chest and sighing happily. "It's been so long since I last saw my "whole" family."

"Family day, huh?" He buttoned up his clean shirt. "What does that have to do with me?" He asked. Letting out a tired yawn, he dragged his feet toward the kitchen to make himself a well-needed cup of coffee. Judy followed.

"Well, I was hoping that you could come with me."

He reached into his kitchen cabinet, taking out a white mug. "No thanks."

Her ears lowered. "Why not?" He frowned when he heard her disappointed words. He turned on his black espresso machine, hearing the machine rumble inside as it began to heat up the water.

"Because I don't want to?" He answered, rubbing his crust-covered eyes again. "It's too early."

"Is that your only excuse?" She asked, pivoting her hip to the side while placing a paw on it. He gave her a glance and put his cup underneath the small hose of the machine, watching as the hot, brown coffee spilled into the waiting cup.

"Maybe." He muttered. He took his filled cup and turned to Judy, who had her lips pressed into a fine line. She wanted to know the real reason; her expression said it all. He swallowed a mouthful of coffee before speaking. "Your parents don't like me."

She let out a breath and walked up to him. "How can you say that? Of course they like you."

He took another slow sip of his drink. "No, they don't. You saw how they reacted when they found out that we were dating. Imagine the rest of your family..." he placed his cup on the counter and felt Judy place her paw on his wrist.

"They won't care."

He scoffed. "I'm not going." he pulled away, bringing the cup back to his lips. She clenched her paws at her sides, crinkling the letter.

"Please?" She softly asked, making his ears twitch slightly. "It won't be fun if you're not there."

He glanced back at her and instantly regretted it, as he saw Judy's piercing amethyst eyes glossing over as she did her signature puppy look.

"Judy! That's not going to work this time." he said firmly, avoiding eye contact as he took another sip. Her expression changed back to normal.

"Please Nick! I'll do anything! I'm even going to wear that pink Hawaiian shirt you gave me for my birthday." She heard him let out a grunt. "I thought it might look cute, like what some other couples do. We'll match!"

"Tempting, but..."

She realized that she would have to take another approach. She decided to use guilt. "After I helped you get a job, you can't do this one thing for me!" She said with a huff. He put up his index finger and wagged it. He wasn't buying it.

"Ah, ah, ah! You can't guilt me with that, Whiskers! I'm the one who agreed to help 'you' remember?" He said with a smug little grin. Her face fell and she clasped her paws together, pleading.

"Please, oh please, Nick! Um, I'll...um..." she tapped her chin, trying to fish for something else. Nick took a long sip, ignoring her pleas. Judy cheeks flared up to a light pink color, her face puffing up like a chipmunk hoarding nuts. She had to come up with something that would convince him to come with her. She couldn't go without him.

"What if-" she began with a small voice, making Nick arch a brow and place his empty cup down on the counter. Her cheeks turned red. "I wear a...dress?"

His eyes perked up. "Judy Hopps wearing a dress? Now that is something." He smirked, leaning against the black countertop. She gasped letting out a smile. "But," her smile faded. "I need a little bit more than that to make me go."

She cringed, twiddling her thumbs. "You can pick the dress?"

"I was already planning on doing that, but you really got to give me something more, whiskers." He said, leaning in, their noses almost touching. She felt her whole face heat up again. If he wanted to, he could steal a kiss. Nick drummed his fingers against the counter, waiting patiently for her answer.

She nibbled her lower lip. "Oh alright! If you do this for me, I'll owe you, big time!"

He rubbed his chin, giving her a grin. "Deal. I'll go."

She smiled widely and jumped for joy, propelling herself right into his chest with arms opened in gratitude. He stumbled back, nearly falling over from the sudden hug. "Oh thank you Nick! You won't regret it! We're going to have the best time!"

"That's-great!" He strained painfully, she had his arms pinned down and he felt her squeeze harder.

"I can't wait for you to meet all my brothers and sisters, my cousins, my 2nd cousins, my aunts and uncles, my-"

"Judy! Can't-!...breathe!"

"And all the games we'll play! I just know we're going to win the three legged race!" She squealed, giving him another squeeze.

Nick wheezed, having heard a sudden crack. "Y-yeah that's great, Whiskers! Now can you-ow! Let go!"

She pulled away, her eyes wide with concern when she saw Nick take a well-needed breath of air, clutching his sore ribs. She laughed slightly, embarrassed.

"Sorry, got over-excited there but-" she jumped high into the air. "This is going to be so much fun!" She landed, grabbing his wrist."Come on, no time to lose!"

He lurched forward, Judy dragging him behind her like a piece of luggage out the door. "We need to get to my apartment!" She raced down the street. With how fast she was going, Nick barely had enough time to lock his door.

"What-! Whoa!" He jumped, avoiding a pothole. His feet were on overdrive, afraid that he might trip over himself while trying to keep up with her. "For!"

He was suddenly shoved into the passenger seat of Judy's compact car. 'This bunny is trying to kill me!' He thought, clutching his rapidly beating heart. Judy entered the driver's side.

"I need to change and get the carrot casseroles I have baking at home."

His paw slowly went to the handle of his car door. "Yeah...I think I changed my-!" He fell back from the sudden force of the car moving forward, the wheels screeching loudly from Judy driving out of the parking lot.

After a terrifying car ride to her apartment, he found himself sitting peacefully on her small couch. It probably won't last long, he mused. He rubbed his eyes, taking another look at his phone.

6:45

His shoulders slumped. He had been sitting for over thirty minutes, waiting for her to get ready. He had already finished putting the casseroles in the back of her car, all forty-five of them. She forgot to mention that when he agreed to help. His fingers still ached from taking those glass dishes back and forth to the car. He bounced his leg impatiently, trying to keep his mind off of the wait while he scrolled down his social media newsfeed. Deep down, he still wasn't looking forward to "Family Day", mostly because of the bad experience he had had with Judy's parents. He had tried to show them some of his magic tricks, but even though they made Judy clap for joy, he saw only unimpressed grimaces from her parents. He had tried to win them over with jokes, but that seemed to only impress Judy. He could only imagine what he was going to deal with when he met the rest of her folks.

"Okay!" His ears sprang up, hearing her call. "Just tell me if it's too short."

He lifted his head up, snickering slightly. "If it's too short, I won't min-"

She was one step out of the hall, and his jaw had already fallen to the floor. Judy was wearing a pink dress with white floral designs, the dress was held up by a couple of straps that tied over her shoulder. It was simple dress; he would have called it cute but Judy wouldn't have bought it if he said that. That didn't stop him from thinking it though. She had her paws down at her sides, pulling the fabric down, and he noticed that it was just above her knee. He saw her cheeks turn a light pink, matching the color of her nose.

"Um, so how do I look? I-it's not to short is it? I mean, I don't want there to be wind..." She brushed it down, turning her waist to get a better look from behind. "I should wear shorts right? Just in case. What do you think, Nick?"

She turned her head and gasped in horror, finding him snapping photos of her with his phone. "Nick!"

He turned his phone to the side, sticking his tongue out and closing his right eye in a way that was almost like what professional photographers did. "Why don't you do some poses for me so I can get a better picture for my screensaver?"

She stomped her right foot. "No!"

"Perfect! You keep doing that scowl, yeah, look powerful!" He laughed, watching her shake slightly in anger. He took another picture. Judy swiftly crossed her arms over her body, running behind the wall of the hallway.

"No more pictures!"

"Aww come on, Judy!" He said standing up. She shrunk back, not taking any chances. "Just one more!"

"No!" She huffed. He frowned, reluctantly shoving the phone back in his pocket. He tilted his head down the hallway, giving her a small smile.

"Okay, fine. Now let me see you." He said, prompting her to come out of the shadows. She shyly took a step toward him, her arms still crossed. He grabbed her paws, pulling them away from her body. "Aw, come on, let me get a better look at you."

Her fingers tensed against his, making him put his thumbs on her knuckles. He moved his thumb to make small circles over them, trying to get her to relax. She had her head down, staring right at her feet, feeling him massage her paws gently.

"You look great, Judy." She glanced up at him, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks...um, is it too short? Be honest."

"Eh." he shrugged. "Whatever makes you more comfortable Juds, I'll still think you look great."

He froze when he felt Judy land a firm kiss on his cheek, going on her tiptoes to reach him. She pulled away, running back into her room. "Okay! Just give me one more minute and we'll head out!" She closed the door, leaving Nick to scratch at his cheek. It wasn't long till he was forced back inside her car and they were driving toward The Burrows.


	30. Family Day part 2

Family day part 2

"Tell me more about your family, whiskers." Nick said while he drove toward The Burrow- the main city of the bunnies and Judy's hometown.

He could see the large purple buildings in the distance as he drove across the bridge that connected Zootopia to the outside world. It would be an hour until they made it to Judy's farmhouse. She grew up with a family of carrot farmers, which was really no surprise to him. It explained why she was so happy all the time; you had to be if you were forced to get up before dawn just to dig up some carrots. He couldn't think of anything more boring.

"I only met your parents, and I don't really know much about the rest of your family." He continued. Judy smiled widely, so wide that he thought that she would get a facial cramp.

"Well!" She perked up. "I had 247 brothers and sisters, but now it's 300 since my mom just gave birth two months ago."

His face fell and he let out a nervous laugh. "W-what? Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed. "I'm a member of the fifth litter she had!"

His ears lowered; he already dreaded meeting all 300 of her brothers and sisters, not to mention the amount of uncles and aunts and their children. Is that why The Burrows always built new homes? For the growing populations? He shivered at the thought.

He sunk in his seat as Judy continued, each new fact making him sick to his stomach with anxiety.

"I'm also an aunt of 150 bunnies altogether from my older brothers and sisters, and a great aunt for about 100 of them. I also have over 500 cousins and 300 aunts and uncles from my mom's side!"

He cringed, his knuckles turning white due to how tight he was holding the steering wheel. "W-why so many? Doesn't that make you go crazy?"

She tilted her head when she looked at him. "No. Why would it? Don't you have any brothers and sisters?"

"I-" he looked off to the side. "I don't want to talk about my family now."

"Oh..." Her ears lowered. "Sorry, I guess I do argue with my brothers and sisters sometimes but that's because I was the runt of the litter, but they love me! It's just a normal sibling relationship." She said, waving it off and not wanting to go on. She couldn't help but think that Nick never mentioned his family to her. While she managed to get him to meet with her parents once before, Nick never had taken her to his family home. She thought it was best not to push it. He would tell her in his own time. Hopefully.

Nick pulled up on a long dirt driveway that led to Judy's home, a massive farm house that could house over 1000 bunnies. Judy's family farm had acres and acres of massive land, all good for one thing: growing carrots. Obviously. In the distance, away from all the dirt and manure there were oak trees lined up, leading into a mini forest. He had to admit, the awful smell aside, it seemed to be a pretty nice place. That feeling disappeared once he saw the hundreds of vans parked in front of them.

He pressed on the brake pedal, putting the car into park behind a large white van. On the window was a stick figure family; it filled up the whole window space. The passenger doors slid open suddenly, with twenty five bunnies jumping out alongside their mom and dad. Judy gasped loudly and rolled down the window.

"That's my older brother! Hello Johnny! Hi Marsha! Hey Kids!" she exclaimed loudly, making the family turn with large smiles on their faces. Nick eyes widened when he saw that the mother was pregnant. It looked like she was about to burst.

"Hi Judy!" they all replied, but one look at Nick made their smiles disappear in a second. He put up his paw, waving at them with a polite smile. Not giving him a second look, they turned on their heels to avoid any sort of interaction with him. He frowned and sighed heavily. His forehead hit the wheel. Judy placed a paw over her heart at her extended family's reaction to him. She knew that bunnies and foxes usually didn't get along, but that was no reason to give him the cold shoulder. He hadn't even done anything to warrant their cold behavior. Judy placed a gentle paw on his shoulder.

"Don't take it so hard, I swear they'll like you." she softly said, trying to cheer him up. He looked at her with unimpressed eyes. She leaned in, giving him a tender kiss on the cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Aw come on, by the end of the day, everyone will love you."

"I highly doubt that." he replied bitterly, followed by a scoff. "But what does a fox expect from a society of bunnies?"

"Nick..."

"Maybe I should go." he stated, lifting his head up and removing her paws from him. "This was a bad idea."

"No!" Judy shouted, more loudly than she meant to. Nick raised a brow when she covered her mouth. "I mean, no, because I really want you here." she said, giving him a sweet smile and making her eyes grow extremely large. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. She batted her eyes innocently, trying to add to her cuteness.

"Why exactly did you bring me here?" he asked.

Judy began stroking her ears, continuing to bat her eyes. "Oh Nickie, what do you mean? Because I wanted to show you to my family, of course."

His nose recoiled. "Nickie? Since when are you the one to give nicknames?" Her eyes shifted slightly while she tried to come up with an excuse. He had seen enough to make his verdict. "You're actually hiding something from me! Why am I here?" He demanded, crossing his arms.

She let out a deflated sigh. "Okay, the truth is, the reason I wanted you to come is because..." She pursed her lips, making him lean forward. "My ex-mate is here too."

His eyes widened. An ex-mate? She had never told him she had been in a relationship with another animal before. He thought he was her first. It actually made him felt special. He was her first mate, first kiss, first friend, and everything else. Now that was tossed out of the car's window. Knowing that some other animal had had his own paws on Judy made him feel almost annoyed that he wasn't the first one.

"He's a family friend!" Judy began running her paws down her face, stretching it. "So my parents had to invite him too!" She rubbed her temple next, feeling a migraine coming on. Just the thought of seeing her ex made her body fill up with anger. After what he said to her, she would never be able to forgive him. She took a breath before continuing. "That's why I wanted you to come with me...because the other day, he called me."

"What did he say?" He asked immediately, but not because he was jealous. He would never act like that. So what if an old flame called his mate? It was nothing. She was with him now. He simply wanted to know for the sake of curiosity.

Judy sighed again, hitting the back of her seat with her back. "He called asking me to come back and be his mate, saying he was sorry and all of these..." Her hands clenched into fists. "Lies! I told him that I moved on and that I was bringing you and of course, being the animal that he is, he didn't believe me. That stupid jerk." she growled.

Her eyes softened when she looked back at Nick. "And now you know..." She frowned when he did not give her an instant response. He just sat there with his paw on his chin, staring off to the side with a dull face. "Are you angry?"

He chewed the inside of his cheek before replying in a straight face. "We should make out in front of him."

"Nick!" She yelled out, completely mortified. Her face was so pink that she was practically glowing.

He moved forward, scooching his bottom towards her, coming as close as possible.

He grabbed her paw, brushing her knuckles with his thumb. "Aw come on, it would be funny! In fact, we should practice right now."

He pursed his lips, leaning forward. She pushed his face aside, giggling.

"No way! I could never do that!" but she couldn't help giggling at the thought of showing her ex up. Just the mental image of his reaction made her giggle uncontrollably. Nick moved away and

laughed alongside her, snorting slightly. He always loved hearing her laugh.

"You know, if you told me that this morning I would have been more than happy to come along." He winked, wagging his tail. She nodded, her laughter dying.

"I know, I just didn't want you to worry about it. Maybe we won't even see him. There is a lot of bunnies." She smiled. He was surprised when she rested her head on his arm, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Nick felt his heart began to beat faster when she nuzzled him right on his chest. He pulled at his collar, feeling a little warm. He was tempted to wrap his own arms around her fragile frame, but he decided against it because he would be unable to let go. "I'm glad you're with me, Nick." (Why Nick, you're blushing. Hehehe)

He gave her a wry smile. "Me too, Whiskers." He heard her hum happily. She pulled away while she wrapped her paws around his tie knot. He felt her nimble fingers loosen and brush along the striped fabric, trying to make it look straight and presentable.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked, running her finger around her left ear in an almost shy manner.

He grasped her paw that was still on his tie. "Sure. You can tell me anything, unless it's a secret, then it's going straight on my fur-book feed." He snickered but stopped when her expression turned serious. He patted her paw. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding...tell me."

Her ears went down, a small blush spreading across her face. "I'm happy..."

"You're always happy."

"N-no, I mean...I'm happy that I found you and that I'm with you and that I found someone better."

He blinked, and saw that she unable to look up at him. Her ears were already red. He pressed his lips against her forehead, giving her a tender kiss before pulling away. Her paw immediately went up to where he touched her.

"Me too, Judy."

They decided to walk in while holding paws. Judy wanted to show her family that she had decided to become mates with someone outside of her own kind. Nick didn't argue, but having hundreds of bunnies eyeing them did unnerve him. They were walking through the back yard, where tables and chairs were set up, reaching a mile down the grassy yard. Nick stayed close to Judy as she waved to and smiled at each of her family members while maneuvering through the large crowd.

"Hi Uncle John! Billy! Marty! Jessica! Auntie Beth! Cousin Jack! Samantha! John Jr! David!"

Nick just smiled awkwardly and remained quiet. He noticed all of the glares and looks of disgust, and they made him uncomfortable. He wondered if Judy was noticing their stares while she waved. Normally he wouldn't have cared what they thought of him. Before he met Judy he avoided bunnies because he thought they were nothing but annoying and aloof. He had hated the way they whispered to each other when he passed them on the street, thinking he wouldn't hear their harsh words. They had judged him without even knowing him. That was exactly what he had given them whenever he met them, treating them like they expected a fox to treat them. It was only after Judy saw past that and realized who he really was that things had changed.

Meeting Judy was possibly the best thing that could have ever happened to him. Judy was the reason that he had changed what he thought about her kind, though only just a little. Being her mate, he had to try his best to get along with everyone while also showing them that he was a good, adequate guy. Judy pulled him through the crowd, suddenly seeing a couple of bunnies that caught her interest. His eyes squinted as he looked across the distance and saw her parents, who were busy setting up tables.

"Mom! Dad!" Judy called, waving at them with her free arm. Nick saw that her father was busy carrying six babies, three on each arm and balanced precisely. He was obviously too preoccupied to have noticed her daughter's call. Her mother's ears perked when she saw her and Nick.

"Judy! Nick! I'm so happy you came!" She said, rosy cheeked.

"Hi mom." Judy said when her mother wrapped her arms around her in a hug before pulling away.

"We were worried that you weren't coming since you're so busy being a police officer in the city."

"I'm always happy to come over, Mom."

"Oh! And what a lovely dress! Did you pick this out yourself? Stu! Come here and see your daughter!" She called out loudly to her husband, who was busy trying to wrangle his struggling babies.

"Which one?!" He called back as a baby climbed all over his face. While slowly inching towards them he spun around, trying to balance the fussy babies.

"Judy!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

Judy shook her head upon seeing her father's struggles. She tugged Nick's sleeve, making him come closer toward them. "He picked it out, Mama."answering her mother's question about her dress.

Judy's mother hummed happily, giving Nick a smile. "Oh well aren't you sweet?"

"Only to your daughter, Mrs, Hopps." Nick replied smoothly, putting his arm around Judy's shoulder. Her mother flicked her wrist at them, laughing.

"Oh isn't she lucky to have you?"

Judy and Nick glanced at each other, giving each other a smirk before her father came stumbling in with crying bunnies in his arms.

"Are they my new brothers and sisters?!" Judy asked, excitedly taking one fussy baby away from her father, who was more than happy to loan one out. Judy bounced her crying sister in her arms, soothing her and quickly quieting her cries. Nick was surprised by how fast she got the baby to calm down. He winced as the other babies began shrieking and writhing in her father's arms.

"Oh no!" Judy's father, Stu, cried out. Her mother swooped to the rescue, taking two of her children out of his arms.

"Stu, this is the 28th litter. I thought this time you would get the hang of it. Here, Nick, would you be a dear and hold little Patricia?" She asked, putting a pink swaddled baby into his arms before he could protest. His arms stiffened as he held the foreign object. The grey bunny writhed violently underneath her blanket, wanting desperately to be freed and voicing her discontent loudly. He cringed at the shrill cries, and began to sweat nervously. Judy laughed loudly at how inexperienced he was.

"Nick, it's just a baby." She told him, rocking her other baby sister in her arms, who was asleep.

"Easy for you!" He griped, facing her while. "Here, maybe you should hold her!"

"Just bounce her. She's just sleepy." She said gently. "Like this." She bounced her sister slightly, rocking her arms at a gentle pace.

Nick looked down at the screaming baby and slowly began bouncing it. At first he thought he was doing it wrong since the baby continued to cry, but after a while she soon started to quiet down. "There you go...see? Even someone like you can take care of a baby."

Nick glanced at the baby, finding her looking up at him with large curious eyes. His thumb stroked her tear soaked cheek gently.

"Yeah..." he muttered with a smile. "Guess so."

Judy's mother placed a paw on Judy's shoulder. "She always had a gift with the children. I know you'll be a good mother one day, sweetheart."

"Aw thanks Mom!"

"That's what I kept saying, right my sweet cottontail?"

Judy whirled when she heard that agonizing, pride-stricken voice. Strolling right up to them was a bunny dressed in a pin-striped suit. He was taller than most bunnies, his shoulder were broad from years of tolling in the fields when he was young. His fur glistened in the sun, shining as bright as his perfect white teeth that poked out through his chivalrous grin. She wanted to punch him right in his mouth.

Nick's eyebrows rose in an unimpressed gaze at the pompous bunny who suddenly came into their conversation. He immediately did not like him. More so when the cheeky bunny came and looped his arm around Judy's waist.

"Miss me, Judy?"


	31. Family Day part 3

Family Day Part 3.

"Hello Billy." Judy smiled politely while she removed his paw from her waist. She calmly passed her baby sister into her mother's arms and immediately went to Nick. Billy Stride was one of the many sons of another carrot farmer who was a neighbor of her family. Judy could still remember the times she and Billy used to work together while toiling in the fields. The laughs they shared, the time they spent together: she thought it would last forever until she realized her mistake. She noticed that Nick was glaring at him, annoyed that he actually had the nerve to grab her. She glanced back at Billy, giving him a warm smile.

"I'm so happy you're here actually, this is my mate, Nick Wilde." She made sure to grab Nick's tie, wrapping it around her fingers in an almost flirtatious manner. Nick smirked, knowing exactly what she was trying to do.

Billy's brow rose slightly, as he eyed Nick carefully.

"Really?" he said, tight-lipped. "He doesn't look like much." Billy snorted haughtily. Nick, with his fist up to his lips replied in a fake cough.

"Your mom."

Billy immediately stopped laughing. "What was that?"

Judy covered her mouth, trying to hide her smirk when Nick let out a series of coughs, clearing his throat. "Hmm? Oh nothing, I think I heard your daddy calling; you better hop on over there before he takes your allowance."

"Excuse me? But I own my own carrot buisness, and I am very successful." He replied, nose in the air and paws on his suit. Nick looked at his claws, completely unimpressed.

"In a town full of bunnies? I would be too if I was selling popsicles to animals in Sahara Square."

Billy scoffed. "A fox being successful in life? That's hard to believe." Nick's eyes narrowed. He was starting to get annoyed with him. Was he really the guy Judy had dated? Nick thought.

She stepped up, coming to Nick's defense.

"You know, I hate it when animals judge other species without even knowing them." She said, arms crossed. "And I see you haven't changed at all." She muttered before turning back to Nick. A sudden clap made the trio turn to see her mother and father, who were standing by the sidelines. Judy mentally hit herself for forgetting they were there.

Her mother spoke with a tight smile. "Judy, honey, I'm going to take the babies inside now but please feel free to eat and join in some games with Nick. We're going to start the race; won't that be fun?"

Judy nodded. "That does sound like fun, mom." She grabbed Nick's paw, walking away from the scene. "Let's go."

She said nothing during their walk towards the open field. In the distance Nick could see a large banner set up and colorful flags in a row, indicating where the race would start and end; it stretched for half a mile. He could already see Judy's relatives from all age groups at the start line, their excitement obvious. Her paw was wrapped tight around his fingers, like she was almost afraid to let him go as she dragged him behind her. He dug in his heels, making her jerk forward. Her shoulders and ears slumped while she released her death grip on his hand. He rubbed his fingers slightly when he spoke.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked. A soft breeze blew by, making her dress flutter. He was tempted to take a picture to document how beautiful she looked in the grassy field, standing in the multitude of dandelions. He brushed a finger against her ear. She crossed her arms.

"I don't know what happened to him." She quietly replied. "He just turned out different."

She sat down on the ground, prompting Nick to join her. He made sure to sit behind her with his legs outstretched. He rested his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Come on, that pile of fluff? I thought he was born with a golden carrot in his mouth."

She laughed at that before shaking her head. "He was my best friend when I was a kitten." Nick felt her place her paws over his own. "We did everything together. I'll admit that I had a crush on him, and when we were finally a couple?" A sad smile formed on her face. "I thought we were perfect." A distant memory played in her mind. It was from a time when she was just a kid, playing in the mud of the recently tilled fields after a rainy day, jumping into mud puddles with Billy, throwing mud balls and getting their clothes completely soaked with dirt. She still remembered the scolding she got from her mom when she returned home.

Nick swallowed. He was a bit jealous of the time they had spent with each other. He had only known Judy for a year, but he hardly knew her, probably because he had never shown enough interest in her as an individual. He hadn't asked personal questions like what she dreamed about or what her childhood had been like. Judy was always interested in his life, despite how much he didn't want to tell her everything. She managed to get the most information that she could out of him, thanks to her interrogation skills. Now he just felt guilty for not making an effort to know her better.

"So what happened?" he pressed.

She shrugged. "I wanted to be a police officer. My family thought I was crazy because every bunny here thinks that The Burrows is perfect, and that every bunny could have a stable job here. Working on the farm did earn me some money, but I always knew there was something more out there for me."

"Like me, right?" he said, with his tongue out while he gave her a grin. She chuckled at his expression and patted his cheek.

"Sure. If it will make you feel better." She stared into the distance, a frown forming. "When I was getting ready to leave for the academy, I decided to tell Billy about my dream. I thought he might be happy for me and push me to do my best, but he surprised me by being completely unreasonable."

"Why would you leave?" Billy demanded. Judy was surprised by how quickly he got angry about her decision. Based on their history together, she thought he would have been more than supportive.

"I-I thought you would be happy for me, this is my dream Billy." She said, her grip tightening around the handle of her suitcase when he began laughing at the sheer impossibility. His paws hit his forehead.

"Come on, Judy, you do know they won't accept you in the police academy; I bet you won't even pass!"

Her eyes widened at his hurtful words. "How can you say that? You think I can't do it?"

"Judy..." His eyes softened when he placed his paws on her shoulders. This was something that he had done many times before, just moments before giving her a kiss. She wanted nothing more than escape at that moment. He opened his mouth, replying in a slow and gentle tone. "Of course you can't."

She felt her heart break. She stared at him like he was some sort of stranger. She had spent years beside him, and in an instant the laughter they shared, the talks they had, and the intimate moments they shared flashed before her eyes. Now, she felt her stomach hurt with regret. She wrenched herself away from him in sheer fury, slapping his paws aside as if he had burned her. He stared at her in surprise, wondering what had gotten into her. Her eyes were fiery when she looked at him one last time before turning her head away in disgust.

"I can't believe you..." She whispered lowly before responding in a defiant voice. "Billy. We're through."

Her head leaned back against his shoulder. "Being in the academy made me believe that I had a shot at accomplishing my dream, and now here I am." She gave him a smile. "I am now a successful detective with a partner, who helps me...sometimes."

He gave her a coy glance, and before she knew it his lips were on her cheek for a moment before pulling away with a wet smack.

"Ew! Nick!" He covered his head, laughing loudly when she slapped at his arms. She rubbed her cheek, laughing slightly. "That's not funny!"

He lowered his arms slowly, just in case she tried to hit him again. "It was a little funny but...Do you miss him?"

"Of course not." she responded quickly. "I'm glad he showed me who he really was, or else I would still be with him, none the wise. I would have probably had a few litters with him." She mused. Nick shivered.

"60 bunnies that look and act exactly like him, ugh, gross!" He shivered again and let out a gag for good measure.

She giggled and hit his chest playfully. "It wouldn't be sixty!"

He covered his mouth. "I'm going to be sick!" He pretended to hurl, making her turn her body around and facing him completely.

"Stop that! That's completely rude!" She said with false anger. A soft laugh escaped his mouth as he lifted a paw up to her cheek. A faint blush formed when he stroked it, tickling her in the process. Everything he did was ticklish, from the way his paw brushed her ears to the way he held her. Even his kisses were all ticklish. It was something she loved about him. It reflected who was was: a trickster, prankster, and even a con-fox. He was always light in his touch. "But I would love to have children one day..." She said, leaning into his paw.

She saw his eyelids snap open, losing their sleepy look. She immediately regretted saying that out loud to him. It was almost an unspoken rule to not mention marriage or children to one's mate. At least, not until they were both ready for the responsibility.

She pulled away, putting her paws over her lips.

"Oh my gosh! I-I did not mean that we-! No! I mean that I just said that because-" she was trying to pull the right words out of the air. She almost didn't hear his response.

"Me too." She blinked, wondering if she had heard him correctly. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "B-but not now, I mean..." He coughed, clearing his throat. "I still act like a pup sometimes." He noted. "What do I know about kids?"

She immediately relaxed. "No. I'm sure some kids might like you." She teased, lightly flicking his nose.

She gasped when he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, trapping her. She felt her cheeks heat up again. She always forgot how "pawsy" he could be. Being pawsy always leads to cuddling, which is accompanied with flirting. Nick was a big flirt, and he must have been buttering her up before he...She blushed at the thought. He's always affectionate. Judy told herself.

"We should take a zelfie." Nick said, distracting her from her thoughts. She blushed, not from how close they were to each other but from convincing herself that he was going to try and kiss her.

"That's a great idea, Nick."

"Great." His paw went into his pocket, bringing out his smartphone and positioning it over their heads. He grinned at the camera. Judy let out a large smile, making sure she pressed her own cheek against his. "I could use a new screen saver." And Nick snapped the photo.


	32. Family Day part 4

"Family Day part 4"

The race was simple. The objective was to run as fast as you can to get the the other side. If Nick wasn't faced with bunnies who were obviously built for running then this would be easy. Foxes could run but they tended to not have the stamina, especially a fox like him who was more of a couch potato. He should have taken more cardio like Judy suggested when he first joined the ZPD. He usually let her do the heavy lifting on the job while he safely stayed on the sidelines until he was really needed. He ignored the stares and dirty looks from her relatives, who wondered what on earth he was doing turned to Judy, who was busy stretching out her legs along with the other thirty racers.

"Maybe I should just watch." He suggested to her, looking around. "It's obvious I'm just going to lose."

Judy bounced slightly, warming up her muscles. "Oh come on, it's going to be fun! Besides, they have a prize!"

His ears pricked up at the news. "Prize, you say?"

"Yeah, and this time I'm going to win it!" She said, rolling her shoulders to ensure that everything was stretched out. She was determined to win and wouldn't let herself get tripped up by stiff muscles.

"And what is the prize, Whiskers?" Nick asked with a sleepy gaze. His interest in the race has peaked. If there is a prize, it must be good if Judy wants it. It must be something of great value because more and more bunnies began lining up behind the starting line. Nick rubbed his chin in thought. He looked ahead at the grassy field, seeing some obstacles. There were three in total, a log jump, a wall climb and a tire run. He eyed the competition, there were a few kids, immediately he knew that they won't be a problem. They don't run as fast as the adults but that still left a lot to worry about. He quickly picked off a few that would prove a problem, some of the more athletic bunnies. He took note of three that had their calves built for running. He even added Judy to the list of bunnies to worry about. This race was going to be tricky.

"I don't know actually, it's a mystery prize." Judy admitted, giving him a halfway glance. She noticed that he was staring off into the distance, obviously scheming something. She smirked. As long as he was having fun. She'll let it pass. He hummed at the new information before shrugging.

"Alright, guess I'll play along..." He said going down to a running stance. He does not have the stamina for a long distance run, but he sure can sprint.

"That's the spirit!" She said giving him a toothy smile.

"You think you're up to it, hot shot?" chuckled a voice, making Nick roll his eyes as he turned to his right, facing Billy. Nick's eye cocked when he saw that Billy, was shirtless. Showing off his toned-muscles. He was much more muscular than any bunny in the race. More athletic and capable of going through the obstacles like it was butter. If anything, he was the greek god of bunnies. Even some of the females were already swooning. Judy shook her head, refusing to acknowledge his existence.

"You know I am, Easter Bunny." Nick smirked, laughing silently from Billy's fuming face.

Billy huffed. "I bet you can't even keep up with me, in fact, I bet you can't even make it passed the first obstacle."

"My my Billy-Goat, are you considering a bet?" Nick replied with a click of his tongue. Billy's eyes narrowed with determination, inching towards Nick before replying in a low whisper.

"Beat me, I leave Judy alone...don't and I'll have her."

Nick considered it. He turned back to Judy who was busy trying to ignore Billy. Nick believed that she didn't caught Billy's words. He also noticed an older bunny ready to start the race, holding a prop gun. He looked back at Billy, who was waiting for a response.

"Deal." and the pop of the gun, exploded.

Nick was starting to regret his decision because the moment he took off running, he already saw Billy in the lead of everybody else. The long grass was actually wet, and the thought of slipping became very real. He was actually in third! coming up behind Judy who was racing to beat Billy herself. Nick picked up the pace, jumping over the log with ease and becoming neck to neck with Judy. Nick's ears lowered with dread as he saw Billy was already half-way up on the wall. Nick jumped as high as he could, slamming himself against the wall. Slamming a bit too hard, because he felt the air knocked right out of him. A pitiful groan escaped his mouth making Judy look down from on top of the wall.

"Nick?!"

He waved her along, not wanting her to slow down. Taking a deep breath, he lurched upwards climbing with ease. Judy knowing that he was fine, continued herself, leaping down over the side of the wall and racing to catch up to Billy. Nick followed swiftly but he was starting to slow down. He clutched his chest, trying to catch his breath. He saw Judy almost neck to neck with Billy and coming up fast on the tires. It seemed that Billy was going to win as he was halfway done with the tires, until he suddenly tripped over. Nick ears sprang up and felt his legs begin to move faster. Nick watched with glee as Billy was busy trying to pry his leg out in between a couple of tires. Nick laughed loudly as he jumped passed Billy, who cursed under his breath. Nick finally made it to the other side, running on the clear field coming up behind Judy. Yet, he wasn't fast enough to beat her. He came up in second.

Judy cheered, jumping in place. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I won!"

'And I won too.' Nick snickered in his thoughts. He saw Billy rise to his feet while some of Judy's family members helped him out from his trap. Nick brushed himself off, strolling back towards her. Just in time to see her get presented with the prize.

"Congratulations Judy-" began a bunny with a handlebar mustache, possibly an uncle, holding an assorted gift basket. "You won a new tablet! 500$ worth of gift card and a new DVD player!"

Nick clapped. "Wow, congrats Whiskers, now I wished I ran faster..."

Judy giggled. "Well, now we can watch movies at my apartment again, we can replace the broken one." She gasped, her ears springing up at a new thought. "And I can get a smartphone with the gift cards!"

"That's something." He winked.

"Judy! Congratulations!" Yelled her mother, coming from the distance with her father struggling to catch up. Judy put out her paw meeting with her mother's. "I knew you were going to win!"

"Thanks Mom! It was nothing." She said humbly, scratching the back of her head. "This course just reminded me of the academy, so it was nothing I couldn't handle, but you should have seen Nick!" She exclaimed, making her mother turn to him in surprise and her father who finally came in during their conversation. "He was really trying hard!"

Nick chuckled, putting an arm around Judy. "Only for you, Whiskers."

She elbowed him playfully, making him jump back. "Well, I'm proud of you Nick, you actually tried really hard."

He shrugged giving her a smile,"Yeah, well..."

But their one moment of happiness was shattered when suddenly Billy walked up to them, inviting himself into their conversation.

"You were lucky, ya pelt!" Billy hissed, causing Nick to raise his brows in alarm of such a crude manner or speech, especially from someone that is Billy, who prided himself to being above the food chain. Judy audibly gasped coming in front of Nick.

"How dare you say that to him! your're nothing but a sore loser!"

Nick took a sidestep, watching it unfold as she reprimanded Billy, who seemed to not regret anything he said. Nick noticed that from Judy's shouts, most of her family were coming forward wondering what was happening. Her mother and father quickly backed away from the awkward scene. He didn't blame them, it wasn't in their place. They could see for themselves that Judy could take care of herself.

Once they were out of sight, Billy cleared his throat. "Judy..." He began softly with his paw out. Judy sniffed and turned away from him. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I just want to talk."

"Save it, Billy." She hissed. "Whatever we had is in the past; nothing you say is going to change that. I've moved on." She grabbed Nick's paw, walking away. Billy followed.

"You can't be serious! You can't expect me to believe that this fox is your new mate!"Judy ignored him, making Billy run up in front of her and block her path. Nick immediately tightened his grip on Judy's hand. "Judy! I know we fought before you left, but look how much I changed!"

Judy rolled her eyes. "I'm not some farm-bunny anymore; I actually have my own business in shipping carrots into Zootopia, so I can afford to take care of you!"

Judy let out a sound of disgust. "So I can be your pretty little house bunny!?" She jabbed her index finger into Billy's chest. "This is exactly why I broke up with you! You just want me to be your housewife! You never cared about my own dreams, only yours!"

Nick took a step back, watching as a crowd began to form around them. Billy seemed to notice the sudden amount of bunnies hovering around them, making him sweat nervously.

"I'm glad that I left you! You're nothing like Nick! He supports me!"

"He's a fox!" He retorted, becoming furious that she had the nerve to compare him to such an inferior animal. Judy gritted her teeth.

"He's better than you!"

"He's nothing! Look at him! you really think he can give you everything?"

"I don't need everything."

Billy's nose flared before he responded in a low and cold tone. "He can't give you children."

Judy went silent. Her face fell in a mixture of shock and hurt. Loud gasps escaped from the crowd along with hush whispers. She felt the words escape her, unable to respond. A tear ran down her cheek from the realization. She flinched when she heard a snarl behind her and saw Nick punch Billy, right in his jaw.

Billy fell to the ground instantly, dazed from the powerful punch. Nick fell on top of him and began punching him in an uncontrollable rage while screaming right at him.

"You got some nerve! you stupid bunny! Say that again! I dare you to say that again!"

"Nick!" Judy cried out, grabbing him at the bottom of his shirt trying to pull him away. She was surprised that he didn't move an inch. Billy started to fight back, punching Nick right at his sides becoming a real fist on fist fight. Some of her family actually came in a rush to break them up, three of her uncles grabbed Billy, finally pulling him away while two more of her uncles grabbed Nick, who was still fired up.

"Come on carrot-boy! You're going to be wearing gold buck teeth once I knock them out!"

Billy lurched forward, sporting a black eye and a busted lip. He was stopped by her uncles, dragging him back.

"Just wait till I sue you for everything you got!"

"Try it!" Nick snarled, only to feel a hard tug on his shirt, pulling not him backwards.

"Nick! Stop it! Let's just go!" She grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the tree line, away from the crowd and away from Billy. She was afraid that Nick might actually try to hit him again. She could still feel him breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down. He normally never enters into fist fights but what Billy said, really hit a nerve. He softly groaned, clutching his side. He could tell it was bruised but he was glad he got more hits on Billy.

He and Judy walked in silence until they made it to a clearing with a single tree in the middle of it. In its branches held an old wooden tree house, built for a child.

Judy let him go, whirling at him.

"Were you nuts?! Do you want to lose your job?!"

He blinked at her in surprise. "What I did? What about what that pompous rich boy did?!"

Judy looked at him hard. "He was right, Nick."Nick's fur bristled. He saw her eyes glossed over and noticed her paws clutched against each other. She opened her mouth, sounding more like broken glass when she spoke.

"I always wanted kittens, I always wanted a family and Billy knew that....it was something I wanted as much as I wanted to be an officer." A sob escaped her mouth. "And let's face it, I can never have little bunnies if I'm..." She swallowed, making Nick lower his ears. "If I'm...still with you."

She covered her face, trying to wipe the waterfalls of tears. She felt guilty for saying it out loud because in truth, she had thought about it, and she was afraid to say anything to him because it would mean losing him forever.

Nick went forward, wrapping his arms around her tightly, making her cry right on his chest.

"Judy..." He started gently. She sniffed, feeling a set of droplets fall behind her neck. "You really think you're the only one-!" She shakily gasp when she felt Nick shoulder shake when he spoke. "I know we can't! Of course we can't! We can never-!" He took a breath, trying to keep his voice from breaking. "I can never give you that life-and I'm sorry!"

He held her even tighter when he fell to his knees, burying his face into her shoulder. Repeating his apology to her in a heart-wrenching voice. He repeated it so many times, each time breaking her heart even more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wiping her tears on his fur as she nuzzled him in comfort, staying by him for what felt like hours.


	33. Family Day part 5

Family day part 5 (final chapter)

Nick was picking up wildflowers on the way back to the farmhouse. Judy watched with piqued interest as he nimbly used his nails to tie the green stems to each other. His fingers danced along the stems, tying them with intricate knots, some that she hadn't seen before. She was impressed by how gentle he was with the flowers. She never once saw him break a stem or lose petals.

"Who taught you how to do that?" She asked softly, as he picked up a bright yellow flower. He seemed to be following a pattern: yellow, white and pink.

"Well, when I was a kid, I memorized that stupid scout's manual." He began. "I learned every type of knot and since I didn't have any rope, I used to make these for my mom and honed my skill."

"That was sweet of you." She teased, playfully jabbing him in the side with her elbow. He snickered.

"How dare you." He placed the finished object around her right ear, making it fall neatly on her head. Judy smiled and stroked the floral band. Nick bent down towards the grassy field, picking up more flowers to make another to match. He was a bit hesitant to start making them at first. He was actually embarrassed that a male fox like him knew how to make flower crowns. He originally thought that it would ruin his cool factor with Judy and everyone else he knew if they ever found out. However, he decided to just show Judy; he trusted her. He knew that she wouldn't think less than him. In fact, the only reason he started doing it was to forget the tense moment they had earlier.

"You should teach me how to make these." She said with a smile.

He hummed, thinking it over. "I don't know if you can do it, Whiskers; it takes a steady paw." He smirked, picking up three baby's breaths, swiftly tying them into the band of flowers.

"I can do it!" Judy argued.

"Plus, it takes practice; it took me years to master and-done!" He slid the other finished band down her left ear, making it look like she had two pigtails held together by flower scrunchies. His muzzle contorted, stifling a laugh at how cute she looked, like a very girly bunny.

"What? Don't laugh you dummy! Let me see!" She giggled, giving him a punch in the arm. He gave her his phone, making sure the camera was facing her. After one look she gasped.

"Oh wow! These are actually pretty good!"

"What do you mean "pretty good", it's great! I am a professional." He boasted, with his chest out. Only to breathe out, "But don't go bragging about it, those stuck up giants at the ZPD will never let me live it down."

"Not even Clawhauser? he might like one!"

He shivered at the thought. "Especially him. That bigmouth will just tell everybody."

She brushed the beautiful and bright flowers with her paw. She never knew that Nick had such talent. She wondered what else he could do.

"Well, I love it." she said, handing him back his phone. Nick made sure to grasp her paw when he grabbed for his phone, and caught a glimpse of her blush. He chuckled at the sight of her suddenly moving her eyes to the side. He bent over, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, her cheeks turning red. "What was that for?"

"Do I really need a reason for doing anything?"

She gave him a small smile as he grabbed her paw, holding it as they walked along the trail in silence. Judy began to think of the hour before, when the two of them had been in tears. She had never seen Nick cry before, and she felt guilty for putting him through it. She never would have thought that Nick had the same doubts that she did. While she could never have children with him, she had never thought about his feelings. She had never considered that the fact that Nick would be unable to give her any children made him feel that he was preventing her from having a happy life.

Nick turned, feeling her paw squeeze tightly against his. She stopped, causing him to pause in his step.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the serious expression on her face.

"I was just thinking about...us and not having kids." She bit her lower lip, making Nick swallow a lump in his throat. "A-and I'm not saying that we should break up, because I don't want to." She squeezed his paw again. He frowned, listening to her speak. She was staring at her feet, trying to find the right way to say what she was feeling. She blushed.

"B-but...if we do decide to um...g-get married, and have a family, we can always a-adopt?" He blinked. He had never thought about that. Judy laughed nervously at hearing no response from him. She was beginning to regret even saying that. This was the second time she had brought up the thought of having children together. She forced herself to glance up at him, wanting desperately to see his reaction. He held a straight face before nodding, a slight blush forming.

"Y-yeah...I mean, w-we could do that. Maybe. In the future, way way way into the future."

Her ears lifted up. "Really? You would want to?"

He dug his paw into his pocket, looking away. "Sure, why not?" He shrugged. Her face life up when he turned back at her with a grin. "And if you want we could always try that new artificial stuff that animals were talking about, but if we do that we'll have a freaky hybrid baby...or babies."

Her face immediately went red. Nick started laughing when she punched him.

"That's not funny!" She stepped back, her face the color of a cherry tomato. "Besides..." She crossed her arms, her cheeks puffed. "That won't work anyway since we're not compatible."

His laughter died slowly. Wiping a tear, he glanced back at her. "But won't it be something to have little predator/prey mix? They'll have your hearing and my night vision." He shook his head, rubbing his side as he felt it begin to bruise. Judy rolled her eyes, but they slowly widened when an idea came to mind.

"Wait, that could be something..."

Nick blushed. "I-I was just kidding, Whiskers, I mean we can't really-!"

"No, no! I mean we could adopt foxes and bunnies, one big mix! That's something!" She jumped, already imagining it. "Oh that would be perfect!...Right?"

Nick smiled, staring into her beautiful eyes. He imagined both of them sharing a house, maybe a large house in the city just for the two of them and perhaps 5 or 6 kits and kittens running around. Just the two of them together with their kids.

"Right. Perfect." He put out a finger. "But I ain't marrying you just yet!" She slapped his finger aside.

"I hope not!"

"Well, Maybe tomorrow...ow! Stop punching me!"

When Judy's parents found out what had happened, they were furious. Her parents, along with all of the family members who were present during the fight immediately took action by making Billy leave the farm. Her parents could hardly believe that a bunny they knew as a child would treat their daughter so cruelly. Not to mention Nick, who defended her. Judy was glad to hear her father had decided that Billy would no longer be allowed to come back to their home or to stay as a friend.

The police were not called, which was another good thing because it would ruin Nick's reputation. She was afraid that animals would start to distrust him again if word got out that he had instigated the fight. Sadly, being a fox could certainly cause some trouble. She was glad that Nick wouldn't be facing the possibility of jail time.

"Why don't you sit next to me, Nick?" Judy's father, Stu, asked sincerely. "After what you did, you've earned a permanent place with the Hopps family."

He couldn't believe it when Stu extended his paw towards him, a sign of respect and acceptance. Nick took it vehemently.

"I would be happy to, Stu!"

"Mr. Hopps."

"Oh...Mr.Hopps, sure."

Judy's ears perked up when she felt tiny paws pulling at her dress. Around her was a swarm of her sisters and cousins, staring right at her flower bands. One of her sisters, who was five, spoke up.

"Where did you got those pretty flowers, Judy?"

Another girl bunny spoke up. "Yeah, I want one!"

Judy smirked, picking up her little sister. "Really? Very pretty huh?" Her sister nodded. She brought her over to Nick, who ears sprang up in horror at seeing all the little girls. "He made them for me, so why don't you ask him to make you some?"

Suddenly the swarm came over to him, jumping excitedly and yelling.

"I want one! I want one! I want one!"

Nick cringed, moving his arms up and trying to escape from them. He looked to Judy, silently imploring her to rescue him. She only giggled at his demise. She moved her paws towards him, urging him to accept.

"W-wait all of you want one?" He asked, surprised that they even wanted to get near a fox like him.

"Yes pwease!" One girl yelled. "Can you make us some, judy's boyfriend?"

"Uh...sure, why not? Go find some flowers and I'll make you all one."

"Yay!" They all ran in different directions, grabbing as many flowers as possible. Judy walked over to him, grabbing his paw.

"Looks like they like you." She whispered. He tilted his head to gaze at her.

"You think so? I think they're just using me; that's what you bunnies do."

"No, they do. I even heard some of my aunts and uncles saying how impressed they were during that race and how you punched Billy."

"You know my paw kinda hurts now that you mention it, I think I might have broken it. Here, kiss it to make it feel better." He put his knuckles up to her lips, but she pushed them away.

"They're fine! You baby...come on, it's time for dinner and you heard my dad. He wants you to sit next to him."

"What a honor." He joked. She leaned her head on his shoulder, giving him a sideways hug as they both walked inside the farmhouse.


	34. Just us

It had been years since he last saw Zootopia. Martin DeClawe moved away when he was young to fulfill his dream to become a detective for the Zootopia police force. After gaining the smarts and skill, he was finally qualified to join the top team. He thought he deserved a little reward after his first day on the job, having caught a bank robber just hours ago.

Martin twiddled with the small cigarette he had in between his fingers, placing in between his lips. He tilted his hat down, trying to protect it from the harsh pouring rain while he made his way to the Tundra Club. There you can sit and listen to music and the singers while enjoying a nice chilled drink by the bar.

Once inside, he took of his dark blue trench-coat passing it off to one of the employers who rushed to place it on a hook to dry off at the side. The club's walls were made out of solid once, carved precisely to resemble the inside of an igloo. Martin's nose twitch, smelling the tobacco smoke that filled the air. He pulled on his suspenders while he made his way to an empty table near the far end of the ballroom. On stage, soft music was being played by a young polar bear dressed in a red, bright suit. He typed on the piano keys while some animals listened while eating their meals.

Martin took out his lighter and put it up to his cigarette but cursed when he found it limp and soggy, from the rain. He didn't escape it fast enough.

"It's not polite to swear, you know?" Said a gentle voice. A voice that he haven't heard in years after he left Zootopia. He whirled to his right to find a bunny, an albino. With shiny snow-like fur and bright red eyes, still as curious as to when he met her when they were children. She was wearing a golden shimmering modest dress, and around her neck was a thick black strap to help carry the small box of cigars and cigarettes. Yet, when he looked at her, he had found that she had really matured over the years to when he was gone, noticing the tight and slim curves. She giggled softly when his cigarette fell out from his open mouth.

"Hello, Marty." While his real name is Martin, he expected animals to call him by his full name but she was the exception. .

"Martha? What in the hell are you doing here?" He asked, making her smile politely.

"I'm working, this is the only job I can get in this club...I have to pay my rent somehow." She tilted her head at him, holding her smile. "It's so wonderful to see you again, Marty."

He held his breath, and swallowed. It has been ten years since he last saw her. He haven't seen her since he was thirteen but even now, he still recognized her. They met when they were just kits, at six years old. They were next-door neighbors and completely different, including being a fox and bunny. She was shy, and still is, even now he can tell by looking. Him on the other paw, was a little tyrant. Loud and obnoxious.

But one look at the shy girl behind the white picket fence and something inside changed. He did not know it then and he did not know it until after he left.

They were meant for eachother. He fell in love with her at first sight and he could never tell her. A fox and a bunny becoming mates? That seems to good to be true. Also it does not take a genius to notice that inter-species relationship is frowned upon. Sometimes even hated but that won't stop him from ever loving her.

"I can't believe you found me here." He said, rising out of his chair giving her a friendly hug. He found that he had grown intensely over the years, when they were teenagers they were the same height and now he loomed over her by a foot. Her head right to his chest. She noticed it as well taking a step back while blushing lightly.

"Oh my, Marty...you have gotten tall." She laughed, putting a paw on lips hiding back her large smile.

"I'm not the only one who changed, Cottontail." He replied slyly. Hearing her old nickname made her stop laughing, letting out a small scowl while still holding her blush.

"Oh! I hoped you wouldn't call me that."

"But it's perfect, cottontail."

"Oh stop." She huffed before letting out a smile. "Would you like a cigarette, Martin?"

He reached inside his pant's pocket, feeling for his wallet. "Sure, I could use a smoke while we talk, how much?"

"It's on the house." She said under her breath while she hands him a lone stick. "I insist."

He smirked and plucked it out of her paw, placing it in between his lips and lighting it with his matchstick by the flick of the wrist.

"How about that talk, eh?" He snickered motioning her to sit down beside him. She shared in his playful laughter but waved it off.

"Oh I couldn't, my boss would get so mad, my shift haven't ended yet."

"Than when does it? I'll be happy to wait all night." He winked, making her blush again. He found it quite easy to make her feel embarrassed. "We can talk in my apartment, I'll even treat you to some take out."

"That sounds wonderful. I stop working in a hour, until then, I have to hurry and sell these as soon as possible." She moved away, placing her paws underneath the large wooden box. She picked up her feet when she rushed onto the floor, hiding out cigarettes to the large group of animals waiting to buy. He watched her scurry along the room, handing out the boxes with a smile on her face. Even though she hated Tobacco. She never had a fancy for the stuff. The same thing with alcohol. He stifled a laugh noticing the glass of scotch in front of him. They really were polar opposites, like yin and yang.

He watched her more than the entertainment. Never removing his sight for more than a few seconds. It wasn't long until it was time for her to check out. He watched her more than excited to come meet with him, practically picking up her feet. He grinned lifting himself off of the booth and suddenly a sharp cry rang out. He whirled to find that Martha, had tripped over her small heels and landed face down onto the carpet.

"Martha!" Martin yelled out rushing to her. Most of the patrons were already moving towards her, ready to pull her up. She lifted her head up slowly, rubbing the back of her head. Her face completely red.

"Oh my, no I'm okay!" She smiled towards a bison gentlemen trying to lend her his hoof. Martin bent down on one knee, looking her over.

"What happened Martha?" He asked, giving her his paw. Her ears went down becoming timid as her face grew redder.

"I-I wasn't looking to where I was going...oh, I'm so clumsy today." She said with a timid voice before taking his paw. He gently pulled her up to her feet.

"Ow!" Martha winced lifting her left foot. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I think I twisted my foot, oh I really am clumsy! that's what I get for not looking." She winced again when she tried moving it, her eyes becoming watery. "I don't think I can walk..."

Martin sniffed. "Well that's not a problem..." He swiftly picked her up bridal-style. Sweeping her off of her feet and into his arms. She was light as a feather when he began walking towards the exit.

"M-Martin?! P-please put me down!" Martha demanded. He had never seen her face so red before. He grinned.

"No way Cottontail. You ain't escaping that easily, I'll give you a ride to my apartment so we can catch up and do something about that nimble ankle of yours."

"Please!" She continued, noticing the stares of the other animals from outside the club. "E-every animal is looking!"

"Because you're shouting Martha." He smirked, she closed her mouth, looking down and avoiding eye contact with the patrons. Martin chuckled as they made their way outside. He gently placed her in the passenger seat of his hardtop black convertible. Martha eyes widened by how new the car way, straight out of the warehouse. She never knew Martin could own such a car. She glance at him when he closed the door in the driver's seat and the car into gear.

"When did you buy this Marty?"

He grinned at her question. "Ya like it? Just bought it a week ago working with the ZPD pays good dough."

Her mouth moved into a happy grin. "You finally made it in the police force?"

"Sure did. Been working with the law for about two years and I got promoted. Just hearing the word Zootopia made it easy for me to accept."

She hummed,tilting her head at him. "I'm glad you came back, Marty."

Martin gripped the wheel when he heard the tone of her voice, it sounded genuine, almost as if she really did missed him as much as he did her. He was right.

"What about you bunny? You work as a seller now?"

"Yes, not really the job I want, what I really want to do is sing to the crowd." She sighed happily, imagining it. "If only...maybe one of these days I'll get a chance."

"They're idiots if they don't give you a chance, Martha." He replied sternly, he bit his cheek before asking her the next question. "And what about...a mate? Got some guy you fancy?" He asked slowly, not really sure if he wants to hear the answer. Martha twiddled her fingers, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"I...I had a few." Martin's mouth went into a straight line. "But they weren't the right choice for me."

He smirked slightly, careful to not let it show to her. "Good to know."

"And you?"

He snorted. "Too busy for that sort of stuff, plus, I think my personality scare the girls." He chuckled deeply, he wasn't wrong about that. The way he carries himself always seen to affect those around him. Martha smiled.

"I suppose they don't know you like I do."

Except Martha. "Exactly, Cottontail."

\-----------------------------------------------

"-And down we go!" He set her down gently on his couch, making sure her legs were elevated on a pillow. Martha giggled at him as he grabbed ice from his freezer.

"Martin, I'm sure it's not that bad."

She winced when he placed the cold bag down over her ankle. "Not that bad eh?"

"M-maybe you're right." She cringed letting out a soft laugh. He collapsed right beside her, sitting down fully as he removed his coat, showing off his suspenders and white collar shirt. He felt Martha lean her head on his shoulder while she looked up at him.

"You changed so much." She bluntly stated, making him shrug his shoulders.

"You think so? I should say the same about you, you changed a lot."

"How so?"

"You're more curvy." He flinched when he felt a harsh slap on the knee.

"That is very crude." She said playfully. She gave out a set of giggles making him laugh along. He set his head down over her own, making her ears do down.

"Well, it's true."

Martha eyed him coyly. "You look very strong, Marty."

"That's because I am, Cottontail. Got the scars to prove it."

"Scars?"

"More like bullet holes..." He said bluntly, she gasped sitting up fully as she whirls at him.

"Bullet holes!?-are you playing with me?" She said with a huff. Martin flick his wrist and grabbed the collar of his shirt, giving her a grin.

"Want to see? I got one right on the shoulder." Her eyes widen in curiosity as she leans in, nodding slightly. He pulled the collar down, popping the buttons. He moved aside the fabric, revealing his left shoulder. Right next to his collarbone, was a pinkish scar of what looked like where the bullet went through him. Martha gasped slightly, her paw shooting out towards his scar.

"What happened?" She demanded, rubbing against it with her index finger. The scar was the size of a silver coin. "When did this happen?"

"About a few months ago-!"

"A few months!?" She shouted making his ears go down.

"Hey, hey, it wasn't fatal! I also have another one on my right side. Now that one hurt." He laughed but quickly stopped when he noticed Martha holding a frown. He felt her fingers circle around his scar, her paw shaking slightly.

"It could have hit your heart..." She whispered grimly. Martin's ears sprang up when he felt her paw stroke at his scar. She stared at it in a sad frown as she nimbly stroked the pinkish flesh wound. He slightly blushed, he never noticed how shiny her lips were from the red lipstick.

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly, with a hint of concern. His fur went on end when he heard her sweet angelic voice.

"Nah." He whispered. "Nothing hurts me, this just a paper cut, you should see the one on my back." He said raising his eyebrows mischievously. She gave him an unamused scowl. "I was just playing a joke...there's nothing there." He grabbed her wrist making her place her palm against his scar fully. She looked up at him and noticed how close his muzzle was to her. "Remember what you did every time I hurt myself?"

Her breath caught, a soft blush appearing. Remembering a time when they were children running into danger. Martin was the one who got hurt the most with his reckless behavior. She found the one thing that helped soothe his wounds, was a secret. Both of them wouldn't dare tell their parents about their innocent adventures. Whenever Martin got hurt, she would lean in.

She closed her eyes. "I kiss you."

And her lips brushed against his. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back. He captured them in a vice grip, revealing the feelings he kept bottled up. It was like a wave, he wrapped his arms around her waist, locking her into a passionate embrace. She responded by clutching at his suspenders, gripping them and his shirt. It was as if she was under a spell because the moment she opened her eyes, the spell broke.

"O-oh my goodness!" She cried out removing herself out of his arms. "What have I done?" She covered her mouth, completely mortified. Martin blinked dumbly, wondering if he done something wrong. She clutched her chest feeling her heart race, she even touched her forehead suddenly becoming dizzy. She stood up, walking backwards away from Martin, who raised himself from the couch.

"Wait Martha-!"

"N-no it was a mistake Martin!" She cried out, her eyes already at the point to tears. "I did not mean to! P-please just forget it!"

"But Martha!-"

She rushed towards the door and fell forward, the pain in her ankle shot through her like she had been stabbed. Martin rushed towards her, catching her, a foot above the floor. She could have hurt herself even more. He was surprised when she started fighting against him. Desperate to get away.

"Let me go!"

"Martha! Get a hold of yourself, you can't walk yet!" He yelled gripping her shoulders. Not enough to hurt her as he dragged her back to the couch. She fell with a thud and hugged herself, growing smaller as she turned away from him.

"Just...let me go home, Martin." She whimpered, a tear running down her cheek. His ears lowered, his heart aching at the sight of her. If was as if she was afraid of him. He slowly took a seat beside her, a paw reaching out to her.

"Martha."

She let out a shaky breath. "I-I don't know what came over me when I kissed you!" She rambled." I-it was just-!" She covered her mouth, not wanting to speak anymore. "I-it was wrong of me."

He grabbed her paws, opening her tight fists, revealing her pinkish palms. Staring into her eyes, he moved her palms to his lips. She hid her face into her shoulder not wanting to look at him while his cold lips hit her paws She struggled against his lips, her protest falling on deaf ears.

"N-no! Stop it! You shouldn't!"

He let go of her left paw, focusing more on her right. Trailing up her arm in a passionate reveal moving closer towards her face. She fought against him, but she was a weak little thing. More pacifist than anything. She never once taught herself defense. With each kiss he gave her, he began to reveal his feelings with each pause.

"You're beautiful!...you're perfect!....you're kind!..." He was already passed her forearm, prompting her to raise a shaky paw in the air. She shook her head, not wanting to hear anymore. "I love you!"

Her free paw swung down, a loud slap echoed in the room. She winced by how loud it was and gasped to find Martin with his head aside. The fur on his face were pressed into the shape of her small paw. She knew underneath it, the skin was screaming out from the stinging pain. The look acrossed Martin's face was one of shock and bewilderment, which contorted into aggravation when he touched his cheek.

Martha pulled her arms closed to her chest.

"M-Martin! I-I am so sorry! I didn't-! I-I never meant to actually-!" His eyes narrowed when he looked back at her, making her shrink. "P-please, don't be angry! Martin?" He lunged at her, making her scream out. "Martin!"

She shut her eyes when he grabbed her face, waiting in complete fear and dread that he might beat her in retaliation. Turning her head, she cried out when she felt him press his lips gently against her cheek. She blinked. Becoming confused as he softly kissed her soft white fur. She felt his mouth turn into a smile from each butterfly kiss he gave her. She felt his thumb from his right hand brush away her lingering tears. She held her breath when he pressed his own cheek against hers.

"How do you expect me to not love you after that?" He chuckled deeply before pulling away. His mouth moved side to side before laughing deeply. "That was some hit, Cottontail, you owe me an apology kiss after that." She shook her head, a blush forming.

"N-no, it's wrong! We are too different, it would be one thing if you were a bunny or I was a fox!"

"But we're not! Martha-my little cottontail." He growled playfully, taking her paws into his own again. She turned away, trying to calm her heart. "I loved you ever since we were children."

"B-but...it's against nature, you're a predator, I'm prey." She stated sadly finally looking back at him. "It will never work. No matter how much I may love you too."

"I want to be with you!" He argued, clutching her paws in a desperate act. "Just looking at you makes me want to have you." He said moving his muzzle closer to her lips. She turned away, looking down at her paws. "Martha, I will never stop loving you..."

Her lower lip quivered, a soft sob escaping. "B-but we can never tell anyone..."

She felt his paw move her head back towards him. "Than we won't." And pressed his lips against hers. This time, she didn't pull away.

50 YEARS LATER

Martha hummed happily to herself in her new home. She was busy folding laundry in the living room, making sure the shirts and pants were pressed and hanged. She took out her favorite blue dress and swiftly put it on its hanger. She set it off to the side, not wanting it to be next to the other pile of clothes. Her nose wrinkled when a strong smell of nicotine filled the room. She jumped when she felt Martin's strong arms wrap themselves around her slim waist.

"Martin!" She scolded softly, her timid voice barely breaking the air. He moved his cigarette to the side of his mouth when he placed his chin on her shoulder. Hearing her bag right into his ear. "I told you to not smoke in the house. You're going to stink up the clean clothes."

"Ah bah!" He grumbled. "It's too windy out, it will take out the embers. Besides-" he tighten his grip on her, making her slap his arm, warning him not to press any closer. It was more of a tap if any. "I thought I could have more entertainment with you."

"Oh no Marty." She said shaking her head. "I have to put these away." She picked up one of his brown slacks from the hamper and folded it, placing it neatly down on the couch cushion. His eyes narrowed when he saw all of clothes was taking up space on his couch.

"Than I guess we'll just going to sit right on top of them."

Martha's head shot up. "Don't you dare, Martin, I just ironed your shirts!"

She yelled out when he turned her around and pushed her down on the couch, making her lay right on top of the clothes.She shrunk when he loomed over her. Cutting off any sort of escape. He removed his cigarette, discarding it in the ashtray behind her on a table. She gave him a scowl when he grabbed her paw.

"You always do this." She complained softly. She blushed when he gave her a tender kiss on her golden wedding ring. "I won't be ironing your shirts again, they're going straight into the drawer after." She said trying to show a threatening tone. He gripped the back of the couch, his knee on the cushion beside her while he suspended himself above her fragile frame. Her eyes lowered when he came closer. Her paws moved methodically to his suspenders, tugging at them when he kissed her ears. "Are you listening, Marty?"

His lips touched her forehead next. "Of course I am..." he replied. She frowned when she pressed her face against the collar of his white shirt. Taking a breathe.

"You smell like smoke."

He smirked and stroked her ears. "You like it." He felt her nuzzle her nose on his shoulder, right where his scar was hidden.

"I love you."

He smiled, falling right into place into the couch. Laying right beside her, with his arms protecting her. "I love ya too."

They both jumped when they heard a rapping on their front door, a loud voice rang from the other side.

"Hey, ya old fox! We're here for a visit!" Shouted an obnoxious voice. Martin cursed bitterly under his breath making Martha giggle silently.

"Martha! I made you guys a carrot cake!" Yelled a second voice. "Are you home?"

Martin growled deeply, his head falling into her neck. His hot breath hitting her fur when he complained.

"I forgot those two were coming over." Martha shifted under him.

"We should let them in..."

"No!" He whispered loudly. "If we stay quiet they'll go away!"

"Martin! That is very rude." He grumbled when she gave him a small kiss on the nose. "Answer the door, and please be polite...it's nice to have them visit." She began to move away, only to feel his arms tighten. She rolled her eyes, giving him a smile. "It's only for a couple of hours, and after we can continue."

He sighed. "Alright, I'll bring them in." He jumped when he heard their guest, bang on the door again.

"Marty! The cake is getting blown around! Whiskers, can't hold it any longer!"

The old fox jerked forward, baring his teeth in annoyance. "Call me Marty again, Flat-Top, and you're going to get bent!" He yelled out. Martha gasped loudly.

"Martin!"

Nick cringed from the harsh voice from inside the house, making Judy glare at him.

"You know he doesn't like it when you call him that and would it kill you to be polite this time?"

He crossed his arms. "I'm polite. I'm nothing but polite Whiskers."

She groaned softly, hearing the door unlock. "Better not say some smart joke to them again, I'm pretty sure Mr. DeClawe is going to punch yo-Oh! Hello, are we late?"


	35. Cupid

Benjamin Clawhauser loves three things, being a Gaz-Fan, a police officer and being a silent matchmaker. He kept a little notebook underneath his desk and wrote down couples names on who he thought might be a good match. He mostly did it for fun and from boredom when the day gets long. His eyes lit up when he noticed a familiar pair walking through the front doors, laughing and looking quite close.

He wiped the donut crumbs from his mouth, swallowing the last bit of baked dough before giving out a large smile.

"Hey Judy, hey Nick!" He exclaimed. "Good to see you guys early."

"Good morning to you too, Clawhauser." Judy said mirroring his happy mood. "It was tough since Nick didn't even wanted to get up." She placed her paws on her hips when he let out a tired yawn.

"Waking up at 5:30 in the morning is your thing, not mine." He retorted, giving her his signature smirk. She snorted, giving him a laugh. Clawhauser squealed silently, unconsciously going to his notebook to write down the new tid bits. He didn't know that Judy was the one who picked Nick up. His cheeks nearly turned pink from glee from the obvious flirtatious stated they gave each other. Clawhauser had a lot of animals in his notebook, but his favorite pairing, who he thought could become a good couple, was Nick and Judy. It was the perfect match, complete opposites! Nick was cool and suave while Judy was excitement and determined. The fact that they were natural enemies didn't came to him as a problem. If those two could put aside their differences to become friends, why not take it a step forward?

"It was 7:30 when I went to pick you up and you were still in bed!" She argued and elbowed him playfully in the side, making him chuckle. He stuffed his paws in his pockets, tilting his head at her.

"I'll make it up to you when we get coffee today...I'm buying."

Clawhauser almost screamed. He was waving his paws up to his face like a school girl. 'How are they not dating?!' He shouted mentally. Nick and Judy quickly noticed Clawhauser with his eyes closed and holding a very creepy smile. They raised their brows at him in concern, glancing at one another until Judy waved her paw towards him.

"You okay Clawhauser?" Nick leaned over to her ear and whispered.

"It's probably another sugar rush, let's run while we still can!"

"Don't be mean!" She replied with a harsh whisper.

Clawhauser quickly put his paws down, twiddling them in embarrassment. "O-oh it's nothing, I was just thinking about-Gazelle! you know a new app came out, would you like to see?" He was lying and prayed they won't see through his bluff.

Nick waved his paw at him. "Maybe later, me and whiskers are going to be late for the meeting, right Juds?" he said nudging her along. She took a side step, facing him.

"Actually the chief asked for me this time, but after the meeting we can go get coffee, okay?" she smiled sweetly, walking away. Nick's arms fell to his sides as his shoulders slumped.

"You mean I could have had an extra hour of sleep?"

Judy shrugged. "Sorry, but it's good that you came early because you get to buy me coffee." she winked, before turning away, leaving Nick smiling respectively at her. He was rubbing off of her. He waved her goodbye watching her go inside the meeting room. He loosen his black tie as he leaned back against Clawhauser desk, taking out his phone. It would be 30 minutes until Judy came out. Clawhauser leaned forward so much that Nick felt his heavy breathing.

Nick eyes narrowed, followed by a long sigh."Yes?...Spots?"

Clawhauser covered his mouth, holding back a giggle. "So! coffee huh? is that what you two do...often?"

Nick tapped away at his phone, trying to appear uninterested to Clawhauser in hopes that he would stop talking to him. "Sometimes..." he muttered, trying to keep the conversation short.

Clawhauser traced his claw on the counter while he placed his chin under the palm of his paw.

"Sometimes huh? how much is sometimes?...like a every morning thing or a monday thing?"

Nick's ears lowered, he was starting to get annoyed. "Just sometimes Spots, let's just say often."

"How about lunch? or dinner?...do you guys have dinner, by yourselves?" Clawhauser pressed, shaking his tail.

Nick shrugged. "Yeah, we eat together sometimes-wait...why are you asking me that?"

"Oh um, n-no reason." Clawhauser chuckled nervously, he pushed the notebook way in the back of the shelf. "It's just that you two do spend "a lot" of time together."

"She's my partner." he said dully, staring at Clawhauser like he was an idiot. He shook his head, going back to staring at his phone. Clawhauser began drawing a small circle on the counter.

"So when you say "partner" is that platonic or more than platonic?"

Nick's head shot up and whirled at the fat cheetah. "What are you saying?"

Clawhauser shrunk, maybe he said too much. "Oh nothing! I was just wondering..."

Nick shoved the phone in his pocket as he faced him. "Wondering about what? Come on spots, spill it." He reached over, grabbing a hold of the counter. Nick's eyes ping-ponged to the room Judy went through and back to Clawhauser. "Did Judy said something?"

Clawhauser's ears perked at the sound of Nick's whisper, almost as if he wants to keep the conversation a secret. Clawhauser eyed him carefully and leaned back towards him. His mouth tugged into a grin. He put his paw nexts to his lips, replying in a low voice.

"Did you want her to say something?"

Nick frowned, Clawhauser could see that the fox was having an internal conflict of not knowing. "Come on, Clawhauser, spill it! What did she say?"

This was perfect. Even though Clawhauser knew absolutely nothing, it was amazing to make Nick believed that he did. This is the chance for him to push them along to the right path but he had to act cool. Clawhauser turned his head away, acting aloof as he glance at his phone. A trick he learned from Nick.

"I don't know, it's more of something she didn't say." Clawhauser glance back at Nick and saw his eyes almost burst out of their sockets.

"Wait, what?- what didn't she say?" the wily fox asked, almost in desperation. Clawhauser waved his wrist at him.

"I don't know, I think I might be overthinking it, I don't want things to be, you know, awkward?"

"Awkward?-Why would things be awkward? Just tell me Clawhauser!" Nick ran a paw over his head, looking off to the side while remembering a distant memory. "Was it the thing that happened last night?"

Clawhauser face lite up, but he quickly brought his excitement down, continuing the charade. "it was so weird, if I didn't know any better she might have a little crush on you-"

Nick's ears sprang up. "She might!?" he shouted, he covered his mouth hoping that no one heard him. He was running his paw over his head, stroking his fur in a nervous pattern.

"How do you know?"

Clawhauser gave him a look of disbelief. "Come on, it's so obvious, did you even see how she reacted when you told her you're buying coffee?"

"Yeah, happy right? Nothing weird about that."

"No, no, no of course she was happy but she winked at you, what type of animal winks when another offers them coffee?"

"But I do that sometimes-"

"But has Judy done it to you?"

Nick opened his mouth and closed it, staring at the counter top. "This is the first time..." He shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly. "No. No. No. I'm just overthinking it, we're friends, partners! A wink doesn't mean that she has a crush on me! And she's a bunny and I'm a fox!" His chin hit the counter. "It wouldn't work anyway..."

Clawhauser propped his elbows up, his paws squishing up against the folds of his cheeks. "Now don't say that, I mean I'm a fat cheetah who has a thing for a hip-shaking beauty of a gazelle. Nothing wrong with liking another species...this is the modern times! we're not wild anymore."

Nick hummed. "I guess you're right about that..."

Clawhauser leaned in with a large smile. "Do you like her?" He whispered. Nick immediately pushed away from the counter.

"No! I mean as a friend sure but..." he sighed taking out his phone. "Just forget it, it was properly nothing anyway, Spots." He started walking away. "I'm heading to the can." Clawhauser's ears lowered sadly but Nick sudden reaction was something interesting. He just needed more of a push.

"Hey Ben!" He whirled to find Judy. He giggled suddenly, she might be the push Nick needs. Judy swivels her head and ears around trying to find her partner. "Where's Nick?-don't tell me he went without me?" She smiled to herself, knowing that he would never do that.

"No, he's just in the bathroom." Clawhauser replied. "Say, Judy?"

Her ears perked. "Yes?"

"You and Nick seem to "hang out" a lot." Judy scoffed softly, waving her paw dismissingly.

"Oh I wouldn't know about that, I mean, we do spend a lot of time together..."

"Exactly! Wow, you must think he's a great guy." He pressed, Judy immediately lite up.

"He is! Even though he drives me nuts sometimes, he is really nice once you get to know him and funny too."

Clawhauser laughed, time to give her the friendly push. "I knew it! That's exactly what "Nick" said about you."

Judy looked at him in surprise and grabbed her ears. "O-oh um...he did?" She asked with a small smile.

Clawhauser nodded feverishly, his little white lies planting root. "Yes, on and on about you, and here I thought I talked too much about Gazelle, you should have heard what Nick said about you!" He let out a loud gasp, covering his mouth. "Oh I said too much, I'm such a blabber mouth..."

Judy went on her tiptoes, her ears springing up. "Wait he did? What did he say?" Clawhauser held back a grin. He pretended to look at his computer screen.

"Nothing, nothing...I really shouldn't have said anything, Nick only said it because he trusted me."

"Well, I trust you too!" Judy exclaimed, she clasp her paws suddenly. "Please tell me what he said. I won't tell him!"

Clawhauser put a finger to one of his second chin. "I..I don't know, I don't want things to be awkward between you two."

That got her interested. "Awkward? Why would things be awkward? Please tell me Benjamin."

"Well okay! Since its you!" He leaned over the counter, making Judy lift her ear up to his lips. Taking one last look at the bathroom and seeing Nick haven't come out he whispered.

"He told me that he "love" it when he sees you smile, that's why he offered to buy you coffee!"

Judy pulled away, her paws clutching her chest. She was holding the biggest smile that he had ever seen. "He really said that?" She whispered back. Clawhauser nodded. His plan was working! He could see it now, in a week time those two would be going out!

"If I didn't know any better, he might have a little crush on you."

"He might!?" She exclaimed. She covered her mouth and he noticed Judy ears became droopy. "But, I'm sure he was just being nice, it's not like he said it because he might...no, no, we're just over thinking it, I mean, I'm a bunny and he's a fox." She leaned against the counter, exhaling. "It wouldn't work."

"Aw don't say that, you said it yourself, "he's a great guy." And from what I heard, he thinks you're pretty great too..."

"You really think so?"

He gave her a grin. "Do you like him?" The sudden question made her blush a bit.

"No!" She said facing him. "I mean, I like him as a friend."

Clawhauser began tracing a circle on the counter. "Really? You must be pretty good friends to flirt to eachother."

"We...don't flirt." She said, but she looked down at her feet, thinking it over. "Do we?"

"Judy. Of course Nick flirts with you, have you noticed that? Those cheesy one liners? Those Nicknames he gives you? Buying you coffee?"

Judy bit her lower lip in thought. "Well I..."

"Hey whiskers ready to go?" They both jumped and whirled at Nick, who looked at the two of them in concern as they stared at him.

"What?..." They were both silent, and Judy held her tongue, afraid if he had heard something. He rolled his eyes, putting out his paws. "I washed them okay?"

They both sighed in relief while Nick shook his head. "I'm not disgusting alright, are we going Whiskers?"

"Oh! Um sure, let's go." Judy smiled, springing to her step. "We got a long day together anyway." She said walking away, Nick paused, from her words but shook it off quickly replying in a snarky remark.

"Oh boy, can't wait for that, we might as well live together for the amount of time we spend with each other." He said following her. She gave him a look but quickly elbowed him in his side.

"Haha very funny, that would be a nightmare."

They both snickered at each other before walking out the door. Clawhauser sighed heavily, leaning over on his paw while he watched the odd couple go into their squad car.

"Those two..." He chuckled softly, his paw grabbing his notepad. "I guess it's a start."


	36. Two week trial part 1

He came to her with two duffel bags in each paw. She was surprised to find him outside her front door so late into the evening. His fur was tattered and bristled with his eyes low and baggy, as if he had suffered a traumatic event. She glanced down to find his pants completely soaked in water. Her brow raised as her eyes trailed down the hallway of her apartment building, to find wet footprints leading up to her door.

She heard him sigh heavily. "Can I come in?"

She stepped aside, hearing his feet slosh with each step on her carpet. She cringed seeing the mud he was tracking in. Holding her tongue and ignoring the mess, she closed the door while she watch him throw his duffle bags onto her couch.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned. Nick never visits without calling her first. It was a common courtesy. He wasn't one to come over unannounced..

"My place flooded." he stated dryly. He sat down on her couch, utterly exhausted. "And my landlord kicked me out thinking that it was me who caused it."

"Oh Nick, that's horrible!" She gasped, placing a paw over her chest. She rushed over to him, sitting down beside him as he told her what happened. "One of my pipes burst when I was sleeping and I spent the whole day trying to save as much as I can, but I only managed to grab the essentials." He said motioning to the two duffel bags. He lost everything, his furniture, his eletronics, anything that was close to the floor was ruined by the flooding. It didn't help that his landlord automatically put the blame on him as the cause of it. Nick knew the real reason why and it was because he was a fox.

"That jerk-" Nick muttered bitterly. "It was the rusty pipes in that old building that did it!"

"I can't believe that happened to you Nick." She said softly, stroking his back gently in comfort. His shoulder slumped when he stared at her. A small smile appeared across his face from her kind gesture. After all he went through, he was glad to have someone like Judy. "Did you managed to save anything important?"

He grabbed one of the duffle bags, setting it down at his feet. "Just clothes, pots and pans, DVDs and some money-" he zipped it open, revealing a bush of green cash. Her eyes almost fell out of her sockets from the amount of large bills.

"Where did you get that?" She demanded. Nick put his paws up in defense from hearing her almost accuse him of theft. He knew she would never think of him as a thief, even if she did sound like she was.

"Relax, it's my life savings from the past decade or so, it's a good thing I kept it in my mattress." He grinned. Judy couldn't even fathom the idea that Nick, kept thousands of dollars underneath his mattress.

"Nick, that is so irresponsible. Why didn't you put this in the bank?"

"Don't trust them." He said swiftly. She pivoted her hips to the side, crossing her arms from his nonchalant response.

"But you trust a dirty mattress?"

"If it's mine, then yes."

"Nick! Some animal could have mugged you on the way over here!"

"Aww." He cooed. "Are you worried about me, Judy?" Her eyes went down in a serious glare. His ears went back from her shooting daggers. He gave her a smirk, waving it off. "Don't worry, as you can see, nothing happened on the way over here."

Judy sighed, rubbing her temple. "Okay, do you know where you're going to be staying?"

Nick turned to her, scratching at his neck. "Yeah, about that...."

"What?" She tilted her head, wondering why he was acting so strange. He was giving her a larger grin than usual. Almost as if he was about to tell her a joke.

"I was hoping I can stay here?"

She blinked, followed by a scowl. "Excuse me? I already told you I am not moving in with anyone until I'm married." She was very adamant about that fact. Moving in is a very big step in a relationship. Nick knew it all to well. While they did have overnight sleepovers (from a long night of binge watching movies) he was asking more than an overnight stay. She crossed her arms, moving her head aside. A sign Nick didn't want to see. It meant that the conversation was over and Judy was a hard bunny to convince after. He place a paw on her shoulder, moving his head down to lock eyes with her. Judy refused to look because she knew he would be doing his classic puppy dog look.

"Please Judy!" He begged. "I'm not asking to move in, I just need a place to stay for a week or two, just until I find a new place." She moved his muzzle to the right, trying to catch her eyes. She turned to the left, rejecting them.

"Than stay in a hotel."

"Do you know how expensive that is in a city like Zootopia?"

She huffed. "I think you have just enough money."

"Whiskers please! I can't stay in a shady hotel, let me stay here with you."

"What about your sister?"

"You're kidding right? Her place is too small."

Two weeks living with Nick? Who is a complete slob, a snorer, and an insomniac? He must be out of his mind. No, she would not have it. A part of her thought that she should let him stay, it was only for a while, what will it hurt? It might be even fun! They could eat together, watch movies together once they come back from work. Spending almost 24 hours with each other. In the morning the first thing she'll see is Nick. It would be like a dream. She shook her head, her sensible side coming in. He was a male, which was the first problem. She only has one bathroom. Sharing a bathroom might be a bit intimate. He might leave the toilet seat up, she shivered at the thought. He was always so snooty too. He might even take a peek behind her medicine cabinet. She would die if he ever did that. When he takes a shower, his fur will cover the drain. She would gag if she sees that. Yet, on the other paw, she might catch a glimpse of a clean Nick after he showered. When still wet, his fur almost looks roughish. She blushes every time to see his neck fur out of place.

She slapped herself mentally. No, she cannot be swayed. The second problem is the obvious one, he was a slob. Everytime she visits him, he never bothered cleaning up. His floors were always dusty, the kitchen sink is full of dirty dishes and the place smelled like a locker room in the gym. Her apartment was her sanctuary. She kept things in order and with Nick in the picture, it will be a dis-order. The third is the largest problem, he is her mate. A mate looking for affection. One minute they are talking and the next he is trying to flirt. His arm around her shoulder and his lips to her ears. Whispering all sorts of compliments to her, which makes her insides melt. He always knows what to say, which might be a problem since he is always looking for a kiss or two....sometimes three. She bit the inside of her cheek, will it really be that bad?

She glanced up at him, seeing him smile at her. Wanting to woo her over with his charms, he wiggled his eyebrows for added measure. She held back a giggle making him cheer mentally. She could never resists the eyebrows. Judy sighed, she really couldn't turn him away, her apartment is built for two. She would feel guilty if she says no to him, after all they went through, what's wrong with just two weeks?

She flashed him a smile. "Okay, I guess I could let you stay here."

Nick gave her a wink, smirking for having won. "I knew I can count on you, Whiskers."

"But since you're going to bum around here-"

"Bum?" His face fell, losing his confident smirk. "Isn't that a bit harsh?" Judy placed a finger on his chest, leaning in. He stared at her as she gave him a mischievous grin, before finally responding in a low and cruel whisper.

"You have to pay half of the rent."

He frowned, unamused. "After everything I went through, your making me pay half of the rent?" She nodded. His lips move to a respectful smile. "I think I'm finally rubbing off on you."

"I suppose." She said, acting unimpressed before letting out a giggle. He grabbed a handful of money from his duffle bag, placing it in her open paw.

"You're worse than my landlord." he teased, pressing the tip of his nose against her soft pink one. She pulled away giving him a happy grin.

"But you still love me-" she pointed out.

"I suppose." He muttered pretending not to care. She punched him in the shoulder making him chuckle.

"Well, since you're going to be staying, I'm going out to get groceries. I have to cook for two now." She looped the purse over her shoulder, stuffing the was full of money inside it as she walked to her door. Nick followed. Before Judy could open the door, she felt Nick wrap his arms around her waist. She paused when she felt his chin on her shoulder, a blush forming.

"You're making dinner for me? Great! Pick me up some fried crickets."

Her nose recoiled. "Ew no way, plus that's really unhealthy, all you eat is fast food. No, I'm going to make you dinner and you'll love it, I promise!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, pulling away. He frowned as his arms became empty, watching Judy wave goodbye as she closed the door behind her. His arms slumped down, he was hoping to at least spend a little "quality" time with her.

He grabbed his second duffle bag, going into her kitchen. It was time to make himself more at home. He took out his burned pots and pans, opening her lower cabinet doors and placing them besides her shiny ones. He went around towards her coat closet, he knows she only kept her spare sheets there, leaving the rest of the spare space to put his shirts and pants in. He didn't bother hanging them, he threw them inside in a large pile and shut the door. He emptied out his DVDs, placing them on top of her television, setting them up as two towers. It looked out of place since Judy kept her DVDs on a large shelf beside the television, kept behind a glass door. After tossing his bag off to the side he decided it's the right time for him to change out of his wet clothes and take a shower.

Judy was carrying bags full of food, the most she had ever gotten. She held a large grin, skipping along the hall to her door. She was excited on cooking for someone other than herself. She usually ate by herself, it was bit lonely at times. Sitting in silence and watching a bit of tv but with Nick, she wouldn't have to worry about being alone. She popped open the door.

"Nick! Can you help me with the bags?" She called, kicking the door close behind her.

"Sure thing cottontail." Nick said coming to her rescue. She smiled looking up as he took half of the bags.

"Oh thank you I was-!" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw what he was wearing. He was wearing a bright red, loose t-shirt and black slacks. She had never seen him wear those type of clothes before. She was so used to his cheesy green Hawaiian shirts, she never thought he had any other type of clothes. She also noticed that Nick's was glistening from how wet his fur was.

She blushed lightly. "You cleaned up nice."

"You like it?" He asked coyly, raising his eyebrows. "It was the only clean clothes I had, the rest is hard and crusty from the water."

"Ew!"

"So I shoved them in your washer."

"My washer?" She gasped, dropping the groceries. Her own clothes were in there. "What about my clothes?"

"I just put them together, I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Oh Nick no!" She rushed down the hall, towards a set of laundry doors at the left side of the wall. Nick cocked a brow as he peeked down the hall.

"What? They're were dirty right?"

"I had only whites in there! The colors are going to mix!" Her eyes widened as the washer stopped. It buzzed loudly as a red light flashed on the controls signaling that it was done. She threw open the door. Her ears lowered when she took out her favorite white blouse, which was now light green from Nick's shirts. Her white socks, pants and shirts-ruined. Stained with blotches of green. Her ears lowered and her mouth moves into a hard scowl. Nick slowly retreated back in the kitchen. This was going to be a long two weeks.


	37. Two week trial part 2

Two week Trial part 2

DAY 1-MORNING

He was secretly being stalked.

The vulnerable fox laid in the open, his body sprawled out on the couch, unaware of the danger creeping up above him. A warm ray of light blanketed his face, though this did not stirred him. His whiskers danced in response.

He looked peaceful. A unique sight to witness.

For a moment, she paused in her attack. It would seem that she was having second thoughts. But a large grin contradicted her hesitation. She slowly leaned down, her lips next to his ears.

"Nick, it's time to wake up..." She whispered before launching her deadly attack. She pounces, her knees colliding against his stomach. "Time for breakfast!"

Nick's eyes sprung open and screamed, his arms instantly reacting and protecting his head from the imaginary threat. A loud laugh echoed in the room, making Nick slowly come to his senses. He rubbed his temple as he tried to get his vision to focus. His tail wagging and the fur standing on end, becoming a large puffball, almost like how a cat's tail looks when it gets scared.

"Nick, calm down-it's me!" Judy giggled.

Nick blinked a couple of times, before making his head fall on the arm rest. "You almost killed me!" He clutched his chest, his heart still pounding from fear.

She nodded acknowledging that fact as her laughter slowly died. "I didn't expect you to scream like that." She giggled, relaying the scene her mind. He gave her an unamused scowl, lifting his head lazily up to her.

"And I didn't expect a bunny on my stomach. Speaking of, as much as I like being used like a chair- off, off, off..." He motioned her away, even though she jumps off, sitting on him did not cause any discomfort. She was actually very light. She could walk across his back and he wouldn't even feel any pain. He got up, scratching his head towards Judy, who was wearing a grey tank top and dark blue sweatpants. Completely different from what she wore to bed. "You mention something about breakfast?"

Judy hopped happily into the kitchen. "Yes! and after, we are going running!"

That explained the clothes. He stretched out his arms, popping his shoulders as he walked into the kitchen. "Excuse me? no, no, no today I'm going to spend a satisfying day out in Sahara Square and drink some lemonade in the sun." He said holding his signature half-lidded gaze. He took a seat at the table, leaning back with a smirk plastered across his face. "You're welcome to come along and do some sunbathing with me."

Judy gave him a pity laugh, placing a bowl of food in front of him. "oh no, no, no, "We" are going running for an hour and after we can go to Sahara Square." She sat down from across the small table for two, picking up a spoon for her own bowl. "Now eat up, this will give you plenty of energy."

Nick glance down and almost retched. In front of him, in the bowl, was a pile of dark mush that looks like something a bird coughed up. Judy blinked hearing him gag. Nick covered his mouth and nose finally getting a wiff from the monstrosity.

"What is that?!" he demanded.

She gave him a blank look. "It's oatmeal." and took a bite. Nick pushed it away.

"No, that's something they give out to prisoners."

She swallowed. "Don't be silly."

She pushed it back towards him. "It's good for you! Its whole grains, I even mushed up some blueberries in it."

"Why would you waste perfectly good blueberries?" he cried out childishly. He pushed it away. "I would rather have that for breakfast! That's healthy!"

Judy got up from her seat, forcefully pushing the bowl back to him. "I used it all when I mixed them in, just try it! It's just like cereal but hot." He gave the breakfast a grimace, making Judy roll her eyes. "It's not that bad."

Nick didn't believe her for a second. He slowly picked up a spoonful of mushy oats, it's grey color made his stomach flip flop. He glanced at Judy who was eating it with no problem. He gulped. Beads of cold sweat ran down his forehead, his sniffed at the muck on the spoon and reeled back when he saw it bubbled. For breakfast he grabbed whatever he had in the freezer or went out to get some fast food. He usually are fried spiders stuffed in between two pancake bread, drenched in delicious syrup. But oatmeal? Even his mother never we feed him that.

He mentally prepared himself. He imagined fried tarantulas and shoved the spoon into his mouth. His eyes widened and gagged.

It was the worse thing he had ever eaten. Judy gave him a smile, not noticing his silent battle of him trying not to retch on the table.

"See? isn't it good?" She smiled sweetly, already done with her meal.

Nick, not wanting to offend her cooking, gave her a silent nod. She giggled and picked up her empty bowl going into the kitchen. While her back was turn, Nick spat out the oatmeal into a pot that held a small tree beside him. With his eyes on Judy, he skillfully emptied the contents into the dirt and swiftly buried it. He wiped his mouth putting on a smirk.

"You're right, Whiskers, that was pretty good-" He said with the taste still lingering. He was compelled to spit. He lifted himself up from his chair and passes her his empty bowl. Her ears sprang up in delight.

"I knew that you would love it!" She said placing it in the sink. Normally he wouldn't lie to Judy, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings either. He needed to choose, and he rather not eat the oatmeal. He could always eat something else later.

"now we can go and run!" She exclaimed jogging passed him. His ears went down. "Don't forget to bring plenty of water!"

Nick ran his paws down his muzzle, letting out a soft groan, following her he forced himself to sound excited. "I won't!"

It was only two hours. What could happen?

\-------------------------

He felt as if he was dying.

Sweat was dripping off of his fur, his shirt was soaking wet and the heat of the sun made it unbearable to continue. He clutched on his chest while he wheezed. Desperate to get oxygen, he seriously thought that he needed an oxygen mask!

Judy watched him as he was leaning over, his paws over his knees. They only been jogging for an hour and it looked like Nick was ready to keel over. It was a good thing they made it to a nice and shady park to rest. Nick chugged down his water, immediately finishing it to the very last drop. But that did not quenched his unbelievable thirst.

"Maybe you should sit down Nick..." Judy mentioned slowly handing him her own water bottle. She flinched when he snatched it like a ravenous animal. "Okay...you seriously need to sit down."

With a grip on his shoulders she pushed him along towards a large oak tree. The grass was nice and lush while the branches from the tree provided a wonderful amount of shade.

Nick immediately collapse on his back, his chest rising up and down heavily.

"Running..." He began with a gasp. "Stinks!...I...hate...it!"

Judy sat down beside him, her knees coming up to her chest. "It's because you're not used to it...see? I told you, you're unhealthy."

He sat up, finally regaining his normal rate of breathing. "Look whiskers, no offense but this!...is not my thing!"

"Well, if we keep at it you might-!"

He cut her off with a swift motion of his paw. "No! I am done..." He took another breath. "No more jogging."

Judy frowned. "What about you being my jogging partner?"

"Find some other animal." He responded swiftly. "I enjoy my semi-sedentary life." And with that his decision was made. Judy crossed her arms seeing him lay right back down on the grass. She still needed to do another hour of running. The timer on her watch was ticking and she wasn't going to let Nick stop her but now it's going to be twice as boring without him. She could find another partner but who can she find in such a short notice?

"Miss Judy?" Her ears swiveled from the sound of her name and the familiar country accent. Her head turned to find her ex-bully, Gideon Grey. Gideon was a fox, like Nick. A bit round around the belly but she wasn't one to judge. He was like that since they were children.

"Gideon?" She smiled as he strolled up to her. He was wearing blue sweatpants and it looked like he was walking for a while. "What are you doing here in Zootopia?"

Nick lazily lifted his head towards Gideon. He was too tired to speak and he laid his head right back down. Ignoring him but listening to the conversation.

"I just moved here, my pies sure are gettin' popular! Animals just love'em." He smiled, patting his stomach lightly. "But I didn't expect to see you and Nicholas to be here." He said showing a concern look at Nick. "Ooh boy! He sure is winded isn't he?"

"Just ignore him." Judy said crossing her arms again, giving him a quick glare. "He just wants attention."

Gideon placed his paws on his sides giving her a hum. "First day running eh? I was like that too, but after a few days I gotten better." He smirked in accomplishment. Judy's ears perk.

"You run?"

"Sure do, thought is time to get rid of this pot belly of mine."

Judy let out a wide smile. "Do you need a running partner?!" She asked him excitedly. Nick's head shot up. Gideon rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well shoot, I sure do! It gets mighty boring when I'm doing just myself." Nick whirled at Judy for her response.

She stood up, her ears springing forward. "Me too!"

Nick eyes widen. Did he got replaced? He snorted. Well he did said he didn't want to run. Why would he care what Judy does with Gideon?

Judy stepped forward, going as far that her nose almost touched Gideon's. Nick's eye twitched.

"Great! This is going to so much fun!" She exclaimed.

Gideon took a step back, becoming a bit flustered, scratching the back of his head.

"W-well, I am honored Miss Judy. But what about Ol' Nicholas?"

Nick open his mouth, raising his finger to respond.

"Don't worry about him, he said he hates running anyway." Judy smiled, she quickly grabbed Gideon's wrist. "Let's go partner!"

 

And she rushed forward, dragging the poor pudgy fox along. Nick say up, watching the two of them start jogging side by side on the trail. Judy didn't even give Nick a second glance when she and Gideon ran out of view. Nick frowned hard. He couldn't understand why he was so irritated. He sat there in silence and decided to just wait for Judy to come back. Without Gideon.


	38. Two week trial part 3

Two week trial part 3

Judy sucked on her straw happily. She swung her legs as she sat on the bench, drinking her carrot and celery smoothie and enjoying the sight of the animals sitting and enjoying themselves around the park fountain. She glanced over to Gideon who was sitting beside her. He was drinking a wheatgrass smoothie, mixed with green apple and spinach to sweeten the harsh taste. His snout retracted from the horrid and powerful drink as he forced himself to drink. Judy was surprised by how serious Gideon was for his own health. While they jogged together, he never once complained and actually kept up with her pace. Unlike Nick, who complained nonstop about his "cramps".

She was glad that Gideon wasn't a complainer. She guessed it had something to do with being born on a farm and living in the country. The both of them understood the value of hard work from tolling and working alongside their families. There was no room for whining in their families. She always found that trait valuable in an animal.

Her warm thoughts were interrupted by Gideon's voice.

"How is that smoothie, Miss Judy?" He asked, wanting to distract himself from the foul taste in his mouth. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Why don't we trade and you can try for yourself?" She put out her styrofoam cup and Gideon immediately flustered.

"W-well gosh, Miss Judy, I don't know if I can-!"

"Come on!" she exclaimed, shaking the cup at him. The ice slushed inside making him know that she had only finished half of her drink. "I'm not afraid of germs, I have 300 brothers and sisters you know?"

Gideon chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. Judy gave him a laugh knowing that she would have to be the one to make the decision. She snatched his own cup from his paw and replaced it with her own. Gideon's ears went up by her boldness and turned to her in surprise. She was holding his own cup captive and out of reach while she laughed at his shocked expression.

"You're too sensitive-" She said playfully and winked at him before putting her lips on the straw. The fox smiled widely when she took a taste and stuck her tongue out at him, adding more to her playful nature. He glance down on Judy's drink and took a sip. He heard her giggle softly when his eyes widen slightly by the sweet taste entering his mouth. He pulled away.

"Oh boy! Now this is good."

"You really like it?" she asked leaning over to him. She never thought that a fox might like carrots. She expected him to at least show some distained. Gideon nodded at her question.

"Sure do, I think I found me a new favorite." and he took another sip while keeping his eyes on Judy. Almost daring her to take is back. She couldn't help but laugh.

Nick's eyes narrowed while he zoomed in on his phone, catching Judy and Gideon laughing together. Having the time of their life. He growled softly in annoyance. He got tired of waiting for Judy to come back where she left him. He waited for more than an hour, thinking that she would return until he got impatient and went looking for her. Out of good will, he even bought two lemonades for the both of them. Only to be shot down when he saw that Judy completely forgot he existed and was sharing smoothies with the pudgy fox. He was squatting down behind a set of bushes on top of a grassy hill that held a large oak tree. The shade provided camouflaged as well as the thick leaves of the bush. He watched them silently, his anger growing internally towards Gideon, who seemed to be getting friendly with Judy.

A crunch on a twig made him whirl. His phone immediately went into his pant's pocket.

"Whoa, you creepin' around Wilde?" said a deep, sarcastic voice. His wide eyes went down to find his old con buddy. Finnick. The fennec fox, who made his living on acting like a pup(even though he was a full grown adult) had turned his life around once Nick became a cop. He was now a hard-rock singer in a band, where they work in a club. The fennec fox put up his thick sunglasses over his forehead as he cocked a brow at Nick's suspicious behavior.

Nick's eyes narrowed and took out his phone.

"No." he responded harshly, ignoring the small fox.

"Than whatcha doin'?" Finnick said as he saw Nick turn back into the bushes. "Yo man you freaking me out, what are you-? Hey, who's the fatty with your girl?"

"Keep your ears down." hissed Nick putting Finnick's ears down against his head. Finnick gave him a glance and pulled away.

"What's going on? You spyin' on them?"

"Yeah so?" He grumbled picking up his lemonade. Finnick noticed the other one left to the side and turned his eyes back towards Judy.

"Oh I get it..." he began, chuckling slightly. "You just mad that your girl replace ya." Nick shot him and glare and Finnick slapped his knee as he let out a bellowing laugh. "I knew she'll leave ya butt! hahaha!"Nick rolled his eyes and shoved Finnick's head, making him fall right on his back. Finnick's laughed died when he brushed himself off. "The truth hurts don't it?"

"Shut your muzzle." He growled turning back to his phone. "Can't believe they're sharing drinks..." He muttered bitterly. Finnick's ears rose and leaned over his shoulder, glancing at the camera with a grin.

"You know, in some places, if you share your drink with someone, that's like an indirect kiss..." He snickered. Nick's eyes went wide and shot a glare at Finnick who raised his paws up

In defense. "But hey man, you can believe whatever you want..." Finnick's eyes glance to the phone and chuckle. "And look at that, looks like that fox is getting some action."

His head whirled back to see Judy with her paws on Gideon's cheeks and leaned in. Almost coming in on a kiss. Nick immediately stood up and ran down the hill, his tail flaring in anger. Finnick snatched the spare lemonade and took out his own phone.

"This is going to be good."

\-------------------

Judy stared at Gideon's eye, pursing her lips as she looked at it closely. "I can't believe you poked your eye with the straw." She stated, he was squinting his right eye and laughing slightly at his own mistake.

"Really Miss Judy, I'm fine..." he said pulling away with a slight blush. He blinked getting a feel of his own eyeball. "Nothin' to fuss about." He froze when Judy placed a gentle paw back on his right cheek, stroking his eyelid gently. She forced his eye to open wanting to make sure if it really wasn't damaged. 

"Yeah I know, but this happened to my little sister and she her eye swelled for a few days..."

Gideon hummed and smiled. He grabbed her paw, putting it down over his knee. "You are very kind, Miss Judy. You're siblings must be very happy to have you as their big sister." He said softly, patting the top of her paw with his other.

Judy immediately felt embarrassed. "Oh, I...I wouldn't know about-!"

"What's going on here?" a voice demanded.

Judy and Gideon immediately pulled away from each other to find Nick standing beside them. Their sudden motion made Nick's ears go back, glaring straight at Gideon. The country fox slowly placed his paws on his lap and slid away from Judy, who did not notice the sudden heaviness in the air.

"Hey Nick!" She smiled, glad to see him up and re-charged. "Nothing really, Gideon just poke his eye with a straw but I think he's fine."

"Really?" Nick said through his teeth. Judy nodded while Gideon slowly slid away from her, going to the far side of the bench, avoiding eye contact with Nick. Nick turned back to Judy with a force smile, placing his clenched paws behind his back. "Well, since he's fine, I think it's time to go home hmm?"

"I can't go home now."

"Excuse me?"

"Gideon invited me for lunch, he is going to show me his new shop." Nick's eye twitched.

"O-of course, you're welcome to join us, Nicholas." Gideon began as he rose from the bench. Nick gave him a bored expression, watching him carefully. "I would be glad to have you try some of my pies." he said placing his paw on Nick's shoulder, almost in friendship but he wasn't falling for it. Nick lifted his chin up slightly at the tall Gideon.

'Yeah I bet you do...' Nick thought. "Pie sounds good." he replied and knocked Gideon's paw off. Judy hopped, coming up at the two fox from behind and grabbing both of their arms.

"This is going to be fun!"

"Yeah-" Nick looped his arm around Judy's waist, pulling her closer to him. Making sure her side was pressed close against his while his eyes were glued on Gideon. "Fun."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gideon's shop was a little bakery store at the edge of the Sahara District. A block away was the frigid Tundra District. Gideon wanted to be close to both boarders because he wanted both hot pies and cold to satisfy each customer. Judy couldn't believe how many animals were already lined up after just an hour of opening. She and Nick sat near the wall of the small store with their own table while they wait for Gideon with their pies. Everything inside was colorful and friendly. The tles on the floor were cotton candy color while the walls were painted with a sweet gumball blue. The tables were round and each were painted with a pi symbol. Something Judy found witty. She breathed deeply at the sweet smell of pie crust and blueberry. Gideon's most famous pie.

"isn't Gideon the nicest by inviting us here?" Judy said, watching the animals come in with smiles and walk out with bigger grins. Nick was playing with his phone, wanting to ignore the instant success Gideon was having. The register ranged non-stop from animals throwing their money for a taste of one pie. "I bet the pies are going to taste so good!" Judy clapped her paws excitedly, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

He mentally rolled his eyes. "Can't wait..."

Judy tilted her head at him and placed her paws on the edge of the table. He wasn't nearly as excited as she thought he would be. He usually wags his tail when waiting for a free meal.

"Is something wrong?" She asked gently. He was playing on his phone much longer than usual.

"No." he responded swiftly, his thumb tapped on the screen harshly. "Nothing's wrong...I'm just really hungry." he lied, giving her a small smile. That seemed to be enough for her. She leaned back on her chair giving him a giggle.

"Okay, that's probably it. You just seemed more quiet than usual..."

He chuckled and propped his elbow up. He leaned his chin onto his paw as he gave her a half lidded look. "Do you like hearing my voice or something? Is it soothing to your ears?" Judy's cheeks went pink. "Because if you want I can whisper into your ears and tell you all kinds of things." He growled.

"Stop!" She whispered loudly, her cheeks turning red. "Someone's going to hear!"

"I hope so."

"Oh hush!" she said and shut his muzzle down with her paw. His ears went back from her sudden touch and felt his whiskers twitched when she stared him down with her large, amethyst eyes. She removed her paw away, her fingers lightly touching his whiskers. "You're so embarrassing sometimes."

He blinked, his heart racing as she looked away and began stroking her ears. He could have stared at her all day, watch how she nervously run her paws down her beautiful ears. Until Gideon finally came with the pies.

"Here you are you two!" Gideon exclaimed coming out from behind the counter. He was wearing a pink apron with red stripes. He was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and denim jeans. He was holding two freshly baked pies in each paw and placed them down in front of the two hungry animals. "I hope you enjoy these blueberry pies, especially you Miss Judy." He said placing his paws on his hips.

Nick scowled when Judy smiled.

"I'm sure I will!" Judy said ready to dig in. She picked up a fork, taking on final word before stabbing the soft meal before her. Blueberry chucks came out when she scooped it up. Gideon watched with anticipation, ready to hear her honest opinion when she out the hot meal in her mouth.

"Mmm!" She hummed. She couldn't believe how delicious and delectable it was. She was practically dancing in her seat by how sweet it was. "It's so good!"

"You really enjoyed it?" Gideon asked. "It was my mother's recipe."

"Of course! Oh Gideon this is the best thing I ever eaten!"

Nick poked at the pie in front of him, stabbing it with uncertainty. How good can it be? It was just pie. He scooped up a piece and took a bite.

One taste and his fork dropped.

"Oh pelt." He muttered. He didn't want to admit it. He was infuriated by it. He was angry at himself for even trying it! Yet, he couldn't stop himself from blurting it out. "That's good."

A loud slap hit his shoulder, making him lurch forward as Gideon laughed heartily.

"Why thank ya Nicholas! I'm glad you like it!" Nick grumbled under his breath, cursing himself as he took another sinful bite. Gideon bobbed his head towards Judy.

"Now Miss Judy, I must say good day but I was hoping you and I could see eachother again for another running session." Nick could have choked on his pie if it wasn't so easy to eat. Judy didn't hesitate to respond.

"I would love to, Gideon." Nick shoved another forkful of pie into his mouth. Unable to stop himself as he glared at the fat fox. He was drowning himself in hot blueberries.

Gideon tipped his head at her.

"I do appreciate that Miss Judy, I will see you at seven thirty."

"Can't wait!" She said, a little too happy in Nick's eyes. She waved Gideon goodbye when they finished their pies. Giving him one last look when they stepped out of the door and the whole way back to her apartment, talked non-stopped about Gideon. Nick was forced to learn every single detail of that country fox. He realized that during their jogging, they had talked about each other's likes and dislikes. Nick learned that Gideon was a fan of romantic comedy. Judy's favorite genre. He was an active reader to mystery. Judy's favorite genre. He was also a fan of country music and surprisingly, pop. Everything Gideon liked, Judy likes! And it irked him. It seemed that Judy had gotten quite close with the pudgy fox in the short time Nick wasn't there. He regretted not running alongside her. If he kept his muzzle shut and kept going, they could have avoided Gideon altogether.

"Did you know that he also helps my parents out sometimes?" Judy bragged when she closed the apartment door behind them.

"Nooo..." Nick drolled out, walking past her. He rolled his eyes. "I did not know he helped your parents after the third time you told me."

"Oh I did? I guess I didn't notice." She shrugged. "Oh! But did you know he cooks?"

"I think I knew when he made those pies, whiskers." He said dully, falling back onto the cushions of the couch.

She scratched her cheek. "Oh yeah...I guess I'm just giddy about tomorrow, I really think him and me are going to be great friends!" She took a seat beside Nick, sitting by his feet. He never seen her so excited before. He crossed his arms. Hearing her drag on and on about Gideon. He knew he had to do something. Gideon is becoming a problem and he could see it. He saw how the overweight fox looked at Judy. He could tell he had a little crush on her. Clearly, his hints towards Gideon wasn't getting him to back off. The ex-con would have to rely on other tricks. He could practically smell Gideon's scent on Judy. His ears shot up. That's it.

 

A small grin formed when a plan became to form. Yes, he know exactly what he had to do.


	39. Two Week Trial part 4

Two week trial part 4

 

DAY 2 MORNING

Her body moved like a stationary dancer. She exhaled calmly while she balanced herself on one leg while she held the other up against her head. Her arms moved outward when she slowly brought her leg down. Her chest moved when she inhaled, her fingers reaching for the ceiling almost dragging the air down into her lungs. Her shoulders popped making her sigh in relief. Her body completely stretched out and loose. Now that Judy had completed her ten minute warm up, ready to eat breakfast and head out to meet Gideon.

She was excited to see him and help him on his goal to get back into shape. She found it passionate that Gideon wanted to continue to turn his life around for the better. It would also be nice to finally have a dependable runner by her side. Having someone beside her will make her runs much more enjoyable.

She quietly opened her bedroom door, peering down the hallway. She didn't want to wake Nick up. It was no use to try to make him come with her. She silently tipped toes down the empty hallway towards her living room and kitchen. Her nose wiggled when a sweet smell of dough filled the air. She walked into the kitchen to find a plate of pancakes and a glass of carrot juice waiting for her.

"Morning, Whiskers." Said Nick strolling over to her with a pan in one paw. He slid the cooked pancake off and into his own plate.

"What's all this?" She asked, taking a seat. The sweet smell of pancakes beckoning her to eat them. Nick hummed when he put the pan aside.

"Just wanted to do something nice for the bunny who is letting me live here." He said smoothly and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. She blushed when he sat down beside her, ready to eat his own meal. "I'm not much of a cook, but making some pancakes is pretty easy."

Judy's eyes lowered in suspicion when he began eating his pancake in silence. When did Nick ever woken up early for anything? She prodded her pancake for answers. He might have planted something into it. Like crickets or laxatives. Her ears lowered from her thoughts. No. She couldn't think that way. Nick might actually be doing something nice for her. He's capable of that. He might even be trying to be sweet.

"Better hurry." Nick warned, interrupting her thoughts. "You have that run with Gideon, don't you?" He asked. She watched him eat a mouthful of pancake.

"O-oh! Right!" She chirped. She was being silly. She took a bite and immediately loved it. It wasn't the greatest thing in the world but it was the thought that counts. Judy rushed through her meal, not wanting to be late. She picked up her empty plate ready to put them in the sink before Nick stopped her with his paw.

"Hold it there, Cottontail..." He smirked, placing his fingers over the plate. "I'll take that."

She gave him a half-lidded gaze when he took her plate away. "You're being sweet today."

"I'm always sweet, Whiskers." He replied, giving his syrup covered thumb a lick.

"Well, I'm not going to question it, I'll be back before 11:00." She said heading her way to the front door. Nick ears sprang up in alarm, quickly discarding the plate into the sink and rushing back towards her. Judy turned the knob, making the door pop open until it was slammed shut suddenly.

"Hey!" She whirled when she saw Nick's paw on the door. "I'm going to be late."

Nick put up a finger, silencing her. "I forgot to give you something."

She put her paws on her hips. "Okay-" she exhaled. "What is it?"

"I thought you be a little bit excited..." He said giving her a puppy dog look followed by a whine. She rolled her eyes in disbelief before giving him a smile.

"Okay, okay, what is it?" She asked again, grabbing at his loose tie. He smirked when she gave him a tug, pulling his head down to hers. Wanting him to be close. He obliged.

He pressed his warm lips against hers giving her a sweet and tender kiss. At first, she thought it would be a quick peak. A kiss goodbye until she returns. She returned the kiss and pulled away, ready to go. His lips followed, capturing her again. She blinked when her back hit the door. She tightened her grip on his tie when his hot lips began fighting against her in a dominate embrace. His paws grasped her hips refusing to let her go as she struggled against him. She gasped softly when he pulled away, standing there dumbstruck when he began rubbing his cheek against her right cheek. She winced when he pressed his muzzle against it, rubbing right next to her jawline. Her fingers were entwined with his tie, pulling at it tightly when he moved to her left cheek. Repeating the process. It was starting to become uncomfortable as the hard bristles of his fur scratched against her skin. He had never done anything like this before.

"N-Nick...I-!"

"Okay, have fun!" He exclaimed, pushing the red, wide-eyes bunny out the door. She flinched when she heard the door slammed shut behind her. She turned back around, her mouth open but with no sound coming out. She slapped her cheeks lightly, wanting to cool them down. What had happened? She shut her mouth and began to walk towards the park, left to reflect on what had happened moments ago. Her heart was still beating rapidly as she thought of it now. She rubbed her sore cheeks, thinking it over. Those motions he did on her, almost felt like a nuzzle. Was he nuzzling her? Bunnies nuzzle when they show affection. Do foxes do that too?

She shook her head. No. Not the way he did it. It was hard and rough. It actually kinda hurt but then again, he is a fox. They must have a different way to nuzzle. If she wants to call it that. She clutched her face, feeling that the redness refused to go down. He had never done something like that before. Even when he kissed her. It was as if he was desperate to keep her home.

"Oh-" she softly groaned, covering her face in embarrassment. "Maybe I'm overthinking it..." she doesn't know anything about foxes and how they act towards mates. Her head shot up. But maybe Gideon might know. "No." She told herself when she saw the green luscious park in the distance. "I can't ask him! It might be something-!" She covered her mouth, her ears glowing red.

Private. It might be something private. She clutched her head from frustration. She needed to know. She has to know. This was bound to happen sooner or later. She could also ask Nick. She gave herself a mental slap in the head. Is she crazy? How can she ask him what that meant? It could have been nothing! Yet in the back of her mind, it could have been something more. She took a breath, calming herself down. She'll ask Gideon later, after their run.

Her ears stood up when she saw him in the distance, waiting for her by a park bench. She jogged towards him as he stood up to greet her with a friendly smile.

"Good morning Miss Judy!" He said with a bellow.

"Hey Gideon!" She smiled widely as she went up to him.

"Are you ready for our-!" His nose suddenly recoiled from her. Judy tilted her head as Gideon coughed nervously taking a small step away from her.

"Gideon? You okay?" She asked taking a step forward. He took a step back giving her a toothy hard smile.

"Yes! Just fine, Miss...uh...say, is Nicholas around?"

"Nick?" She repeated, wondering why he would ask for him. "No why?"

Gideon scratched the top of his head, his eyes darting off to the side."W-well, I...hmm, how do I say this?"

"What? You're acting a little strange."

He coughed again, a small blush forming. "Say, are you and Nicholas mates, per chance?"

She felt her breath stop. "Umm, yes we are."

"Alright that makes sense." He muttered under his breath, searching the top of his head again.

"Gideon, what is this about?" She asked taking a step forward. He took a step back making her eyes narrow. "And why are you doing that?"

He put his paws out. "I-I apologize Miss Judy, is how I was raised."

"Raised how? Why are you acting this way?"

"Well, you see." He drummed his fingers against each other, trying to form the right words. "When a male fox, finds a mate...he uh, oh boy, how can I-!" He took a breath before blurting it out. "He marks his mate to warn other males that she's taken."

Judy blinked. "H-how?"

Gideon gulped, looking away from her when he answered. "Well, we have scent glands in our cheeks, so when we mark our mates it usually looks like a sort of, nuzzle? I should say."

Her fingers curled into fists, she could feel her fingers begin to twitch as she asked him one final question. "And the reason you're acting like this is because?..."

"It's a warning to stay away from you."

Nick was waiting patiently on the couch, enjoying watching television while snacking on some fried chips Judy had hidden. It wasn't long until he heard the front door open, seeing Judy come inside. He smirked, brushing the crumbs off his shirt.

"Back already?"

Judy nodded when she locked the door. "Gideon suddenly had to leave early."

"Really? That's too bad." He said getting up from the couch. "Guess he didn't want to keep up with his goals."

Judy turned to him with her arms crossed. "Yes, such a shame..." She cooed as she strolled right up to Nick. She wrapped her paws around his tie gently making him grin. "Or maybe it had something to do with your mark!" She pulled down, hard. Nick gagged and suddenly was pushed down on the couch with a furious bunny above him.

"How could you!?" She demanded, stomping her foot down. Nick clutched at his neck. A soft growl escaping.

"Gideon told you huh? So much for the fox code...." He muttered bitterly.

"How can you do this to me Nick!" She demanded, her fists shaking in anger. "You wouldn't believe how embarrassed I was when Gideon decided not to go with me! All because of you and your stupid-! Ugh!" She stomped her foot again making Nick's ears lower. "Gideon told me the only reason foxes do that is because they're warning other foxes to stay away!"

"N-no!" Nick began, sitting up fully. "It also means that a fox really loves their mate." He said giving her a innocent smile. He winced when she glared at him. "Okay! Okay! It is!"

"Why would do such a thing?! How can I face Gideon now?"

"Because I saw how he was looking at you!" Nick retorted lifting himself up. "He actually likes you, and I bet you didn't even told him about us until now!"

"I-I didn't think I have to! And he only likes me as a friend, he was trying to be friends with me and you drove him away!" She shoved him, making the conniving fox stumbled back almost falling right back on the couch. He caught himself just in time.

He snarled, tired of getting pushed around. "Open your eyes! He wanted to be more than friends!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing and how Nick was acting. "Y-you're so despicable! You only did all these nice things because you were jealous!" She said putting her finger on his chest, giving him a hard poke. Nick growled and poked her back.

"Okay fine! I was jealous! I admit it and I'm not sorry for what I did!"

She took a step away from him, her lower lip quivering. Nick eyes widen slightly. Judy turned away from him,her ears down with a look of disappointment plastered on her face.

"You're just like Billy."

Nick froze. He didn't even tried to stop her as she ran passed him to her room. The sound of the door slamming made him fall back on the couch and buried his face into his paws. He groaned softly, a sudden wave of regret washed over him. What was he doing? He had been living with her for two days and they already had a fight. This whole thing with Gideon made him feel ridiculous. The thought of another fox taking Judy made him act completely irrational. And now he is in the same level with Judy's ex mate, Billy. Which made him feel even worse. The fact that he marked Judy just shows he was insecure of their relationship.

It took him an hour to get enough confidence to try and speak with her. He stood in front of the door, staring at the door knob as if waiting for it to turn on its own. His ears twitched when he heard soft sniffling behind it. He gulped, a shaky paw rising against the oak. His knuckles hit the frame three times.

He pressed his ear against the door. "Judy?..."

"Go away!" He jumped back slightly. His ears went back by how upset she sounded. But he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Whiskers?...just let me in, I-I just want to talk, can't we talk?" He asked softly. He leaned against the door again, listening closely. He bit the inside of his cheek, hearing no response. He doesn't blame her. He pushed himself away, ready to turn and pack his bags. It was clear that Judy would not want to stay in the same room with him, let alone an apartment. He could always go to Finnick. His ears sprung back up when he heard her reply in a small voice.

"...okay."

He twisted the doorknob and peered inside. Judy was sitting at the edge of her bed. She wiped away the last of her tears, rubbing her slightly swollen eyes. Just the sight of her made him step forward. He paced himself, not wanting to make the situation worse as he awkwardly stepped himself closer. Judy crossed her arms, taking a sniff as she stared at her feet. Refusing to take one glance at him. He realized he would have to be the one to speak first.

"Judy..." Her ears moved from the sound of her name. "I...I shouldn't have done that to you."

Her nose twitched promoting him to continue. "I...I was being stupid and immature and-" he scratched the back of his head, turning in shame. "And I didn't trusted you enough."

Judy blinked. She slowly looked up at him. He had his paws in his pockets while he kicked the floor, moving away imaginary dirt.

"I know you might still be mad at me, and I don't blame you...and if you want me to, I'll leave and... you know." He shrugged, unsure of how to continue.

"Nick?..." His eyes locked with hers, catching her sigh. "Sit down."

He did what he was told and sat down beside her. The small bed creaked underneath them, cutting the heavy air like a knife. Judy placed her paws on her knees before addressing him.

"Nick, from now on, I expect you to trust me." She said in a hard tone. Nick swallowed and nodded silently as he heard her continue, agreeing with everything that came out of her mouth. "I'm an adult and so are you, we have our own lives and we are not in charge of each other's. We are suppose to support each other like what mates do! Being jealous is not being supportive." Her voice began to fail her as the tears began to well up in her eyes. Nick put out his paw wanting to comfort her but was stopped from the harsh reality of her paw. She crossed her arms taking a steady breath.

"And I want you to know that you did hurt me, that whole morning was a lie and you knew it..." His head sunk lower, all he wanted to do was go out and sulk under his favorite bridge. "But...thank you, for apologizing to me." His neck twisted towards her in surprise, thinking he was forgiven but frowned when she gave him a serious glare. "But, I don't want you to ever do this again. Do you understand?"

He swallowed and nodded. Judy sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "And you can still stay if you want to, but this is your last chance."

He bit the inside of his cheek when she turned away from him. In spite of forgiving him, she was still angry and hurt. Mixed with sadness and disappointment. It was torture to see her like this and him being the cause of it.

"Am I...still like Billy?"

Her eyes widened and turned to him, seeing his head low with his eyes staring at the ground. His mouth was constricted in a hard line, preparing himself for her response.

She couldn't stop the tears.

"No!" She exclaimed in a cry, startling him out of his depressive state. All her pent up emotions began rushing out from how heavily she started to cry. "I-I didn't mean that!"

Nick's brow rose when she began to sob loudly, making him put his arms out to her again, but he hesitated whether or not he was allowed to touch her. His question was answered when her face collided into his chest. Her arms quickly wrapped themselves around him giving it a squeeze. He winced from how hard she was holding him.

"I-it's okay! It's okay!" He said feeling his ribs begin to strain. He wrapped his own arms around her. "I...I deserved that." He admitted into her ear. His shirt was completely soaked when he heard her sniffle.

"I-I still love you...you stupid fox." She said making him press his cheek against hers. Breathing a sigh of relief.

"And I still love you, you sweet emotional little bunny." He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead making her tears slowly drift away.


	40. Two week trial part 5

Day 5 Morning

After the events of Nick's behavior, he managed to get a hold on Gideon. He wanted to apologize for his aloof behavior over the phone. Wanting to avoid a face to face confrontation. Judy was not amused when she found him trying to leave a quick, apologetic message on Gideon's voicemail. She convinced him, forcefully, to meet with Gideon and have him work things out between them.   
Nick obliged. It was the least thing he could do. Ever since she found out about his suffocating jealousy he found that she has been avoiding him. Not so much as leaving him alone or ignoring him but he found that she was keeping herself busy.  
He noticed it when they went into work. They have their own private office and he usually takes the chance to flirt openly and to sneak in a kiss or two, but Judy seemed to not be in the mood. Adamant to the fact that they had a lot to work to finish but it was a ruse. Nick could see through her poker face.   
Even if he had apologized to her and was forgiven, he had broken something much worse between them. Their relationship.   
Nick leaned against the large metal fridge of the large kitchen. He bit the inside of his cheek as he saw Gideon wipe his paws clean of flour with a checkered cloth. Nick had caught Gideon just an hour before he opened his shop. He could see that Gideon was surprised to see him.

"What is this about, Nicholas?" Gideon asked, throwing the cloth aside.

Nick crossed his arms. "I'm here to talk about Judy."

Gideon's brow rose while his eyes moved to the side. "Really? Is it about the scent mark you gave her the other day?"

Nick sucked his cheeks in before answering. "Yeah, that and...some other things."

"Well shoot. Must be something mighty important."

Nick chuckled. 'You have no idea.' "I'm actually here because Judy got pretty mad at me about the scent mark I gave her."

That made Gideon turn. Nick noticed his eyes narrow. "You mean, ya didn't ask permission?"

Nick tapped his fingers against his arm. In fox culture, scent marking is very serious. It was a step forward into a serious relationship. It was something foxes do before becoming mates for life.

"I didn't think I would need to when it came to a bunny." He said bluntly. Gideon's tail frayed from how he explained that information but Nick wasn't there to discuss the rules of scent marking.

"You telling me that you marked her because..." Gideon took off his apron, setting it aside on the countertop before giving Nick a long hard look. "You were threatened by me?"

Nick titled his head towards him in interest. "At the time, I thought it was a good idea."

Gideon scoffed. "And I could see why Miss Judy would have been upset with you, Mister Wilde..." He grabbed at his overalls, his knuckles turning white. "For if I was her mate, I would have told her how much I meant it."

Nick's tail bristled when he moved away from the fridge, taking a step towards him. "Her mate?" He laughed at the thought. "What an interesting set of words there. Pie boy."

Gideon shrugged. "I'm mearly makin' an example, Mister Wilde, nothing more..."

Nick lifted his chin at him, eyeing him carefully. Gideon hadn't broke eye contact with him. "Right..." Nick stated slowly, he moved his paws into his pockets. "An example. Well! The real reason I was here is to be the bigger fox and tell you, Pie Boy, that I apologize for making you uncomfortable."

Gideon snorted making Nick lean back and forth on his heels. "Yup! What a surprise...but the truth is, Judy does like you."   
He noticed Gideon's tail wagged slightly, making Nick's jaw tighten. He opened his mouth, loosening it. "And she would appreciate it if you give her the honor of becoming her...running partner, again."

Gideon gave him a smile. "Well, I would be more than happy to."

Nick chuckled deeply. "Glad to hear it. Just swell. Judy is just going to be so...glad."

Gideon chuckled in reply. "You tell Judy that I hope to see her again for another friendly run."

Nick shook a finger at him, sharing in a laugh as he backs up towards the exit. "Oh I will." He turned, walking out the door and into an alleyway. His eyes narrowed as his nostrils flared when the door closed behind him. "Oh I will."

Nick found Judy waiting for him back home. She was sitting patiently for him on the couch. Her ears were already up from hearing the door open.

"How was the talk with Gideon?" She asked. Nick debated whether or not to tell her of the interesting talk he had with him. The way he reacted and talked about Judy was enough evidence for Nick to believe that Gideon Grey, does have an interest in Judy.

"Great! It went great!" He sat down beside her as she placed her paws over her knees, wanting to hear more. "He actually said that he would be more than happy to run with you again."

"Really?" Judy smiled. Happy to see the two finally reconciled. "That was very nice of you to do Nick, thank you." She said sweetly, placing a paw on his shoulder. His looked at her paw in surprise from it being the first time she had touched him in days. His eyes toggled towards it, subconsciously bringing his own paw right on top of it. The moment was broken when she pulled away, as if she had touched something hot. He felt his chest tightened from her reaction and decided he had enough.   
He grabbed her paw again, giving it a squeeze when she tried to pull it away.

"Nick? What are you-!"

"I want to mark you again." He interrupted. The second he said that made her eyes go down in anger.

"I can't believe you would ask me-!"

"Just hear me out!" He said sternly, making her close her mouth. She shook her head in disbelief, wanting to wretch her paw out of his. Nick would be lying if he said that it hurt to see her wanting to get far away from him.

"Do you know what scent-marking means to Foxes?" He asked. Judy bit her cheek, glancing off to the side. Nick swallowed and placed his other paw underneath her left paw, pressing it against his paws like a sandwich. "It's a step into becoming mates for life."

Judy's nose twitched when her eyes went as large as food dishes. She turned back to Nick, hearing him continue seriously.

"When I marked you, I was not thinking of your feelings, I was thinking of mine...I was so desperate to keep you I actually soiled how important scent marking really is." His ears lowered in shame. "And I regret that."

Judy felt her cheeks turn warm when Nick pressed his lips against her knuckle before seeing him, without letting go, get up and kneel down. A shaky gasp escaped as he had one knee on the ground, his eyes locked with hers when he gave her a smile.

"Judy Hopps. I love you... Would you give me permission to mark you as mine, and mine alone?"

Judy's eyes softened at his incredible gesture. She stared right into his emerald eyes and saw that there were no tricks. No lies. No selfishness. All she saw was her. She hiccuped, making her cover her mouth in embarrassment as the tears ran down her cheeks. She cursed herself for being born so emotional. Nick gave her another tender kiss on her knuckle, not wanting to look away from her radiant eyes.

"Judy, know that...when I do mark you, it's not just showing other foxes you're taken but, I want to show you that I trust you completely, this is something to show that I would rather not have anyone else, but you."

"Oh Nick..." She sniffed, wiping away her tears. "When you put it that way, I suppose you can."   
She jumped when Nick wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. His heart leaped for joy from having Judy hug him back, the type of affection he had been yearning for.   
After a moment of sweet bliss, Judy cleared her throat pushing his chest away.

"So um...h-how does this work?" She asked grabbing her ears embarrassedly. Nick stifled a laugh when she began asking more questions. "I-is it like last time or a traditional thing? Do I need to tell my parents? Or-ah geez." She hid her hot face behind her paws. Nick grabbed them and put them down flat on her knees.

"Don't worry it's an easy thing to do..."

"Easy for you to say." She pouted. "I never done this before, I don't think bunnies actually do scent marking."

"Look, we'll do it together, what I'm going to do is just move my cheek over to yours and at the same time you just nuzzle me back, see? Easy."

"Hmm...okay." Nick stood up and leaned over to her. Judy sat still in her seat, already feeling her ears turn red. Her paws clenched the fabric of her jeans when she heard a soft rumble. She flinched instinctively when Nick lightly touched her cheek. He looked over her in concern and saw her give him a small nervous smile.

"Can you...not do that?"

"Do what?" He asked, moving his jaw to the side. Not really seeing what she was meant.   
She pointed to his chest.

"That noise...you made a noise."

He rubbed his chin when he stared up in the ceiling in thought. His brows rose in realization.   
"Oh..." He gave her a grin. "That noise-" he purred making Judy gently hit him in the shoulder. "I can't help it!" He exclaimed pressing his nose against her, she pushed him back again with a laugh. "It's part of my nature! It's a love growl, it means I love you!"


	41. Two Week Trial part 6

Day 5 10:30 PM

Judy fell asleep in his arms. She drifted off while watching a movie with Nick, who noticed when he was left talking to himself for ten minutes. He wasn't offended when she stopped listening to him complain on how the movie was filled with romantic cliches' and tropes. As romantic-comedy should be. It was his own fault because he was stroking her ears the whole time. His soft and gentle touch caused her to relax and ultimately close her eyes.

Her face was partially buried against his chest. Her shoulders shifting up and down, following the slow beat of her breathing. Her small paws were curled underneath her and against his stomach, her nimble fingers clutching onto the fabric of his shirt. She laid on her side, her back against with Nick being her body pillow.

He nimbly reached for the remote on the floor, not wanting to disturb her as he turned off the television. He didn't want to wake her.

Not yet, at least.

The reflection he saw in the television screen made him smile. He noticed how she fitted perfectly against him. A sweet, gentle smile plastered on her face. Happily dreaming. He continued to stroke her ears, euphoria filling his being as he touched her soft fur against his rough palm. He laid his head on the armrest, contemplating the idea of falling asleep with his mate. He could easily close his eyes and drift away, claiming ignorance in the morning.

But, being the gentle-animal as he is, he knew he had to wake up his sleeping beauty. No matter how much he didn't want to.

His ears slanted forward when he heard her let out a sigh full of bliss. He lifted his head, thinking she had woken up. He felt her nuzzle against his tie, with her eyes still shut.

He felt his face warm up and dropped his head back in frustration. He needed to wake her up before she does something else to convince him otherwise. With a distained frown and thoughts filled with regret, he placed a firm paw on her slender back.

"Carrots." He whispered and gave her a shake. "Whiskers~Time to get up." He sang. Judy refused to stir. He shook her again more sternly. "I'm not one of your stuffed bunnies, you know." He said, referring to the mountain of bunny plushies she had on her bed. She tried to hide her obsessive collection in her closet the first time he came over for a visit. She learned two things that day. One, that Nick can't keep his double-dealing curiosity in check and two, how heavy 100 stuffed toys were when they fell on Nick.

Judy mumbled a response against his chest, making him joggle her again.

"Come on Whiskers, time to go to bed." He pushed her off of him, making her sit up as he followed. Her head slumped onto his shoulder. "Don't make me carry you, Judy." He warned, a grin forming. "Because I will and I know how you don't like it when I do."

Judy responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Her facing falling back on his chest. He swallowed when her heard her utter a plea, that made his situation twice as difficult.

"Let me stay here."

He glanced up at the ceiling, grinding his teeth. "This Bunny!-" He forced his paws back on her shoulders and pushed her away. "No,no,no...as much as I want that, you got to get back in your own bed."

"Just five more minutes." She moaned.

His thoughts were beginning to scream at him. Wanting him to decide on what to do while providing the pros and cons. He could leave her on him for five more minutes, maybe even more. She was tired. It will be inconsiderate of him to wake her up. She had a long day. She was obviously worn out.

He shook his head. He would have to make the responsible decision. Judy is his mate and he cherished her than anything else. Mind, body and soul. She trusted him enough to make him sleep over many times before. That takes a lot for a female to do. She would expect him to make the right choice. No matter how difficult, he was willing to do it.

He scooped her legs up and carried her off, bridal-style. She was very light and it made him feel that he was carrying a doll. He nudged her bedroom door open with his heel and brought her to her destined place. He gently laid her down on the mattress and grabbed the loose white sheet at the end of her bed. He draped it over her tiny frame up until her neck. He felt almost silly when he tucked her in. He took one last once-over and imagined the white sheet as a wedding gown. Surrounded by her blank-eyed stuffed toys it made it seems like guests watching her go down the aisle.

He mentally slapped himself. The thought disappearing like a dream. He watched as Judy stretched herself from underneath the sheet, exploring the new space before smacking her lips. He chuckled when she extended her arms out and yawned like a cat. He hovered above her head and leaned down. Her eyes flickered when he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." He proclaimed softly into her ear. Judy, half-asleep, observed him move away. She turned from him, going on her side watching him walk back to her door.

"Love you too." She replied, before drifting back to sleep. The wry fox tip-toed away and closed the door behind him. He would have stayed and watched her all night, but that type of activity is frowned upon.

While the night went great for him, he couldn't help but to think about Gideon. The way he reacted to him back at the pie shop was enough evidence for him to conclude that the baker, had a crush on Judy. There was no denying it. He could look him in the eyes and know. It was small, but it was there and it will continue to grow unless Gideon finds someone else.

Luckily, Nick knows the exact person to fix that.

He fell back on the couch, phone in paw and hitting speed dial. He listened carefully at the low hums of the phone before slowly ringing when he heard a click.

"Hey, it's me..." He introduced, keeping his voice low in fear of being heard by Judy's radar ears. "I got a question for you...Do you like pie?"

\---------------------------------------

Day 6, 8:00 AM

It was a beautiful morning. Perfect to run in. The sun was high and the air was cool. It was everything she ever wanted to start the day out right. Judy was glad to have Gideon back as her exercise partner and she was more than happy when Nick decided to push his jealousy aside. Even if he insisted on coming along.

"Thanks for coming with me, Nick, even though I find it very suspicious." Judy pondered while keeping a close eye on Nick's face. She was looking for signs for deceit. Nick kept his sleepy gaze, knowing exactly what she was doing. He was wearing his casual clothes while Judy wore her running wear. When he practically begged her to come along, she thought he wanted to run with them and keep an eye on Gideon. He insisted this was not the case.

He put his paw over his heart, pretending to be hurt by her accusation.

"Why Whiskers, what do I have to worry about?" He cooed, running a finger under her chin. He smirked when she pulled away, her eyes darting to the left. "I marked you this morning, haven't I?"

He chuckled when she blushed. She focused her attention on the cobble stone path in front of her, spotting Gideon in the distance. He was waiting for them by a park bench.

"I guess..." She said under her breath. Her paw stroked her cheek lightly, feeling a slight soreness.

"And since I won't be participating, I'll just wait for you two until we go out for some pies."

Judy arched a brow. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

She still wasn't convinced. He seemed more than happy to accompanied her to the park. He was even ready to go when she woke up. Nick never wakes up before her. Even after he marked her and knowing nothing is going to happen between her and Gideon, he was relentless on letting her go by herself. The whole scent-marking situation was beginning to feel strange. She felt as if she was sandwiched between an unknown problem.

Gideon was surprised to find Nick beside Judy. His nose retracted when he smelled the familiar scent perforating off of Judy. She shyly stepped up to him and noticed his nose was quivering.

"Hey Gideon..." She greeted, twirling her thumbs. Gideon tilted his head forward, as if tipping an imaginary hat to her.

"Miss Judy, if I'm not mistaken it seems that Nicholas marked ya again." He said, shooting a glance at Nick. The ex-con fox placed his paws behind his back, whistling a tune nonchalantly.

Judy bounced on her heels lightly. Her cheeks burning."Yes! I um...thought it was a nice gesture since Nick told me how important it was."

Gideon's bushy brows rose. "Is that right?" He turned back to Nick, who put up his paw. He had his index out and his thumb up. Nick clicked when he pressed his thumb against his index. Giving the baker a friendly pistol shot, along with a playful wink. Gideon gave him a smile. "Good to hear, I'm glad everything had worked out."

Judy breathe a sigh of relief. She didn't realize she was holding it in. "I'm so happy you said that- now!" She gave Gideon a friendly jab in the gut. "Let's start running!" Gideon laughed from the feisty bunny and Nick beamed from seeing Judy's enthusiasm again. She rushed off with Gideon racing after her.

Like Nick promised, he waited patiently for Judy to return. His mind calm and clear from worry and any sort of hint of jealousy. The only thing he wanted to focus on is catching some warm rays as he laid comfortably against the grass. Feeling the blades wrapped around him in a tender embrace and hearing the sweet sounds of water jetting out of the public fountain.

It was perfect.

Perfect to go over his plan.

He heard a set of footsteps come up behind him, stopping just above his head.. The figure stood silently above him while also hiding in the shade of the trees. Without opening his eyes, he addressed the figure.

"You're late." He said and snickered when he heard his sister let out a mock laugh.

"You should be happy I even came to help you." She replied with a sniff before plopping down beside him. "So! What is it that you want from me?"

He opened his eyes when he turned his head lazily towards her. "Nothing really, like I said, I just want you to join me and Judy for some pie."

She snorted. "Yeah right." She laid down beside him, staring up at the clouds. "Tell me the real reason I'm here. Pretty sure you haven't told your mate I was coming."

"She won't mind."

"Of course not, she's too sweet." She closed her eyes and placed her paws behind her head. "I know you too well, you runt."

Nick's eyes narrowed from his childhood nickname. "Don't call me that."

"It's true, you are pretty short next to some other foxes I know."

"I'm not short." He retorted. "And don't call me a runt when I'm with Judy."

"Ugh. Fine. I won't....unless you tell me what's really going on."

Nick groaned inwardly and sat up. "Okay, but first tell me...you still dating that motorcycle guy?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, lifting herself up. "No way, I broke up with him a month ago. He was garbage."

"Good, because I think I found a guy for you."

"Ha! That's a laugh. Little Pibby found me my dream guy? Wait till mom hears this."

"Don't call me Pibby either!" He said, his tail becoming puffed up. She waved him away.

"Fine gosh! You are such a baby!" He scoffed and turned away, looking out for Judy in case she comes running by. "Who is this guy anyway? He better be handsome."

"He's a baker."

"A cook? Yeah that's on my list. What else?" She said, finally becoming interested. Nick straightened his tie.

"He makes the best pies in Zootopia."

"Hmm, not much of a pie-eater myself." She snapped her overalls, brushing off some grim from working on cars all day.

"You will once you taste them. He's also nice."

"Is he weird?"

"He's from the country."

"Old-fashioned equals weird, Nick."

Nick picked at his ear, taking out some built up earwax. "Your're so picky, trust me this guy, you might like. He's not a jerk like any of the other guys you dated."

Jessica fell back on the grass. "Finding the right fox is hard, Nick." She stated sadly. She always had the worst luck when it came to dating. She blamed it on how beautiful and confident she was. It made the guys she dated intimidated or controlling. The last one was trying to control her. So she dump his butt after she wrecked his motorcycle by pulling off screws from his tires and smashing the frame.

Nick glanced back at his sister. "This one is different. You might like him if you give him a chance."

Jessica shrugged. "I guess I can break him in when we're alone, I'll find out who he really is that way."

Nick's ears perked when he saw his favorite bunny bouncing around the corner of the fountain. "And there he is now."

Jessica sat up in excitement but her ears lowered when she saw a pudgy, sweaty (probably smelly) fox struggling to keep up beside Judy. Her mouth fell and gawked at the sight of him.

"You're kidding!" She complained. She's more into tough, fit and strong guys. The only thing that fox was probably strong in, was eating. "That's the guy!?" She raised her paws up, symbolically washing her hands from the situation. "I'm out."

She stood up, ready to run before she had to make conversation but Nick grabbed her wrist, stopping her from escaping.

"I told you, give him a chance!" He hissed under his breath. Jessica was ready to kick her brother right in front of his mate before Judy ran up to her. Jessica retracted her foot and forced out a warm smile.

"Jessica! I'm so happy to see you again!" Judy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Jessica's eyes darted towards Nick for an answer and he motioned to his belly. "Just! Went for a walk! I'm on my lunch break and I am so hungry, I better go and find-!"

"I'll be happy to treat ya." Gideon sprang. Jessica cursed Nick mentally as he stood at the side, holding his stupid grin as Gideon put out his sweaty palm to her. "My name is Gideon Grey, Miss-" He waited for her response. Jessica, still holding a polite smile, shook his hand. She almost gagged by how moist his paw was.

"Jessica, My name is Jessica, I'm Nick's sister."

"A sister?" He let go of her paw making her take the chance to wipe it on her pant's leg. "Well, isn't that a surprise." He smiled. "Why don't I treat you for a meal at my shop?"

"Oh you don't have to-!"

"She'll love to." Nick interrupted. Jessica shot a glare at Nick, he ignored her gaze as he wrapped around the group to grab Judy's paw. "Let's get going." And began walking away towards the bakery, making sure that Gideon and Jessica were alone. Judy tightened her grip on his paw and leaned over to him.

"What's going on?" She asked, not wanting the others to hear. Nick gave her a smirk, admiring her detective skills.

"Nothing Whiskers...just setting my sister up." Judy blinked. Not really understanding what he meant.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the quiet store, the sign on the front window still turned to show the closed sign. Gideon still had to prepare the pies for the oven before he could open for business and he wanted to feed his friends first before the lunch rush. He had a pair of clean clothes prepared in the bakery and changed in the back while the trio waited for him. He tied the pink apron on and peered out of the kitchen door. Judy and Nick were sitting on a two person table while his sister, Jessica, had her arms crossed. Holding a tight frown and looking quite mithed.

"Give me twenty minutes." Gideon said aloud, interrupting Jessica's negative thoughts. Gideon, thinking that Jessica was bored decided to give her something fun to do. "Miss Jesse, would you like to help me?"

Nick held back a laugh as Jessica straightened. She couldn't say no.

"Sure." Might as well get this over with. She walked through the swinging door and into the kitchen. She was finally alone with the guy. She watched as he began to wash his paws in the sink. She might as well get to know him better. She was curious on what type of fox he really was. It might be nothing special once she's through with him.

"Nice place." She said, flicking her tail. The faucet strained when he turned it off.

"Why thank you, you're too kind Miss Jesse." He replied, patting his palms dry with a clean towel.

Yup. He's a country boy. She thought from hearing his distinct accent. He turned away, not giving her any attention as he brought out the cold pies from the fridge and put them inside a large oven. Normally, males hold the conversation but he seemed more interested in the pastry dough than her when he cranked the oven on.

Jessica swayed her hips as she strolled up to Gideon. "What made you want to be baker?" She asked sweetly, leaning over his metal counter. Gideon noticed how she propped her leg up when she asked him. Her legs were well sculpted and unbelievably feminine. Being in a tough environment like being a mechanic seemed to never affected her body negatively.

"My mother..." He answered before swallowing a bit of saliva. He was beginning to sweat from her question and overall closeness. Or maybe it was from being too close to the oven. He had to admit, her blonde fur made her very beautiful to gaze upon. He never seen any foxes with her type of color before. She tilted her head, her ears perked with interest.

"Really? Was she a baker too?"

"Not exactly, but she and my gradmum made the best pies and when I was young, I started to help them make the dough." He grabbed an empty pie tin. He had to get started on making the pies. He took a step forward but Jessica stood in his way.

She moved from behind the counter, stepping up to him as she giggled. "Bet you were a real mama's pup huh?"

Gideon gripped the pie tin over his chest and found himself backing away from the tempting vixen. He chuckled nervously.

"I-I suppose I am...no shame in that."

Jessica moved her paws behind her back, walking closer and closer to the sheepish fox. She always had a way with the males. When it came to foxes she was always a catch and males turn to butter once she gets through with them. Gawking glances and awkward conversation was something she was used too.

She hated it. She could never find a suitable fox for her. Her dates always end in disaster because they end up as a dumb pile of testosterone jelly. She could tell Gideon was no different.

The plumpy fox jolted to a stop when his back collided into one of his refrigerators. Jessica smirked from seeing him put the pie tin over his mouth, his eyes watching her carefully. Unsure of what she might do.

"What's wrong?" She cooed, giving her lower lip a nibble, stifling a laugh.

Gideon pulled at his collar. "I-uh really should get back into making the pies...I could show you how I make the dough and I-" He put out his left paw grabbing the first thing he felt. "I should really put on some-" he gave the object in his paw a glance before giving her a smile. "Whip cream! Yes, whip cream on some of the banana cream pies."

Jessica took one final step forward, her body only a inch away from his. "Do you really have to do that now?" She whispered slyly. Gideon blushed lightly when he saw her lift her paws towards his chest. Gideon moved his index to the tip of the can. "Because I think we could have a few extra minutes by oursel-HEY!"

She shouted out in surprise when Gideon sprayed her with whip cream. The white substance blinded her and covered her face.

Gideon's eyes widened but what he had done. "I-I do apologize, I did not mean to-!" He put out his paw to help her but she took a step back. She hissed when she wiped the cream out of her eyes, before giving Gideon a hard glare.

"What was that for, you jerk!" She yelled, her teeth bearing. He stared at her blanked face before she saw the corner of his mouth move upwards. Gideon wanted to apologize and help her but one look at her face, sent him into a fit of laughter. She looked like an angry cream pie! He couldn't help by making the comparison because that made him laugh at her harder. Jessica snarled, her tail frayed as she snatched a dry paw towel off a rack. She rubbed her face rapidly but the cream was stuck to her fur like wet glue.

"Stop laughing!" She demanded, her face turning a tint of red. Gideon clutched his stomach, tears of laughter already forming. Jessica growled. She wasn't going to take being laughed at. She grabbed the whip cream can and pointed it towards Gideon.

He immediately stopped when she sprayed the whole can right on his face, head and apron. She chucked the can aside and crossed her arms smugly, giving her work a smirk. Gideon blinked dumbly at her. His tongue shot out and licked the bit of cream off his lips.

Jessica felt her cheeks go up, a laugh escaping. She covered her mouth, laughing uncontrollably from how ridiculous the baker looked. Gideon's muzzle contorted when he snorted, laughing alongside her. 

She stumbled forward, clutching her sides. Not noticing the pile of wet cream below her feet. She slipped and was sent tumbling into Gideon. In a frantic panic, she grabbed the fox.

She fell right on top of him.

She groaned softly, pushing herself up from his chest. Her lips were burning and she tasted a bit of blood. Her finger nimbly touched her bottom lip.

She winced. "Ow..." How did she hurt her lip? Her eyes moved down to Gideon, wanting to make sure he was alright. He lifted his head up, rubbing the back of his skull. His bottom lip was bruised and had a slight cut. On the same spot where her cut was.

Gideon's head was pulsing but it wasn't anything to worry about. He was glad that he managed to cushion Jessica's fall. He blinked when he saw her giving him an empty stare. He sat up, making her sit on her knees when he cupped her chin.

"Hey now, you got hurt!" He said, his thumb grazed underneath her swollen lip. Her teeth gritted, wincing from his touch. "Apologies, but that looks bad." He moved his thumb up and down, massaging it gently. Jessica grabbed his wrist with both paws. Gideon noticed how she needed two to completely hold his large wrist. She hissed out in pain, not finding his help useful.

"Stop, it's not working!"

She tried to pull him away forcing him to tighten his grip. "You have to let me help you, Miss Jesse." She felt his thumb push against her lower lip again. The taste of blood filled her mouth with its foul taste. Her muzzle contorted into a grimace and her claws clutched his wrist from his constant touch and rotation on her soft lips.

"I know it hurts but this is so it won't swell up like a grape." He opened her lips apart slightly and leaned towards the small cut at the edge of her bottom lip. The small imperfection in her smooth, plump lips. It was going to bruise. It was making his mouth water when he inched himself closer.

Jessica's eyes snapped open when she felt a cold lick against her cut. A way to disinfect it. Her eyes lowered from the cool relief, her sharp claws retracting from his arm. She blushed lightly when he cupped her face and closed the gap. Her paws moved to his chest, gripping his apron as she felt his lips tugging at her lower lip. The mix taste of blood and cream did not bother her. Her tail flicked across the floor taking in the intense emotion she felt rise in her chest. He was so gentle to her. It wasn't like anything she ever felt before. She never wanted it to end.

She was forced back, hearing the apologies run out of the baker. Her ears went back in annoyance as she watched him ramble inchorehetly at her.

"I-I do apologize, Miss Jesse! I-I did not know what came over me! I-It was completely-! I hope you can forgive me! I-I just wanted to-!" He stopped when she grabbed his face, making him become inches away from her nose.

"Do it again." She muttered. He blinked, a blush forming.

"I-I-I, b-but, I-I..." She smiled at his cute stuttering. "P-p-pardon?!"

His tail and ears sprang up when she pressed her nose against his. "Kiss me again." She demanded with a low and whispery tone. He gulped, drips of sweat ran down his crown when she batted her eyes. "Please?"

His mouth fell, moving his eyes away from her. "I-I...I d-don't th-think I-I-!"

Her face fell in realization. She should have seen it. This always happen with the others. One kiss and they turn into babbling idiots. She was always the one instigating the kiss and males followed and when Gideon kissed her, she thought that he was different. She felt it but she scoffed. All males are the same. She was getting tired of his hesitation and hearing his stupid stuttering.

She shoved him back harshly.

"Never mind!" She jumped to her feet, stomping towards the exit. "Why can't I ever get a normal guy?!"

Gideon forced himself to his feet, following her. "W-wait! Miss Jesse!" He didn't know the reason why he went after her. He could have just let her go.

"All you males are the same!" She growled angrily, her closed fists shaking as she made her way towards the doors. "What was I thinking when-!"

"Miss Jesse!" He grabbed her from behind, locking his arms around her waist. Jessica turned red when she felt his paws on her sides.

"Hey! what are you doing?! Don't touch me!"

He started dragging her back. "B-but I just needed-! Ow!" She slapped him right on the side of his jaw, forcing his face aside from the force.

"I said let go, jerk!" She shouted, giving him another slap for good measure. Gideon ducked his head low, avoiding any future slaps. He never loosened his grip. He had to admit that he overestimated her strength. The slaps she gave him were actually starting to hurt. Another paw came crashing down. He grabbed her wrist, twirling her around and slammed her back on the counter. She froze when he pinned her wrists down beside her head.

He was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath from wrestling with her. Her small frame was nothing but a trick to hide her real and feral strength.

She frowned when he looked down at her. Her knee locked and ready to give him a real jab in the gut. She felt his fingers slowly loosened their grip on her wrist. She arched a brow when he gave her a polite farm-boy smile.

"I hope you don't find me to be improper, from being in this position and such." She sniffed, a small blush forming by their embarrassing position. "But, would you like to spend a day with me?"

She blinked dumbly at the question. Is he serious? She laughed softly and tilted her head back exposing her neck to him. Gideon didn't give it a second look as his eyes were squarely on hers.

She hummed in interest. He was different. He was the first male that didn't look at her like a trophy. He was actually treating her differently. She sat up, watching as Gideon backed up a step, waiting for her answer.

She brushed a stray whip cream off Gideon's shoulder. "I'm free on Friday."

"Oh..." His face fell slightly. "But that's when I need to open the shop."

Jessica retracted her paw, giving him a scoff when she crossed her arms. "Well sorry! But that's when I'm free for the month!"

He put out his paws, not wanting to upset her even more. "I-I suppose I can close the shop for that day."

The corner of her lip tugged upwards. "Good!" She jumped off the counter. "What time are you going to pick me up?" She asked looking at her nails.

"Well..." Gideon grabbed the bottom of his apron, twisting it like a wet towel when he spoke. "I was thinking eight in the morning?"

"I wake up at nine."

"Nine-thirty?"

"And what are we going to do?"

He shrugged. "I thought that we could spend a day at a carnival and perhaps talk to one another?"

She tilted her head at him. "Talk?"

"Of course. How else am I going to learn more about you, Miss Jesse?"

She smiled at his correct answer. "I would love to."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Judy tapped her finger against the table, a paw underneath her chin in boredom. "Gideon sure is taking a while with the pies."

"Really?" Nick smirked as he tapped away at his phone. "Maybe Jessica is keeping him busy." He held back a laugh when Judy pivot towards the kitchen doors.

"Maybe we should check on them."

"They're properly checking out each other..." Nick muttered under his breath followed with a dry laugh.

"What are you laughing about?"

"It's nothing."

"No come on, tell me...Nick, tell me!"


	42. Two Week Trial part 7

"Two week trial part 7"

Day 10

Judy was beginning to feel irritated.

She thumped her foot impatiently when a rolled up chip bag touched her toes. Carelessly thrown by a lounging foc who failed to notice her. Nick, with a tv remote on one paw and a new bag of chips in the other. He was browsing through the channels, staring dumbly at the screen. His constant munching made crumbs escape his lips and onto his shirt. Her eye twitched when most of those crumbs fell onto her carpet like snow.

For more than a week, Judy had been vacuuming non-stop from the trail of potato chips he leaves behind, along with picking up piles of trash he had been hoarding around his space in the living room. She had no idea how Nick managed to sneak in junk food in her healthy alternatives. She realized that Nick hardly ever does anything but get up, raid her pantry and sit back on the couch with a lap full of salty delicacies.

And his snack habits was just one of the problems.

She interrupted Nick's friday's screening by placing herself in front of him. Nick's eyes slowly gazed up and blinked. He groaned softly.

"What did I do this time?" He said while brushing the crumbs off his shirt. Judy fought hard to restrain herself as more crumbs landed in her carpet.

She took a breath and pulled an item from behind her back. She held up the familiar green fabric in front of him, holding it by the nails of her fingers. His nose retracted from a sudden , horrific smell. He violently sat up and reeled away from the item which was dangerously close to his sensitive nose.

"Do you mind telling me why I found this smelly and humid shirt in my coat closet?" She asked sweetly. Nick felt a cold chill run down his neck.

Nick covered his nose when he replied steadily. "I must have missed one when I did my laundry last week..."

"Missed one, have you? Oh." She let out a dry laugh. "Well, because you missed this one, my whole closet stinks!" She threw the shirt right on his face making him yell out when he took one big whiff of it. He threw it off and almost gagged. His eyes on the verge of tears.

"Ugh! Judy!" He shouted, rubbing his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. "I forgot!"

She placed her paws on her hips. "Nick, leaving your shirt in my closet is not the only thing. You can't just leave a mess and expect me to clean it up! I'm not your maid!"

"You didn't have to clean up anything."

She pursed her eyebrows together. "I didn't see you making an effort."

Nick sniffed and avoided her hard glare. Judy slowly let out a calming sigh. "Look, I cleaned up after you for a week because I thought maybe you just needed a break after getting kicked out, but I had it." She pointed to the floor, making Nick take notice of the amount of empty chip bags around him. "It may not seem like it, but this is your room and I expect it to be clean."

Nick stood up giving her a sleepy gaze. "But Whiskers!...I don't know how to be a clean freak like you, maybe if you show me how?" She crossed her arms when he gave her a small pout, but his puppy dog look isn't going to work on her this time.

She cocked a brow. "Are you really trying to hustle me into cleaning your mess?"

Nick put his paws in his pockets and hummed. "No?"

She gave him a straight face. "The vacuum is in my room. Use it." He frowned when she walked away. She snatched her purse off the table and headed to the door. "I'm going grocery shopping and I expect this place to be clean when I get back..."

Nick's ears lowered when he took noticed how much he needed to do. There was garbage spewed out across the floor, his DVDs cases that were once stacked into a mighty tower was now a mole hill and his clean clothes were just sitting on her couch, spread about like the blanket he had.

Judy pulled opened the door, making Nick go up behind her with a grin. "What? No goodbye kiss?"

"Oh right, I forgot." She turned around and grabbed his face gently. He chuckled when she leaned forward. If he was going to do something he was going to need some incentive. "Throw that shirt away too." His face fell when she gave his cheeks a pat and slipped away. Leaving him alone.

\----------------------------------------------------

She pushed the small metal shopping cart down the aisle, stopping in front of the assortment of fruits and vegetables. There was a grocery store just for animals her size which made shopping a breeze. It also gave her the time to get some more healthy snacks for Nick. This time she is going to avoid buying any fried foods for him. No matter how much he begs. She grabbed five small boxes of blueberries. Just for him. It was the only thing he actually like to eat. She frowned by how small they were, not plump and juicy like the ones in her family's farm. It was times like this that made her wish she was back home with her family. Life in the city always seemed to affect her with common homesickness. She sighed when she grabbed a set of strawberries, also not as big and plump as those she was used to. A soft orange paw suddenly landed right over her paw.

She pulled away, forcing a polite smile and pushing away her melancholy.

"Excuse me, after you." She motioned with her paw. She could always find some more.

"Mighty kind of you, Judy."

Her eyes lite up when she saw Gideon Grey, a smile plastered across his face as he held the prized strawberries in his paws. She was more out of it than she thought. She didn't even notice him standing next to her.

"Oh Gideon, what are you doing here so early?" She asked as she glanced at the clock on her phone. "It's almost 8:30, don't you need to open your shop?"

"Yes and no." He placed the strawberries in his paw-basket. "I am meeting with Miss Jesse in an hour to take her to a carnival down at The Burrows. I'm packing us a lunch."

Judy's ears twitched. Jesse? "The burrows are having a carnival today?"

"Yes." He nodded and grabbed another basket of strawberries. "It's the annual burrow carnival."

"Oh yes! Wow...it's been a long time since I went to the carnival." The last time she went was when she was a kid, in fact, the last time she went was when Gideon scratched her. She brushed her left cheek unconsciously.

"Why don't you come with us?" Gideon began excitedly. "Having a group of friends would be much more fun!"

Judy tapped on her chin. This could give her the chance to visit her hometown, even if it was for a day. "You know, I think I might take you up on that offer."

Gideon exhaled in relief. "Thank goodness, I'm no good when it comes to dating, why I'll be as stiff as a dead corn stalk with Jessica."

"Why Gideon Grey, a date with Jessica Wilde?" She grinned and elbowed him playfully in the gut. "Aren't you lucky?"

He laughed slightly, his eyes shifting to the side in embarrassment. "Yeah...Miss Jesse, is a bit on the wild side, I'm just hoping I won't bore her on this trip." He wiped his brow, feeling himself sweat from underneath his shirt collar. "Why I'm so nervous I might just make a fool of myself."

"Don't say that, I'm sure Jessica would be happy to spend time with you!" Judy placed her paw on his arm, comforting his nerves. "Don't worry, me and Nick will be by your side looking out for you."

She rushed back to the apartment. She only had less than an hour to get Nick and head out with Gideon. She was surprised to see the living room was actually cleaned. Not a speak of crumb to be seen, and the smell of fox musk was aired out.

Her ears sprang up when she found Nick, taking a nap on her couch, exhausted by cleaning for only a half an hour. With a gentle smile, she silently tip toed up to him and slowly leaned forward. Her pink nose rubbed against his snout in a gentle nuzzle. One of his eyes slowly opened and the corner of his mouth went up.

"You should wake me up like this more often." He noted with a deep chuckle when she pulled away. She dropped down on her knees to rest her chin on his chest.

"Thanks for cleaning up, you slob." She teased. He chuckled when she wrapped her arms around him. "In fact,-". Nick's tail wagged when he heard her silky smooth voice and felt her moist breath next to his ear. "I think you deserve a reward."

He couldn't help wrapping his arms around her waist. "This day just keeps getting better, and what exactly are you going to give me, Whiskers?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He knew how much Judy loves it when he does that. He could only guess what type of reward Judy wanted to give him. Maybe a kiss or a massage? He hoped it was both.

She pulled away and clapped her hands together.

"We're going to a carnival!"

"A carnival?" He hid his disappointment but he wasn't entirely against of going to a carnival. Just him and Judy. He already began to plan out their day. He could win her a stuffed bunny for her collection. He could eat all the junk food he want without Judy telling him not to. He scratched his chin when he grinned wolfishly. If the carnival has a tunnel of love that is nice, dark and private...it would be perfect. 

"Yes!" Judy chirped. "We're going with Gideon and your sister, Jessica!" Nick's ears fell. "Won't it be fun? We're going to join them as a double date at my hometown!" Nick bit his cheek and debated whether or not to go back to sleep, fake a coma, and avoid his annoying sister and the equally annoying Gideon. Judy grabbed his arm making him turn to see her press her cheek against it. "I can't wait to play all the games there with you, and go on the hayride and-!"

He sighed inwardly. He really wanted to fake a coma. Every time Jessica meets with Judy, she always manage to reveal something embarrassing about him to his favorite bunny. The last time they were together, Jessica revealed to Judy that he was used as a make up doll for her sister to practice on. Judy couldn't stop laughing for twelve minutes.

And Gideon?

He was glad he found someone new to like but hanging around with the pie-maker without the satisfaction of his pies, was more than he can take.

Judy rubbed her face against his fur, giggling softly as she imagined the day ahead. He shut his eyes, not wanting to be swayed by her cheerful mood. She let out a blissful sigh that made Nick shiver. Ending him. "And the ferris wheel is my favorite."

His head drop on top of hers. She always had a way to butter him up like popcorn. "Sounds fun, Carrots."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica Wilde brushed her rough tail down with her comb. She was dressed in a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a slimmed white tank top. With one final stroke of the comb, her tail was now soft and glossy. Her fingers gently stroked against the fur making sure it's silky smooth. The way to a fox's heart is how your tail looks. It was something every fox knew and was praised for. She liked to think that Vixens had the best tails out of the males.

She really wanted to make an impression with Gideon. She couldn't get him out of her head. He lacked everything she looked for before. A sexy body, a strong personality and overall a great lover.

Gideon was none of those, he still had a chance of being a great lover but, she would have to wait and see. His body was something she was against, round and plump. Very plump. She could beat that belly like a drum and she could come up with a song. His personality was something strange. He was soft and polite but from what she had experienced in his kitchen, he could also be brash and blunt. Her paw grazed over her chest, her heart beat wildly when she looked back on it now. He actually held strength inside that gooey exterior. In fact, he was the only fox who had ever pinned her down.

With a click of her compact, she found her reflection in its round mirror. She cringed when she saw the dull color of her fur. She immediately patted the blonde powder in her compact and pattered her cheeks, hiding the black and white roots. She made sure to cover all the ugly blotches on her face and neck. She smiled when she found a beautiful and blonde fox looking back at her.

A set of knocks made her head swiveled towards the front door. Her tail wagged in excitement when she rushed towards the door. She skidded to a stop when she realized how happy she was getting. With a deep breath and a flick of her tail, she went back into her calm self.

She cleared her throat. "Yes?" She called out as sweet as possible. "Who is it?"

"It's Gideon, Miss Jesse." Her eyes narrowed in interest by how early he came to her apartment, about 10 minutes to the dot. That's a first for her. "I'm I too early?"

She pivot her hip to the right. "Yes actually, but don't worry, I'll be out soon!" She held back a laugh. She was actually ready to go but she wasn't going to go out that quickly. It was best to keep him waiting for her. It will be a reward for him after waiting for a few minutes outside. She looped her bag over her shoulder and slid her compact inside. Her eyes widened in fear when she found a black spot on the top of her paw.

"Oh Shoot!" She whispered harshly to herself and yanked her compact out. "Almost missed a spot." She powdered the color away and back into her beautiful blonde. She was lucky she saw it before she went to open the door.

With a smile she unlocked the door and revealed herself to her date.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She cooed, her eyes moved up and down at him. He was wearing a blue striped long sleeve shirt and a cheesy red bowtie that made him look like an owner of a candy store. He wore a pair of jeans that looked new, as if he recently bought it the day before. In both of his paws he held one flower. She arched a brow at the small daisy, its head was forward in a sad bow. She imagined that it was plucked from the patch that grew next to her apartment building.

"It's no problem, Miss Jesse...here." Gideon replied, giving her the limped flower. She nimbly took it from him. She was expecting a bouquet of flowers, not just one. She forced out a smile.

"Thank you...its um, cute. Let me put it in a glass of water." She went behind the door and chucked the dull flower in her waste basket. Out of sight from Gideon. His eyes lite up when she returned with a large smile. "Okay let's go!" The door slammed shut and the fragile flower lost one of its petal.

Jessica clutched the strap of her purse. It wasn't the start she was expecting in the day but hopefully Gideon could make it up for her.

"So which carnival are we going to?" Jessica mentioned smoothly, making sure to brush her shoulder against him. The mere touch made him take an immediate side step. He flustered immediately.

"W-we're going to the Bunnyburrows, it's my hometown...t-they have their annual carnival there today."

"The Bunnyburows?" Strike two. Jessica should have known they were going to a carnival in the country, she was hoping they were going to the Savannah Square. She heard there was a building near it named, Wild Times. She really wanted to go there but it appears she won't be heading there today. "Sounds like fun."

"I am happy to hear that." Gideon said. Jessica ears dropped when Gideon opened the passenger door to his van. On the side was the decal and art of his shop. It was pink and slightly rusted near the bottom of its frame. She was actually going to go inside a refrigerated van. Even the seats were tore up and the age of the van looked over twenty years old. "Oh..thanks." She said as she slowly slid onto her seat. Gideon closed her door and rushed around to the driver seat. Jessica softly groaned by the condition of the car.

"Isn't he nice, Jessica?!" a voice popped next to ear. She jumped in her seat and whirled to see Judy sitting behind her with a large smile. Nick was beside her with his elbow propped up against his arm rest. The two of them were cramped in the back, sharing one seat.

"Judy? Nick? What are you doing here?" She demanded, casting daggers onto her brother who smirked at her attempt.

"Good ol' Gideon here, invited us." Nick replied with a roll of his tongue. Jessica mouth fell from his answer. She whirled at Gideon who hopped inside, he didn't notice her shock expression when he checked the mirror and slipped on his seatbelt.

"Are you two alright back there?" He asked.

Judy's nose wiggled, her whiskers bouncing gently. "We're fine, Gideon, thanks again for inviting us along."

Nick chuckled when wrapped his arm around Judy. "It's perfect, Pie Boy. Nice and snug." He replied, making sure he said the last words towards Judy. She snorted and slapped his chest playfully.

Jessica eyes narrowed when Gideon gave the blonde fox a toothy grin. "I hope you don't mind, Miss Jesse, I thought it might be fun if we go as a group."

Jessica waved a dismissive paw at him. "Of course not! This is a good idea, we will have twice the fun!" She giggled, but inside she was screaming and ranting from the thought of Nick hanging around her and Gideon. If there is anything she expected from her scheming brother, is the thought of him purposely there to embarrass her. She would need to make sure to sneak away with Gideon. 

Unknowingly to her, Nick was having the same thoughts of sneaking off.


	43. Two week trial part 8 (1 of 2)

Two week Trial part 8

The drive towards the Burrows was an uncomfortable one. It didn't matter how much Nick enjoyed being squished up against his favorite bunny; his tail certainly didn't like being sat on. He was constantly shifting in the cramped back seat, and his knees were constantly hitting the front seat where Jessica sat. His sister was silently fuming about her seat getting a jolt, but Nick's knees against her seat were not the worst of it. She was more peeved by Gideon ignoring her. She expected that her date would take the time to talk to her while he drove, but instead he chatted nonstop with Judy.

Hearing the two of them chatter so easily with each other while she just sat there looking pretty was making her a tad annoyed. Judy could never bother her because she was too nice and friendly, but she wished that the bunny would at least take a breath so that Jessica could pop into the conversation for a little bit. When she tried to, they always changed the subject and she would have to keep up with them again. It didn't help that most of their conversation was about them living and sharing memories of Bunny Burrow. After two hours of this she gave up. Nick was no help because he was busy trying to find a comfortable position. Jessica mentally sighed and decided to stare out the window at the large corn and wheat fields they drove past.

"Wow, I can't believe the pie shop is already popular." Judy smiled as Gideon kept his eyes on the long and winding road.

"Sure is!" Gideon replied with a pop of confidence. "A food critic just came in a few days ago and said he was going to write about it in the newspaper."

"That's great for you!"

Gideon drummed his fingers on the wheel. "It would be great advertising and before I know it, I might be expanding my business even more."

Nick motioned a finger to his mouth and silently gagged at how Judy and Gideon acted like schoolchildren. He couldn't care less about Gideon's sudden popularity. He only cared about the pies, and Gideon had none in the truck. Judy leaned her head between Gideon and Jessica, resting her chin on the cushion. Judy noticed how Jessica was not contributing to the conversation. Her eyes widened in concern. She suddenly felt guilty for taking up too much of the conversation; she had been known to ramble from time to time and was guilty of doing that to Nick whenever she talked about cases. He never complained about it though, and a part of her thought that he never said anything because he actually liked to listen. With a tight lip, she felt that it was time to take a step back and let Gideon and Jessica speak.

"Jessica..." She asked gently, seeing the blonde's ears twitch. "Are you excited to be going to a carnival?" Gideon's ears perked up slightly, though he continued to stare at the road ahead. Jessica, on the other paw, was leaning tiredly against the window. She stared blankly at the empty fields they passed before responding.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed, with her teeth clenched in sarcasm. "I never went to a little town carnival before, especially somewhere like a farming community where there is mud and dirt, not to mention the mosquitos and flies..." She slumped back against the window and crossed her arms. Nick and Judy exchanged glances of concern until Gideon chuckled, making Jessica arch a brow from his sudden laughter.

"Great! This would be a great experience for you then. You are going to love it, Miss Jessie." He said.

Jessica's grin was strained. "Great...Can't wait."

It wasn't long before they made it to the Bunny Burrows. The group was near the center of the town, where the Carnival was held in the middle of a large field . Behind the Carnival was a large corn maze for families and couples to go through.   
Jessica fiddled with her shirt, wondering if she might have overdressed. She was the only fox that wasn't dressed in overalls or 'simple' clothing. She thought they were only for work, but it seemed like the choice of fashion in the Burrows. She rubbed her wrist unconsciously.   
She was too exposed. She immediately brought out her compact for a quick dab of makeup. She wiped the small pad over her cheeks, unaware that Gideon was watching her from behind. With a deep breath and a light swing of his arms, he stepped forward.

"Uh! Y-you look really nice today, Miss Jessie." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. She swiveled her head around, quickly clicking the compact shut and hiding it in her purse.

She smirked at him and shifted her hips towards him. "Do I now? Hope I wasn't too distracting when you were driving." She said with a slight purr.

He patted the side of his leg when he chuckled nervously. "Believe me, it was difficult." He mumbled. Jessica's ears perked up from his words and made her turn away, hiding a smile. She was glad that he had noticed her.  
Gideon, thinking she saw him as a creep, covered his face in embarrassment and rushed towards Judy, who was struggling to pry Nicks' tail from in between the seat cushions.

"How on earth did you get it in there?" She asked, while pulling at the fuzzy tail.

"Ow!" Nick yelped. "I thought it was a good idea at the time!"

Judy placed her paws on her waist. "We might need to cut it off."

Nick whirled. "Don't joke about that!"

Judy covered her mouth in surprise. "Nick, no! I-I meant the seat cushion! Don't worry, I won't leave until I can get you out."

Her ears went up when she felt quick taps on her shoulder, making her turn away from Nick and towards Gideon. She saw the uncertainty in his eyes, causing her to look at him in concern.

"Gideon, what's wrong?"

"Excuse me Miss Judy, but can I have a moment of your time to talk about something...urgent." He said in a slight whisper.

"Of course Gideon, anything you want." Judy said, already taking her leave from the desperate fox, who reached out to her in a panic.

"W-wait! Carrots! W-what about helping me huh?!....Whiskers!...What about your mate!?" He slammed his forehead down on the seat cushions in defeat when she moved with Gideon to talk behind the truck. Jessica hummed sweetly when she strolled right beside her brother, who was banging his head on the cushion with one paw tugging at his tail.

"Problems, Pibby?" She asked. Nick immediately glared at her for using his hated nickname.

"Just get me out of here, will ya?"

 

Judy pulled Gideon behind the truck to talk in private. Inside the truck, she could hear Nick's cries caused by Jessica trying to pull him out. "Okay, what is it? Something bothering you?" she asked gently, crossing her arms. Gideon twiddled with his fingers before he gave his frustrated reply.

"Judy...I've never dated before. This is actually the first time I'm spending time with a vixen and it seems that I may be coming off as ill-mannered." He exclaimed with a breath.

Judy's ears fell at her friend's words. "Oh Gideon no, you're just being yourself. You're just nervous."

He grimaced slightly. "Yes, but when I was complimenting Miss Jessie, I think I might have said something regrettable by calling her 'distracting', and she isn't distracting as in I don't like looking at her, I do, but when I said it I, I meant to say- Ah!" He cried out when he ran his paws down his face, which stretched his cheeks like an elastic band. "Now I am becoming tongue-tied!"

Judy smiled gently and put a friendly paw on his arm. The simple touch made him calm down immediately. He looked straight into her eyes. "Gideon, you were just being nice."

But her words alone only made him more nervous. He rubbed his paws together as if he was rolling a ball in between them. "I-I'm just not used to a vixen like Miss Jessie, she's a city-gal and I'm a pie maker from the Burrows, I don't know nothin' about the city life. I'm starting to think that perhaps she might not like me."

"Gideon. Jessica is a nice girl, and I'm sure she'll have a great time the more the two of you spend time together. Just look at Nick and me." She said as she leaned over to where Nick was.

His claws were dug into the seat while his sister had one foot on the car frame and one on the ground. Both of her paws were wrapped firmly around his tail.

"Ow! You're going to pull off my tail!" He yelled out.

"Stop being such! A! Baby!" She pulled at his tail again. Gideon arched his brow when he turned back to Judy, who lightly blushed.

"Hehe...you know what I mean." She said, scratching her cheek. Her ears sprang up when she suddenly got an idea. "Oh! How about I give you some tips?"

Gideon's ears fell. "Tips?" He asked, tilting his head.

Jessica sighed heavily when she saw her brother lean against the truck's frame, rubbing his sore backside and nursing his pride. He had his phone out and was silent, but she knew he was with her for another reason. She crossed her arms and scoffed.

"What?" she said, glancing towards Nick. That made him look up from his phone with a slight frown. Jessica looked at her claws when she noticed Gideon and Judy were not with them. "Don't tell me they are talking about me."

"What's there to talk about? Not everything is about you." He remarked, making her place her paws on her hips and shoot him a glare.

"Whatever." She didn't believe him of course. He was acting more nonchalant than usual.

Nick's eyes slowly went down to his phone, casting one last look towards the back of the truck. "You're wearing a lot of the makeup." He mentioned with a tight lip. Jessica's ears shot up at his whispery tone and her tail twitched at his words. Her paw gripped the compact in her purse. "I don't know why you hide it so much, it's nothing to be-!"

She gave him a growl, making Nick's ears lower upon hearing the primal growl deep inside her chest. "It's my life!" She hissed. "I don't need to hear it from you."

A thin line appeared on his lips when she turned her head from her brother, ignoring him.  
It was true that she had her own life to take care of and he couldn't always be there for her. No matter how much he tried to mend the broken bond between them, she always pushed him away.   
And he was guilty of doing the same thing. Nothing would convince her of her problem except if it came out of her own mouth.

Judy and Gideon came around the corner, making the two siblings put up a front. Judy immediately grabbed Nick's paw and began pulling him towards the entrance of the carnival.

"Let's go in! We have to ride every single ride before the end of the day!" She said, her voice filled with childlike excitement.

Nick chuckled softly at the little bunny. "Does that include bathroom breaks?" Judy snorted and tilted her head towards Gideon who was trailing behind Jessica like a lost baby duck. Jessica, kept glancing behind her, wondering with a grimace of what Gideon was doing. Finding the two distracted, she pulled Nick down and whispered swiftly in his ear, that both surprised him and left him flabbergasted.

"Let's leave them."

He arched a brow and stared at her in shock. He was usually the one to recommend ditching and hearing it out of Judy's mouth. Felt almost alien.

"Look, I'm really into the idea....but why?" He asked.

"I really want Gideon and Jessica to be alone, I think we are just third wheeling them." Judy stated honestly. "I would like to spend time with them, but I think we might distract them."

"Well, I am pretty distracting." He grinned. Judy giggled softly, making him lean his muzzle down to her. "And so are you." He pointed out, his voice like butter. She blushed lightly and grabbed his paw. Their fingers intertwined with each other in a tight embrace as Judy lead the way.

"We'll stay with them for an hour and then after, it would be just you and me." She said with a giggle. Nick hummed in agreement. "Plus, I got Gideon some dating tips! Hopefully they would work for him."

Gideon could already feel his armpits drenched with sweat. He pulled at his collar as he stood beside Jessica, unsure of what to say to her. How do you keep conversation with someone on a date? Judy didn't gave him any tips on that. He shifted his sight on Judy and Nick, watching the two hold paws and laugh with each other. Obviously enjoying eachother's company. He wished he could experience that one day. He moved his eyes towards Jessica, who had not uncrossed her arms since they got here. He could tell she was bored out of her mind. He needed to find something to start the day with. Something to make her happy.

"Hey Nick look!" Judy exclaimed suddenly, she pointed to a large booth from a path full of carnival games. "They have stuffed animals for prizes, let's play that!" She said, hopping right in front of a simple toss and throw game. At the wooden booth was an old rabbit, who wore a straw hat and overalls. Surprisedly to Nick, it wasn't some distant uncle of Judy's family. The booth had a collection of all types of stuffed animals, from bunnies to foxes, to large elephants and hippos. The game was simple, toss a baseball to a tower of milk bottles, knock them all down and win a toy. Only five dollars every three balls you use.   
Taking the challenge, Judy put down her money.

"Three balls please." She said with a large smile and turned to Gideon, holding up a softball. "Why don't you try and win something, Gideon?" She asked slyly. Giving him the hint. The pudgy fox nodded and took a step forward.

"I suppose I can try, but...I'm not much of a thrower." He said looking at the ball with uncertainty. He looked back at Jessica who had her eyes on the massive amount of prizes on the wall. "Uh...what animal would you like Miss Jesse?"

She tapped her chin in thought. "How about a little fox? To remind me of you." She said with a click and wink. Fluttering her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. Gideon only chuckled nervously before picking up the ball with his sweaty palms. Judy cocked her paw back, ball in palm and like a professional pitcher, threw the ball straight at the tower. A loud crash sounded as the bottles shattered and pieces fell to the hay covered ground.

"Yes!" Judy cheered. "I did it! I would like a bunny plushie please." She said picking out a little grey bunny plush but not just any plush. It was one with cute black bead eyes and wearing a blue shirt and shorts. She clutched the prize with wide eyes by how big the head was. Giving it a cute look.

"Another one for the collection, Carrots?" Chuckled Nick as he tilted his head towards the toy. Judy shook her head gently.

"No, it's for you." She said softly and placed the toy in his paws. Nick stared at the plush and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Normally it's the guy that gives the girl the prize, Carrots." He said, making her shrug her shoulders.

"I know, but...it's something to keep as a memento, from me. So I want you to have it. Think of it as a little Judy, to keep you company." She gave out a little laugh when Nick's ears went down. A blush forming. He ran his thumb over its small ears.

"Now all she needs it's a carrot pen."

Gideon bit his lower lip at the two and turned to the menacing tower of clear bottles. It seemed to have gotten farther away from where it was before in his mind. With a flick of his wrist he tossed the ball, and missed by a mile. Hitting a tower beside it. Jessica frowned when Gideon apologized and decided to try again. He flicked his wrist again and hit the tarp behind the objects. Another miss. This time he was getting more and more nervous. Jessica sighed silently and crossed her arms. She shouldn't expect much of him. Even if he does look cute when he becomes flustered. Gideon picked up the last ball but he already lost all of his confidence. He already embarrassed himself enough. He felt a warm paw on his arm, almost like a small pat. Judy tapped on his arm and whispered.

"It's all in the throw, just be calm. It's really just a game." She explained gently. Gideon nodded and took a breath. Just a game, he repeated to himself. Jessica was busy looking at her nails to care to see another failure. Until she heard glass shattered. When she put up her head, she was presented with a fox plushie.

"T-there you are, Miss Jesse." Gideon stammered. "I hope you like it."

Jessica gingerly cradled the fox toy. It was a red fox dressed in overalls and had a small plastic straw hat on its head. It's large black bead eyes staring up at her. She thought the quaint, cheap little thing was actually kind of...cute.

"Thank you." She smiled and placed the toy in her bag. Gideon smiled sheepishly when she saw her happy grin. A great start in the date. He just hopes he could keep her smiling.


	44. Two week trial part 8 (2 of 2)

Two week trial part 8 part 2

Nick slowly shuffled himself away from Gideon and his sister, they were both being entertained with corn cobs while they took a lunch break. He stood beside Judy who eyed him carefully of their secretive plot. He leaned his mouth over her to her extended ear and whispered.

"When do you want to ditch them?"

She smirked at the soft eagerness in his voice. "Right now, actually."

His ears perked and grinned. "How are we going to do it?"

She hummed. "I'll come up with something." Her eyes moved across the fair and fell upon an older looking weasel driving a red farming truck. She saw that the back was filled with hay stacks for animals to jump in and take a seat.

It's perfect. Going on a hay ride is perfect for couples and it will give them time to talk to each other. Nick, was quick to notice her plan and smirked.

"Hey you two." He called out smoothly as he strolled up to them at the picnic table. Jessica already tossed her corn cob in the trash from devouring every single kernel. "We're thinking about going on a hay ride next, ready to go?"

"A hay ride?" Gideon began as he lifted himself up. "Sounds like a good way to take a look around at the fair, what says you Miss Jesse?"

Jessica nose recoiled slightly. A hay ride? With hay? That would make her clothes a complete mess! She would be plucking hay bits out of her pants all day. Not to the mention the slight smell of manure in the air when they get close to the vegetable fields. "I...I don't know."

Judy immediately jumped in. "Are you sure? It will give us time to relax a bit before we go on the rides!"

Jessica hummed. Well she did had a point and her feet are tired. "Alright then...let's go." But she won't like it.

Judy made sure she was the one to get them the tickets for the hayride. She only took two and ran back to them.

"Oh guys! There was only two left!" She cried out, trying her best to sound disappointed. Gideon placed his paws on his hips.

"Gosh that's a shame, this never happened before. There were always enough room before."

Nick's eyes lowered to his sleepy gaze. "Well you know how bunnies are." He was immediately met with a jab in the side by Judy, who gave him a precocious smile.

"But, I figured Nick and I would just take the next one." Judy explained, passing the tickets off into Gideon's paws. Jessica bit the inside of her cheek from the gesture, but she was too busy worrying about hay to realize their secret intentions.

"How very kind of you Judy." Gideon said before turning to Jessica. "Would you like to go with me, Miss Jesse?"

"Sure. Let's go." She said with a tight lip taking a step towards the red truck in the distance. Gideon followed swiftly and swiveled his head back to Nick and Judy.

"We trust that you'll wait for us?"

"Oh yeah sure thing." Nick winked. "We will wait right here."

"We won't be long." Gideon chuckled and trailed behind Jesse before running up beside her. Judy and Nick waved them off before Nick slowly moved his mouth down next to Judy's ears.

"Can we ditch them now?"

Judy looks at him coyly. "Want to go on the bumper cars?"

Nick gave out a dramatic gasp. "A bunny behind the wheel? Oh boy. I'm a goner." Judy giggled and grabbed his right paw, pulling him along.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica slowly inched herself towards her seat, full of the prickly hay. The dry, hard and messy hay. While she sat on the back of a bouncy, old truck. From the sound of the transmission, it sounded it needed a tune up and a change of oil by the amount of smoke it fumed out. She suddenly had the urge to jump out and give it a look but she had to stay in her seat. Gideon plopped down beside her with a happy go lucky grin.

"How are you feeling, Miss Jesse?" He asked. Jessica stared at him for a moment, processing what he meant by that.

"I'm....content?" She replied slowly. She immediately straightened up. "I mean, fine! I'm good!"

But Gideon frowned. "Do you...not like they hayride?"

"N-no no, it's fine." She patted the hay. Already feeling the dried grass sticking to her tail. "It's...good."

Gideon titled his head at her when the truck finally began moving. The truck rocked and bounced slightly while the other animals chattered amongst themselves. Gideon saw how she kept running her paws down her pants, meticulously flicking off dirt and hay. More importantly she was holding her tail on her lap but her upper half was exposed.

"Do you-" Jessica glanced up at him. The sight of her piercing green eyes made his tongue suddenly dry out. He swallowed and put out an open paw. "Would you like me to hold your tail?"

Jessica hugged her tail tighter. A small blush forming. Hold her tail? That's very intimate between foxes. She never thought at him as as that type of fox. "Huh?"

Gideon scratched the back of his head as he explained. "It looks like you don't want it to get it dirty, and if you like, I would hold it for you."

Oh. She slowly breathed out. He was just being considerate. There was no hidden meaning behind it, she mentally smacked herself in the head for even thinking that about a pure-hearted fox like him. She felt her paws lose their grip on her tail as she flicked it out towards Gideon. She never once let anyone touch her tail. She get her cheeks turn warm when Gideon slowly cupped the bright yellow tail in his arms, lifting it up enough to not let anything touch it.

She noticed how he didn't even try to brush it. He was busy staring at the corn field they passed to even try. She looked out into the field, not sure what about it is catching his attention. The tall green stalks with bits of gold, the distant wheat fields swaying in the wind. It felt almost peaceful.

"Say Miss Jesse?" Gideon said slowly, she turned to him. "What is it that you do at work?"

Her ears perked and looked away. "Oh I'm...a mechanic, I work on cars sometimes." She said sheepishly. Normally guys find it a shock that she is a mechanic considering how she looks and dress. But she really has a passion for cars.

"Really now?" Gideon said with a large smile. "What is your favorite car? I'm not a car-animal myself but I do fancy a pick up."

Jessica giggled softly as she bit her lower lip. "I like the classics, the Cadillac is my favorite."

"Oh very fancy." He smiled.

Jessica snorted at his playfulness. The truck bounced slightly making the two suddenly brush their arms against each other. Jessica grinned when she saw Gideon jump from the touch and scooted a bit in his seat.

The hay ride ended and the two jumped out, expecting to see Judy and Nick. Jessica huffed softly when she crossed her arms.

"Where are those two?"

"Perhaps, they went to the bathroom?" Gideon voiced but Jessica didn't buy that excuse. Knowing her sly brother, they must have ditched them. And she could bet her life savings that it was her brother's idea.

Gideon noticed how she was silently fuming and decided to come up with something fun to do.

"Would you like to go on the rides? I'm sure we can still have fun without them."

Jessica put her paws on her hips and swished her tail side to side in thought. Well, at least she'll be alone with Gideon. She turned her head towards him and saw him put out his arm. She put out her paw and accepted. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into when Gideon convinced her to go on a rickety-looking roller coaster or to go on a tall ferris wheel. Even though she was silently afraid of heights. She doubted that he would convince her to eat a fried pickle. Yet, it was delicious. They even managed to get on all of the rides in the fair. The last thing he had planned was for her to see the fireworks. A perfect way to end the date.

Jessica could admit that she was having fun spending time with Gideon. Actually, it was the most fun date she ever had with a guy. She watched with a smile as Gideon ordered shaved ice for the two to share. With two different flavors, lime for Gideon and sweet strawberry for her. He came back with the mountain of the treat in paw and sat beside her.

They were sitting at the edge of a water fountain in the middle of the fair. Surrounded by food stands and animals sitting at tables, enjoying their meals.

"Here you are Miss Jesse." He said when he placed the treat in her paws. She picked up her plastic spoon stabbed into the pink colored ice, scooping up a small bit.

"Thanks Gideon." She smiled and put the spoon in her mouth.

Gideon rubbed his paws together when he watched her take small bites of her treat. The temperature was getting low and the sun was already setting, making the sky turn into a bluish-orange. "I was thinking that in a hour...when the fireworks start, I can set up a picnic here."

Her eyes lite at the idea and oo'd at the idea. "Sounds romantic." She teased making his ears go down but he actually smiled at that.

"Hey you two, had fun?" said a satisfied voice. Jessica rolled her eyes when she saw her brother strolling up to them, munching on blueberry flavored popcorn. Judy had a wide smile when she spotted them and with her paws behind her back went up to Gideon.

'Yeah, you guys had fun?" she asked as if she already did not know.

"It actually went great." Gideon answered. "We are just taking a break before the fireworks show, this is the best spot."

"That's why we're here too." Judy perked when she glance back at Nick who was busy stuffing his face, "And also because Nick was hungry." She laughed softly.

"I got her to eat a chocolate cricket." Nick mumbled, digging his paw into the bag once more. Gideon and Jessica snickered as they saw Judy stomped her foot as she whirled towards Nick.

"Yeah, and I hate you for tricking me!" She said with a frown before turning back to Gideon and Jessica. "He told me is was a "chocolate raisin" and got me to eat it until I realize that raisins are not crunchy!"

Nick shrugged. "Try Everything, remember?" he said with smug grin, Judy lowered her eyes at that quote and sighed.

"I also hate how you always use that against me." She was suddenly bumped aside by two fox pups running around, shooting at each other with water pistols. Judy shook her head as the two were oblivious of the adults around them and spraying water at their feet from trying to get each other. Jessica shook her head, giving them a scowl before ignoring them and taking another bite of her shaved ice. While also wondering where on earth is their parents. Judy tried to get them to move along but was to late when one fox pup stuck his tongue out at his friend he shot a water pistol towards his face. The slippery fox pup ducked and the water accidently hit Jessica in the face. She yelled out from the cold shock of the water and fell backwards, right into the fountain.

Gideon stood up and swiftly pulled her out of the water. "Miss Jesse, are you alright?!" He said with legitimate concern as her clothes and fur were soaked. Even the two kids noticed what they have done as they rushed forward to her.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to spray you!" said the culprit as he hid the water pistol behind his back. Judy placed her paws on her hips as she went up behind the two fox pups.

"You two have to be more careful, you should have been playing somewhere without any animals to accidently spray."

The two fox pups lowered their ears. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." The other fox nudged his friend as he glanced up at Jessica who wiped her face.

"And you gave her a black eye too." his friend said harshly. Jessica gasped and touched her left eye. She wiped her finger over it and looked down, seeing a gunk of makeup on her finger tips. Her heart stopped.

"I said sorry! I thought it didn't spray that hard."

Judy sighed softly. "It's okay, now go play over there." she said nudging them along. The two fox pups ran off leaving them alone. Nick strolled up beside her.

"This is why kids need leashes."

Judy ignored him and went up to Jessica who was covering her left eye while shifting her head side to side rapidly. "W-where's my purse? I-I really need my purse!" She said her right paw hitting on the concrete slab of the fountain rapidly. Gideon immediately reached over in the fountain and pulled her purse out of the water. Jessica gasped and snatched her purse out of his paws, inside she pulled out her compact and saw that the makeup has been completely ruined. Nick eyes slowly widened when he saw her face and arms turning into a mixture of blonde and black. Judy's ears lowered when she saw a large black spot occupying the left side, right over her eye and parts of her cheek.

Jessica began to hyperventilate when she saw her make-up was gone. She had nothing to cover. Nothing to cover her fur. Her ugly fur. Her hideous color. She flinched when she saw Gideon hissed under his breath when he looked her over. Running his thumb right over her eye.

"That is one ugly bruise."

She let out a shaky gasp and slapped him hard in the face, sending him reeling while she took off. Hiding her face. Hiding everything. Running right into the corn maze. Gideon groaned softly when he stood up rubbing his cheek. He turned to Nick and Judy in surprise.

"Why did she hit me? D-did I said something that upset her?"

Judy slowly turned to Nick, who slowly exhaled. "Jessica..." He rubbed the back of his neck, remembering a distant painful memory. "Jessica is not a natural red fox."

"W-what do you mean by that?" Gideon asked. Nick motioned to his face.

"She's not a natural blonde either, because she was born with a gene that makes parts of her fur turn black and hard. It's a rare case. Really rare." Nick frowned and turned towards the corn field. "And she's ashamed of it, which is why she always put on that make up."

Judy lips turned down. "But...why?"

Nick bit the inside of his cheek when he told her the hard truth. "I wasn't the only one bullied."

Gideon lowered his eyes and walked straight towards the cornfield. Judy grabbed Nick's paw and pulled him.

"Come on, we have to find your sister." She said urgently, tugging him towards the corn field but he refused to move. "Nick! She might need you!"

"Judy." She stopped when he said her name in a stern voice. "She's not my sister."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting dark and Gideon was zig-zagging through the corn field from trying to find Jessica in the confusing maze. He had to find her and apologize for his ignorance. He said something extremely hurtful and he wanted to correct it. His eyes scanned the ground for any sign of her and found a droplet of yellow on the ground. Followed by another and a set of paw prints. He followed the tracks deeper in the corn field before finding an open area. He stopped when he saw Jessica sitting on the ground, hugging her legs and crying onto her knees.

He gulped and took a step towards her. Her ears immediately went up and she shouted.

"Go away!"

Gideon eyes softened and took another step. He slowly went down beside her and sat on his knees. "Miss Jesse?"

Her paws turned into fists. "Please just go away!"

"Miss Jesse, I have to apologize for my words, I didn't realize that it was your fur."

"Just leave me alone!" She cried out. "I already know I'm ugly!"

"There's nothing wrong with your spots, I think they're beautiful."

She wiped her eyes and lifted her head. "Stop trying to pretend you like them. I already know they're ugly." She said with a low voice as she stared at one on the back of her paw.

Gideon grabbed at it suddenly, giving her a squeeze. She turned to him and found his muzzle close to her as he stared at her intently.

"Now stop that. I love your spots, they actually make you unique."

She sniffed and glanced at her paw again. "I don't see it..."

"Miss Jesse." She felt his finger tilt her chin up and turn her head towards him. She felt her face heat up when she felt his warm breath against his lips. "You're so beautiful, why don't you see that?"

She looked away, avoiding his gaze. "Because most of my life, animals had said the opposite..."

She jumped when she felt him grab her paw, giving it a squeeze. "Well, if it means anything at all, I think you're perfect." She pulled away from him, stroking her paw. His warm touch still lingered. From all the foxes she dated, he was the only one who actually liked her spots. Gideon slowly smiled at her and placed his paw down, unaware that he set it right on top of her tail.

She jolted by his touch and her tail frayed violently making Gideon reel back in an apologetic shock. With a blush, she grabbed her tail and noticing his wide eyes, chuckled.

"If you wanted to touch my tail, you could have asked." She said moving her tail over her lap, batting her eyes at him. She giggled when he shook his head.

"S-sorry, I didn't see-!"

She thought to press her teasing. "You don't need to lie, I know how tempting my tail can be..."

He put out his paw, trying to explain. He gripped on a corn stalk when he scooted forward. "U-uh, n-no I-I j-j-just-!" She eyed him coyly and laughed at his ramblings until he lost his grip on the stalk and suddenly lurched forward. His paws slammed against the ground to stop himself from completely falling on top of Jessica. The blonde-spotted fox stared at him in surprised, his massive arms blocking any means of escape. Gideon froze by how close he was to her. Jessica, gripped onto the long sleeves of her massive shirt. Her heart started to beat into over drive. She shyly dipped her head away from him.

"I'm starting to think that maybe you want something from me...Mr.Grey." She whispered fondly, followed with a smirk. "You flirt..."

Gideon mouth fell open, but found no words to defend himself when Jessica placed her paws straight on his chest, pulling his shirt slightly. He gulped as he stared at her. Everything about her, he found himself longing for. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, cherish her, going as far as to actually think about marking her one day. He wanted to know more about her. He shivered when her paws slowly went up his chest to his neck, stroking his fur.

"What are you waiting for?" She whispered, almost desperately. She needed his confirmation. She needed someone to love her, to love her spots. If what he said before was even true at all. "Please...you can kiss me, I don't really care."

He leaned forward, his lips inches away from hers. "I-I uh..." He gulped again, his mouth drying up when he saw her eyes lower in disappointment, and caught a glimpse of her inner sadness. Her paws were slowly removing themselves from him and with a deep breath, he broke the barrier between them.

Jessica eyes widened by how hard he was kissing her. It was almost like he wasn't accustomed to the art of kissing. She groaned softly and placed her paws against his chest to push him away to get a breath of air. Instead he cupped her face and moved his lips more firmly onto her. Before she even knew it, her arms were wrapped around his neck while his were wrapped against her small frame. Both of their tails wagged in delight as they both enjoyed each other's passionate kiss.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judy stared at Nick in disbelief. "Not your sister?"

Nick slowly nodded. "I'm not saying that I don't see her as my sister, I'm saying that she is adopted."

"But why won't you go to her?"

"Because she won't listen to me, when she was being bullied I told her that her spots were fine, that nothing was wrong with them but...it's something a stranger says that affected her more than what her family said." He picked up her discarded purse, holding it close. "I don't have her spots, so I can't really understand. I tried talking her about it earlier but, she didn't want to hear it. She has to hear it from somebody else, like Gideon."

Judy ears lowered. "But..."

Nick smiled gently at Judy and tilted his head at her. "This is more psychological. Not everything is solved with help from your family. Sometimes it takes somebody else to convince you that you're more than what you look like..."

Judy smiled back when she knew exactly what he meant.


	45. Two week trial part 9

He has two days left to find a new apartment and to leave the comforts of Judy's home. He had mountains of newspapers as he searched for a new apartment complex. He wanted to find one close to the station and close to Judy since he didn't have a car to travel. He was starting to regret doing this in the last second.   
In truth, he was having a good time. He actually thought it would be great to live with her permanently. He rubbed his head as he tossed aside a newspaper. But that would mean marriage first and he was not prepared for that step.   
He sighed and picked up another newspaper, scanning through the rent section. He felt a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck from behind. He chuckled softly when he closed the newspaper.

"How is the house hunt going?" Judy said gently, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Nick exhaled. "Slow, very slow..."

Judy patted his shoulders and lifted herself up from leaning against the couch. "If you want, maybe you can stay....for another weekend?"

It was tempting. Very tempting. Nick opened the newspaper again. "No, I told you to give me two weeks and besides, I don't think I can handle sharing the bathroom with you." He flipped through the pages. "You used all the hot water yesterday."

Judy giggled and walks away towards the kitchen. "At least I don't take two hour baths." She said when she opened the fridge to grab a snack. 

"I need my "me-time" Carrots." He smirked, but quickly scowled at what he found on the newspaper, or what he didn't found. He tossed it aside and grabbed another. His ears perked when he heard Judy grumble to herself.

"We're out of fruits again." She closed the door when she glanced at Nick. "I swear you eat more than me but always manage to stay skinny."

"If you want me to keep my figure, I got to eat. You'll be sorry once this body is gone." He said moving his body side to side suggestively. Having second paw embarrassment, she grabbed her bag from the table. She avoided locking eyes with him as he continued his shimmy.

"I'm going shopping, anything you want for dinner?"

Nick stopped his dance and tapped his chin. "What about that cold macaroni you made a couple days ago?"

"Oh! With the bits of celery and potato salad?" She smiled widely.

He snapped his fingers. "That's the one."

"Okay! I'll even pick up some blueberries, I can make smoothies in the morning."

"You know how much I love your smoothie creations." He pressed his fingers against his lips and made a kissing noise. "Magnifique'."

Judy laughed slightly. "Okay than, I'll be back in an hour and before I forget, can you load the laundry?"

He stood up when he nodded. "Sure, one scoop of detergent and one of softener right?"

"Better make it two of detergent, your clothes are in there too. See you soon!" And she shut the door behind her. Nick made his way to the laundry closet and pulled open the doors. He made sure to pick out the whites this time. He actually thought how strange their days have been going. Doing laundry together, eating together, shopping together. It was nice. He wondered if things would be like they are now when they do get married. Would things be as nonchalant as they were now?  
His ears lifted in alarm. He shook the thoughts away.   
Why is he thinking about marriage recently? They only been dating for almost a year and he is suddenly thinking about marriage. He just marked her. He wondered if it's normal to be thinking about marriage now. He slammed the washing machine door down and turned the dial, hearing the machine rattle. By the time Judy gets back home, it would be time to transfer the load into the dryer.   
He scratched his head as he went back to searching, but his thoughts on marriage was becoming a distraction. He was actually staring at the wedding catalog, and was imagining which dress would fit Judy's personality. Her face plastered over the models. He grinned when he saw her behind a veil, smiling widely towards him. He slammed the paper down and rubbed his eyes.

"What is going on?" He asked himself as he rubbed his temple. It was becoming a problem. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through the contacts. He needed to ask someone if it was normal to even think about marriage now. He tapped on the name and pressed the phone against his ear. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he heard it ring and froze when he heard a sudden click and a soft voice.

"Hello, who is this?"

He cleared his throat. "Hey Martha, it me, Nick." He introduced smoothly.

"Nick! Hello dear, how are you?"

"I've been great, I actually wanted to talk to the old fox, is he there?"

"Yes! He just woke up from his nap..." She suddenly whispered into the phone. "He is a bit crabby, but I'm sure he'll be happy to talk to you."

"Thanks Martha."

"Of course....Marty! Sweetheart? Nick is on the phone, he wants to talk to you!" Nick heard a slight muffle in the background before hearing Martha's tone changed from sweet to disapproving. "Now don't say that about him, it might be something important...no, I did not hide your cigarettes..." He tapped his fingers against the sofa cushions when he heard her continue. "Marty, you don't need them, please just take the phone while I prepare dinner."

He heard the exchanged and Martin's gruff voice. "Yeah? What is it Nick?" He said with a slight grump in his voice.

"I have something important I need to ask you." He said with a serious tone. Nick heard a sniff and a slight cough.

"Important? What's that?....and it better not be one of your crummy jokes." 

"No, it's about...." He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, when did you knew you wanted to married Martha?"

"I don't know, when I was eight?"

Nick's eyes narrowed. "Be serious."

"Boy, I don't make jokes." Martin replied with a slight annoyance. "I loved this girl since I was a pup."

"Okay well, when did you "decided" you wanted to marry her?"

"I already told you that story, when that weasel fired her and everyone was against us I said "forget them and let's get married". The End."

"Did you ever had thoughts about-?"

"Everyday."

"You didn't let me finish." Nick frowned.

"You don't need to blabber mouth, you're wondering if it's normal to be thinking about marriage now? To imagine your bunny in a dress? Living together and sharing the same bed?"

Nick blushed lightly. "...yes."

"Sure. It's normal. I had the same thoughts."

"So what do I do to turn them off? We only been dating for a while! And I don't think I should even think about that."

"Why? Don't you want to marry Judy in the future?"

Nick's nose twitched. "I don't know."

"Guess you have something to think about then."

To think about? He was hoping to avoid that. Why would he think about marriage when he wanted to turn things back to normal. Than again, what would their life be like if they do get married? He hanged up the phone and sat down on the couch, reaching for the wedding catalog again.   
Judy whistled a happy tune when she opened the door with a bag of groceries in paw.

"I'm home!" She called out sweetly when she locked the door behind her. "I even got some crickets for you, but you're cooking them-!"

She was interrupted when she felt Nick kiss her cheek followed by his warm voice. "Welcome home. Honey."

Her cheeks turned warm when Nick slyly grabbed the bag, holding a smirk when he set them on the table. Judy blinked and scratched at her cheek.

"How was the apartment search?" She asked. Nick leaned against the table and picked up the plastic bag still filled with the live crickets.

"Slow. But I should find something soon." He poked the bag, watching the crickets jump inside. Judy smiled gently.

"Maybe you'll find something once we have something to eat, I'll even help you!"

He grinned. "Thanks, now..." He lifted the bag full of the dry macaroni. "Can you teach me how to make your casserole?"

"You want to learn? Nick Wilde, microwave food King?"

"Aw come on, I want to help my favorite Bunny who let me stay here out of the goodness of her heart."

Judy smiled at him and took the chance of his welcoming nature. This was the first time Nick ever wanted to cook "with" her. She wasn't going to let it go to waste. She took out the pots and pans.

"Okay! You can cut the vegetables while I boil the water!"


	46. Two week trial part 10

Two week trial part 10 final

Nick couldn't sleep last night, he stayed up flipping through apartment ads since today would be his last day staying with Judy. He rubbed his baggy eyes and glanced at the time on his phone. The time of day flashing right into his sore eyes.

5:00 AM

He sighed heavily, it was almost time to go to work. He glanced at the closed door that is Judy's bedroom and quickly took off his shirt to switch for his police uniform. He had another thirty minutes before Judy wakes up. With one last gesture, before he leaves, he made his way across the street to bring back a couple of coffees and donuts. With his black tie tightened, he stepped outside to greet the rising sun. Even if he wasn't a morning animal like Judy, getting up early does have its perks, like being the first in line to get the freshest donuts and the hottest coffees. With both paws full, he thought deeply of where he might live without Judy's help. He thought about the bridge he used to sleep under. The same bridge where Judy came back to him to apologize. The same bridge where he actually fell in love with her.

He smiled fondly at that memory. That bridge wasn't that bad. He bets that his lounge chair might still be there. Even if he spends his nights there, it won't be forever, he is certain he would find a new apartment soon enough.

While reminiscing in his memories, he noticed a wolf creeping alongside the walls of the apartment building. He wore a greasy stained white tank-top and ripped up jeans. Nick's brow arch when he saw that the wolf was intently hiding behind a corner, his eyes locked when a middle age ferret came scurrying down, right into the direction of the wolf.

"Stop right there shortie!" growled the wolf, startling the ferret from his morning jog. "Give me your wallet!"

Nick eyes immediately widen when the wolf extended his claws towards the frighten ferret, who appeared to have not brought his wallet. Nick took action and race right behind the wolf who was advancing towards the ferret. Dropping the donuts, he cocked back the scalding hot coffee and tossed it right onto the wolf's head.

The wolf howled in pain, stumbling away from the ferret as Nick rushed behind the wolf's leg. The wolf being twice the size of Nick, he decided not to hit him straight on but instead kick right behind the wolf's knee. The would-be thief fell to his knees immediately. Nick grabbed his tranq-gun and shot it right into the wolf's neck. The wolf didn't get the chance to react as he fell face first into the pavement.

With disaster averted, Nick did the standard procedure that he had been fed to time and time again. Once the criminal is unconscious, handcuff and muzzle immediately, (if it's a predator). He only had handcuffs so he slapped the metal links on the wolf's right wrist and locked him onto a bike rack. With a sigh of relief, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and took out his phone. Calling for an officer on duty to pick the wolf up. Before he became a police officer, Nick would have run away and pretended he saw nothing but now, it was pure instinct to protect and serve. He had Judy to thank for that.

He blinked in surprise when the ferret ran up to him and started shaking his paw in intense gratitude. The ferret had white and grey fur around his mouth and chin, showing his age. He wore a long sleeve blue shirt and suit pants. In his paw he held a ring full of keys.

"Oh thank you! Thank you officer!" He said with a nervous smile. Nick pulled away and chuckled softly.

"I-it's no problem, just doing my job."

"I am so grateful you came in when you did! That ruffian would have hurt me!"

"Well, It's a good thing you are alright, Sir." He said politely. He turned his head to the sleeping wolf and saw Judy's empty coffee cup on the ground. He needed to go back to the cafe' and grab another before the lines get long.

"My name is Mr. James Ferrington, please tell me you name officer."

"Officer Wilde, Mr. Ferrington."

"Officer, I'm the owner of these apartments, if you ever need an apartment, I am ready to give you the best room for half the price for a full year!"

His eyes widened and his ears went up in disbelief. "Really? A whole apartment!?"

"Yes to thank you!"

He didn't need to think twice to blurt out his answer. This was the break he was looking for. He was more than happy to have the top floor and the largest apartment in the building. He had a large room that could fit an elephant size bed. He had a clean bathroom which toilet was not backed or the shower head full of rust. He had wooden floors along the whole apartment and even a custom kitchen with new appliances. The best part of the apartment was that he was closer to the satellite dish and had a TV and receiver already included in the room. It was everything he ever wanted in an apartment. He was stuck in awe making the older ferret chuckle softly.

"I hope this is alright for you, Mr. Wilde."

"Are you kidding? This is the best!" He exclaimed. He needed to bring Judy up here. He noticed how the view of the city was even more spectacular. He blinked when he saw the sun rise even higher. He really owed his life to Judy. Without her, he wouldn't have changed his ways and if he haven't changed his ways he would still be at that bridge until he was fifty. The last two weeks really made him appreciate her even more. Waking up to eat the breakfast she makes, walking together to work and coming back to have dinner together. He wanted that more than anything. Just to see her eyes the moment he opens his. His eyes widened when he saw the sun shined above the buildings, the rays reflecting right into his apartment and that's when it hit him. He wanted to have Judy with him. Not only on movie nights or dinner dates. He wanted her with him, always, when he wakes up and when he goes to sleep. He needed her by his side.

"I'll take it." He grinned at the Landlord, who smiled widely at him.

"I'll get you your key, Mr. WIlde." The ferret said as he shuffled out the door. Nick took a deep breath, his heart racing as he made a silent promise to himself. Before the year is done. He is going to ask Judy to marry him.

Judy rushed out with her uniform already cleaned and pressed as she stepped towards the couch. She expected to find him still sleeping but was surprised to see that the couch was cleaned. The blanket and pillow was put away and she saw that his duffle bag was packed. She frowned. It was his last day to living with her. She wondered where he would have gone. She flinched when her front door opened and was relieved to see Nick, with a smirk across his face and his paws full of sweet smelling donuts and coffees.

"Hey Carrots, ready to go?" He asked.

"Um..Yeah! Wow, you got donuts?" She asked as she snatched the bag from him. He gave her a sleepy gaze as he shut the door behind him.

"Just something to celebrate my last day living here."

Judy's ears lowered as she placed the bag down on the table. "Right...um, Nick I was thinking that maybe, you can stay here for a few days more?" She said with a soft tone. "I won't mind, I mean just until you find an apartment."

Nick laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder making her blush lightly. "That is so kind of you Whiskers, really, you are a saint...but I'm afraid I would have to refuse your generous offer."

Her ears sprang up. "What? Why?"

"Well...." his head wobbled side to side. "I got an apartment."

She turned around in surprise. "Really? How?"

"I met your landlord after saving him from a mugging." He said cooly.

"A mugging?!"

"And he generously offered me the apartment on the top floor for a year, half price. It's like I won a lottery." He said rubbing his knuckles against his chest. Judy had her mouth gaped open and she grabbed his arm, wanting to learn more.

"Okay, you have to tell me everything!" She demanded in glee.

"Sure, I guess I could, maybe after work we can head over to my "new" apartment for a movie night?"

She lowered her eyes at him, biting her lower lip, almost flirtatiously. "Well, well...okay then, I guess I can wait until then."

Nick winked. "Gotta add a little more excitement in our relationship, Whiskers." Her face immediately turned red. She tried to blame it on the coffee, when really, she didn't get a chance to get a sip.


	47. Scary movie night

"Scary Movie Night"

It was his turn to come over. Nick didn't know what to expect as he made his way towards Judy's apartment. It was saturday night, which meant that it was movie night. In one paw he held a plastic bag full of delicious buttery popcorn because, what's a movie without a treat? In his other paw he held a duffle bag that held a spare blanket, pillow and a clean shirt. Since tomorrow they have work early in the morning, the two had agreed that whichever apartment they visited they have a little sleep-over. It works out for the best since they usually watch movies until 3:00 in the morning.   
He stepped in front of her door, with the apartment number 23 plastered on the door. Placing the duffle bag down, he dug into his front pocket taking out a set of keys all held together by a metal ring. His car keys, his apartment key, and Judy's key. A small key that had a little plastic carrot wrapped around it. He stabbed it into the keyhole, hearing the lock click open and door going ajar.

"Hey Judy! I'm here!" he announced, walking inside, he locked the door behind him. He turned to find Judy coming out of the hallway, already in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Great! oh and you got popcorn!" she snatched the plastic bag away making her way towards her small couch, excited to get the night started. He chuckled when she saw her jump onto the cushion already digging her paw into the bag and stuffing her face. He enjoyed these nights of hanging out, just staying in, not worrying about work. Kept life calm, but interesting. He tossed his duffle bag aside, taking a seat beside her. He lifted his legs up fully onto the length of the couch, promoting Judy to lay her head on his chest while curling up against him. With the bag of popcorn in her arms and within reach of Nick's paw.   
He grabbed a handful of the warm popcorn, putting a few in his mouth.

"So what movie are we watching?" He asked, chewing slightly. Judy picked up her remote control, pressing play on her small flat screen.

"It's a new one that recently came out, Clawhauser gave it to me after he got nightmares from it."

Nick choked on the kernels. "N-nightmares?..." he coughed, clearing his throat. "Why?"

"It's called "Chucky" or something, it's a scary movie!" She gleefully exclaimed, staring as the screen began to play out the first scene. "I think this is "The Return", I haven't seen the first ones, have you?"

Nick didn't reply right away, he was too busy breathing heavily with his eyes wide on the television. He will never tell Judy but he was afraid of scary movies, it was his least favorite genre. He is fine with the old black and white but when it's the modern ones, it's a different story and it all started with "Chucky". The story of a cursed panther, trapped in a plastic lemur doll with red hair who went out on a killing spree. He saw it when he was a pup, in defiance when his mother told him not to. He should have listened to her, because every lemur doll he saw he made sure he was far away from it. He also suffered from a fear in scary movies in general. He swallowed watching a tranquil setting of the camera panning onto a large home, knowing that it will soon be sent into a downward spiral.

"Nope...h-haven't seen it." he smiled forcefully, digging his paw into the bag, hoping to distract himself.

Judy began to giggle. "Just look how cheesy it is, this is suppose to be scary?" She didn't notice Nick already hiding his eyes behind his paw.

"Yeah, super cheesy...I mean, what is this a B-movie? hehe." He sunk into the couch cushions, while Judy took another bite of popcorn.

"I like these type of scary movies, it's so unrealistic, it's funny!"

Nick ears went back once the scene moved on, to night time. He gripped the top of the couch, knowing exactly what might happen, it was so predictable but he felt his heart begin to beat rapidly. A wave of dread came over him, threatening to drown him. He watched Judy enthralled in the movie, obviously interested and not showing one smidge of fear. If he didn't know any better, she was actually enjoying it!  
He took a breath trying to calm himself, he looked at Judy as a source of distraction. He slowly placed his paw on her shoulder, to hold her against him. Judy smiled slightly, thinking it was something romantic but in fact, he was just holding her for protection.


	48. Footsies

His fingers walked across the desk, inching closer to her paw. Nick was stuck in another boring day in the office with Judy, who was busy filing reports. She was focus on finishing them that she did not notice Nick slowly inching his paw towards hers, which was face down on the desk. Nick scooted closer with his rolling chair towards her stationary one, with his tongue sticking out while he carefully maneuvered his fingers over her stacks of paper.  
He glance over to Judy who was busy scribbling down on a sheet of paper, holding a small frown and an indented brow. Taking the chance, his hand leaped forward catching her paw in a tight embrace while he exclaimed, very loudly,   
"Gotcha!"

"Gah!" Judy's knees went up colliding with underside of the desk, jerking it harshly while her paws went into the air. Knocking Nick's paw aside and sending papers flying, she clutched her sore legs while she whirled at Nick, who had suddenly scooted away at the far side of the room for safety while holding a smirk. "Nick! That wasn't funny! Just look at the mess you made!" She said harshly, keeping her voice low from all the animals outside. She reached down picking up the fallen documents. "Would it really hurt you to stay quiet for five minutes?"   
She stacked all the papers up neatly and grabbed a pencil, ready to go back to work.

"But I'm bored!" He said with a push off his chair, she watched him glide across the floor in front of her.

"What happened with you playing on your phone?" She asked, she was already feeling exhausted from watching Nick ping-pong himself from wall to wall.

"Can you believe nothing is catching my interest?" He said leaning his neck back on the head rest, staring up into the ceiling in a dramatic bored pose.

Judy rubbed her temple. "Nick, please, just sit still and be quiet, I really need to finish...why don't you get a cup of coffee?"

His head went back up, holding a half-lidded look while Judy began scribbling her paper. Nick's arms fell at his sides and his feet began to move his chair towards Judy's desk. Nick blinked seeing her feet down flat on the floor. There was a crevasse underneath the desk that only Judy's feet were shown, Nick looked down on his own and grinned mischievously. He moved his chair so that he was sitting in front of her from across the desk. Judy arched a brow seeing Nick prop his elbows up on her desk, keeping his eyes on her. For some reason, she went back to work, not giving his stare any second thoughts. She was used to him staring at her, knowing the reason why. Something that took her off guard was feeling something rub up against her foot, something soft and furry. She flinched, jerking her foot back and looking up to see Nick, his grin unfaltering, while he held his chin up with his paws. She shook her head, going back to work but then felt something brush against her toes.

She blushed. "Nick!" she said through her teeth, looking back up at him. "That is super inappropriate to do while we're at work." she whispered harshly, moving her feet together and far away from his. He snickered and brushed his right foot over her toes, she frowned and kicked his foot aside. "Stop it!...I mean it."

His chin hit the desk with a thud watching her turn her attention back towards the documents. Again, Nick nimbly stoked his toe against hers. Judy slammed her paw on the desk, the desk rattled from her fury. Nick, sensing danger, rolled away in his chair as Judy picked up a rolled up piece of newspaper.

"Nick!" She shouted, holding the newspaper up menacingly over her head. Nick laughed loudly as she began chasing him up and down the office, until he was trapped in a corner. Judy began slapping the newspaper repeatedly over his head with each scolding word. "No! Bad Nick! No! No! No! And stop laughing!"


	49. Betting on Romance

"Betting on romance"

A group of animals hurried inside a dark and damp room. Hiding in secret and praying in hopes that no one would discover their plot. The light was off, prompting a cloven hoof to reach out and pull on the string of a hanging lamp. The dim bulb provided little light to the room, just enough to have a spotlight on the metal table underneath it and revealing the faces of the mysterious group. They did not want to draw attention to themselves as they cohorted to the room every monday. Being caught in the middle of their meeting would ruin everything.

They huddled over to the table, the lamp swung back and forth like a ticking dial. Prompting them to begin. The leader of the group placed a rolled up diagram on the cold table, his yellow fur seem to shimmer against the light.

"Okay!" he giggled, putting a paw over his mouth trying to contain his laughter. To his left, a pair of hazel-colored eyes rolled in annoyance along with a groan. The ill-mannered source of the noise thought he should have been used to his partner's uncontrollable giddiness. "Let's start the new week! Everyone knows the rules right?"

"Yes, yes!" the animal grunted, slamming his hoof on the table. "Let's get on with the betting!"

A laughed rang across the table in front of the annoyed animal. Taunting him. "So you can lose again?"

"Hey-" the voice warned, poking his finger towards the other animal. "I'm gettin' better and when had you ever won? The only one who had ever won the past month was Benjamin." he said with a frown, turning towards the fat cheetah who let out a humble smile.

"Just one of my many talents, Chief Bogo." Clawhauser replied, Bogo nostrils flared, a bit of steam came out of his nose. It was true that Chief Bogo has lost a few times, but he wasn't going to be swayed by the arrogant tiger, Roger.

"Come on fellas-" a voice began, all eyes turned to Bernie the Hippo who was tapping his wrist watch at them. "Let's just get started before they come into work...we have less than ten minutes." He was the watch animal. Literally. His eyes darted down to his wrists every minute during their weekly meetings. It was almost obsessive.

"He's right." Clawhauser said and clapped his paws together. "Let's start!" He unrolled the diagram to reveal a crude picture of a badly drawn fox and bunny. They were inside a red heart that was made out of paint and splashed with glitter. Chief Bogo shook his head at the embarrassing poster. It was a masterpiece that a child would draw.

"Alright, I am going to thrown in 100 zoo bucks and my mint condition Gazelle doll." He said slamming the money down on the middle of the table and carefully place the plastic doll of the pop singer, Gazelle. Still in it's box. "And with my supreme skills, I would guess that today Nick will be the one who buys coffee for Judy while she...um..." he tapped his double chin in thought. "Doesn't get him anything, she will just owe him later."

"That's it?" Bogo snorted, digging into his back pocket. He could actually win this one. "I see your 100 and doll, and I'll throw in another 100 and a paid day off." He slammed the money down on the table. "And I believe Judy will actually be the one who buys him coffee. We all know that the fox is a penny pincher, he always does that "I forgot my wallet" gag." 

"Really Cheif?" scoffed Roger who followed with a laugh. Bogo glared at the confident tiger and watched him throw in 200 zoo bucks. "Judy bought him coffee last week, there is no way she will pay today."

Bogo cursed under his breath, he completely forgotten about that fact. "I think they might skip today and instead of buying coffee, she will give him something else to look forward to..." he grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively to his co-workers. Bogo rolled his eyes again as he heard Clawhauser clapped excitedly like a schoolgirl as the tiger continued. "She will give him a little sugar for the day and we all know she wears lip gloss. If she does kiss Nick today, we will see the evidence."

"Unless he wipes it off." Bogo noted.

Roger snorted. "He won't do that in front of Judy and you know he didn't notice last time."

"Whatever." spat the irritated buffalo, he turned to Bernie. "What are you throwing in?"

"200 too." He tossed the money on the table, he licked his lips nervously. He was new to the game and hardly had any experience in winning. "I think that Nick will be the one to buy her coffee and a bagel, Judy will buy him coffee and a blueberry danish."

Suddenly, everyone's ears went up in surprise by the sound of Bernie's watch signaling them to disperse.

"Oh! Hurry!" Clawhauser urged as they rushed to the door. "They're going to be here any second!"

They all went out of the intereggation room, leaving behind their evidence to come back to in exactly twenty minutes. Judy and Nick arrive at 7:00 on the dot and at 7:20, when Clawhauser learns what they did in the morning, he will pass the information to the others. Until then they all made their way towards the front of the ZPD. They all separated, standing in their regular and designed places. Clawhauser stood behind the front desk. Chief Bogo stood at the door of the conference room, while Bernie and Roger pretended they were having a conversation while all their eyes were at the front doors.

Once the hand hit 7:00, the doors slid open and a bunny raced inside.

"Yes! We made it right on the dot!" Judy Hopps exclaimed happily. Nick followed lazily behind her, his eyes low and tired while he dragged his feet. He watched as Judy jumped up and down, frazzled and ready to take off like a rocket. He rubbed his crusty right eye, glancing at his mildly tasting coffee.

"I think I accidentally gave you my expresso while I drank your decaf." He muttered before letting out a loud yawn. Coffee was the only thing to keep him alert throughout the day, now he was forced to suffer being in the presence of an overly optimistic and extremely hyper-active bunny. Judy began to jump around him.

"I was wondering why it tasted so good! It was the best coffee you ever bought me!" She sprang into the air and did a backflip. Nick gave her a frown when he collided with her small body.

"Okay, let's keep that voice down." He grabbed her shoulders, holding her in place while he let out another yawn. "And yourself down. No offense but you're giving me a headache." He said softly, giving his temple a rub. Judy whirled around and smiled widely.

"I'll get you coffee after the Chief gives us our assignments!"

He cringed from her high-pitched voice, the caffeine was really starting to affect her. He never wanted earplugs so badly.

"Alright...but I don't think I'm going to make it." He rubbed his eyes again. He was ready to crawl back into bed. Maybe he could fall asleep in the patrol car once they get their assignments.

"I'll save us our seats!" Judy said before taking off towards Chief Bogo. Nick slowly made his way to Clawhauser who had his mouth (and neck) full of donuts. His eyes darted to the side, watching as Chief Bogo stumbled back as he saw Judy attack the doorknob and kicked it open. Nick ignored the mushy mess in Clawhauser's mouth as he leaned against the counter.

"Hey Spots, I need you to send my paycheck to Judy's apartment." Clawhauser almost choked on his donuts. He coughed, spitting crumbs right into Nick's face. Unfazed, the fox brushed away the dough off his muzzle. Clawhauser hit his chest and swallowed before pushing his large body on top of the counter. The fox took a step back, afraid that the fat leopard might accidentally fall right on top him.

"Say again?!" He yelled making Nick flinch from his loud voice. "Did you actually said Judy's apartment?" He asked, unconsciously reaching for his notepad that held all the notes he wrote down about Nick and Judy's relationship. The couple believed that no one on the force knows about them but really...it was obvious. Which was why it was Clawhauser's idea to have a betting pool with the employees he trusted. 

"Yeah." Nick said with a droll and smacked his dry lips. "My new place...umm, it's temporary and I don't have a mailbox. Can you send it to her apartment instead?"

Clawhauser squealed inwardly as he slid back onto his chair."Sure! Of course buddy! I'll do that right now!" His eyes darted to Chief Bogo, who quickly noticed the cheetah start to motion for him to come over while speaking in a booming voice. "I just need to finalize it with Chief Bogo! Real Quick! For HIM to come over!"

Chief Bogo's slender ear went up by his sudden calls and began heading his way towards the frantically waving cheetah. Soon most of the police force eyes were on him, making Chief Bogo put up a front and stomp his way over to the counter. Nick covered his ears from Clawhauser's loud voice. With a finger to his ear and with a sour demeanor, he walked away from the annoying cat.

"Why don't you yell a little louder, maybe those donuts would actually jump in your mouth...." He grumbled before heading towards the conference room. Chief Bogo noticed his grumpy mood and decided to just ignore it when he watched him go into the room, where Judy waited for him inside. Once Chief Bogo made it to Clawhauser, Roger and Bernie rushed over once Nick entered the room.

"What is it Benjamin?" Chief Bogo hissed under his breath. "You were screaming like a maniac, did I win the bet or what?"

"Not even close Cheif but-!" Bogo slammed his hooves on the table in disappointment.

"So who won?" Roger asked with a grin. "It was me right?"

"No! Just listen!" Clawhauser begged and motioned the group to come closer, wanting to keep their conversation private from prying eyes. "I just got some new details!" he opened his mouth letting out a dry squeal when everyone looked at one another with wide eyes.

"What did you find out?" Bernie ask with a large smile.

"Okay, okay." Clawhauser took a breath and fanned himself with his paws. He was struggling to keep himself calm. He was ready to burst. With a belated breath, he came back down to the curious group. "Nick is living with Judy!"

"No!" Bogo gasped. "Are you sure?!"

"Of course I am, he told it me that himself!"

"Really?" Roger arched a brow. "The same exact words?"

"Well..." Clawhauser tapped his thumbs together. "He told me to send his paycheck to Judy's house because his new place doesn't have a mailbox."

"Ah Benjamin!" Bogo turned his head away from him. "That is not enough evidence! You got to really boil down to things before telling us the whole truth!"

"But he was lying Chief! I know he's living with her!"

"But Judy is not that type of girl." Bernie began softly. "We all know she is a modest bunny, she wouldn't let a male live with her unless she is married with him. It's how she was raised."

The tiger crossed his arms from the thought. "Unless they eloped and got married in Las Dingos down at Sahara Square in the weekend."

The cape buffalo scoffed at the idea. "Don't be ridiculous, this is all speculation!" Clawhauser sunk in his cushy seat, holding a sad expression. They were right. He was jumping to conclusions. The Chief let out a soft sigh. "Look, we cannot simply guess our way of what they do every day in their private lives, only when it comes to our game. We can't really follow them around Zootopia to make sure." He snorted not noticing that Clawhauser lifted his head up. His happy grin returning.

Chief Bogo tapped his hoof against the counter and motioned for Bernie and Roger to follow him. "So let's go, Clawhauser will tell us who won once I give out everyone's assignments."

But Clawhauser wasn't interested in who won, even if it was him. There was really no doubt. He turned his head watching as his buddies go out of sight once the door of the conference room closed. With no one watching, his fingers immediately danced on the computer opening up the address book of everyone who worked in the ZPD. It was easy to find Judy's address and type in Nick's name underneath it. With notepad in paw, he scribbled down a set of numbers, including the name of Judy's apartment building.


	50. Sparring Match

This was Judy's favorite part of the week. Sparring Day. She bounced her large blue gloves together and began bouncing low in place. She stared intensely at nothing, imagining her opponent. If it was a Rhino, she would go for the eyes. If it was a tiger, she would stomp on the tail. If it was a hippo, she would go for the jaws.   
And if it was a fox? She would go behind the knees.   
A set of punches broke through the air, her light bounce never swaying. Nothing would break her concentration while she prepared when to take her turn on the mat.

"Ooo so serious." Cooed Nick as he tilted his head down in her line of sight. Her eyes softened by the sight of him and snorted.   
Nick smirked when he tightened the edges of his boxing gloves. The slippery fox always participated when he can and so far, he won against every large mammal in the force. A feat he never thought possible. One animal, unfortunately, always seemed to know what he would do before he does it. A sharp gasp escaped him when he clutched his stomach from being "playfully" hit by Judy.

"Are you ready for this?" Smiled Judy. He rubbed his sore stomach giving her a small scowl in response.

"Not if you're going to beat me before I make it to the ring." She laughed when she bounced around him, punching close to his body but not actually making contact. He flinched every time she made a jab at him. His ears went down unamused as Judy giggled at his expense.

"Sorry but I thought you would have been used to it by now. " she said as she stopped in front of him. He chuckled and gave her a pat on the head.

"I hope I don't get use to you, baby carrots."

"Hey." She warned, gently putting his paw down. "If I best everyone again, I would be the first bunny to break the last record!"

Nick's eyes moved to the boxing ring as two hippos faced off. "A record?" One of the hippos knocked the other out, making him collapse right in front of Nick and Judy.

"Yeah, two hundred and thirty five straight wins in a row....I only have two hundred." She shrugged as if it wasn't such a big deal. Nick raised an unimpressed brow as a rhino helped dragged away the unconscious loser while the winner basked in the loud praise of the audience. Judy jumped into the large ring. "But now is going to be two hundred and one!"

"Good luck, Carrots!" Nick said watching her push herself over the obstacle.   
Judy, grinning to ear to ear, made her way in front of her opponent. The moment he locked eyes with her, she put up her gloves. She expected the referee to sound off the bell, signaling them to begin but instead the Hippo backed away slowly.

"Actually! I'm pretty worn out, I think I'm good for the day..."

Judy's ears went down as well as her fists. "What?"

The hippo scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, you understand right? I think I pulled my arm...oh ow, see? I should get it looked at." He already had half of his body out in between the rubber separations. Nick slowly frowned when Judy took a step forward.

"Wait, are you sure?" She asked but that made the hippo stumble out when she rushed towards him. Her eyes went down in disappointment when the hippo out up his arms in defense.

"Yes! And sorry! M-maybe someone else can spar with you!" And with that he ran out and into the locker rooms, with his tail between his legs. Nick glanced back at Judy who gained back her well-known optimism.

"Well! That's okay! What about...Tony!" She pointed to a tiger in the crowd. Everyone near him, shifted away from the tiger who shrunk when Judy pointed him out. "What about you?"

"Another victim!" Hissed a voice behind Nick. He whirled to find a cheetah speaking to a lion. The lion nodded in agreement.

"You wouldn't catch me up there, that Judy Hopps really messed up my ribs!" The lion whispered harshly. "Every time I look at her, they start to hurt!"

Nick smirked slightly in amusement that every single large animal was too afraid to go against Judy. His ears lowered when Judy began sounding off names in desperation.

"What about you Mac? No?...well, Bernie! No? Okay. Micheal? No. Francine? Girl to girl? Come on! I know you want to!"

Judy sighed as everyone seems to either back away, decline it avoid eye contact, in hopes she wouldn't call on them next. Chief Bogo, who was in the crowd, step forward with a gruff stance.

"Animals! This is a sparring match not a sissy convention!" He pointed hard at the boxing ring. "What are you so afraid of?!"

Judy's ears sprang up and jumped onto the rubber barriers. "Chief! What about you?"

The buffalo quickly looked at his wrist and pointed to his imaginary watch."Well would you look at the time? Time for me to hit the showers!"

Judy sighed heavily when not even Chief wanted to fight her. She doesn't blame him. She kicked him pretty hard in his pelvis last week. Even now, when trying to escape, he still walks a little funny. She waited for anyone else to volunteer but the room was silent.   
Nick turned back to the large cats behind him, hearing them goad one another.

"Hey once she gets off, you want to go?"

"Yeah for sure."

His chest puffed out and with a smack of his gloves, he made his way inside the ring. Judy almost decided to get down before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, can I spar with you?"

Her ears went up in surprise and turned to Nick. He held a half lidded gaze when he put up his paws and took a step back towards the middle of the ring.

"I'm waiting Whiskers." He winked. Judy's eyes went low with determination. With her knees low, she bounced lightly on her heels. Nick mimicked her stride before the bell rang.   
Judy became the first bunny to knock someone out in less than thirty seconds.


	51. Jack Savage 3: The Return of the Lost

"Jack savage"

Jack Savage held his beloved in his arms as the ceiling of the underwater dome began to crack above them. Water was already flooding around them and the last escape pod was taken by his mortal enemy, Miss Vixen. All he can do now was hold his injured partner as he try to come up with a plan.

"Stay with me Victoria!" Jack demanded, stroking her cheek gently. Victoria, a grey hare, was bleeding in her side. The blood staining her white suit and on Savage's ebony suit. She had been shot by Miss Vixen's dart gun. Jack managed to pull the dart out but she was bleeding profusely. He could already see the life leak out of her eyes. The blue eyed rabbit weakly turned to him and grabbed his paw.

"Leave me Jack, y-you need to go after Vixen before she destroys the city of Zootopia."

"No! I won't leave you!" He turned his eyes upward, the ceiling strained to keep itself together by the sheer weight of the ocean. "Not again..." He whispered solemnly.

A bag of popcorn flew out and hit Jack, the buttery delectable rained down as someone booed in his seat.

"So corny!" He said as the bag fell to the ground.

"Nick!" Judy crossed her arms at the mess and turned to Nick who was sitting beside her on the couch. Nick scoffed at the screen, watching the scene continue to play out. Judy had convinced him to watch her favorite spy movie, that was made almost thirty years ago. She loved it because it starred a jack rabbit, ironically named, Jack. He almost rolled his eyes when he heard that name. Jack Savage played a spy who is trying to stop an arctic fox, with a bad russian accent, from taking over Zootopia. Nick found the movie full of flaws and obvious plot holes. One of them was how Jack managed to get to safety by putting himself and his injured partner in an empty missile barrel and shot out through the pressure of the ocean with absolutely no bodily harm upon them. Not even the Benz.

"The acting is drained out, the effects is ridiculous, the realism is laughable and the only good actor they managed to get was the villain, who is a fox!"

"How can you say that? Jack Savage is my hero! He fights for justice, he's smart, charming-"

"Sounds like someone who is sitting right next to you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, making her give him a small smile. "And I'm the real deal."

She gave his chest a pat. "You got me there..." He grinned from her reply. "But you're no Jack Savage."

"Ouch."

Judy gave him a wink. "You're better."

He chuckled and pulled her closer. Judy leaned her head down on his shoulder. "That's more like it."

"Now, can you please stop throwing popcorn every time a scene happens?"

\-----------------------------------------

Miss Vixen was waiting for him. She laid on her velvet couch, her arms tucked underneath her as he chin laid on the head rest. Her white fur contrasted brightly against her cherry red dress and lipstick. The dress was a high cut, revealing her slim leg. Her intense gold eyes seemed to grow when Jack Savage entered the room.

She twirled the ice in her champagne glass when she spoke.

"Jack Savage..." She began, her voice sultry like a vengeful goddess. "I was beginning to think you missed our play date."

Jack nose twitched when her plump lips touched the edge of her glass, the drink slid down her long neck.

"Enough Vixen." He began, cutting the air with his paw. Her brows raise slightly when he began advancing towards her. A gun pointed right at her head. "It's over, give up now and I will make it easy for you."

Her lips curled into a small smirk, lifting her head up pridefully. "Give up? When I'm close to accomplishing my goal?" She chuckled softly and stroked her luscious tail. Jack kept his eyes focused on her, ready to take on any of her tricks. "You are ridiculous."

His jaw tightened. "I will shoot you."

Her head turned in a slight surprise. "That's a bit dark, don't you think?" He held his tongue and step forward, the gun now a foot away from her head. Her eyes lowered in interest as she watched him hover over her. His icy blue eyes, a mirror to his cool exterior. The black stripes on his cheeks made him look more fearless towards her.

She hummed. "Than shoot me." She pressed her mouth against her glass, taking a sip while her eyes were glued on him. Jack, tightened his grip on the gun. The object seemed to have become twice as heavy. "Don't forget, I shot that stupid partner or yours."

Miss Vixen placed her empty glass down on a table beside her. A nimble finger reached up and went inside the barrel of the gun. The sudden touch made Jack take a step back, removing her finger. His action made her smile.

"Give up Vixen!" He shouted, his finger going over the trigger. "I won't ask you again!"

He was running out of time. He needed her to give up and release her paw from the trigger she had tucked behind her. One touch, will release a deadly gas into the city of Zootopia, infecting everyone in a one mile radius.

Miss Vixen's tail moved towards her waist, making it look like she was wearing a belt. She brushed the small grey detonator with her right thumb. Itching to press the red button. Her eyes lowered dangerously.

"Shoot me!" She commanded and raised the detonator above her head. Jack's eyes widened. "If you want to save thousands of lives, you would have to make a choice, Jack...shoot me and suffer with the thought you had killed an animal." He took a step forward. "or don't and suffer that thousands died from your paws."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked softly. "What's there to gain in causing pain?"

She swallowed. "Everything."

The tuxedo wearing rabbit eyes softened for a moment before immediately turning back to ice-cold. "You were never like this when I first met you back at Tundra Town."

~

Nick turned to Judy boredly. "Wait, what happened in Tundra Town?"

"Nick! Shh!"

Nick slumped his head back lazily and continued to watch the scene play out.

~

Her head turned away from him, a past memory returning to her. Her mouth moved like an emotionless puppet. "That night meant nothing, it was all an illusion."

"I refuse to believe that."

"Then you are living in an illusion, Jack." She laid her head back on the arm rest. "Last chance, Mr. Savage..." She held the detonator up higher making Jack make an instant decision. With his finger over the trigger, he rushed forward and tossed it aside. He captured her lips in a hot and hungry embrace.

-

Judy felt her cheeks warm up slightly but inside she was jumping with joy. She knew that deep down he still liked her! Even if she wounded his partner. Suddenly, her vision was obstructed by a set of paws.

"Nick! You're ruining the moment for me!"

"No don't look!" he laughed when she struggled to put his paws down. "It's too much for a pure-hearted bunny like you!"

"Nick! I'm missing everything!"

-

Vixen, was enraptured. She had almost forgotten how passionate he can be as a lover. She was transported to the first time she was captured in his arms. He had made her forget, in a small fleeting moment, that she was a wanted criminal. She never would have known that Jack Savage, was working undercover as a spy. The shock of them both when after the night played out that they soon faced each other as enemies.

Distracted, he snatched the detonator out of her paw and tossed it aside. The metal stick snapped in half by the harsh throw against the floor. 

"No!" She shrieked. She unsheathed her claws ready to strike Jack down. "You tricked me!"

He pinned her wrists together holding them still, she tried to wrestle away from him but even if he was a rabbit he was incredibly strong.

"Stop it Vixen, there is no need to keep fighting!"

"You fool!" She snarled and kicked him in the ribs. He stumbled back, crashing to the floor. He clutched his side painfully. Miss Vixen rose from her couch, he was helpless as she turned the gun against him. His ears lowered when she pointed the barrel right over his chest. Her teeth baring in anger. "You ruined me! You ruined everything!"

He put his paw out to her, in one last plea. "Vixen! You don't need to do this!...I can help you! I can rehabilitate you!"

She growled at him. "I won't be some puppet to you or your agency! Believe it or not, Savage..." she cocked the gun. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. The gun poised and immovable. "I love being a criminal."

"I remember that you use to love me!" Jack retorted, stopping her from pushing against the trigger. He noticed her paw begun to shake as her eyes began to gloss over. She shut her eyes, pushing the painful memories back.

"No! I never did!" She screamed and pointed the gun back at him again. Jack flinched when he heard a sharp sound of glass shattering. The next thing he saw was VIxen on the ground, face down, with his partner Victoria looming over her. She tossed the broken glass bottle aside and shuffled towards the couch. Victoria sat down, her paw going back to her bleeding side. Jack immediately ran towards his friend and grabbed her paw.

"Right on time, as always Victoria."

The hare laughed softly. "Good job distracting her, Jack...You really caught her off guard."

Jack slowly turned to the unconscious fox, a small frown formed. "Yes. Of course. That was the plan."

\--------

"Wait." Nick muttered, when the scene came to the end. He watched as Vixen got taken away by the FBI with Jack looking almost, sad. "I thought he liked Victoria."

Judy sipped on the straw of her drink. "He does."

"But he likes Miss Vixen? And I still have no idea what happened in Tundra Town, was it something between them?"

"Yes, that's why we're going to watch Jack Savage 4: Back Again to the past. This is the one that will make everything come together!"

Nick groaned and took out his phone. "How about I look it up to see so I won't have to endure another two hours."

"No, don't do that!" Judy cried out, making a grab for his phone. He moved it out of reach but was subjected of being climbed on like a jungle gym. "You have to watched the whole series with me!"

"Okay! I'll watch the series!" He rubbed his head as he saw her sat down on her knees, facing him with large eyes. He shrunk from her heart wrenching eyes and sighed softly. "How many are left?"

Judy placed her paws on her lap and bit down on her lower lip. "About...six more?"

He was in for a long night.


	52. The Dream of Us

 

"The Dream of Us"

 

 

Loud giggling echoed in the home of Martin and Martha DeClawe. The Newlyweds were enjoying their time together after three months of leaving their lives behind.   
Martha was laughing loudly, struggling against Martin's paws whose fingers were busy tickling her sides. He had jumped her while she was busy making the bed. Now the covers were on the floor and she was on the bed with Martin laughing over her small frame.

"Martin! Martin! No more!" She cried, letting out another set of loud laughter. She tried to push against his paws wanting to escape.

Martin let out a hearty laugh while Martha moved side to side trying to get a break. "Not a chance, Cottontail!"

"No! No please Martin! Hahaha! That's enough!"

He finally let her go, giving her the chance to catch her breath. Martha clutched her chest, her heartbeat slowly coming down to its normal pace. She laughed softly still feeling the sensation of his fingers. Her cheeks were a tint of red while her lips were pulled back in a large smile. Martin grinned at the sight of her and gently gave her a kiss on her ears. She felt him kiss her on her hot cheek before moving her chin towards him. He leaned down, wanting a taste of her sweet lips. He paused when he felt the soft fabric of the pillow sheet. His brow arched when he saw that Martha had put the sheet down over her lips before he had the chance to kiss her. She was staring intently at him with her large red eyes, her ears turning a shade of red.

Martin chuckled. "You know that won't stop me..." He grabbed onto the fabric and yanked it aside. Martha yelled out, putting her hands to his chest as he tried to kiss her.

"N-no Marty!" She struggled, moving her head aside. She knew she couldn't keep him away for long, times like this made her wish she was stronger. "You kissed me enough!"   
She shoved her paw over his lips, making his eyes narrow. He pulled away, giving her the chance to sit up and scowl at him.

"Oh! Martin!" She huffed, her paws going into fists. "Must you always do that? You must have kissed me over a hundred times today and it's nearly the afternoon."

He crossed his arms, amused to see her so flustered and actually irritated. Her cheeks puffs out whenever she gets angry, almost looking like marshmallows.

"That's not enough for me, Martha." He responded cheekily making her cheeks puff out even more. "You won't see me complain if you kiss me that many times..." He grinned, giving her a wink. Her cheeks went pink.

"That's not the point, Martin." She stood up, her tightly fisted paws going to her sides. Martin laughed at her poor attempt of trying to be assertive. She stomped her foot. "Oh! You never take me seriously!"

"How could I?" He responded, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "You are far too female, too gentle-" her pupils shrank from his words, she glared at him. "Which is what I love about you, my little Cottontail." He cooed playfully, reaching a paw out to her cheek.   
She slapped it aside, making his ears go down from her rejection.

"I am not a weak little thing!"

He puts his paws into his pants pockets. He gave her a small smirk and shrugged. "Of course not, here..." He patted his stomach. "Give me your best shot."

She gave him a confused look. He patted his stomach again, almost urging her to strike him. Determined to prove herself she stepped forward. With her right paw tight in a closed fist, she jabbed him right in his ribs.   
Her fingers immediately shot up her arm in pain, making her wince in pain. She clutched her paw against her chest while Martin stood unfazed by her punch.

"See?" He said with triumph. "You're too soft for this sort of thing." He grabbed her injured paw, patting her knuckles slightly. Martha pulled her paw away as if she had touched a hot stove.

"I am not! I can take care of myself!" She stroked her injured paw. "I just need practice that's all...."

"Martha. You don't need to prove anything, it does not suit you."

"Why don't I join a defense class? They have one in the city."

Martin's demeanor turned sour. "You don't need to take no class or ever go to the city." Martha sighed heavily, after three months together, she hardly ever left their home. The only time she gets to leave is picking up the mail and going grocery shopping in their little town. "If you want to defend yourself, just in case I'm not home..." He walked towards their dresser. He reached to the bottom and pulled out the drawer. Martha cringed when Martin pulled out a handgun. "I could teach ya how to shoot this." He grinned.

Martha's ears dropped. "I...I suppose."

He chuckled when he put it back inside and shut it. "See? I'm always right."

Martha pursed her lips together. "I'm going to pick up the mail, while you make the bed since you ruined it." She said before leaving him. Martin frowned when he saw the disarray of the sheets. He hated making the bed.   
Martha always picks up the mail on time, there was a bobcat that always talked with her for few minutes before returning to her shifts. It was something Martha loved to do. It gave her the chance to socialize a bit. Since no one knew she and Martin were married or living together, they agreed that only one of them should get the mail. If asked, Martha is single and Martin is her handy-animal, who works on the house and lawn.

It was a beautiful, crisp day when Martha walked down the stone-woven pathway to the small mailbox. She waited next to it patiently until she saw the familiar white truck heading her way. She titled her head when her Bobcat friend was not the one driving it, but a male, tan-color bunny. He wore a blue mail carrier cap, with the blue uniform. He held a few envelopes and a package when he went up to her.

"Hello!" He chirped happily. "My name is George, I'll be your new mail bunny today." Martha smiled when he tipped his hat to her. "You must be Ms.White, I got some letters for you and a package for a Mr...DeClawe?"

"O-oh that must be for my friend who is helping me in my home, sometimes he sends his tools to my address." She snatched the package away making George laugh slightly.

"That must be convenient." He handed her the envelopes.

"Yes, it is. I must say it is a treat to finally see another bunny here."

"Me too, I just moved from the Burrows, I do miss the countryside from time to time."

Martha's ears perked. "You are from the Burrows? My mother and father were born there."

"How lovely, well I must tend to my routes!" George rushed back into his truck and tipped his hat again. "See you tomorrow Miss White!"

"Have a great afternoon, George!" She waved when he drove off down the street. She smiled absentmindedly when she returned back to the house. The moment she went inside she found Martin looking out of the window of the front yard. Towards where she stood at the mailbox.

"Marty, your package arrived." She smiled widely when she went up to him. "What on earth did you order this time?"

Martin grabbed the package when he moved away from the window. "It's something for the yard, just some shears." He said lowly before placing it down.

"Who was the rabbit?"

Martha sat down on the couch, beginning the process of opening the mail. "Our new mail carrier, George. It seems Donna won't be giving us our mail."

"George..." He scoffed from the word when he ripped open the package. Martha blinked when it appeared Martin was upset about something.

"What is it Marty? Did they made a mistake on your order?"

"No it's fine, Cottontail..." But he wasn't interested in it. "You talked with that bunny for a while, what did you two talk about?"

Martha hummed when she read over the bill in her paws. "Oh nothing really, he just told me how he moved from the Burrows. Isn't that something? Must be nice to live in the big countryside."

Martin's forehead wrinkled. "I think our backyard is big enough....we even have enough room for a garden, just for you."

"Another project Marty? You have been doing a lot lately, we don't really need a garden. We have the back porch after all, we could put some planters there."

"Would that make you happy?"

"Oh Marty, you know I'm happy enough..." She smiled gently at him before returning to the bills. "You have been giving too much lately, I must have ten new dresses from you. I'm starting to feel like a doll." She giggled softly, not noticing his small frown.

"Yes, well...if you don't like some of them, I could always exchanged them for prettier ones."

"Oh hush Marty, don't you dare. They're perfect!"

"Well...what about some more necklaces, I know you like that."

Martha's nose twitched and looked back up to him. "Goodness no, where are getting this from? You shouldn't spend all of our money on me Martin...why don't we save it? Go somewhere fun, like the beach?"

He chuckled deeply. "Like a honeymoon?"

Martha immediately blushed and glanced down on the paper. "If you want it to be...just the two of us."

Martin smiled at her."Alright Cottontail."

Martha ears sprang up and a second later the doorbell rang. She walked towards the door while Martin waited to see who was at the other side. The albino bunny pulled open the door, opening it enough to show herself but not Martin,a smile lite up in her face.

"Oh George! What are you doing here?" Martin's ears went back when he saw the tan bunny fumble in his mailbag to take out two more envelopes.

"Apologies, Miss White, I completely forgot to give you these two."

"Oh!" She took it from his paws and look them over. "I was wondering why I didn't have the water and electric bill, thank you."

"Of course, oh and something for your lovely home..." George said as he reached into his bag again. Martin's eyes narrowed when he saw the bunny pull out a single daisy. Martha's smile went wide.

"Why thank you! That is very kind!"

"Your welcome, have a good day!" He said waving her off before bolting to his truck, already behind on his route. Martha shut the door and turned back to her husband.

"What a nice bunny."

Martin only grunted in response.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------

"I need a favor." Martin began as he lit one of his favorite cigars. He puffed it a few times, getting the taste of the nicotine calming his nerves. He sat on the porch of the backyard with a young lion beside him. The lion had a large, luscious mane that made the lioness squeal in delight. He wore a white business shirt and black slacks attacked with brown suspenders. Martin knew him during his academy days and one of the only animals who knew about his relationship with Martha.   
Martin passed a cigar to his friend who accepted it with a large smile.

"Lay it on me, daddy-o. Ask me anything and I'll say yes." He placed the lighter against the cigar, giving it a puff.

"I need you to break a bunny's legs."

The lion reeled and coughed, a plume of smoke escaping his mouth. He waved his massive paw through it. Martin rolled his eyes and breathed out, a perfect ring of smoke escaped his lips.

"Except that." The lion replied.

"Just a little, like a kneecap or somethin, Ben'..." Martin said more sternly, almost biting on his cigar.

"If you need someone to give you and your flower-child wife a garden on the porch, I can do that. But breaking some bunny's legs? No." Ben replied and took a deep breath of his cigar.

"Than give me back my cigar, you flake!" Martin growled snatching it out of the lion's mouth. Ben whirled when the fox snuffed it out and threw it in the grass.

"Ey! What got you all hacked up?"

Martin puffed out plumes of smoke, making him look like a soot covered chimney. "It's that bunny who is wooing Martha." He growled. "And what bugs me is that Martha won't tell that flat foot to shove off."

Ben leaned back in his chair. "Ya think she got tired of you already?"

Martin lowered his eyes and glared at the tall fence in his backyard. He was itching to make it another foot taller. Ben rolled his neck and stared in the same direction.

"No." Martin said sternly. "I know she loves me."

"You sure about that, flat top?"

"I dare you to call me that one more time."

"Right...sorry. But you see where I'm gettin' at? She's a bunny, don't they live to...ya know, reproduce and such?" He said with a strained grimace. Martin shot a glare at him and smacked his arm.

"Martha is not like that. She never talked about havin' kids."

"Maybe she didn't because you're a fox." Martin's ear twitched and his cigar slumped. Is it really that? He always assumed Martha understood that they could never have children. "Quite a problem yeah? Maybe it's just instincts that she might like this bunny."

"Instincts." Martin snorted at the word. "What a load of crap."

Ben shrugged. "But this is just me, maybe you're just over-reacting. It could be nothing!"

Martin glanced down, staring at the shrinking cigar. "Nothing...right."

Ben lifted his wrist up to look at his watch and immediately stood up. "Well! Seems like my kid's piano lesson is over, eh?" The lion laughed haughtily, giving Martin a hard pat on his back. Almost making him spit out his cigar. Ben escaped inside before Martin could give him a glare. The fox reluctantly went inside, following him. Walking through the kitchen, the two went into the living room to find Martha sitting next to a female lion cub, dressed in pink with a large white box wrapped around her waist. Martin thought she looked like a big present from all the bows her father gives her.   
The lion cub tapped on the piano keys while Martha listened and corrected every time she made a mistake.

"Come along Lilith." Her father proclaimed, making the lion cub drown in deviance.

"But papa!" She whined, kicking her legs. "I want to learn more!"

"Now Lilith." Her father said sternly, making the cub cross her arms, holding a pout. "We already have Martha teaching you for two hours every week. You will see her again on Monday." He picked her up, putting her on his shoulder. Lilith huffed. "Now enough of that, if you keep acting like that, you are not going to get ice cream."

Having her rights of her weekly ice cream in jeopardy, she decided to change her attitude and let out a sigh.

"Ooookay." She said. Ben chuckled and looked back at the couple.

"Thank you again, Martha. I'll send you the check in the mail." He avoided eye contact with Martin when he said that. Martha, none the wiser, nodded her head politely.

"Thank you Ben and Goodbye Lilith, keep practicing on your songs."

"Yes Martha." The little cub replied happily. Martha sighed happily as she watched her and her father leave. Martin noticed how long she stared at the little cub and he felt that maybe Ben was right.  
George the mail carrier, arrived on the dot. 1:45PM. Making it so that Martha didn't need to go outside to meet with George. He came to her. Martin made sure to be there when he arrives, watching how every week George bought a bouquet of flowers for Martha.  
Every time the tan bunny gave her a flower, Martha gushes every time and brings out the good vase and presents it in the middle of the living room. Each day he walked passed it, made him more irritated, so much so, he fought from throwing them in the fireplace.   
Today was different.   
Martin stood aside, hiding behind the wall as he leaned against it. Next to him Martha grabbed the envelopes and something extra.

"Thank you again George! They're lovely!" She let out a giggle, making Martin's finger twitch. George had bought her a bouquet of white lilies. Martha's favorite. "You don't need to bring me flowers every time."

"Ah come now, Martha!" Laughed the tan bunny. Martin clenched his teeth when he began using her name. "It would look nice in your house! Those are what my mother used to brighten up the home."

"Well, they are precious George, thank you again!"

"Of course, have a good afternoon Martha!"

She waved him off. "You too!" And she shut the door. Just like the routine. She turned to Martin and finally saw him in his foul mood. She ignored it, not understanding what he was angry about. She thought he was thinking about something that happened earlier today.

"Would you hold these, Martin?" She asked softly. Martha grabbed an empty vase and placed it ontop of the coffee table. Martin held the hated flowers and couldn't hold his anger back any longer.

"Tch! More flowers." He tossed the bouquet into the garbage bin beside the couch, making Martha gasped in surprise.

"Martin! There's no need for that!" She yelled as she started picking the flowers out of the waste bin. "What has gotten into you?"

"Into me? How about that Bunny who is wooing you?" He growled, pointing harshly to the door. Martha shook her head. Not believing him.

"I'm sure he was just being...polite."

"Polite my tail." He growled lowly as he watched her place the slightly bent flowers into a vase. The vase he bought for her. Holding flowers of another admirer. He felt his anger begun to rise as Martha meticulously stroked each petal to make them more presentable. He reached into his breast pocket taking out a pack of skinny cigarettes. He bit down hard on the butt of the cigarette while his thumb flicked on the lighter. He always smoked when something annoyed him.

"Martin!" Martha scolded from the moment she turned around to see him struggling to get a flame. "I told you not to smoke in the house!"

She reached to snatch the cigarette but Martin's  
ears went back and glared at her. Martha retracted her paw back, she had never seen Martin look at her like that before.

"I think I can do whatever I want...since you prefer to have another male here to romance you." He finally got the lighter to work, the flame kissed the tip of his cigarette lighting the nicotine. "I think you like the attention."

Martha's ears dropped. "How can you even say something so cruel?" Martin pursed his lips when he saw her body began to shake. She had never seen him angry at her. There was no need. Even when they argued, he never said something that would hurt her.  
"Do you think of me as cheap? Is that what you think of me? Do you think that I am being unfaithful to you?" Martin didn't say anything, instead he flicked on his lighter and got a flame. Ignoring her. She stared at him in a mixture of shock and hurt.   
Her lower lip quivered as her eyes turned to the ceiling, struggling to keep herself from crying. "Because I thought you knew me!"

She whirled on her heels and scurried up the stairs, covering her face as she wept and next heard the slam of their bedroom door. Martin puffed his cigarette rapidly, his chest rising as his nostrils flared. His eyes moved to the flowers and before he knew it, he was already ripping them apart.   
He flicked his cigarette into the fireplace, lighting the ripped up flowers into a beautiful flame. He watched them crumple and turn into an ugly black. He was glad to seem them gone. He could always buy new ones for her.   
If any animal is going to give her flowers, he would.   
He sat in silence, staring into the fire as his ears twitched from hearing Martha's slow sobs. She had been crying for more than an hour.   
His knee bounced in restlessness when he heard her loud sniffles, her repeated cry, her annoying muttering. He covered his ears, trying to silence the noise. Until he couldn't take it any longer.   
He stomped upstairs, heading to the bedroom door. He grabbed the bronze handle and jiggled it. He grunted when the door refused to open.

"Martha!" He called out. "Open the door!" He heard her stop crying for a moment, yet the door did not open. He shook the doorknob again. "Martha! You know I can unlock this door!" He warned loudly. He waited for a moment and dug his paw into pocket, taking out his Swiss Army knife. Modified to have a screwdriver and a bent pick. He jammed the small pick in and began moving the mechanisms of the lock. He learned how to break in during his time in the force. When it came down to it, he could break into any lock. It only took a minute until he heard a satisfying click. He pushed against the door, but found it did not open.

"What the-!" He cursed when he pressed his body against the oak frame, trying to force himself in. "Martha! Did you put the chair against the door?"

He didn't wait for a response when he snarled in frustration. He took one step back and lifted his foot. With a powerful heel kick, he shattered the top of the wooden chair and walked in. His tail was bristled when he saw the mess that laid before him and it wasn't the wood chips of the remaining chair.   
Martha was laying in their bed, her body propped up when she heard the crash of the door. Her eyes were swollen and her ears were droopy. She shrunk fearfully when his eyes narrowed on her. She gasped when he went towards her with furious intent. She grabbed her ears and dove her face into the mattress in an attempt to escape his wrath. Martin hovered above her when he grabbed her shoulders.

"Martha! Look at me!" He demanded, shaking her slightly. "Martha!....stop crying!"

"No!" She yelled out, blanketing the bed with her tears. "Leave me alone! Y-you brute! I hate you!"

Martin eyes widened from her words and slowly found himself moving his paws away from her. His ears lowered when she wept, her shoulders shaking from how hard she was crying.   
He locked his jaw and gritted his teeth.

"Why?!" He shouted towards her before he moved away, pacing in front of the end of bed like a mad animal.   
"Is it because of what I said? Is it because I don't give you flowers like that flat-foot bunny!? Is it because I don't give you a garden or new clothes!" His nails dug itself into his palms from how tight he had his fists. "Is it because I'm a brute! That I have a short temper?! That I'm not good enough for you?! That you're unhappy with our marriage because we could never have children or go out in public as other animals!?"

Martha's ears twitched and sniffed when she heard Martin's rant.

"Is it because you want to be with that bunny instead of a "brute" fox like me! That you can actually leave me and have a better life?!" He collapsed on the end of the mattress. Martha slowly moved her head towards him and found his back facing her. He was sitting down, staring at the broken chair in front of him. Martha slowly sat up. He had turned unbelievably quiet. She eyes him carefully, waiting to hear more but it seemed he had worn himself out. His paw shot up and swiftly wiped something on his eye, he followed it with a wet sniffle. Martha eyes softened and forgot her own pain when she crawled up behind him.   
He lifted his paw again to wipe his other eye. She tilted her head to get a good look and her heart stopped.   
She placed her paw over her bosom when he spoke again.

"Because I won't blame you for hating someone like me..."

She heard enough. She finally understood the real reason why Martin was angry. She grabbed his head gently and placed his face right on her chest, her arms wrapped around him lovingly. She stroked his tears away gently when she kissed the top of his head.

"Oh my sweet Martin." She whispered into his ear. "How could I ever say I hated you when I love you so much?"

His face fell. "Very easily..."

"Hush." She cooed, and began stroking the back of his neck. "Martin, you don't need to give me flowers, or clothes, or a garden or anything. What made you ever believe I would leave you for a bunny?"

She flinched when she felt his arms wrap around her slim waist tightly. He buried his face more deeply into her open collar bone. She blushed deeply when she felt him kiss her.

"I'm sorry Martha." He muttered, giving her another kiss. "I am a brute. Why did I ever said those harsh things to someone like you?"  
She pushed him away, lifting his muzzle away from her collar and up to her lips. He melted right into her arms, falling onto his knees with his arms still set around her waist. Her lips brushed against his, making his tail wag. She pulled away, a heated blush was seen on her face. She turned away in embarrassment.

"Well...it is hard to see you as a brute when you act like this, Marty."

Martin grabbed her paws and gently kissed her knuckles, making her blush even more because it reminded her of when he proposed.

"Martha, I hope you can forgive me." He begged. "I never thought of you as cheap, I regret even mentioning that. I wasn't angry at you...I was angry towards that mail-bunny." He put his forehead down against her knees. "I thought...I thought I was losing you."

Martha smiled gently at him and lifted his head back up to her again. He felt his heart quicken when he stared into her beautiful ruby eyes.

"Martin. You must leave me be." She began, making his eyes shrunk in worry. "If you want me to be happy, you must let me do what I want to do. I am allowed to meet with George when I pick up the mail and there is nothing romantic between us. He gave me those flowers to compliment our home." Martin ears lowered from the sudden reveal and from what he done to the flowers.   
"And stop with being so possessive!" She demanded, removing her paws from his face. "You can't keep me at home all day, and you can't give me things expecting me to suddenly forget what I want. Like a garden..."

Martin nodded and cupped her sculpted face. She leaned into his warm paws. "Of course, Martha...I want you to be happy, I-I hate it when you cry." He said, making her kiss his nose.

"Thank you Martin."

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
50 years later

The doorbell ranged on the dot, like it has for the past fifty years. Martha answered it while Martin made himself busy folding dish towels. He moved his head boredly to the door to find the old tan bunny, holding the large blue bag full of mail.

"Hello George." Martha smiled sweetly, grabbing the mail like always. The old mail carrier tipped his worned hat to her.

"Hello Martha, just bills today."

"How are the grandkids?"

"Oof! Passed 150, it's getting hard to keep track of them all." He laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head. "What about you?"

"I'm folding the laundry with my husband."

"That must be fun." He leaned over and waved at Martin. "Hello Martin." The old black fox smirked and waved back.

"Good afternoon, Georgie."

 


	53. Learning more of Us

 

"Learning more of us" 

 

 

He was banging the new nails into the porch in the scorching heat. It grew too much for him to handle as he took off his shirt to work more effectively. Martin was expanding the deck in the backyard and setting up walls on the left and right side to avoid the neighbors. It gave him and Martha more peace in mind knowing that they can sit together without being judged.   
He breathed out, wiping the thick sweat from his fur.   
Martha shyly stepped out the door with a glass of ice cold lemonade on a silver tray. She was standing by the doorway for over ten minutes watching Martin worked. She bit her lower lip from seeing the muscles of his shoulder bulge when he lift his arm to use the hammer. She imagined herself running her fingers on his back, feeling every inch of his powerful physique. Her face and ears suddenly felt a heatwave ran over them from the sudden thought. She shook her head and stepped outside.

"Marty?" Hearing her voice made him stop immediately and turn around. He grinned when he saw the lemonade. She gave him a sheepish smile and a shrug.

"I thought you might need a break." She said crouching down behind him. Martin grabbed the glass cup and took a gulp of the sweet drink.

He wiped his lips. "Thank you Cottontail." He said turning back towards his work. He already put the last wall of plywood up. All he needed to do was put in a screen window.   
Martha titled her head when he continued to take sips of the homemade lemonade, his eyes still fixed on which nails to use on the wall. Her eyes slowly wandered down on his back. Before she knew it, her nimble fingers were already tracing his bone structure. Feeling every crevasse and bump. His rough unkempt fur seemed to make him more attractive. She felt the corner of her mouth peaked when she ran her paws down his spine and back up to his shoulder blades. She never noticed how much his bones slightly protrude.

"Do you feel lonely or somethin', Martha?" Martin laughed suddenly, making Martha gasp and pull her wandering paws back to her chest. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment. He placed the empty glass down when he looked back to her with a toothy grin. "Because it seems you want my attention..." He winked making her grab both of her ears, pulling them down.

"I-I'm so sorry Martin...I-I don't know w-what got over me." She stammered, avoiding his hungry eyes. He grabbed her paws, forcing them onto his bare chest that made her ears begin to steam.

"How about touching me here, Cottontail?"

She gasped by his crude humor and how worse the situation was being for her. He laughed when she pulled her paws away again.

"M-Marty!" She shrieked and covered her eyes. He laughed at her sudden motion, it reminded him of when they were kids. Every time they went down to the watering hole, she always covered her eyes when he took off his shirt. She got up and turned around, paws still over her eyes.

"I know you want to!" He teased loudly. Martha didn't move her paws. Instead she slowly nodded, admitting to the fact. Martin's ears went forward with interest.

"Of course I do...is that wrong for a wife to do?" She asked, separating her fingers from her eyes to look at him for the answer. His eyes perked from the question and soon found himself at a loss for words. "You are attractive to me, Martin."

Martin DeClawe was a fox who would always bounce back from a serious situation and from an embarrassing one. He never let animals see that he could be embarrassed and he never thought if he can. Except, in that moment. He quickly looked away from her and felt the heat rise to his face. Martha dropped her paws when he covered his own face. He felt his vocal cords tightened, straining his voice when he replied in a surprising high pitch and soft response.

"N-no, I-I don't think s-so."

Martha ears sprang up in alarm from hearing his masculine and deep voice turned into a young adolescence going through puberty. Martin's paws immediately shut his muzzle from hearing the odd voice.

Martha stood up and walked away. Martin watched when she went towards the door. "I'm going to make lunch now!" And she stepped inside their home. Martin sighed in relief, thinking that she may have not heard him. He cleared his throat and grabbed the hammer.   
Martha meanwhile, rushed deep into the house while covering her mouth. Stifling her laughter before she exploded in the living room. She was in tears, laughing at the sudden voice that came out of her Marty. If was a good thing she walked away because for a moment longer, she would have laughed at his face.

 


	54. Rolling the dough

She brushed against her skinny jeans and adjusted her flannel blue shirt. She stood at the front door of the bakery, staring at the closed sign while she waited for Gideon to show up. The memories of last night still fresh in her mind. She giggled softly to herself by how embarrassed Gideon was when he finished kissing her. She thought he was cute. She also realized how much she needed a fox like him into her life. She was considering asking him to be her mate. She felt her ears heat up. But that would be difficult to ask. Normally it will be the male who ask, but she couldn't wait for that. Instead she woke up early to meet him.

"Miss Jesse?" She turned on her heels with a smile when she saw him. He was dressed in his striped shirt and slacks while wearing a clean pink apron. He gave her a warm smile when he took out a set of keys to unlock the door. "What are you doing here so early? It's nearly six."

Jessica pivoted her hips to the right when she placed her paws behind her back. "I...I wanted to see you."

He turned. "Huh?"

"T-to see you make pies! I want to learn how to make one."

Gideon laughed and propped open the door. "Well I do need a helper, I can show you how to roll the dough." He said as he walked inside, making sure to hold the door open for her. Jessica gave him a polite smile while kicking herself mentally for backing out on her question.

She never really wanted to make pies, yet she was holding a rolling pin and pressing the dough flat. For some reason, she couldn't get the dough right. There were parts that were too flat that it was breaking apart and other that were still thick. She groaned softly when Gideon came around the third time to see how she was doing. She was covered with flour up to her elbows and already sweating. Gideon gently patted her shoulder when he saw the dough.

"Maybe just one more time, Miss Jesse, it's all in stride." He said as he flips the dough and pressed it back into a lump of blob. Jessica ears lower and scowled.

"I don't think I'm much of a pie maker." She said when she pressed the dough down again. Already frustrated with herself and lack of baking skills. 

Gideon smiled gently at her when he brought out his own dough and rolling pin. "Y'know, that's what I thought of too when I was a pup, but my mama was very patience with me. Even though I wasn't."

"Really?" She wiped her brow. "I thought you were always this way."

"Well, I was a very angry pup back at the end, I was actually a really bully." His ears lowered in shame. "I even scratched Judy." Jessica blinked in surprise. Gideon cut the dough with a knife and placed the perfect circle in an empty pie tin. "But I apologize, fixed my wrongs and realized that making pies were actually fun!" He glanced over to her dough and her ears lowered again as it wasn't perfectly flat like Gideon's. At this point, she just wanted the dough to be put out of its misery. Instead Gideon brought out the knife and cut the dough into a small circles, almost cookie shapes. He gave her a smile when he brought out smaller pie tins from under the counter.

"Now I can sell mini-pies for the kids." He said placing them gently inside the silver tins. He swiftly placed the creams and fruits inside the dough, shoving them inside the heated oven and ready to be sold once he opens his shop. Gideon turned on the sink and began to wash his paws, cleaning himself up. Jessica swallowed and couldn't believe how kind Gideon was being to her. She was rolling the dough for an hour but he never once got frustrated with her. She was touched that he actually used her dough to sell to his customers.

"Now Miss Jesse-" He began, rubbing soap underneath his nails. "Why are you here? I know it wasn't for making pies even though I appreciate your work." He chuckled softly.

Jessica shifted. She rubbed her elbow unsure of what to say. She wanted to ask, she really wanted to ask him if he wanted to be her mate. "I just wanted to...see you. That's all." She couldn't do it. Not yet.

Gideon hummed in intrigue when he grabbed a paper towel and dried his paws. "Well it's always good to see you too, Miss Jesse." His eyes fell on her when he noticed she was wearing her make-up. He took a step forward and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Jessica immediately smiled and cupped his face gently, she went forward, wanting to give him a kiss. Gideon pressed a finger against her lips, pushing her away.

She blinked in confusion, wondering what he was doing.

"Forgive me, Miss Jesse but I would rather kiss you, without your makeup." He said brushing his thumb over her left cheek. Jessica frowned and looked down. She pushed herself out of his comforting arms and stood in front of the sink. With water rushing out of the spout, she cupped the water and splashed it over her face. She rubbed against her face watching the make up drip off and stain the sink with yellow. She washed up her arms, the back of her neck and her collar bone. She blushed when she felt Gideon's arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind. His hot lips brushed against the back of her neck, right over a spot she had. She covered her mouth holding back her gasp as she stared at her watery reflection. She stared at her spots and at Gideon, who was showering her cheek with butterfly kisses. She suddenly felt self conscious about him kissing her spots. The worse parts of her body.

"G-Gideon?" He stopped and tilted his head at her. "Can you not kiss me...there?"

"Do you not like me kissing your spots?"

She bit her lower lip and shook her head. She suddenly felt his paw move her head to the side and began kissing the left side of her face. She cringed and struggled against him.

"S-stop! I-I don't want you doing-!" She froze when he went up to her ear and whispered.

"I love you, Jessica." She sniffed as she felt her eyes water. "Don't feel so ashamed, I love your spots, it makes me want to kiss you even more."

She felt her lip quiver when the tears came out. She turned away, rubbing her eyes with her closed fists. Gideon frowned slightly and hugged her more tightly. Afraid that he might have hurt her again.

"Please don't cry, I love you...I love you so much." He said softly, rubbing his snout against her cheek. Nuzzling her. "I love you."

She quickly turned herself around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He really is the perfect fox for her. "I love you too!" She whimpered, crying right onto his chest. Gideon smiled down on her and patted her head. The sound of a bell ringing was a warning for Gideon to take care of a customer in the front of the store. Jessica sniffed and slowly let go of him, wiping her eyes. Another ring sounded off. It was time for her to go to work anyway.

"U-Um..I should go, since you're busy and-!" She yelled out when she was suddenly picked up and put on the edge of the counter. She blushed deeply when Gideon kissed her passionately. She closed her eyes and grabbed onto his shirt tightly. She took a breath when he separated her for a moment before coming back in. Teasing her every few sweet moments. She tried to push him away for him to continue working but he always manage to catch her lips again.

"G-Gideon...what about your-!" He kissed her again more firmly before pulling away. 

"They can wait." And he kissed her again. "At least one more minute..."


	55. Halloween Party

It was Halloween Night at the ZPD Department, where Chief Bogo, with the pestering of Clawhauser, hosted the first ever Halloween Party. The department was decorated with bright colored pumpkins and assortments of Squashes. With paper cutouts of ghosts and bats hanged on the walls with candy bowls and chocolate covered vegetables on every table. Eerie music played in the background as Judy bobbed for apples against her polar bear opponent. It was obvious of who was winning as Judy spat apples to the side in a large pile. With a bigger jaw, Nick thought the polar bear would have won easy. He should know better than to doubt Judy's determination. Nick watched in amusement as he recorded the intense competition as there fellow officers watched Judy in awe as the polar bear struggled to keep up.

"You can take a breath now, Carrots." Nick spoke out when Judy dove her head underneath the water again. She got out with an apple in her mouth and spat it out. "I think you already won." He said with a half-lidded gaze when he saw the polar bear gasping to the side, receiving what appeared to be medical help. Judy put her paws up in the air in victory and stood up beside Nick, who held out a dish towel to her.

"Well I beat every game so far here." Judy smiled as she dried her ears. She was dressed in a blue onesie with a red cape and giant S across her chest. Dressed up as her favorite hero, SuperJackel, while Nick dressed in a green tunic, hat and carrying a bow an arrow from the favorite children's story, Robin Hood. Judy frowned slightly as she leaned on her paw. "Now what?" She pondered loudly.

"How about we find a broom closet and play seven minutes in Heaven?" He grinned before getting a swift punch in the shoulder by a giggling Judy.

"You wish! Where's your sister? You did invite her right?" She asked as Nick slowly recovered from his sore arm.

"She texted me about five minutes ago." He said, glancing at his phone. "She and Gideon are going to dress alike, poor guy." He smirked. "He's going to look like a sissy."

"Don't be mean." Judy prodded. "I bet they're going to enter that contest."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Oh right. That cheesy contest where all you win is a jar of jelly beans and two, twenty-five dollar gift cards"

"When you say it like that, it sucks the fun right now. I should call you "cynic hood"."

"Okay then SuperRabbit, here's what's fun, let's go to the haunted house they have set up in the back. Whoever screams first has to treat the other a pillowcase full of candy."

Judy gasped and immediately went to her stash of candy that she had won from all of the games. She pressed the floral print pillow case against her small frame.

"That's not fair, you don't even have any candy!" She accused, pressing her cheeks against her bag. Nick crossed his arms at her smugly, putting his chin up at her as if he knew something she didn't.

"I can deliver Whiskers, are you afraid of a little competition?" He said with a roll of his slippery tongue. She puffed her cheeks.

"No! Let's go, I'm not going to be the one scared from a makeshift haunted house in the breakroom."

"Okay." He shrugged. "Whatever you say."

To prove him wrong, she and him rushed towards the break room where they set up the hallways and interrogation rooms into creepy attractions. Judy frowned when she saw the black plastic hanging from the ceiling. Behind it would be her co-workers ready to jump out and scare any passer bys. She closed her mouth when she saw Nick chuckling softly to himself. With her chest out, she swung her back over her shoulder and marched inside, with Nick trailing behind.

Once she was inside she was greeted with a 'boo!' but that did nothing to startle her because she saw the behemoth coming at her. Which was Clawhauser. He was dressed in a black jumpsuit and a hockey mask that looked to be the size of a pup than a full grown cheetah. She snickered softly, covering her mouth when Clawhauser dropped his arms to his side.

"Aw come on! You're the sixth animal that wasn't afraid of me!" He whined softly, taking off the mask.

"I'm sorry, Benjamin." Judy said gently. "But I kinda saw you peeking around the corner."

"Yeah...maybe I should go hide somewhere else. You know, Nick was here earlier, I bet he told ya I was here huh?"

Judy's ears sprang up and whirled at Nick, who casually placed his paws behind his back. Her eyes lowered.

"You little cheater! You know exactly what's coming! That's why you made the bet!"

Nick clicked. "Yup. Guilty as charged."

"Well, guess what? Smart guy." She gritted. "I'm not going to lose!" She ran into the next attraction with Nick, calmly walking behind her as they went through each room. Judy was a bit disappointed with the attractions. The only scary thing she saw was Chief Bogo dressed in overalls and wearing a red wig. She didn't know what he was trying to be but it looked uncomfortable. She knew if she keeps it up, she was going to win and she wouldn't have to give Nick her candy.

"Careful Whiskers." Nick warned, making her stop in her tracks. She cocked her brow at him. "Up ahead is the real deal."

"Whatever." She scoffed. "I haven't screamed once, you're just trying to trick me."

"Okay." He said raising his paws in defeat. "Go ahead."

With a smirk, she stepped through the plastic tassels and was faced with a black light room with glow in the dark graffiti. It was silent at first until she heard a rustle. She couldn't see much but she can hear. She followed the swift footsteps and what appeared to be a flapping noise. Her head swiveled up, just in time to see the flying creature, screaming right at her.

She ducked and turned around to see her co-worker, Bertium, the bat. She laughed softly to herself when he hanged upside down with his wings around himself.

"Aw, guess I couldn't scare you, huh Hopps?"

She shook her head. "Nope, not today." She heard a groan that satisfied her hearing when Nick stepped through.

"I was really hoping to taste that candy."

Judy stuck her tongue out playfully. "And I would have shared it with you, if you didn't try to cheat!"

Nick snorted and waved her away. "Yeah, okay...but at least I don't need to give you the candy I got." Judy's ear radared and she turned her head back to Nick and heard a voice directly behind him.

"Howdy, Nicholas! what a coincidence to have found you hear. "

Nick let out a hum and turned to the familiar voice and was faced to faced, with a pasty white, red nose face. Grinning madly at him with a bright red wig. Nick shouted out and stumbled back towards Judy, diving behind her for immediate protection until he heard the wave of laughter.

"Well, gee, didn't mean to scare ya." Gideon said when he scratched the back of his head. "The least scariest thing I could think off was being a clown but boy, did you jump."

"What a pup!" Nick frowned when he heard his sister laughing. She was dressed in a polkadot onesie, wearing the same type of clown outfit like Gideon. Judy turned to Nick with her paw up to his face and with a grin, she stated loudly.

"Trick or treat!"


	56. Marked

He never knew when it started but Jessica had a way to make him tongue tied. Whenever it be after a date to the movies or suddenly in his shop when he is making pies. She always managed to catch him at his weakness.   
Jessica had her arms wrapped around his neck, having pinned him to the wall of her apartment. He thought he was free to go when he said good night, but one wink and wag of tail later, he was being kissed by her, inside her apartment. She giggled when she pulled her lips away, her fingers giving his cheeks a friendly pinch.

"What are you so nervous about?" She smiled when she noticed his flustered face. She gave his nose a gentle boop. 

Gideon chuckles nervously and pulled at his collar. "M-Miss Jesse, I-I really should get going." 

"Do you really?" She whispered giving his shirt a tug, bringing him back close to her. "I'm not finished with you yet." She kissed him again, teasing him with each burning kiss. Gideon felt his chest rumbled in response, and wrapped his own arms around her waist. He pressed his lips against hers like glue, making her lean away from his sudden interest. She laughed slightly. 

"W-wait, wait-" but he didn't wait. He captured her again, turning the tables on her. He switched places with her, making her be the one pinned against the cold wall. She blushed deeply when he pulled away, she felt his lips go to ears. She flinched from his touch. 

"I thought you weren't done with me." He whispered, almost with a slight chortle. Her eyes slowly fell back on him, holding a slight smile. 

"You flirt." She giggled again when he kissed her ears once more before resting his chin against her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. She sighed softly when she ran her fingers against his shoulder blades. They had been dating for three months now and she couldn't bring herself to ask him to mark her. She was slowly pushed away, making her pout when he slid passed her, escaping through the door. 

"Good night, Miss Jesse." 

She blew him a kiss. "Good night." She waved at him when he closed the door. She slumped against her couch dramatically and screamed in her pillow. She wanted to ask him tonight but again, for the fifth time, she chickened out. She was hoping for him to ask her. She could tell how much he wanted to mark her. She sighed heavily from the missed opportunity. 

The next day, she was distracted. She wiped the sweat off her brow as her paws were soaked with motor oil and grime. She wiped her paws on stained handkerchief as she looked at the beaten station wagon.   
She tucked the cloth into her overall's pockets before brushing her paws against her pant leg. 

"Okay, the engine in now clear and oil has been changed." She said with a smirk as she checked marked it off her list. 

An old leopard called Monty, laughed loudly as he slammed the front hood down. "What would we do without ya Jessica?" He said. Monty, being her boss, was actually friendly towards her than the male co-workers. She suspected it could be because she was female or that Monty just liked her best.  
She dusted her paws when the car was taken away to be signed off to the owner. 

"Okay Monty what's next?" 

He scratched underneath his trucker hat, revealing his bald spot. "Hmm, a motorcycle." 

"Oh my specialty." She winked when she crossed her arms. 

"Just a check up, I'll leave you to it." 

"See you later, Monty." She waved off, the sound of mechanics rang off in her ears as she saw the motorcycle brought to her, attached to the metal treadmill. It was a Harley, new, with cliche' flames on the body. It reeked of synthesized leather. She almost dropped her wrench when she recognized the smell. 

"Hey Jessica." She turned to find her ex-mate. A red and tall fox with rough fur that felt like needles when you ran your paws through it. He had a denim jacket and jeans, with a white stained t-shirt. He smelled like he hasn't bathed in a month, but she remembered that he called it his "musk", back than, she thought it was attractive but now, it was disgusting. Her nose wrinkled and she was tempted to break his bike a second time. 

"What do you want?" She growled. "A new headlight?" She asked raising her wrench up, ever so slightly. He took of his sunglasses, revealing his piercing yellow eyes full of fear for his precious bike. 

"No, no, come on baby, I just came to talk." 

She snorted. "Talk? About what? I already heard enough about you and your bike. In fact, I don't even remember you even letting me speak." 

"Baby, I want to-!" 

"Don't call me baby, Johnny!" She snarled, clutching onto the wrench. She pointed it straight at him making him swallow his words. 

"I want you to come back to me." She rolled her eyes at him, making him take a step forward. "Come on, we had fun together. Hitting the clubs, the bars, traveling through the Savannah..." 

"Oh yeah, I loved watching you dance with other foxes, paying for your drinks and sand in my face. What tons of fun." She said dryly. She turned away from him. "Sorry, not interested." 

"What?" He rushed up to her. "Come on Jessica, I'm sorry we fought but I want you to give me a second chance."

Her eyes lowered when she gave him a pout. "Oh Johnny..." She raised her paw to gently cup his cheek, he smiled fondly at her touch when she gave him a pat. "You're not worth it." He frowned when she pulled away from him, holding a smirk.

"Besides-" she cooed. "I already have a new mate, and he is much better than you." 

Johnny scoffed at her words. "Come on, Jessica, I know you like to play around but I didn't know you are a liar." 

She whipped her head back at him from the accusation. "Excuse me? Well fine, you don't need to believe me, I have nothing to prove to a shameful fox like you!" She huffed and she threw her wrench aside, making it clang harshly against her tool box in a loud crash. "Get lost, your bike is fine." She stated. 

"Jessica-" he suddenly grabbed her paw, pulling her back towards him. "Just talk to me!" He demanded. Her muzzled wrinkled when she smelled a noxious odor of crickets and peanuts come out from his mouth.

"With a breath like yours, I'll keep my mouth shut!"

"What changed, Baby? We had tons of fun together didn't we? In fact, I remembered how much you liked it when I kissed you." He said raising his brows suggestively at her. She gave out a gag. 

"Don't remind me. I might just throw up." She shoved his chest back, making him take a step back. She was about to pick up her wrench and beat the sense into him that she wasn't into him anymore. Maybe call in her supervisor Monty, she saw him throw out many animals before and she was sure he would love to do it for her. Until, her eyes suddenly moved to the right to see an unexpected visitor. Gideon stuck out in the dirty shop and employees while wearing his colorful apron and striped shirt. Holding a pie tin in his paws. His eyes quickly met hers and rushed right over in excitement. 

"G-Gideon..." She stammered when he came right up to her. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes swiveled to Johnny who raise a brow at Gideon, who stood a little shorter than him. 

"I apologize for interrupting you while you're at work but I had time in my break to bring over a strawberry cream pie for you." He smiled gently, placing the small pie tin into her open paws. Her eyes widen when she saw it was decorated with sweet and puffy whip cream, with sliced strawberries on top that formed a heart. She smiled fondly at the image and blushed lightly. 

"Thank you Gideon." 

Her moment was interrupted by Johnny's sudden irradiance. "And who are you, tubby?" He demanded, walking right in front of her, and poking Gideon right in the stomach. 

"Leave him alone!" She snarled lowly. "In case, you didn't get it the first time, he is my new mate!" She proclaimed. Gideon mouth fell into a thin line when Johnny tried to appear himself bigger, asserting himself by poking Gideon again, this time more harshly in his stomach. 

"You're kidding!" He laughed loudly. "This chump? A baker over me? I bet this guy is a pacifist! What a joke!" And poked Gideon again. 

"Stop it Johnny!" 

"Excuse me Sir." Gideon started with a hard tone. "I must ask you to remove your paw away from me." 

Johnny snickered at his politeness. "Or what chubby? You'll eat my cookies?" 

Jessica growled when Johnny poked him again. With one paw holding the pie, she used the other to grab Johnny's wrist, lifting it away from Gideon. "I said Stop-!" 

"Let go of me!" And he hit her. 

Jessica shouted out when she felt his knuckles hit the top of her head, smacking her right at the side of her head. The sudden force made her fall backwards, stumbling over her toolbox before landing on her back. She groaned softly when she rubbed the back of her head, with the pie facing down on the floor beside her. Ruining it. She touched the side of her head and hissed when she felt the small cut. She was ready to give Johnny a beating when he snorted. 

"You should know better and stay outta the way, Ba-!" He was silenced when Gideon hit him right in his muzzle. His closed fist, hitting Johnny's jaw that Jessica heard a deafening crack. Johnny fell over, right on his knees, clutching his mouth. He moaned and cried pitifully when broken teeth and blood fell onto the floor. She stared at Johnny, dumbfounded and slowly looked back up to Gideon, who was slowly placing his shaking fist down to his side. As if struggling to control it from punching Johnny again. Gideon slowly took a breath, calming himself slightly. 

"You should know....I'm not a pacifist." Gideon walked over to Jessica, taking her by the paws and gently lifting her up to her feet. "Are you alright, Miss Jesse?" 

She opened her mouth, her eyes still set on Johnny, who was pooling blood. She nodded slowly. "I....I can't believe you did that." She whispered. 

"What is going on here!" A voice shouted. Jessica turned around to see her Boss, with his paws to his head in utter shock of seeing a fox bleeding all over his floor. "Jessica! What happened?!" 

Johnny stood up and pointed straight at Gideon. "Call tha sops!" He gurgled through the blood and missing teeth. His jaw had began to swell up to the size of a tennis ball. "He affsalted me!" 

"What?" 

Gideon stepped forward to Monty while holding a paw on Jessica's shoulder. "Yes Sir, it's true, I had attacked this fox but it was in reaction from when he assaulted Miss Jesse, as you can see..." He said showing him Jessica's bruised wound. Monty's eyes narrowed.

"It's true Monty." Jessica began. "He was just protecting me!" 

"Ah! You don't need to cover for him Jessica!" Monty yelled over her making her wince. "Because I am calling the cops! On him!" And pointed right at Johnny.   
When the police arrived, Jessica was relieved to see her brother, Nick and his partner, Judy. A relief to both her and Gideon. Judy was even more furious than Nick when they found out what happened to her. 

"Oh how horrible!" Judy huffed scribbling it down in her note pad after she had interviewed her, Gideon, Monty and the witnesses that had seen the altercation from afar. 

"Wait, I thought you were a pacifist." Nick said when he glanced at Gideon, who shrugged. 

"I despise fighting sure, but I ain't one to shy from it when it comes to and when Jessica got hurt, well I....you know, couldn't control myself." Nick chuckled softly and placed a paw on his shoulder. 

"Thanks for protecting her, Giddy." 

"Well!" Judy announced, slipping her notepad in her back pocket. "We got everything we need for an arrest and battery charge, if you would want to press charges...after he comes out of the hospital." 

Jessica grinned. "Tempting, but nah! I think embarrassment is enough for him. I don't think he'll be bothering me or Gideon anytime soon." 

"Are you sure, Sis?" Nick asked. "You could sue him instead and get a lot of money." He smirked. 

"No, I'm okay, really. Thank you." She said grabbing Gideon's paw. "Come on, you promised me a new pie." She giggled as she lead him away from Judy and Nick. She leaned her head against his arm, wrapping herself around him in comfort. 

"Gideon?" 

"Hm?" He answered, when they finally made it back to his pie shop. 

"I want you to mark me."


	57. Smoked

Martin has smoked for almost his entire life, who would have known it wouldn't be the cigarettes that would kill him.  
He rocked back in his patio chair, watching Martha dig up the fresh veggies that had grown in their garden. He bit down on his cigar and puffed smoke while she placed the cabbages into her woven basket. She wore a bright yellow sun hat, to shield her from the blazing sun. He was sitting comfortably in the shade while she yanked more vegetables out of the ground, digging into the earth with her green garden gloves. She brushed away the slight dirt and debri from her long sleeve shirt and pants before placing the carrots into the basket with the cabbages.   
She hummed a happy tune of a song she wrote herself. He recognized it from the amount of playing she did on the piano, dancing her fingers along the keys, playing the same tune. She stood up slowly, in her old age, he noticed she was more slower. When she was young, she always had a skip in her step and now, he could practically hear her knees creak. 

"I have enough to make a stew now, Martin." Martha stated softly, when she went up the patio steps. Martin groaned softly when he stood up from the chair. 

"That's great." He sniffed out the cigar against the ash tray he kept beside him. "I'm stavin'." 

"With all the vegetables I gathered I'm certain you'll be quite full, Marty." She giggled softly. 

He laughed slightly when he took a step forward, he felt a slight pain in his chest which made him clutch against the fabric of his shirt. His sudden motion made Martha tilt her head at him. 

"Oh my, are you alright?" She asked, putting out her paw. He cleared his throat slightly and lifted his paw up at her. 

"Yeah, yeah, just some darn heartburn." He chuckled softly until suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain making him bend over, his breathing began to shake when he felt his chest tighten even more. 

"Marty? Marty!....oh Marty! What's wrong?" Martha yelled out when he collapsed onto his knees. Martin groaned again when he felt it became harder to breathe. His body contracted making it impossible for him to relax. He could hear Martha yelling his name right next to his ear but he couldn't respond. He clawed at his chest when he moaned out. 

"Call an ambulance, I'm having a heart attack!" And he fell against the patio with Martha rushing inside their home.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Martha couldn't stop crying. She cried when they took Martin away on a stretcher. She cried when they wheeled them into the emergency room. She cried when they began putting tubes inside his body and she cried when the doctors told her to wait outside in the waiting room. They didn't believe that she was his wife because she didn't have an actual wedding certificate to give them. Martin thought it would be safer not to get it at the time when they did moved in together, many years ago. They did went to a ceremony but no wedding certificate. From the hate of inter-species relationships, they never had the chance to get one even when the hate lessened.   
She kept wiping her eyes with a pawkerchief as she sat on the cold plastic chairs. Her eyes were already swollen after waiting for a few hours. Her ears rang up when she heard the entrance slide open. She immediately saw Judy and Nick rush inside, their eyes meeting Martha's. She gave out a small sob of relief when Judy came over, wrapping her arms around Martha's neck. 

"We came right over when you called us!" Judy began when she pulled away, taking the old bunny's paws into her own. "What is going on?" 

Martha whimpered. "I-I don't know, they won't let me see him! B-because I can't prove I'm his wife. I've been waiting since morning!" 

Nick came over and sat right next to Judy, placing his paws on her shoulders. "It's alright, hey it's fine, I'm sure Martin is fine..." He said softly, wanting to calm her down. She shook her head. 

"N-no! Martin said he was having a heart attack!" Her body shook. "It was those cigarettes! I'm sure of it! He always smoked, ever since he was thirteen! I always knew it would make him sick!" 

Judy frowned slightly when she patted Martha's paw. "W-we don't know, we don't know." 

"You're part of the police! Please do something!" Martha begged. 

"O-okay, we'll try to get some answers." She glanced over to Nick, who nodded. He stood up and went up to the counter. Behind it was Porcupine Nurse, who was busy typing away on her computer. A wall of glass separated her and Nick, making him knock on the glass. She glanced up and immediately noticed his ZPD Uniform. 

"We want to know how Martin DeClawe is doing." He asked sternly, making her glance back to her computer. 

"And what is your name, Sir?" She asked with a dull tone. 

"Nick Wilde, but I don't think I'm in his cont-" 

"Okay there you are, you are permitted to see him now." 

"Excuse me?" He blinked. The porcupine continued to type away when she spoke. 

"You are on his emergency contact." 

Nick sniffed. How could he be his emergency contact? Why didn't he put in Martha's name? He shook his head and lean against the counter. 

"What about them?" He said pointing behind him to where Judy and Martha sat. "They wanted to see him too." 

"Well, until the doctor gives me the go-ahead I can't let them pass, you are the only one of the contact list, so you may go to his room now. Second floor, room 213." 

Nick bit the inside of his cheek. He'll go to see Martin and come back to tell Martha, what exactly happened and how serious Martin was. He walked away, making sure Judy and Martha doesn't see him. He found the room with no problem and stepped inside. It smelled like medicine and sanitizer. It made his nose itch by how clean-smelling the room was. He heard the heart monitor beep on rhythm and the oxygen tank winding. On the bed, Martin laid underneath a thin wool blanket with a plastic mask over his muzzle and an IV sticking into his paw. Nick swallowed by how sickly Martin looked, different from his usual hard self. Martin's eyes slowly fell on Nick, who stared at him, unable to say anything. He sat down on a chair right beside him. Martin blinked slowly and lifted his paw, taking off his mask. 

"Hey Flatfoot." He whispered weakly. "'Bout time you got here." 

Nick pressed his lips together. "Martin, are you okay?" He asked. 

Martin turned his head away, staring up at the ceiling. He let out a long sigh. "I had a stroke."   
Nick's eyes widen and curled his paws inward to stop them from shaking. Martin cleared his sore throat before he slowly sat up, leaning heavily against the metal end of the bed. 

"I need a smoke." 

"Martin." Nick strummed his fingers. "Was it....was it cause by you-!" 

"No." He replied sternly. "It wasn't the damn cigarettes." 

"How do you-" 

Martin scratched the back of his neck. "They did uh...some tests, some ct scans." He paused for a moment to place the mask over his face, breathing it in before putting it down. "Nick." Nick's ears went up. It was the first time Martin ever said his name. He saw Martin's paws begin to shake and his voice began to strain when he spoke. "They told me I have brain cancer." 

Nick felt his breath stop when he stood up in a shock. Martin swallowed when he tapped his fingers against his lap. 

"I'm going to die soon, Nick. The doctors say I have about....a year."

"Martin, I'm....sorry." Nick said quietly. "I'm so sorry." 

Martin shrugged. "I'm old anyway. I knew that I was going to die, I just didn't realize that it was going to be soon." 

"What about surgery? Can't they do something?" Nick asked almost in desperation, but Martin shook his head. Nick fell back on the chair. 

"You have to tell Martha." 

"No. That's out of the question." Martin said seriously, almost with a quick growl. He faced Nick. "You look me in the eye if you think Martha would handle it. I bet I already know how she is, waiting for me, wondering what the hell is happening to me! Because I can tell you right now if she know what will happen to me, she would never be happy again!" He shouted, Nick saw he was in the verge to tear until Martin took a breath, holding them back. His voice strained and cracked when he looked away from him. "D-damn...damn it." 

Nick's ears lowered, he could already feel his eyes begin to water just by seeing Martin struggle and imagining how Martha would go on. Martin wiped his eyes before turning back to Nick. 

"Now listen here Flatfoot, I made you my emergency contact for a reason." He said lowly. "Just in case....just in case I was going to die, I needed you to be the first to know and the last. You are going to promise me, right here, right now, with your life! That you would never tell Martha or your mate Judy, not to anyone!" 

"Martin, I can't-!" 

"Yes you can! Yes you can!" He yelled at him. "Do it for Martha's sake! Or so help me, when I do die! I'll haunt your little sorry self for as long as you live! Get me?" 

Nick pressed his lips together and nodded. Not from the threat of Martin's ghost coming to haunt him but for Martha. Martin was right when it came to his wife. They were side by side like glue. For years, they've been together and if she ever finds out, she would never look at him the same. She'll dread every day that goes by. 

"Good." Martin huffed. "Now can you please tell those doctors to let my wife in to see me?"

\--------------------------------  
Nick stood at the corner of the room as Martha held and cried onto Martin. Resting her head on his chest and flowering him with butterfly kisses. Martin stroked her ears down, slowly calming her down as she asked a series of questions. 

"What happened?"

"Was it a heart attack?"

"Are you sick?" 

Martin didn't say anything. His paw continued to stroke her ears down while he looked down on her. Judy was standing beside Nick, biting her nails. Nick could tell she was a little shaken from what happened to Martin. She pressed her own paw against her own chest when she saw Martha lay her head on his chest, telling him how much he loved him. Nick swallowed and it felt as if he swallowed a stone. Martin scooped Martha's head up, brushing away her tears. 

"Martha, Cottontail, you're being hysterical it was just a little stroke, nothing to worry about. Huh? Can you please stop with the crying?" He said gently. She sniffed, rubbing her paw against her left eye. 

"Oh Marty, it might have been the cigarettes, you have to quit! It's not good for your health, please!" 

"Okay, okay...I'll quit, honey." Martin glanced over to Nick, who held a frown at him. He would never tell her. "I'll quit."


	58. Wild Times

Wild Times Amusement Park 

Jessica couldn't contain her excitement as she was practically pulling on Gideon's arm when they made their way to a dark building. She was excited when Gideon got her tickets to an underground amusement park, (that wasn't really underground) that only animals who knows other animals could get inside tickets. As they made their way to the building, Jessica could see a few animals making their way to it, it looked like a clinic as it had a large plus sign on top of it. The parking lot was filled with cars but it was hidden underneath a freeway and since there were no lights, the lot was hidden. It took Gideon almost an hour trying to find it. 

"Where did you get these tickets?" Jessica grinned practically jumping in the air like a bunny. "I always wanted to come here but I didn't know anyone who could take me." 

Gideon smiled. "Well, I gave a pie away to a fox who was short on cash, he was an old timer so I told him he could have it." 

"Are you sure he wasn't hustling you?" Jessica teased, but she knew it was possible. 

"Oh I didn't worry about that, I was about to close up my shop anyway but instead of money, he gave me two tickets." 

"That was lucky." Jessica smiled as she leaned her head against his arm. "I wonder if there is a tunnel ride there?" 

"Tunnel ride?" 

"Yeah." She said looking up at him, batting her eyes. "So no one can see us kiss and you know how long those rides last." She winked. Gideon chuckled softly and looking away, a small blush forming. 

"I-I wouldn't k-know." He stuttered slightly. 

Jessica grinned and pulled his arm, leading him through the door. The inside was unexpected as they felt as if they walked right into an actual medical clinic. Even the smell of disinfectant was similar. They both slowly followed the couple's down the hallway, coming up to a line where it looked like an animal in a lab coat was meeting with them. Jessica's ears perked when she heard the gruff and almost smooth voice. 

"And what seems to be the problem, Folks?" He asked. Jessica leaned her head towards the front of the line, there were six animals in front of her. The animal he was speaking to, handed him a ticket. The lab-coat wearing animal took it and chuckled. 

"Okay your prescription is in the back, someone will help you there. You are free to pass." 

The line moved forward as Jessica peered towards the front again. Her eyes suddenly went wide when she saw the glimpse of the fake-doctor. She grabbed Gideon's paw, pulling him out of the line. 

"J-Jesse? What's wrong?" 

"Let's go, I changed my mind." She said quickly, tugging at his arm desperately. "C-come on, l-lets go watch a movie, o-or eat dinner." 

Gideon moved his head to the line and lifted up the tickets. "But I thought you said you always wanted to go." 

She shook her head feverishly. "N-no, no, I never said that!" She whispered loudly. "L-lets just go!"   
She pulled him more forcefully until she managed to get out the door. Her ears swiveled as her eyes scanned the parking lot. 

"Miss Jesse? What's wrong?" Gideon ask as she saw her fur on end, as if she had been frightened by something. 

"I-I, Nothing! We could just go somewhere else, this place looks shady anyway." She replied making Gideon take a look around. 

"Well now that I look at-!" 

She grabbed his paw again. "Let's go find the car! We can go see a movie together!" 

"O-okay!" He yelled out as he was dragged through the parking lot. 

\-------------------------------  
Nick's phone rang, making him pick it up. Judy glanced up at him and smiled. 

"I thought your suppose to turn that off when you're on duty." She said as they sat in the patrol car. 

"It's Jessica." He smiled, and answered it. "I'll make it quick." He said, they were looking out for traffic violations as they waited by the side of the road of Savannah Central. Judy nodded and picked up her book again, on a slow night, she liked to catch up on her reading. 

"Hello?" Nick answered with a grin. "Has Gideon marked you yet or is he too scared to...." his grin fell. "Do....it?" His eyes swiftly went to Judy but found her entranced in her reading to notice him. He turned his head to look out of the window. His eyes narrowing. 

"Where?" He asked. He listened intently before letting out a hum. "So that's where he is now huh?"   
He licked his lips, holding back a slight growl. 

"You sure it was uh....Gideon?" He asked, tapping his phone with his nail. "And did he see you?"   
He let out another him as he stared right at his reflection on the car's window. 

"Right....No, no, I don't think-" he pressed his eyebrows together and opened his car door making Judy turn to him in concern. 

"Everything okay?" 

Nick gave her a grin. "I'll be back Carrots. Don't worry about it, she just want some brotherly advice." Judy smiled and nodded. 

"Alright, but if I see a speedster, I'm leaving you behind." She teased. He winked at her and closed the door. Once he turned away, his eyes narrowed again and spoke lowly. 

"Stay away from that place." He warned her. "I'll handle him." 

He heard her sister voice whisper back to him. "Nick...when I saw him, he looked exactly like you that I thought he was you for a minute." 

Nick ran his paw down his face and sniffed. "Don't you dare tell Mom, don't tell her anything!" 

"I won't, I won't but....he's about five miles away from where she lives, you don't think he did that on purpose right?" 

Nick couldn't help but growl. "Dad only cares about himself, it's only a coincidence." 

"Okay, okay...I have to go, Gideon is probably looking for me in the theater." 

Nick nodded. "Go. I'll talk to you later." He hanged up and let out a shaky sigh. He curled his fingers inward as a slow anger began to rise inside him. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself before he went back to Judy.   
She closed her book when he sat beside her, chuckling. 

"Guess old Giddy boy can't commit." He smirked. Judy blushed and smacked his arm. 

"Don't laugh at him, it's important! I'm sure he wants to mark Jessica, he just needs...a little time." She ran her paws down from the steering wheel. "He is a little shy around her." 

"Right." He said leaning against his seat. "Jessica was just saying how he pretended to look at his phone even though it was turned off." 

"Poor Gideon." Judy said softly and began to scan the road again. Nick glanced at her, watching her Jose twitch in anticipation for a speeding vehicle. His thoughts went to the name, Jessica had given him of the amusement park.' Wild Times', he thought bitterly. 'He couldn't even think of a clever name.'


	59. Saga of John Wilde Part 1

Amusement Park

 

 

They were both ready to call it a day as Nick and Judy walked out of the office, after a long day of trailing traffic and handing out tickets. Nick was mostly tired and bored, and was glad to have the day over and done with so he can collapse on his bed. Judy, on the other paw, was still full of energy. She bumped Nick with her arm making him turn to her with a hum. 

"Do you want to come over to watch a movie? Or we can go to your apartment...it's more roomy." She smiled. He smirked back at her and scratched the back of his scruff. 

"Not today, whiskers, I am beat." He said letting out a yawn as evidence. Judy giggled softly. 

"It's only five!"

"Than I guess it's time for bed." He retorted making them both laugh. They were almost out the door until they were stopped by a bellowing voice. 

"Hopps! Wilde!" They both turn with their ears up in alarm as they saw Chief Bogo waiting for them by his office at the other side of the corridor. He crossed his arms, with his eyes narrow as he held a file in his hoof. "A word?" 

They both glanced at eachother with silent concern as Chief Bogo walked into his office. Judy's eyes went wide as she looked at Nick. 

"You don't think he knows about us right?" She whispered, rubbing her paws together. Nick's ears lower and wondered that himself. They had been keeping their relationship secret for almost a year, and it was secretly adding stress to Judy. She thought that they might lose their jobs or be separated. She was also afraid Nick will get fired and she never want that to happen. Nick and Judy had that talk when they first went out on their first date. The fears of being seen, being caught kissing each other or holding paws. The stress of keeping it quiet for so long was finally piling on Judy. She clutched her chest. 

"I think he does." She said feeling her chest tighten. Nick put a paw on her shoulder, squeezing her. 

"No, no, he doesn't...it's probably a bonus." He grinned. "For doing such a good job!" He gave her a pat on the head and shoved his paws into his pockets. "Let's go see what the chief wants." 

Judy took a breath and nodded. "Yeah, you're right..." She gave him a wary smile as they both walk side by side. The door creak in agonizing anticipation as they entered the office, taking a seat on the single large chair, fit for an elephant, in front of Chief Bogo's desk. Nick leaned back with his arms crossed as Judy put her nervous paws in between her legs with her ears up in attention. Chief Bogo, adjusted his reading glasses as he stared at the file. 

"I have a case for you two," Judy breathed a silent sigh of relief as she heard him continue. I know it's last minute but, it's something that...involves you." He cleared his throat as he read over the file. 

"We have received an anonymous report of an underground business near the Grass Hills district, where our anonymous caller told us that there is an animal conducting dangerous machinery and also impersonating a doctor." 

Nick's ears perked when Chief Bogo suddenly glanced up at him. Bogo removed his glasses. 

"We also got a name..." He gave the file to Nick, one glance, and his grip tightened, making the file crumple. Judy peered over and saw the picture and name. It was a fox, wearing a suit and tie, holding a smirk on his face. It was if she was looking right at Nick, as she saw the same sleepy gaze. She was caught off guard when she saw the name.   
John Wilde.   
She slowly turn to Nick, who was fuming silently. Glaring at the picture with hatred. She had never seen him so angry before. He is usually so calm. Chief Bogo also noticed his anger and cleared his throat. 

"Nick..." he said with a serious tone, Judy was surprised when the Chief used his name. "I don't like to know what my officers do in their personal lives and I don't bother with questions about their family but...do you know this fox?" 

Nick slowly nodded. With teeth gritted, he replied. "He's my father." and he slammed the file shut.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive up to the Grass Hills was a long one. Judy sat quietly as she drove the patrol car with Nick sitting right beside her. The file sitting between them. After a while, they stopped at a red light making her notice the sun was setting. 

"Nick..." She began. 

"I don't want to talk Whiskers." He replied quickly, making her remove her paws from the steering wheel. 

"Nick, you told me that your father was a banker." Nick let out a sigh and furrowed his brows. 

"He was." He began and his head fell back. "He was siphoning money from the bank for years, before he met my mom." His paws clenched. "With the money he stole, he used it to buy my mom gifts, take her out on expensive dinners, made her feel special and even got her a ring....turned out he stole that too."   
He was taken back to a distant memory when he was five. He had woken up to his mother's crying and in his PJ's came down the stairs and watch silently. He seen his father with his suit on and a suitcase in paw. His mother was crying with Jessica, a couple years old, in her arms. 

"Are you really going to leave us? Your son? Your daughter?" 

He saw his father not even give his mother a glance. "She's not even mine." He twisted open the handle of the door. 

"What about Nicholas?" His father straightened his tie. 

"He'll be fine with his mother here." 

"John! John please! Why are you leaving? Your're family needs you here! What am I going to do?" She cried out.

His father never even show any compassion to his weeping mother as he opened the door and said in a cold tone. "Figure it out, Francine." He slammed his paw on a stand beside the door and walked out. His mother cried even louder when she saw his wedding ring. 

 

Nick bit the inside of his cheek as Judy grabbed his paw. "I was the one who helped my mom the best I can, extra chores, extra hustlin'', I was bringing money to pay for rent, food, electricity all the while lying to my mom by saying I worked in a high end business...until I moved out." Nick drummed his fingers against the armrest by the door. "And I was still hustling animals. Look, I hate my father, Carrots...I came up with the lie of him being this big hotshot banker so you won't ask me any questions about him." 

"Nick..." She softly began and wrapped her arms around his. "When are you going to trust me enough to handle the truth?" 

"Carrots." He removed her paws from him, pushing her away. "I don't say these things because I don't trust you, I do it so you won't treat me...differently." 

Judy slowly nodded and turn away, just in time to see the light to turn green. The car revved as they continue down the dark road. "Your father left you and your family. Nick, I understand why you didn't want to tell me but, it's okay to tell me what bothers you...I mean, I want to know everything about you, even the bad." 

Nick frowned slightly and nodded at her. It had been over twenty years since he last seen his father. He still remembered how long his mother cried, locked away in her bedroom, crying for hours and Nick struggling to take care of his baby sister. She was depressed for almost a month, and it was showing in her work as it was a struggle to even get up in the morning to sell houses. Finally she got over it when she realized he was never coming back. The picture frames of his father still perched on their fireplace until he turned twelve. He saw her mother begrudgingly threw them in a box and shove them in the attic, to be forgotten.


	60. The Saga of John Wilde Part 2

A young pup ran into his father's arms after he came back from work. His father chuckled slightly and pick him up, bringing him up eye level.

"Hello Nicholas, have you been a good pup to your mother?" He asked, setting his hat onto the coat rack. Nick nodded his head and gave his father a toothy grin.

"I'm getting my fangs, papa! Look!" He opened his mouth up wide making his father chuckle again, this time setting him down on the couch next to his mother.   
His mother gave him a little tickle in his side as she look up to his father when he sat down.

"He couldn't wait to show them to you." She said softly. "And he insisted to stay up and show them to you when you got home." She said, brushing her purple skirt down as she fixed her blouse.

His father gave Nick a small pat on the head. "Well it's a good thing he did or I would have never had known how big my boy was getting."

Nick pulled his ruffled head away from his father's paw and giggled. "Stop papa!"

Nick blinked as he stared at the fake clinic. He slipped on a pair of sunglasses and into his casual clothes. He glanced at Judy who put on a plain blue tee and black pants. They both agree to go in undercover. He frowned when he stared at the two tickets in his paw, they stopped by at Gideon's apartment to pick up the unused tickets. His thumb grazed over the yellow printed papers and he couldn't help but notice how they burn against his paw.

"Nick?"

He lifted his head and shoved the tickets into his pocket when he saw Judy, with her ears low in concern.

"You okay?" She asked gently.

He sniffed and rolled his shoulders. "Yeah, let's go, it's already eight." He said as he noticed the dark sky and the incoming traffic of animals entering the building.

Judy slowly nodded and took out her notepad. "Well the first violation I see so far, is the fake clinic, unless he has a medical license." She said, scribbling it down on the page before hiding it in her back pocket.

"Well Carrots-" he began, adjusting his sunglasses. "Let's get going." He put out his arm to her, making her smirk slightly as she placed her own arm around his.

As they made their way inside the clinic, there was a long line in front of them. Nick saw Judy peer her head to the side trying to see what awaits them in the front. Her ears went up when she saw a fox, wearing a lab coat. Her eyes widened when she saw that he looked exactly like Nick. The only difference was that his fur was darker and he had a more scratchy exterior. She watched him accept the tickets from the other animals and give them a smirk. It was as if she was looking right at Nick, even his half-lidded gaze was the same.   
She went back in the line, looking straight at the back of the large lion in front of her.

"You look just like him..."She whispered out loud. Nick swallowed, feeling his throat go dry. He wasn't sure if he should take it like a compliment.   
He loosened his tie and shove his paw into his pocket as the line grew shorter.

"We're next." The lion moved out of the way going behind a closed curtain and Nick was finally facing his father.

His brows furrowed when his father gave them a smirk. "Hey, Welcome to the Clinic, and uh what seems to be the problem, you two?" He said, pulling at his white lab coat.

Nick showed him the tickets. "Just a little pain in my neck, do you got something for that?" He replied with a smirk of his own. His father took the tickets and looked it over.

"Hmm, yeah...just step behind the curtain." He motioned them to the green medical sheet, making Nick glance at Judy who already took a step foreword. He followed her through the sheets where they met a cheetah wearing a lab coat as well. He was leaning against a medical table with his arms crossed. Nick and Judy's ears went up when they heard the curtain move and saw Nick's father come in after.

"Hey Doc, what I'm I looking at here?" The cheetah asked. Nick's father hummed and scratched under his chin in thought.

"Uh, just a couple of ZPD officers in disguise."

Judy and Nick whirl at him in surprise when the cheetah uncrossed his arms and unsheathed his claws.

"Want me to throw them out?" The cheetah said in a hard tone.

Again, his father scratched his chin again, almost trying to get rid of an itch. "Nah...just show them around and bring them to my office."

Judy immediately tighten her fists. "How did you know who we were?"

Nick's father shrugged and looked over her. "Your body type took me by surprise, for one." He said making her unconsciously look over herself. "What kind of bunny has fit shoulders and a flat stomach? Most are kinda flab right? Someone who takes their exercise seriously as you, must work for the ZPD."

Her ears lower in astonishment and saw him glance over at Nick. He smirked slightly.

"I also recognized my son right away." Nick immediately took off his sunglasses and shoved them in his breast pockets.

"Really?" Nick said bitterly. "After twenty years, you still remembered me?"

His father shrugged. "Yeah, it's hard not to since you were born with my looks." He chuckled, making Nick bit the inside of his cheeks.

His father turned to the cheetah. "Just show them around and bring them to me later, I'm sure you two are here from a "complaint" right?" 

Judy sniffed and took out her notepad. "Actually yes we are and for one, you're under arrest for impersonating a doctor!"

Nick's father was unfazed and made a click sound. "So...pretending to be a doctor is against the law? Tell me what Halloween is."

"What?"

"I'm saying that I never said I am real doctor, this is just for show! It's a costume! It will be a crime if I was giving out prescription drugs or performing a medical test."

Judy's mouth went into a thin line. "Fine. So we'll take a look around."

"Madam, I insist." He smirked confidently. Nick clenched his teeth at him. "If you two excuse me, I have work to do." He gave them one last grin before sliding out from behind the curtain to meet with the line of animals waiting.   
The cheetah sighed heavily and took a side-step, making Judy and Nick see a large hole in the wall.

"Go through this and you'll see the park." He said dully. Nick and Judy stepped forward and carefully looked inside to see a makeshift slide, held together by duct tape and rusty screws.

Nick raised an unimpressed brow at the cheetah.

"Tell me, how many times do you actually take this?"

The cheetah pulled against his collar slightly and replied. "I take the stairs. Employees only."

"Of course you do." Nick stepped to the side and motioned to Judy, bowing to her. "Ladies first."

Judy sniffed and sat down at the start of the slide. "Thank you. Such a gentlefox." She pushed off and slid down the rickety and dark slide, with Nick coming up right behind her.

Once they were gone, the cheetah took out his smartphone and swiftly dialed a number. He sniffed and pulled at his collar when he heard a voice at the other line.

"Yeah, two cops showed up. They're giving the place a look, do you want me to take them out?" He looked at his claws and flicked off a piece of dirt off his index. "One of them is Wilde's kid. He told me to let them look around but I don't know, figured I keep you updated...." he blinked and turned to a metal container next to him. "The money is safe, we made about a thousand zoo bucks...yeah business of picking up, he might pay up soon." He saw the curtain move and saw a set of new customers come in. "Oh gotta go, I have a job to do." He hanged up and showed them the slide and with a grin he said. "Step up and enjoy Wilde Times!"


	61. The Saga of John Wilde part 3

The rides were crude by design. Judy's wrist was beginning to ache by the amount of pages she was writing down. There was a merry-go round, that was converted into a running station for predators, who would run on four legs, picking up speed as the wheel turn until one of them falls off. Judy had to write a full page as to why that wasn't safe. The sanitation was also laughable, there was trash on the floor that consisted of popcorn bags and used candy wrappers. When she saw the restrooms, which were porta-potties, that were left with grime and filth-she almost threw up because of the smell.   
There was even a roller coaster! When she and Nick went down the slide they entered into a large warehouse. They realized that the warehouse was perfectly hidden behind clinic and since the windows were covered with black spray paint, the colorful lights from the rides wouldn't be seen at night. Judy noticed by the amount of grime and rust she was seeing from the indoor roller coaster, she concluded it was in production for over fifteen years. When Nick was eighteen.   
Her ears went down and glanced back at Nick, who was silent the whole time they have been walking around and inspecting. His brow was lowered, as if he is thinking, and held a tight frown. Judy turned away, not sure as what to say, she never had her father walk out of her family. She had never even seen them fight! How can she feel what he's feeling?   
Her paw reached out to his and gently brushed up against his fingers. He jumped in surprise and turned to her, breaking out of his trance. She gave him a small frown, her eyes low. He felt his fingers wrap around her paw, giving them a squeeze when he smiled at her.

"I'm fine, Carrots." He said as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. She could tell he was lying by the smile he was giving her, it wasn't the same as his normal attitude. The smile he was giving her, was a fake one. 

She pulled away and lifted up her notepad. "It's time to talk to Mr.Wilde."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

As promised, they were brought to Mr. Wilde's office by request. The cheetah from before was waiting for them by the slide and brought them to an office that was suspended above the carnival. They climbed up the metal staircase and the employee opened the door, making them step inside. The office was dark and the only source of light was a desk lamp. The office was also filled with newspapers, documents, and files. Judy could only assume what was in them.   
John Wilde was sitting behind the large desk, holding a smirk as they walked up to him. Judy couldn't help but think she was looking straight at Nick. He sat in an old green reclining chair, that had years of wear and tear on them. She was surprised to find him not wearing his costume by a black and grey suit instead. 

"Where's your coat, Doc?" Judy asked with a serious tone. John chuckled and leaned foreword.

"It's getting clean." He replied smoothly. Nick's fingers twitched from hearing his voice. He crossed his arms, holding himself together. John turned to Nick and back at Judy, he put out his index to her. "Who's this cutie?"

Judy placed her paws on her hips. "Excuse me?"

The old fox ignored her when he turned back to Nick. "You know when I was your age, I had a thing for rabbits too." Judy nose wrinkled and Nick moved his ears back, a slow anger rising.   
His father, turned away and waved a dismissive paw towards Judy.

"But I got over it and married your mom...how is she by the way?" He asked with a smug smirk, gliding down into his chair and propping his feet up. "She missed me?"

Nick growled lowly. "No. She doesn't."

John Wilde never wavered from his smile. "Yeah right."

Judy eyed Nick who saw his chest rise. His nostrils flaring from his father's nonchalant attitude after not seeing him in over 20 years.   
John put his paws behind his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What can I do for you two?" He asked prompting Judy to pull out the yellow eviction papers.

"Some of your rides are dangerous. It's going to get some animals hurt!" She slammed the paper down on his desk. John didn't even bother looking at it, keeping his eyes locked on Judy's. " The roller coaster is in need of repairs, some of the bolts and beginning to rust and break apart, that's just one of the rides. Either shut down Wild Times to repair them, or if you choose to continue I will be force to arrest you for endangerment."

John moved his feet down and instead placed his paws on the desk, holding a sleepy gaze. Judy was surprised by how much of a similarly she saw from him, as if she was staring at Nick.

"Officer Hopkins..."

"Hopps." Judy corrected swiftly. He drummed his fingers against the wood.

"Officer Hopps. I have done nothing wrong." Nick snorted at his comment. "The rides are perfectly manageable, so what if there is a few rust and loose screws. Animals enjoy themselves here." He reached over to the first drawer and pulled out a stack of forms. "They even signed waivers." He dropped them in front of her making Judy's ear lowered as she read it over. Animals knowingly riding the carnival rides and accepting any risk that befalls them. John chuckled softly.   
"As you can see uh..." He snapped his fingers trying to remember her name. "Madam-" Judy's eyes widened from hearing Nick's voice escape from John's lips. "You can't touch me, hmm? Everything is legal. And the last time I checked, you are an officer, not a mechanic...how do you know there is something wrong with the rides?"

Judy slowly set the document down. As much as she would like to argue, she really wasn't a certified mechanic. John Wilde, propped his feet up again, already knowing he has won. "Now, normally I have the right to kick you out of my establishment but since I met my son again, how about instead I give you two, some free tickets! No hard feelings eh? Carrots."

Nick suddenly slammed his paws on the desk, making it rattle. John's eyes widened at Nick, who was leaning dangerously close to him. His muzzle was contracted as he bared his canines at him and growled.

"Don't call her that." He snarled. John stared at him and his eyes lowered, giving him a grin.

"So you are into bunnies...like father like son, I suppose." Nick pushed away from his desk and back at Judy was held the back of his shirt, just in case he tried to do something like that again. He was so fast, she was surprised she didn't manage to stop him. John leaned towards them again. "Now I guess you don't want the free tickets."   
Judy stared at him in disgust when he chuckled and shrugged. "Oh well, say Hello for your mom for me."

"Never." Nick hissed. He and Judy turned their backs against him and walked out of the office. Nick slammed the door, in hopes his pile of papers might fall over.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is all you have, Miss Hopps?" Bogo said softly after he looked over the notes she had written. Judy nodded as she stood on the chair in front of him. Bogo took off his reading glasses and sighed. "And your partner? Nick. How is he doing?"   
Judy's ears went down. Nick made an excuse to not meet with Bogo but Judy knew he wanted to be alone.

"I don't know." She replied honestly. "He won't talk to me."

Bogo frowned and nodded gently. "Give it time, Hopps. I'm sure he will open up to you, when given the time. He must be hurting, even if he doesn't want to admit it."

Judy left his office silently and found Nick waiting outside. He was sitting on a bench, holding a cup of black coffee.

"I thought you went home." Judy said as she sat next to him.

"You're my ride."

"Oh." Her ears went down in embarrassment. She looked down at her paws as a strong silence warped around them. After a while, Nick tossed his full cup into the garbage.

"Judy."

Her head whirled at him. "Yes?"

He was staring at the garbage can when he asked her. "Can you stay at my place tonight?"

She blushed lightly from the question. "Okay."


	62. Singing like us

Singing like us"

It was her big day. Martha White had been preparing for an opportunity to sing on a stage for years, and tonight she finally got her wish. By standing in for a sick singer, who got mange, meant she will be filling in for months. Martha sat in front of a large vanity mirror in her new changing room, surrounded by red furniture and beautiful costumes. She found a silver dress that sparkled and a cap with golden beads that made her look like a goddess. With a dash of red lipstick, she was ready to catch the audience eyes but only if she overcomes her crippling stage fright. She kept shaking in her seat in front of the mirror, anticipating the time when they will call for her. She was so nervous, she was afraid of fainting before she even reaches the stage stairs.

She jumped when she heard a knock.

"C-come in!" she called out, immediately getting up, she didn't want to disappoint her boss who gave her this opportunity. He was wary at first because she was so timid, but she begged for a chance. Now, she was wondering if she was ready for it.

A black muzzle appeared, and she immediately felt calmer when she saw Martin, wearing his dark trench coat and suit. Having just finished a case in the ZPD, he wanted to pay her a visit, when she called him to tell him the news.

He tossed his hat aside on a couch in her room, giving her a wolfish grin.

"Look at you." He growled happily, circling her. "you're a star already."

Martha nervously chuckled and blushed. "T-Thank you, I thought the audience might like me more if I came out like this."

"I certainly do," Martin replied. "Must be working, oh wait...you always had." He grabbed her paw, making her look up at him in surprise. His eyes narrowed in concern. "Are you nervous?"

She sighed heavily and touched her head. "I-I am so afraid, Martin." She admitted, pulling away from him and collapsing onto the couch, resting her head on at armrest. Martin bit the inside of his cheek and slowly sat down beside her.

"When Helga got sick, and Franky wanted a stand in, I was the first to raise my paw. Oh!" She shook her head in disbelief. "I begged him to give me this one night, I even bet my job on it! But now-I feel so sick, I can't stop shaking, it's actually making my body ache, and my head won't stop pounding."

Martin grabbed her shoulders, giving them a squeeze. "Calm down, calm down, Cottontail." He crooned. He had never seen her as a nervous wreck before. He wondered if that was the life of a diva, which meant she was born for the job. His ears went up when he had an idea.

He pressed his muzzle next to her ears, whispering to her gently.

"You feel sick with anticipation, Martha." He began. "You're shaking because you're excited to see the lights on you, and taking the attention of every mammal in the room." Martha's head slowly lifted up. "And your head is pounding because of the applause you hear in that little head of yours because you know you are going to be great!" He pulled away when she saw her ears went up. She sat up in surprise.

"I never...thought of it that way." She murmured, followed by a smile. "Thank you, Martin, you always know what to say."

He chuckled when he leaned back against the couch. He opened his coat and took out a cigar out of his breast pocket. "Anything for you Cottontail." He replied as he patted down his chest, trying to find his lighter.

He stopped when he felt Martha's paw on his chest as she leaned against him, holding a spare lighter. Martin's ears went down he saw her large ruby eyes staring right at him.

"You should really stop smoking, I heard it's not good for you." She cooed, flipping the switch. "I read an article that it can make you sick, darling." He puffed slightly as his eyes scrolled down to her freshly painted ruby lips. She ran her paw across his suit and brushed against it. "All this ash is also dirtying your clothes, Marty, I have an excellent detergent at home perhaps I can do something about that." She gave him a smile, making him blush and suddenly forget to breathe out the smoke. He lurched forward and let out a set of coughs, which sounded more like he was hacking. Martha's ears went up in alarm.

"Martin! Are you alright?" She asked patting his back as if he was a child choking. Martin got up and put out the cigar against an ashtray that was set on her vanity.

He coughed again. "I-I'm fine! I just...need some water!" To escape from the embarrassment, he went to the door. "I-I'll see you on stage!"

He slammed the door behind him, leaving Martha alone in confusion.

He shoved his face against the tabletop in front of his friend, Ben, a young bachelor lion who is his partner on the force. Ben ran his finger around the ring of his class cup.

"What happened?" His friend asked with a smirk.

Martin sighed and rested his chin on the table. "I forgot to exhaled when I was smoking in Martha's room."

His friend laughed loudly as he slammed his massive paw on the table. Martin gave him a glare when he shook the table. "And you coughed and spit all over her like some pup!"

Martin felt his face heat up. He sunk into his seat and shook his head. "Ugh, she probably thinks I'm some sort of fake-out, I'm clutched for sure."

"Ey, let's cool it down," Ben said pouring him a drink of bourbon. Martin chugged it down to try to forget about his situation. "So you're a bit of a goof, but you're still a cool cat. That classy chassie of yours probably still thinks of you as a hip fox."

Martin still wasn't sure of that and frowned. "We have just started dating for a week, but...with all of the hate against...you know-." He said keeping his voice down, his friend leaned over from the hard topic. In Zootopia, inter-species relationships are unheard of and are seen as taboo, any animals caught in such an affair is persecuted, sometimes even violently.

"Hey, I gotcha." His friend, Ben replied in a whisper. Martin nodded.

"I wanted to take her to one of those passion pits to see a movie. No one would suspect a thing, it's dark, and my windows are tinted, so I thought it will give us the chance to relax with each other, but now, I'm too much of a punk to ask her after what had happened."

He took another gulp of his drink and leaned against the palm of his paw, as he propped his elbow up on the table. The Tundra Club was filled to the brim, and the Bar had its counter full of drinks and animals trying to look for a good time with music and beautiful baristas. One barista, noticing Martin's empty glass, strolled by. Martin barely looked up at the snow colored arctic fox dressed in gold, colorful flapper outfit, which actually hurt his eyes. He squinted slightly when he saw her wink at him almost flirtatiously.

"Enjoying the club so far, gentle males?" She asked as she balanced a silver tray on her paw as she poured out of a bottle with the other.

"Yeah, it's a gas!" Ben replied with a chuckle when Martin hummed a response. "Thanks, doll."

"When is uh, Martha gonna sing?" Martin asked. The fox flicked her tail to the side and blinked at him.

"Who?" She asked in almost a ditzy, high shrill voice.

"Martha White," Martin said in a hard tone, which suddenly made her remember.

"Oh, the little bunny...maybe in ten minutes, darling, but I wouldn't worry about her. She is just a barista fillin' in for a sick singer, she's nothing worth seeing." Martin gripped on his drink in annoyance, which made Ben, clear his throat nervously and push his drink away. The arctic fox brushed her cheek when she smiled at Martin. "I mean, I heard her sing her little heart out in the dressing room and between you me-" She leaned down to him which made Martin glare at her. "She's as mediocre as a pup in the choir."

Martin tilted his head back, and with a finger, he knocked his glass over, accidently (but actually, intentionally) spilling his drink on the barista. She gave out a shout when her skirt got drenched in liquor and whirled at Martin in disbelief. He gave out an audible gasp before giving her a smirk.

"Sorry, doll." He wiggled his fingers at her. "Butterfingers, you know I get this way when I have too much to drink. Better send the bottle back."

The Fox gritted her teeth at him and huffed when she took the two glasses away and stomped off. Ben let out a whistle and crossed his arms at him.

"That was a little harsh," Ben said making Martin snort at him. "Now what I'm I going to drink? Club Soda?"

"Please, that little tramp never heard my Martha sing, she sings like an angel." He said in a "matter a factly" tone. "She was probably jealous of her."

"Well simmer down, or else you might get kicked out of this place before you could hear Martha sing."

The lights suddenly went dimmed and a spotlight shined on the large stage. Martin grinned widely.

"Looks like we didn't need to wait long." He and Ben looked on with anticipation as they heard the soft music of the piano play. His ears went up when he saw Martha in her brilliant and shining dress capture every animal's attention. Their hushed and impressed whispers silenced when she began to sing to the crowd, her favorite song. Martin recognized it as the song "I wanna be loved" by the Dinah Washington. Her voice filled the club with her amplified sweet voice, in perfect harmony.

I wanna be loved with inspiration

I wanna be loved starting tonight

Instead of merely holding conversation

Hold me tight

The room was immediately infatuated by her siren voice, even Martin was swooning at the sound of her beautiful voice filling his body. He sighed in contentment as he closed his eyes.

I wanna be loved with inspiration

I wanna be loved starting tonight

Instead of merely holding conversation

Hold me tight

I wanna be kissed until I tingle

I wanna be kissed starting tonight

Embrace me till our heartbeats intermingle

Wrong or right

He didn't even notice she finished until he heard the thunderous applause. His eyes snapped open from his daze and stood up, clapping his paws. Before he knew it, Martha was receiving a standing ovation from every animal in the room. He could see her smiling at the crowd when they began to shower her with roses. She gave them a curtsy, even blowing a shy kiss to the crowd before bowing out to retreat into her dressing room. Martin immediately took his leave and rushed towards the back of the club and back in front of her dressing room door.

He was about to knock before he heard a voice inside, talking to Martha. He recognized the small, and annoying little voice as the owner of the Club, Franky, a Weasel.

"You did great out there kid! Tell you what, I am now hiring you to perform three nights a week!" He exclaimed.

"Really?!" Martin heard from Martha. "Oh thank you, Franky!"

"Don't get sentimental, kid. Just remember, mess up, and you are outta here."

"I won't let you down, Franky!" Martha replied with confidence.

"Alright, I'm stickin' my neck out for you-"

Martin heard the door click, which made him duck behind a set of curtains to avoid being seen by the boss. Once he saw Franky leave, he went inside the room, closing the door behind him. Martha was gushing at the mirror, and when she saw him, she immediately went to her feet and hugged him.

"Marty! Did you see me? Oh, I was amazing! Everyone loved me!" She exclaimed, making his wince when she squeezed him tightly against her.

"Of course I did, I told you didn't I?"

She let go of him and jumped in joy. "Oh, I'm going to be a singer, Marty!" She sighed softly and wrapped her arms around his torso again. "And it's all thanks to you."

Martin chuckled and stroked her ears down. "Y-you know, I was wondering, to celebrate..." he scratched the back of his head when Martha tilted her head at him. "That we can go...to the cinema, a drive in, that just opened up tonight."

Her ears went up. "A picture show! How exciting, yes I would love to!" She grabbed his paw and gave him a quick kiss on his knuckle before grabbing her casual clothes from off a rack of costumes. "Give me a moment to change!"

"Okay."

Martha glanced back and saw Martin still standing in the room, she blushed slightly and motioned her paw at him.

She giggled softly. "Wait outside, Marty."

Martin grinned. "Are you sure you want me to?"

She gasped and laughed slightly when she pushed him to the door. "I am serious!"

"Okay, okay! I'll wait outside!" He laughed when he went out the door. He closed the door and leaned against it. He closed his eyes and began humming her song to himself, as he imagined her singing up on stage.


	63. Childhood Meeting

Childhood meeting

Martin didn't have any friends when he moved into the suburbs of Zootopia. It was a upscale neighborhood like what the other rich kids had, his mother called it a dump, but nicer than the actual dump. The houses were small and shacky looking, the white picket fences, which were once new and nice, were now broken with their paint dull and peeling. The front lawns were more dirt than actual soft grass and the streets were clunky and full of potholes.   
Whenever his mother got sick of his reckless behavior from inside the house, which involved a broken thing, he was kicked out and told "go play outside!" and he would stay out for hours until dinner time. He usually go exploring in the junkyard, find a stick and bang it against windshield of a broken car, anything to keep his eight year old mind entertained. Sometimes he wished he had some animal to play with but the other kids either avoid him or pick fights with him. Even though he was small, he can put up a fight, that would make a group of bullies run away, but that didn't stop them from coming back to pick on him again. Like, today.   
He was absentmindedly hitting a stick against the metal frame of the rusted out car in the junkyard, slow to realize a group of foxes sneaking up on him.

"Hey runt!" Yelled out the ring leader. Martin turned boredly at him. Ricky was his name, he was a red fox, who always wore a dirty tee and ripped shorts because his family couldn't afford new clothes. He was ten years old, just a couple years older than him. In his mouth he had a cigarette which Martin knew he probably stole off his dad. Behind the scratchy fox was five other foxes, close to his age, ready to see the fight or join in.

"What do you want now, Ricky?" Martin asked, tossing the stick aside. "Another black eye to show to your mommy?"

Ricky growled at him. "You should respect your elders, Runt!" He said, putting his thumb against his chest, trying to use his "advanced" age as an excuse.   
Martin wasn't really a runt, he was just a little short for his age, his mother said he'll have a growth spurt soon and he believes her. Ricky wasn't even that big against him, only by a few inches. He wondered if the runt was actually Ricky.

Martin snapped his overalls against his body and spit on the ground. "You just turned ten, Ricky, that ain't nothin' special."

"It sure is! And I'm going to show it by scraping with you, Runt!" He said throwing the cigarette to the side and cracking his fingers. Martin eyes narrowed and stood his ground. He wondered if today Ricky will play fair and fight him one on one but seeing the five other fox kids, he knew it wasn't.

He put up his small fists and narrowed his eyes. Like always, when the fight began, Martin had the upper claw. He punched Ricky fast and hard, making sure to fill his body with bruises. He jumped around and wrestled Ricky to the ground, kicking him on his arms as an attempt to lessen Martin's hits but before Martin could relish in his victory, he was jumped by the group of foxes, like he predicted.   
Martin covered his head and curled up in a fetal position. He gritted his teeth as he was pounded upon by their fists and kicked in his gut and legs, leaving him twice as hurt as Ricky. After about a minute of cowardly attacks, Ricky delivered the final blow by using his claws to scratch Martin on his arm. The black fox gave out a shout and clutched his bleeding arm.

"You should learn not to mess with me, Runt!" Ricky yelled out, sporting a fat lip that Martin gave him. His "friends" laughed with their ring leader as they turned their back on Martin, heading out of the junkyard. Martin sat up, bleeding and bruised, he laughed at him.

"And you should learn to fight your own fights!" Martin said. "You jerk!"

Martin saw his face contort in annoyance and as Ricky walked away, he responded in a bitter tone. "At least I don't have black fur!"

Martin's eyes narrowed and slowly leaned against the ca and licked his wounds. He rubbed his sore body as he sat silently. He supposed what Ricky said was the reason why the other kids avoid and pick on him. The other foxes had red fur and he had black fur. He inherited that trait from his mother, but he didn't hate the color of his fur. He actually likes it. Yet, he felt alone. He sighed heavily at the thought, he didn't have any brothers and sisters to play with, his mom is always busy and everyday has become routine. This was the third time this week that he got jumped and now he had to come up with another excuse to tell his mother, would she believe he fell down a ditch?   
He spit at his cut and rubbed it in, he hissed under his breath from the stinging pain before lifting himself up. He walked out of the junkyard, heading back towards his home. He sniffed as he kicked a van on the way back, crossing the broken sidewalk. He kicked the can again, making it fly into his neighbor's lawn. It was empty and he really didn't have a neighbor until he saw the moving van. His ears went up in interest, wondering why would any animal move into a dump like his neighborhood. In a large van, ten bunnies ran out, immediately screaming and playing with each other. He noticed they all had brown fur, he saw their parents next who were dressed his strange clothes. The mother wore a long dress of many colors and a piece of shiny fabric was wrapped around her head. She wore gold beads and had shiny blue eyes. The father wore the same colorful clothes but did not had a fabric around his head, but had a beard which was woven into golden beads. His brow arched at the sight of them. He sniffed and walked into his own lawn, leaving behind his can. He glanced at the neighbor's again, through the fence that separated them and saw a pair of red eyes staring right at him.

He jumped back in alarm when he saw a white bunny with ruby eyes staring blankly at him. She was wearing a bright blue dress with a gold dash around her waist. He took a step back from the bunny and narrowed his eyes at her as she kept staring at him.

"You're creeping me out." He said, which made her finally blink. He noticed that she was completely different than the other bunnies and was actually dressed more nicely than her other brothers and sisters. His ears went up in surprise when her head jerked, after being pelted by a rubber ball. She turned around, rubbing her head slightly as he brothers and sisters pointed and laughed at her. Martin immediately felt very annoyed at them as she wasn't doing anything to provoke them. Her mother immediately went over and slapped one of them over the head, the thrower of the ball, and shouted at him angrily.

"Get inside! You should learn to respect your sister, all of you! Inside!" With their heads low and murmuring they entered their home without another word. Her mother strolled over to her daughter and Martin watched her gently pat her head.

"My sweet gift, have you met another miracle child?" She asked sweetly, tilting her head at Martin. He sniffed at her. Her daughter stayed silent but nodded. "Wonderful, stay outside as long as you wish, my gift, I shall have your lunch prepared soon."   
She walked away, leaving Martin even more confused. He turned back to the bunny when he heard her sniff and rub her head again.

"Your family is strange." He said again.

She blinked at him and whispered something to him. He leaned in.

"What? Speak up." He said, crossing his arms.

Her head went down shyly and kicked the dirt beneath her shoes. "My family are gypsies." She said again, softly but more louder than the first time. "My mother is a psychic."

"Sure she is." He said, rolling his eyes, but it explains the weird clothes. "I'm Martin Declawe."

She gave him a small smile. "I am Malaska White, but you can call me Martha."

"So what are you? You don't have the same fur color like the rest of your family." He asked bluntly, which made her put her head down.

"I'm an albino, my mother calls me a gift because I was born lucky for my family. She says I bring wealth." She said in a low voice.

"Is that why your brothers and sisters pick on you?"

She nodded sadly and sniffed. "I'm different."

Martin felt his eyes soften at her and he rubbed his arm, still feeling the sting of his cut. He looked back up at her and put his paw in between the fence, holding it out to her. She blinked in surprise and glanced up at him.

"Me too." He replied, she smiled at him and took his paw. Her head moved to the side when she noticed his cut. She let go of his paw and put her own paw over the cut. He jumped slightly expecting to feel pain but instead felt a warmth emitting into him.

"I hope you feel better." She said gently. "Marty." She pulled away and walked back inside. As he watched her, he touched his arm again and felt no pain but he did felt the same warmth he felt before, reach to his face.


	64. Childhood meeting part 2

Martin stood on the porch of Martha's home, inside he could hear the bunnies making all sort of noise as they played together. His ears ached just hearing them and he knows it will be worse once the door opens. He knocked on the door and bounced on his heels as he shoved his paws into pockets. He ate quickly at breakfast to get the chance to talk with Martha again, even though he found her strange (along with her family) he was curious.

Soon enough the door opens to reveal Martha's mother, dressed in a gold and red dress, along with hoop earrings, dangling off her ears. Her eyes went wide in surprise.

"Oh, little miracle child, what brings you here?" She asked. Immediately the loud screams of the playing bunnies went silent as they peered their heads out from the living room.

Martin scratched the back of his head. "Can Martha come out to play?"

"Martha?" Her head went down to her legs where Martin saw Martha's white face peek out like a ghost in a dark hallway. Martin was taken back by how intense her red eyes were when they stared at him. Her eyes went up to her mother and tugged at her dress.

"May I, mother?"

Her mother tapped a finger against her chin. "I-I don't know my sweet, I don't want you getting lost or hurt."

Martha's ears went down as she shyly hid her face away from Martin. He tilted his head at her in confusion. He could tell that she wanted to come with him but she didn't want to disobey her mother.

Martin looked up at her mother. "I can take care of her for ya."

Her mother hummed and glanced at Martha, who was staring at her with a pout. "I...I suppose, but be back before lunch."

Martha's ears went up and dashed by her mother and next to Martin. He shrugged when he pointed behind him. "Come on, I'll show you around the neighborhood." Martha nodded with a small smile and followed him.

Martin was kicking a stray can while he explained the ins and outs in the neighborhood, while Martha followed close behind.

"So that's old man Jerry's house, he's kinda a kook so stay away from him. Mrs. Patty lives in that red house, she makes cookies sometimes and I see her give them out to the other fox kids, 'cept me, but that's okay....they're oatmeal cookies. I don't like those. " he kicked the can harder, watching it fly off into the junk yard. "Oh! And that's my place, the other kids don't like playing there-come on, I'll show ya."

He ran towards it and squeezed in between two planks of wood from the fence. Martha was quickly behind him, it was a little hard to get through but with enough force, she was at the other side. She dusted off her dress as she watched Martin jump into the broken car and lay down on the back seats.

"This is where I nap most of the time." He said before sitting back up. "At least until dinner time....what do you think?" He asked.

Martha looked down and kicked at the dirt. "It's....nice, Martin." She said politely, even though she found the junkyard extremely dangerous and unsanitary.

Martin rolled his eyes and jumped out of the car. "Ah, I know a lie when I hear one, Cottontail." Martha's ears twitch and looked back at her tail. She wasn't sure if she should take it as a friendly joke or an insult.

"Look if you don't like it, you can tell me."

Martha pressed her lips together and took another look around the junkyard, her nose twitched before she contorted it and quietly said. "I don't like it."

Martin snorted and laughed when he saw her disgusted expression.

"Yeah sure, but that's because your're a girl, what do you do for fun?" He asked, she shrugged and glanced at a bundle of sticks. She walked over to them and picked up four.

"I like to tell fortunes." She said, showing him the sticks. He crossed his arms. "My mother taught me...but I'm just a beginner."

"So, like magic?" He asked not really believing it. She shook her head.

"No, prediction, would you want me to tell you your future?"

Martin shrugged and sat on the ground. "Sure. I'll bite."

"Okay." Martha smiled and threw the four sticks in front of him. They landed in different position, and one landed on top of the other. Martha titled her head at the two that were stacked on top of each other. She pointed to that first.

"It says, you will be meet your soulmate." Martin snorted at the thought. He wasn't really interested in girls. "And since it's pointing to the west, it means you already met her."

"I doubt that." He said aloud. He peered at the sticks. "Are you sure you're reading it right?"

"I think so....um that stick is pointing west, that means a good job and no kids."

"See? How can I marry a vixen and not have kids? Isn't that what soulmate is?"

"I'm not sure...um that other stick means that you'll have a good job, but since it's pointing north, it won't last but you'll still be happy."

"No offense but I think you need more practice." He said as he gathered the sticks. He threw them up in the air and watched as they landed randomly. "Okay now tell me what this says about you."

"Hmm, those two sticks landed on each other and they're facing north and south, that means I will meet my soulmate, who is my opposite." She scratched her head. "Oh...I don't know about that." She said with her ears low. "It's difficult for an albino to find a mate."

"Really?"

"Most albinos are sterile." She said quietly and clutched at the bottom of her dress.

"What does sterile mean?"

"That you can't have babies."

Martin's ears went down. "Oh. Are you sterile?"

She dusted her dress as she thought about it. "I don't know..."

Martin pointed to another stick, wanting to change subjects. "What does this mean?"

"Happiness mostly, but the other stick means hard times."

Martin picked up the sticks and tossed them aside. "Ah, I don't believe in this mumbo jumbo, I make my own fate!" He proclaimed loudly.

Martha frowned slightly. "I suppose having sticks decide your future is a little silly."

Martin stared at her, holding a small smile as he watched her pick up the sticks and started to build a square house with them. He noticed how her nose twitches whenever the sticks fell together, ruining her building. A sign of frustration. He also saw how bright her white coat really is when the sun shines on her. It was almost as if she was shining.

Martha sighed when her house fell for the fifth time and looked up to Martin, wondering what they should do next. She blinked when she saw his stare and immediately looked down.

"W-what is it?" She asked softly, wondering if she was boring him.

"I like hearing you talk." He said bluntly. She glanced at him in surprise and saw him lay down against the dirt. His eyes faced the sky, watching the clouds go by as he continued. "You're shy, right? And don't talk much."

Again, Martha looked back to the ground and started tracing in the dirt. "U-um...I-I guess." She meekly said.

"You should talk more." Martha tilted her head up and saw Martin holding a frown. "You're the first animal that ever talked me in this stupid neighborhood."

Martha curled her legs together and rested her chin on her knees. "Really?...why?"

Martin rubbed his right eye before letting out a sigh. "Because I have black fur, I mean, it's not red like the other foxes so, they say I'm bad luck. Sometimes, they like to start a fight with me." Martha's eyes widen slightly but was confused when Martin grinned and let out a laugh.

"But I always beat them!"

She smiled and giggle at him, making him turn his head. "That's silly."

He snorted and sat up. "I like you Cottontail." Martha blinked when he put out his paw to her. "Want to be friends?"

Martha grabbed his paw with her own. She blushed lightly by how warm it was. "Yes, Marty."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

60 years later.

She giggled when she carried the sticks into the living room where Martin was sitting. He was sitting on the couch, drinking his morning coffee until he heard her laugh. He lifted his head up at her and noticed the pile of sticks she had.

"What's this, Cottontail?"

She giggled again. "Would you like me to tell your fortune?"

He snorted when he remembered that distant memory. "That mumbo jumbo magic? Ha. I don't think the fortune you told me was right."

"Are you sure, Marty?"

"Of course." He said and took a sip of his coffee. "You said that I met my soulmate, but I'm not with a vixen but with-!" He paused and whirled at Martha who was holding a large smile. 

 

"I didn't say it would be a vixen, Marty."

"...throw those sticks again."


	65. Teeth Stroking

"Teeth stroking"

Judy is naturally curious. Ever since she was a small kit, she was always discovering new and fantastic things. Even as a young adult working in the ZPD, her curiosity always helped her out during tough cases. One day, when they went out to lunch, she became curious about Nick. She didn't know when it started, but she stared at his mouth as he chomped on his bug-burger. His sharp teeth tore into the soft bread before snapping down in the crunchy middle. From that day on, she wanted to know how tough Nick's teeth really were. Predator's teeth, compared to those of prey animals, are usually much tougher and sharper. It's in their DNA. Prey animals, like Judy, have strong but mostly soft teeth. They were not built to bite into tough flesh as predators were back in ancient times.   
Judy sat quietly beside Nick on the couch in her apartment. They were both watching a film, which was getting kind of boring for the both of them. Nick's bored gaze was beginning to turn into a tired one, and he looked like he was about to collapse on the arm rest. Judy turned to him and tugged at his sleeve.

"Getting tired now, Slick?" Judy giggled, making Nick's eyes snap open.

"Uh nope! Still awake, Carrots." He said, giving her a smirk. She gave him a smile and shut off the tv.

"It's okay, that movie was kinda garbage."

Nick let out a breath. "Glad I wasn't the only one thinking it." He muttered, scratching the back of his neck. Judy's eyes glanced over to Nick's mouth when he yawned loudly, his muzzle moving back to show his full set of teeth before coming back down a second later. Nick smacked his lips and blinked when he noticed her stare. "Hmm, what's with that face, whiskers?"

She blinked dumbly and turned away, feeling her face flush.   
"Sorry, I was just...thinking...about something dumb."

That got his interest, as he leaned his muzzle down beside her head. "What was it? Is it about the film because next time you can choose, I'm not very good at finding-"

"No, that's not it." She pulled her ears down and bit down her lower lip. Nick wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Then what is it?" he asked again gently. Judy's blush intensified when he pulled her close to his chest, just enough to hear his heartbeat. With a deep breath, she pushed herself away, locking eyes with Nick's and asked.   
"Can I touch your teeth?"

His ears dropped as he let out a slight chuckle. "Uh what? My...teeth? Do you want to be a dentist now?"

"No! I just...want to poke them."

He sniffed and raised a brow. "Poke my teeth?"

She let out a huff and crossed her arms. "Now you're making me sound weird!"

"Because it is!" He let out a laugh, making her cheeks turn a dark red. She felt even more embarrassed. She looked away, regretting that she even mentioned it. Nick wiped away a tear and cleared his throat. "Aw come on, Carrots...if you really want to, you can touch them." He said, giving her a grin that showed off his teeth. She turned back to him and frowned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure, as long as you don't pull out my tooth."

"Okay." She turned fully towards him when he opened his mouth slightly. She noticed how sharp his canines really were when she felt them prick against her small finger. There was something almost exciting about being so close to his teeth. She ran her finger on his bottom teeth, giving each canine a poke. She smiled slightly by how different they were to her own soft nubs. She pulled away, making Nick close his mouth.

"Am I clear to go, Doc?" He said, earning a snicker from the bunny. "Why the prodding?"

She shrugged. "I guess I was just curious."

"I was kinda surprised you wanted to touch them, since I haven't brushed today."

"Ew! Nick!" She wiped her hand on his shirt, now regretting she had touched his teeth.   
\---------------------

Dedication to Combat Engineer


	66. Digging

"Digging"

Judy noticed how much Nick likes to dig holes. She got the hint when they went to visit her parent's farms. Judy and Nick arrived in the middle of summer, just in time to harvest most of the vegetables, like corn and snap peas. They were going to spend the weekend with her family to help out with picking and planting the new crops. Nick was actually not to happy to be working while on vacation from the ZPD. He had on a foul mood the whole train ride to Bunny Burrows.

"Aw come on, Nick!" Judy smiled as she gently pat his knee. She sat beside him on the train, with their suitcases on the ground. Nick had his arms crossed, his brows furrowed and his mouth in a scowl.

"When you said we were going to spend the weekend in the country, I expected "Cabin" and "Fireplace" and "Alone-time", not visiting your parents and actually working." He said with a frown. Judy gave him a smile and grabbed his arm, giving him a hug. Immediately, his grumpy mood soften when she gave his back a friendly pat.

"You know my mom just gave birth, I thought it would be nice to help out a little."

Nick let out a sigh and chuckled. "You are always so happy to help, Carrots."

"Plus, it will be fun! My family loves you! And I promise next time when we have some free time we can go to the watering hole and hang out at the resort there."

Nick gave her a grin and brought her closer to his side. "Now that's a trade!"

Judy was glad that his mood changed by the time they arrived at her family's farm. Judy had to tear her little brothers and sisters off of Nick when they tackled him. Even though Nick almost suffocated under a pile of fluff, he was happy enough to give most of them piggy back rides when they walked back to the farm.   
Judy and Nick were immediately put to work by her father. Judy was dressed in a sun hat and overalls. They even managed to find Nick a pair of jeans and work shirt. Their job for the day was to go into an empty field and plant new seeds for next season's harvest. They weren't alone in doing this, since the field was the size of three football fields. There was at least fifty bunnies working in teams of two, each will take an aisle and there will be a digger and a planter.

"Hey if I hurt my back doing this, will you give me a massage?" Nick said giving Judy a wink. She blushed lightly and gently pushed him back.

"In your dreams-"

"In my dreams, you do." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. She laughed softly and turned him away from her.

"Stop fooling around, these seeds won't plant themselves." She said, gesturing to her satchel bag, which were filled with wheat seeds.

"Alright, alright...." Nick turned around and bent down. "Battle-axe." He muttered.

"I heard that." Judy snickered. Nick gave her a sleepy gaze and swiftly dug a small hole, before hopping a half a foot forward. Judy placed a handful of seeds into the hole and buried it. By the time she looked up, Nick had already gone up three feet away from her, rapidly digging holes. "Hey Nick, wait for me!" She called out as she quickly began throwing seeds into each hole. But once Nick started, he wasn't slowing down. Something about digging activated something primal inside of him. Judy was even struggling to keep up. She was even hearing Nick panting happily with each new hole.   
By the time he made it to the end, Judy was still lagging behind. She was half-way up the field, still struggling to plant the seeds.   
Judy was drenched in sweat when she finally made it to Nick, who dusted off his dirty paws.   
He had on a large grin and happily exclaimed.

"You were right, whiskers, that was fun!"

She wiped her forehead and when she turned around, the other bunnies weren't even halfway done. From that day on, all Nick wanted to do was keep digging.


	67. Meeting the Family part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based before they get together, Nick visits Judy's parents and spends time with the family.

"Meeting the Family part 1 of 3" Based After the events of Zootopia.

Judy was nervous.   
She couldn't stop tapping her foot on the train's stairs as she waited with baited breath. She felt her friend and partner, Nick Wilde, chuckle at the sight of her. He flicked at her droopy ears making her shoot a sideways glare at him.

"What are you worked up about?" He asked, removing his paw from her ears to the inside of his pants pocket. Not wanting to push his luck on the aggravated bunny. Knowing how hard she can punch. "We're just visiting your folks right?"

Judy took a breath, forcing her foot to stop. "Yeah, but I'm just thinking of how they'll react when they see you."

"Because I'm a fox?" He asked. It was no surprise that bunnies are naturally afraid of foxes. He knows that from experience.   
Except for Judy. She wasn't frightened by him and he was glad they became close friends. Even now, he would admit that she was the best thing that ever happened to him. But will he say that outloud? Not on the fur on his back.  
Judy grabbed his arm from the question.

"No!...well! maybe?" She sighed when he arched a brow. "My parents are super-protective and I know they accepted Gideon to work with them but, you know they still might be a bit... wary."

"Hey, Carrots, come on." he smirked, shrugging his shoulders when he took a step back. "It's me, I'm a loveable guy, your parents are going to love me!" He exclaimed tightening his tie but ignoring his loose and untucked shirt. She turned away and started biting her nails, her foot thumping more rapidly.   
Her breath stopped when the train screeched into a halt, immediately the doors open and animals of all species started to spill out.

"Oh we're here!" Judy turned to Nick placing her paws right over his shirt collar. "Let me just-!" Nick's eyes widened when he felt her soft fingers lightly touch his fur until she grabbed his tie. He gagged when she yanked his tie. Her harsh pull made his tie slip out from its lazy knot. Nick grabbed his throat, coughing uncontrollably.

"Hey! That hurt!" He was ignored as Judy knocked his paw aside laying out the tie around his collar. Her small paws moved rapidly as she skillfully made a reasonable knot. He choked when she tightened his more presentable tie.  
"There!" She gave the tie a pat. Nick's eyes narrowed giving her a scowl. Not noticing his annoyed look she grabbed her wrist in excitement dragging him off the train as if he was a strayed suitcase.  
Judy's eyes scanned the train station of the Bunny Burrow while Nick took the chance to escape from her death grip. Secretly loosening his tie while she wasn't looking. Her ears sprang up when she found her parents waiting for her. She gasped, running to them with open arms. Nick calmly stepped out after her, watching as she collided with her parents open arms. Judy nuzzled both of her parents happily. It had been three months since she and Nick solved the missing mammals case. Three whole months of not seeing them that isn't on the screen of her phone.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed when she pulled away.

"Aw, and we sure missed you too Judy." Her father, Stu, said with a smile. She laughed when her father placed a paw on her head, giving her a playful noogie. "Always happy to see my little tryer!"

"Dad!" She laughed taking a step back. A soft giggle escaped her lips when she touched her sore head. The sound of an animal clearing their throat made her turn and made her parents gasp out as a fox strolled right up to Judy. Nick stood beside her, holding his signature sleepy gaze and larger than life smirk. "Oh! um mom, dad...This is Nick Wilde."

Her parents exchanged glances. Judy's father let out a cough while her mother gave them a polite smile.

"O-oh yes! You didn't tell us he was coming..." Her mother, Bonnie said softly. Judy opened her mouth to explain until Nick placed a firm paw on her shoulder bringing her towards him.

"She wanted it to be a surprise and also, she would have missed me..." He winked. Judy rolled her eyes and elbowed him playfully. Not noticing her father slowly cringing at how close the two were. Her mother, noticing how uncomfortable he was getting placed her paws in between them.

"W-well, its wonderful to finally meet you..." She forced the two apart, making Judy blushed lightly while Nick slid his paws back into his pockets. "Nick, is it?"

"Yup." he popped. "Also big fan of your blueberries, so sweet."

"Oh thank you, maybe you will like to have some when we take you to our home." Her mother said politely, only for Stu to quickly grab her paw, his lips going to his left ear as he whispered.

"We're not going to give him the guest room, will we?" He failed to keep his whisper secret as Nick and Judy heard every word.

"Dad!" Judy scolded loudly, making him flinch. Nick's ears shifted down, he was prepared for it. Her father's reaction was no surprise but he was glad to have Judy defending a shifty-looking fox like him. Her mother was just as surprise as her, giving her father a good wag of the finger.

"Stu, this is not polite! He is a guest and a friend of your daughter!"

Her father stammered. "B-but what if he takes something from the house, foxes do have quick hands, you know."

"Stu!"

Judy slapped a paw over her face, her face glowing red from her father's words. "Dad! you're embarrassing me!" she said, her teeth gritted. Nick scratched his cheek lightly, unsure of how to respond. He was suddenly grabbed by Judy's paw wrapped around his own. He was forced to follow her as she quickly walked away from the situation. "Let's just head to the farm!" she yelled. She decided it was best for the two of them to walk ahead of her parents. Making sure they were at least a hundred feet away she let go of Nick's paw.

"I'm sorry, Nick." She said gently, staring at the dirt road ahead. "My dad doesn't know what he is talking about..."

"Hey. Nothing I heard before right?" He said giving her a smile. He wanted to make her feel better but his words didn't seem to convince her. She huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"But you shouldn't!"

Nick bit the inside of his cheek. It was quiet between them for a moment. Judy was always the one who spoke out against those who treats animals by only using their stereotypes, especially Nick. Even though he was a certified ZPD officer, not every animal saw him as "respectable" or "trustworthy". He ignored the low whispers and the loud angry slurs against him. He stuck to his motto, he was never going to let them see that they get to him. It was easy to follow. No matter what he heard, it never really bothered him. But it bothered Judy. She wasn't shy to reprimand the ignorant animals. Some days he had to force her away from a bad situation.

"He is right you know..." he began, making Judy look up at him in surprise. He chuckled, unsheathing his claws at her. "I do have quick paws! Better be careful!" He swiftly tickled her sides making her laugh loudly before slapping his paws aside.

"Stop! That's not funny!" She giggled. He chuckled giving her a mischievous grin.

"Looks like some bunny is ticklish!" he dug his fingers into her sides, giving her another tickle. She laughed again, curling her body forward as she tried to escape from his grasp. Nick's tail wagged as he laughed loudly.

"Stop! stop! Hahaha!" Judy quickly jumped back and gave him a good punch in the arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his right arm as Judy stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

The corner of his mouth twitched upward. "Sly bunny."

Her nose wrinkled. "Dumb fox."

The Bunny Burrow was much larger than what Nick was anticipating. When Judy told him that she had over 300 brothers and sisters, he thought he was pulling her tail. Her home was more like a neighborhood. There were grassy mounds in every direction with cobblestone paths leading to each one. There were purple shaped rabbit doors that led into them with easter colored windows. He guessed that each mound could hold almost 100 hundred bunnies. There was one mound that was much larger than the rest and in front of it was a crowd of bunnies from all ages. Above the large mound, attached to the wooden frame of the door was a white banner with colorful bright letters that read: "Welcome Back, Judy!"

Judy's ears sprang up from seeing her family, Nick did not prepared himself to what happened next.

"Look it's Judy!" yelled one of the younger kittens. Suddenly the earth began to shake as a stampede of little bunnies ran towards Judy. Nick's ears went back as he jumped back away from the little kittens as they collided into Judy's arms, grabbing and pulling on her arms and legs in excitement, shouting her name and jumping up and down. Nick was surprised by how Judy accepted it as a normal occurance as she answered each one's frantic questions.

"Did you got us any presents?!"

"Where's my present Judy?!"

"Yeah Judy!"

"How was Zootopia?!"

They pulled on her arms and legs more impatiently, not giving her one second to respond to each one. "Okay! okay! No pulling guys!" She laughed trying to struggle against fifty tiny paws. "I didn't bring any presents!" All the ears in the crowd went down in disappointment as a combined 'aww' filled the air. Judy bounced slightly when she clapped her paws together. "But I did bring my friend!"   
She pointed to Nick who was far behind her and away from the kittens. He flinched when he saw hundreds of big eyes stare right at him. He slowly put up a paw, letting out a strained smile.

"Hey kids..." he waved. His expected them to cower behind Judy for protection against a "mean-looking" fox like him. One child ears sprang up along with a gasp.

"Hey look at his tail! it's fluffy!" Nick's brow rose and suddenly saw the rest of their ears sprang up from the new information. One little kitten, a little girl with a peach colored coat and a blue dress stepped forward. Her nose twitching. She looked to be at least three years old. She gasped happily when she locked eyes on Nick's red tail.

"I want to hug it!" and ran forward. Nick took a small step back, putting his paws out for her.

"N-no, no, no, no touching..." She giggled when she followed him, trying to grab his tail. He twist around in a circle wanting to lose her. Thinking it was a game continued her onslaught. "Okay seriously, you don't need to-!"

She jumped forward, wrapping her small body around it. "Hugs!" She nuzzled it lovingly, almost as if it was new stuffed toy. Judy placed her paws over her heart, sighing at how cute her little sister looked. Nick cringed, the little kitten wasn't causing any pain but he noticed that she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Judy taking the opportunity, nudged the younger bunnies forward.

"He's really nice." She whispered to them, giving them another friendly push. "Why don't you go and play with him?"

"Can we climb on him?" asked her little brother. Nick's ears sprang up in alarm when Judy smiled and nodded.

"Sure! He can give you piggyback rides too!"

"Wait-!" Nick put out his paw. "Carrots!"

"Oh boy!" and the bunnies rushed towards him. He was overwhelmed by fluffballs. They pulled at his arms and latched onto his legs, and he had five climbing over his back and onto his head.

"Wait! wait!" His cries were silenced by how loud the children's laughter were. He was being used as playground equipment! Judy laughed by how affectionate her little brothers and sisters were being towards him. She was glad that they didn't care that he was a fox. They were glad to finally had someone tall enough to climb on top of.   
Nick fell forward. One of the bunnies pushed him, making him fall flat on his stomach. Before he had time to react he was suddenly grabbed by them and was starting to be dragged off. His front paws clawed forward, his nails digging into the earth in fear.

"Wait! where you taking me?!" he demanded, but only heard more laughter in response. His paw reached out to Judy who was standing there with a smile, not seeing the problem in the situation. "Carrots! Help me!" His nails dug into the dirt again but he was no matched to the combined strength of fifty bunnies. Judy put a paw over her mouth, hiding her laughter as she saw Nick struggle in vain. "Rabbit! you better help me right now or-OW! don't pull my tail!" His eyes widened as his body was now halfway through the front door and into the dark burrow.   
His paw reached out to her one last time, begging for her assistance.

"Judy!"

She lifted her paw and gave a little wave before he was taken away. His cries echoing in the burrow. She shook her head from Nick's over exaggeration. She knew he will be fine. Her brothers and sisters aren't naturally rough when playing. The only thing Nick will experience is a makeover and fur-braiding. A favorite in between her rabbit siblings. A set of soft steps made her ears radar towards it. With a turn she saw her parents, who noticed a set of claw marks in the dirt. Her mother sighed heavily.

"Oh dear, they dragged off another one." She shook her head when Stu snapped his overalls.

"Don't worry about the kids, dear. They are just being friendly...I just hope that Nick fella doesn't bite them."

Judy scowled. "Dad! that's enough." She said sternly, crossing her arms at him. "Nick is not violent, he is nicest guy you will ever meet, he wouldn't even hurt a fly!"

"We know he is Judy." Her mother began, not liking to see her daughter upset. " Don't we, Stu?" She said giving her husband a glare, almost telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"Alright, Alright, I'm sorry...I'm sure he is a swell animal. He does work with you in the force right? I'm I right? He isn't some random-"

Judy groaned, rolling her eyes. "Yes! Dad please! I told you about him before and I want you to at least try to accept him..." She gave her father a small smile. "Like Gideon, he is helping you guys expand your business isn't he?"

"Well, I suppose he is." Stu said, looking at his wife for consolation. She nodded feveriously.

"Oh yes, very helpful!"

"And isn't he a fox?" Judy pressed. Her father nodded. "Then there you go! If you could like Gideon, than you can at least give Nick a chance. Can you guys do that for me? He's really important to me."

Her father opened her mouth, almost to oppose but one look at his daughter's wide and large eyes made his heart melt in agreement. "Okay Judy, if it will make you happy."

She gave her father a hug making him chuckle. "Thanks Daddy, just you wait! you two are going to love him!" She pulled away and grabbed each of their paws. Skipping towards her childhood home with them trailing beside her but one look into the home made her parents scream in horror.


	68. Meeting the family part 2

Part 2-

Judy's father fainted at what he saw before him. Judy had her paws over her mouth in shock as she stared at the scene. Everything seem to have went still, even the children went quiet as all eyes were on Nick and what he had hanging from his mouth.   
One of Judy's little sisters, no more than four years old, had her neck inside the fox's jaws. Her limbs hanged down like a broken doll while Nick's green vibrant eyes shined. His eyes went back and forth as he saw that no one was saying a word.

"What?" He muttered, still holding a piece of flesh in his mouth. Judy was in a loss of words as her little sister blinked in confusion. She lifted her head slightly against Nick's mouth.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to throw me?" Her little sister asked Nick. Judy let out a breath as she saw that Nick was holding her by the scruff. Completely unharmed.   
Moments before, Nick had escaped from their little clutches and was persuaded to pick them up and throw them onto a pile of beanbags that they collected. He could carry and throw three at a time. Two by holding their scruffs with his paws and one in his mouth. The other two were already thrown before Judy and parents came inside.   
Judy stepped forward her paws going up to her little sister in concern.

"That doesn't hurt, Lily?" She asked gently. Judy knew Nick will never hurt them purposely but she was still worried that his canines might cause some....discomfort. Her little sister huffed and began moving her arms and legs frantically.

"I'm fine!" She said grumpily thinking her older sister was there to ruin her fun. "Now throw me!" She demanded to Nick. His eyes lowered from the spoiled little girl and with one motion, she was tossed in the air and into the pile of orange and purple beanbags.   
He smacked his lips slightly when he turned back to Judy, who had her lips pursed. Her foot thumping and her arms crossed.

He cocked a brow at her. "What?"

Her paws immediately went to her hips. "Don't say 'what.' Why don't you take a look at my dad and than ask me again?"

Nick's head titled when he took a peek behind her, seeing her mother fanning her unconscious father with her paw.

"What happened?" He asked making Judy slapped a paw over her face. She grabbed his tie bringing him down so she can harshly whispered into his ear.

"Nick. You scared my dad half to death!" She hissed. "What were you thinking?!"

He tugged at his tie. "Okay. Right now, you're choking me and I thought you wanted your family to like me, so far these kids do." He said moving his tail across the floor, with Judy's little sister still attached to it. Judy sighed, releasing Nick from her death grip as she kneels down to her little sister.

"Julia? Do you like that tail?" She smiled sweetly, stroking her sister's ears down. The peach-colored kitten giggled in response and hid her face into the red bushy tail.

"She has quite a grip for a little bunny." Nick said, shaking his tail side to side, hoping to knock the little bunny off. It was in vain since Julia laughed making Judy chuckle slightly before coming back up towards Nick. He noticed Judy's ears went down when she started to fix his tie.

"I'm happy that the kids like you, Nick, really I do..." She began, Nick swallowed when her nimble fingers pulled up at his knot, tightening it again. "But, can you avoid putting them in your mouth? I don't think my dad can take it." Nick chuckled softly and grabbed her paws with his own.

He squeezed them when he gave her a smirk. "Okay, Mom." He mocked making her snort in laughter. "But just so you know, that's how foxes play and it's not like I hurt them."

Judy ran her thumbs over his knuckles. "I know you didn't..." She said before giving him a wink. "Slick Nick."

He gave her a toothy grin before letting go of her. "Funny Bunny." She grabbed his paw.

"Come on, we better wake up my dad before you see the rest of my relatives." Nick's eyes softened when he was pulled behind her. At first when she first held his paw, he was a bit surprised by how bold this bunny was. He learned quickly that Judy was naturally kind and affectionate that she probably learned from having a large family. Something he never had. He was a bit envious. He was so naturally alone when he first began conning animals from under the nose of his mother. She never once knew what he was doing in his spare time. He never really had friends either. Sure, he met animals that he called his "friends" but they really weren't, he mostly used them to get more cash in his pocket.   
Until he met Judy.   
He stifled a laugh as Judy began shaking her father, trying to wake him up, exclaiming how embarrassing he was being. He stood there, leaning over her small frame with his paws behind his back. Watching the scene unfold.

"Maybe if you wave a carrot over his nose?" He said, making Judy whirl at his joke.

"That is so not funny." She replied with a deadpanned expression, but that didn't stop him from smiling at her reaction.

"Okay, I'm sorry, you're right. Try two carrots-OW!" He clutched his kneecap in pain from Judy giving him a swift punch. She stuck out her tongue at him childishly before turning back to her father.

"Come on Dad, everything's fine, Nick was just playing!" She slapped her father's cheeks lightly causing his eyes to slowly flicker. He groaned lifting his head up. Judy's mother let out a sigh of relief as she touched her husband's forehead.

"Honestly Stu, you shouldn't give us such a fright."

"Sorry Bonnie..." He muttered finally sitting up. His head slowly swiveled towards Nick and Judy "But I thought-oh dear gracious! Julia! You get off of there this instant!"   
Stu immediately jumped to his feet rushing behind Nick to grab his child, thinking she was in danger. Nick put out his paw as he saw Stu struggling to get his daughter to release his tail.

"Actually I don't mind, I'm starting to get use to it."

Stu suddenly glared at Nick with his daughter in his arms, with her tiny arms still wrapped around the tip of his tail. Nick's ears lowered as he shrunk from Stu's harsh voice.

"Excuse me? It? You calling my little kitten an it?"

"N-no I was just saying-!"

Judy intervened, going in between of the disaster. "Dad. That is not what Nick was saying."

"Oh no Judy, I know exactly what he said." He pried Julia's fingers open making her drop Nick's tail. Her ears immediately flopped down as she whimpered. Her small arms reaching for his tail again but her father was having none of it as he huffed and stomped away out of the room. Nick frowned when the little kitten waved sadly at him, saying goodbye. Judy felt her cheeks turn warm in anger from her father. It was obvious that Nick did nothing wrong. Her mother put her paw on her shoulder.

"Let me talk to him, dear. You know he can be a bit stubborn."

"Please do, Mom." She said sternly when she pulled away, rushing after him. Judy rubbed her temple, feeling it throb.

"I am so sorry Nick. My dad is just being dumb."

He put his paws into his pockets, flapping his tail lightly. "Maybe this was a bad idea." Judy's ears perked when she turned to find him walking away towards the door.

"No! Nick, please don't go..." she cried out with a meek voice. He stopped, dropping his paw off of the bronze doorknob. "I really want you here, I don't care what my dad says."

"Look Carrots, I know when I'm not wanted, okay?" He said giving her a sideways glance. Her nose wiggled in surprise making her eyes lower. "I'm just going to catch a train back to Zootopia and I'll see you back at the ZPD." He turned the knob, only for Judy to slam her paw over the wooden door, shutting it.

"No way! You promise you were going to stay for the weekend and that is what you're going to do!"

"I don't remember promising anything."

She crossed her arms and leaned her back against the door. "Well, you're going to promise right now."

He clicked his tongue. "Uh no I won't, Fluff." He pulled the knob again, forcing the door open. Judy pushed against it, shutting the door again.   
"Judy move!"

"Nick that's enough!" She shouted making him pull away in surprise. Judy's eyes seemed to gloss over when she spoke. "Can't you see that I want you here, can't you just stay? For me?..." He opened his mouth to give her a quick no, until she suddenly wrapped her arms around him. His ears went up as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

"I want them to see what I see." She whispered, her gentle voicing hitting his chest. Worse than any punch she could ever give him. He groaned inwardly at his one weakness. Just one hug from her made him go softer than soft-served ice cream.

He gave her head a pat. "I hate it when you do this..." She bit her lower lip, saying nothing. He sighed letting out a small smile. If it was for Judy, he'll do it. "Okay, Okay I'll stay..."

"Really!?" Judy pulled away, jumping excitedly in front of him. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She dived into his chest again, almost knocking him down. "I owe you!"

"Good. Because you are going to owe me big."


	69. Meeting the family part 3

Nick was a magnet to the kids. Every room they went through, he had little bunnies trailing behind him and pestering him with questions. Some of which were not even clever.

"How many teeth do you have?" One kit asked, while Judy chuckled when he exhaled from answering so many of them.

"I have no idea. You know it's been a long time since the last time I counted them."

Judy held back a snicker when one of her little sister leapt behind him. He raised a brow when the little brown bunny asked him the next question.

"How long have you known Judy?"

Now that question was clever. "About a year." Nick smiled and the little bunny nodded. "So you must know everything about her huh?"

He shrugged and gave Judy a glance. "I guess I do." Judy nose wiggled when she blushed lightly. One of her little brothers, scoffed at the thought that her friend knew more about her than they do.

"Oh yeah, then what's her favorite color?" Her brother prodded.

"Blue."

Another bunny spoke next. "Her favorite food?"

"Radishes, which was a surprise to me since I assumed it was carrots."

"Name one of her hobbies!"

Nick crossed his arms and gave them a smug grin. "She likes to collect stuffed bunnies."

"Here's a hard one! What was Judy's favorite show when she was a kid?"

Nick gave the kit a wink and with a sniff replied. "Cops and Llamas."

The group of children looked amongst each other and chattered by how well Nick knew Judy. The grey rabbit smiled fondly up at Nick by how close they gotten to each other. She was surprised from Nick actually remembering her favorite show when she only told him once!

She lead him into the living room, along with fifty of her younger brothers and sisters. She wanted to make sure Nick met with the majority of her family. With how great he was getting along with the kids she was sure of herself that the rest might like him too. Once the personal questions were out of the way, the less than clever, surfaced.

"Why are foxes red?"

Nick opened his mouth to make a smart comment by a loud and gruff voice interrupted him. "Because that's how the devil made them!"

Nick flinched from the comment while Judy silently buried her face in her paws. Sitting on a recliners was her grandfather. The main matriarch of the family. His father before him founded the carrot farm while he kept and preserved it for her father to take over once he pass. She loved her grandfather but he always had a ignorant hatred towards foxes. The children were smart to keep their mouths shut to not upset their grand-father or else they will have to sit through another one of his ramblings. Her grandfather fixed his round glasses and squinted his eyes towards Judy and Nick.

Judy sighed and gave her grandfather a friendly smile.

"Hello pop-pop." She strained, stepping up towards him.

He shakingly fixed his glasses and smacked his wrinkled lips. Nick winced painfully by his dry smacking. "J-July?"

She shook her head. "No pop-pop, it's me, Judy?"

"Oh, yes yes...you know how hard it is for me to recognize other rabbits now with my cataracts."

"It's okay pop-pop, I actually want you to meet someone." She motioned for Nick to come closer, the fox was hesitant but slowly went up beside her. "This is Nick."

Her grandfather slowly lifted his head up at the new fuzzy and blurry image. No matter how many times he fixed his glasses he still couldn't see correctly. "You're mighty tall for a bunny."

Nick widened his eyes and realized the affliction of the old-timer. Judy reached her paws out to him. "No, no pop-pop, Nick is a-!"

"Very tall for a bunny! Right you are sir!" Nick exclaimed loudly grabbing her grandfather's paw and giving him a firm shake. "Nick Wilde, a pleasure to meet you."

Judy opened her mouth to protest but Nick gave her a wink, asking her to follow along. Her mouth turned into a small o and nodded. Her grandfather, none the wiser, squinted up at Nick.

"Nick? Well, what a strong handshake, yes I bet you be a good farm hand."

Nick chuckled and placed his paw over his chest. "Oh sir, you flatter me."

"Your ears are a bit short but that doesn't matter as long as you work strong and hard!" Her grandfather said enthusiastically.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

Her grandfather smiled up at him and chuckled when he turned to Judy. "What a nice young man you brought me July."

Judy smiled widely and grabbed her grandfather's weak paw, giving him a pat. "Thank you pop-pop, I knew you'll like him!"

"Yes, he will be a good husband for you and a wonderful addition to the Hopps family."

Judy blushed and immediately stammered. Nick covered his mouth, laughing silently when she tried to convince her grandfather of their friendship. "Uh pop-pop Nick is my fri-!"

"And you'll finally give me dozens of grandchildren!"

"Pop-pop!"

"When I was your age I already had my sixth litter! But it's not too late for you, I'm sure he'll give you two dozen in one litter, I can tell he had good genes in him."

Judy covered her face, hiding her embarrassment as Nick shook her grandfather's paw again. "Don't worry about that Sir, I'm sure we will! Come on Judy, my sweet darling!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder going through the living room. "We shouldn't keep your grandfather busy. You heard what he said, better get going!"

And they left the room quickly. Not wanting to stay any longer, in fear that her grandfather will discover their trick, they moved throughout the home. Judy rubbed her temple and glance at the warm arm around her.

A small laugh escaped as she patted Nick's paw.

"Okay Slick, you can let go of me now." She said. Nick only hummed and pressed her against him. Judy blushed slightly and snorted at his gesture.

"Hmm, nah! What if your grandpa sees me?"

She shook her head. "I still can't believe you pretended to be a bunny."

"I can't believe your grandpa thought I was a bunny!" He chuckled. "Good thing he was near sighted."

"I think this is the only time I'm happy he can't see well." She smiled but slowly let out a sigh. "Sorry about the way he acted, I don't get why he is so angry at foxes...he's been that way most of his life."

"Maybe he just haven't met the right type of fox yet." Nick said softly. "I'm I the right one? No. No I am not." He slowly smirked at her when she let out a small laugh. But, even if he did made it into a joke, she still believed her grandfather had met the right fox. She leaned her head on his side when she gave him a swift side hug. Nick's whiskers twitched when he smiled fondly down at Judy, his paw moving down her shoulder.

"Well, I think you are."

Nick's mouth twitched upward and suddenly felt his cheeks turn warm. He was actually a little bit disappointment when she pulled away. Her warmth leaving him. She glanced up at him. Her amethyst eyes glowing.

"Let's go and eat, my mom makes the best food!" She perked, practically dragging him through the corridors. Nick could hardly believe that most of her family could fit in her home but after moving around, he realize there were many tunnels and rooms for each bunny to spread out and have space. More than enough for her growing family. The dining table was something to admire as it was 50 feet long! With over a hundred chairs and little bunnies sitting in their place. Judy motioned Nick to sit beside her right next to her parents. Her father casting daggers towards Nick, who pretended not to notice while Judy gave her father a glare. With a huff, her father backed down while her mother, wanting to keep everything calm, set the casserole down.

Nick's nose twitched at the bubbling, orange rectangle.

"Let me guess, carrot?" he smiled, her mother laughed.

"We don't eat carrots all the time, it's actually squash with celery...but, it may have a bit of carrot shavings on top."

Nick's stomach turned. He kept on a polite face but the thought of eating vegetables, cooked and smashed, in a horrible display of a casserole made his mouth have a bitter taste. He was saved when Judy's mother came out with a smaller plate, just for him.

"Judy told me in advance of what you like to eat, and I made you a fried cricket po boy sandwich." Her mother said sweetly, setting down the heavenly smelling sandwich down before him like a gift from angels. Or Angel. He glanced at Judy, who gave him a wide smile.

"You know me so well." he cooed to his best friend who shrugged, while she grabbed a plate full of casserole. Nick suddenly felt a small tug on his sleeve and saw the little Julia, who held a empty plate out to him. Her little finger prodded towards the casserole and back to the plate. He smiled gently and grabbed a small slice for her. She gave him a giggle and sat immediately beside him. Eating silently next to him.

"So Judy-" her mother began. "How are things with work?"

"Great!" Judy said excitedly. "Everyone is so nice to Nick and me, and Chief Bogo said he'll have a case ready for us once we get back to zootopia."

"Really? So you two are always together?"

"Of course." Judy took a bite of her casserole, before replying with her mouth full. "We are pawrtners."

Stu narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And what do you two do, when not at work?"

Nick decided to answer, seeing that Judy shoved another piece her chipmunk mouth. "Sometimes we go to the movies, the park, concerts, we also eat together every chance we get."

Judy swallowed. "You can say we're inseparable."

"We should just live together by how much you're glued to my side." Nick said with a slight chuckle and took a bite of his delicious sandwich not noticing that bother her parents dropped their forks. Judy snorted.

"At least I didn't sleep outside the door of your apartment, just to show me a funny video once you wake up."

Nick wiped his mouth and grinned at her. "Just that one time and you can't even let it go. You need to focus in the now."

Judy giggled. "Whatever."

"You should see a therapist. You have problems." he replied before taking a sip of his water.

Stu's eyes went wide in fear at the two playful banter and slammed his paws on the table. "W-wait! Judy, you're not dating him are you?"

Nick immediately spit out his drink, spraying water on an unexpected younger brother, who pushed his ruined dinner away from him. The kids on the table suddenly ooed and started laughing when Judy's face turned red while Nick coughed violently, trying to catch his breath. The only way to deny the claim was to shake his finger, wagging no.

"Oh my gosh dad!" Judy shouted, bringing her ears down in total embarrassment. "We're just friends!"

"By the way I'm hearing it, it seems like you two are dating." Stu said with a harsh tone, poking a finger in her direction.

Nick slowly regain his posture. "Believe me sir, I am not dating your daughter."

"Well I hope not, a bunny dating a fox, now that's just crazy!"

His tone quickly made Nick eyes narrow along with Judy who crossed her arms at him. "What do you mean by that?" her father stammered but Judy lifted herself from her chair. "What if I was? Would you have a problem with it?" Nick's ear lowered at Judy, watching the situation escalate, the family not noticing Julia's face turning in a tilt of red, her small paws clutching her throat. Judy's mother stood up, putting her arms out toward the father and daughter.

"Because it seems to me if you have a problem with a bunny dating a fox, then you have a problem with a bunny being really good friends with one!"

"I do not!" Her father yelled back. "I just have a problem with my daughter being really really close to a bunny, that he practically said that you two should just live together!"

"What's wrong if he was?!"

"Judy! Stu! That's enough!" her mother shouted. Nick felt the table sound off a slight thud. His ears twitched when he turned his head down Julia, who's face was turning blue, coughing silently on her lap. His eyes widened. He cursed under his breath and stood up, knocking his chair over and grabbing the little bunny. He lifted the bunny up and shifted her small body down, cradling her chest on his paw while he positioned the other right behind her back. The parents and Judy gasp when they saw that Julia was struggling to breath. With a swift smack of his paw, he knocked the piece of casserole right out of her throat. The small piece bounced on the floor and finally having air, Julia cried loudly. Nick clutched his chest, his heart beating widely, a minute longer and she would have passed out. Her father grabbed her child holding her against him by how close to death she really was.

"I-it's okay Julia, you're okay now." Stu looked up at Nick in surprise. "Y-you saved her life."

Nick blinked. He saved her life? It was mostly instinctual. He had Judy and the police force to thank since during the academy they taught his how to save someone from choking. He scratched the back of his head, becoming humble about it.

"It was nothing." he mumbled.

"N-nothing?" Her father laughed and hugged his little baby. "You saved her! No one noticed but you did!"

Nick opened his mouth but was cut off by Bonnie's death grip of a hug. Her voice cracking in gratitude. "Oh thank you! You saved my baby!"

"I uh..." His body shifted when Judy hugged him as well. He sighed and smiled. "It was no problem."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stu couldn't stop shaking his paw. Nick stood at the train station beside Judy, who was trying to stop her father from keeping Nick in the Burrows. No matter how much the fox tried, he couldn't let her father let go of him. "Are you sure you can't stay another day? How about a couple more hours?"

"Dad." Judy said, grabbed her father's finger and prying them off of Nick's. "We really have to go back." She giggled. She was glad Nick showed her Father what a great animal he really was and completely eliminating his negative comments about Nick and foxes in general.

"W-well, when will you visit again? What about holiday weekend, we can give Nick a room to stay for a couple of nights! Heck, he can sleep in your room!"

"Dad!" Judy''s cheek immediately went red while Nick chuckled with amusement.

"What? I thought you two are used to it!"

"Okay Dad, here comes the train, it's really time for us to go!" She said pushing against Nick's back, towards the train. Once the doors slid open, Judy escaped inside and waited for Nick. When he stepped forward he felt a familiar force on top of his tail. With a grin he turned around and saw Julia holding onto him, giggling softly. He reached around and patted the top of the child's head.

"See ya around kid." and lifted her by the scruff and scooted her towards her parents, whose father picked her up. She waved her little paw when she saw the door close once he stepped inside. Judy waved goodbye to her family while Julia waved back at the two of them.

"Bye bye." She sounded out. Her eyes straight at Nick. "Bye Bye."

Nick smiled fondly at the little bunny even when the train began to move, he continued to wave until they were out of sight. Dropping his arm, he turned to Judy who stared up at him. With a gentle smile she reached out and clutched his paw.

"You did good, Nick."

His cheeks suddenly turned warm again when he smirked at her, giving her his sleepy gaze. "Was there any doubt?" The two sat beside each other, not noticing their fingers intertwined in a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy my works of Zootopia Drabbles. As some of you might not know, I have a tumblr blog of the same name, a wattpad account and a fan fiction.net.  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
